Transformers: Born To Be King
by ice-nydwen
Summary: [G1] Despues de sobrevivir la Guerra Oscura ambos seekers parten a Char, pero algo hace que Starscream cambie sus planes y se dirija a Cybertron, ¿logrará su objetivo de converirse en Líder de los Decepticons?, Reviews por fis n.n
1. 01  Run Silent Rund Deep

Hola gente!!!! He vuelto con la segunda temporada como había prometido, bueno, hice algunos cambios como separar algunas situaciones para que la mente descance un poco y además los títulos de los capitulos son canciones de heavy metal (se que no es original, pero siempre me ha gustado ese detalle n.n), como decia, los caps son igual de largos y espero que les agrade mucho, como siempre acepto reviews constructivos, emmm espero que lo disfruten y cualquier cosa que quieren que agregue o cambien haganlo saber, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;) Disfruten!!! XD

**

* * *

Chapter – 01 Run Silent Run Deep**

El sol azulado, la cúpula celestial, las esponjosas y blancas nubes eran quien acompañaba a la diestra meca alada, volaba libre por los cielos, sin preocupaciones, angustias o miedo, sentía el frío viento a través de sus oscuras alas y el calor del sol sobre su fuselaje, era bastante extraño sentirse así en momentos como este, pero no se quejaba, por fin era libre y podía volar a donde quisiera, sin restricciones ni barreras, solo era ella y el cielo azul; Nightwind hacía vueltas de barril y montones de acrobacias escalofriantes, reía de felicidad y placer, hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba con tanta tranquilidad, era extraño…muy extraño.

Muy a lo lejos pudo divisar unos rascacielos que sobresalían de las nubes, la seeker negra y violeta estuvo perpleja ante la visión y aceleró el vuelo, se adentró al campo de blancas nubes guiándose únicamente por el radar, por dentro sentía una mezcla de curiosidad y ansia, quería ver que eran esos rascacielos y en donde se encontraba, aunque no sabía si reconocería el lugar; al despejarse la cortina esponjosa mostró con más claridad lo que ocultaban, una hermosa ciudad con altos rascacielos que llegaban hasta las nubes, la mayor parte de los edificios eran de color gris azulado, el sol reflejaba sus rayos en la lisa superficie intensificando la magnificencia de las estructuras, pudo ver por debajo de ella cientos de estatuas de mecas alados…héroes de la antigua Gran Guerra, cientos de mecas voladores pasaban junto a ella con mucha prisa, algunos debían llegar a su lugar laboral, otros a sus escuelas, otros simplemente paseaban y disfrutaban de tan esplendoroso día, pudo reconocer la figura triangular de los jets cybertronianos que volaban por los aires…los seekers, la Rebirth 3 sonrió internamente al ver tanta paz junta, era hermoso, entonces un chispazo golpeó la mente de Nightwind y se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

.- ¿Será posible que esté en…Vos? .- Se dijo la seeker en voz baja mientras ladeaba su cuerpo para pasar a través de un espacio angosto que formaban 2 edificios.

Al salir pudo divisar a una figura familiar delante de ella, era triangular, de color negro y vinotinto, hacía acrobacias aéreas y al parecer se encontraba feliz, Nightwind tragó aceite al reconocer al jet y se acercó a su posición, el jet cybertroniano no se alejó de ella, más bien se posó a su lado y al parecer tenía ganas de jugar.

.- ¡Nightwind ven a volar conmigo! .- Dijo una voz familiar con mucho entusiasmo mientras tentaba a la meca a seguirlo, la seeker sonrió abiertamente y aceptó la invitación.

Ambos volaron juntos por la ciudad, maniobrando y ejecutando numerosas acrobacias, ambos seekers reían y gritaban con cada lanzamiento en picada que hacían, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos y ahora sentían que jugarían por toda una eternidad, sin que nadie los estorbe; Nightwind no había volado así con él desde que se inició la Gran Guerra y ya se sentía nostálgica, como había extrañado esto; entonces el jet cybertroniano le pidió a la Rebirth 3 que lo siguiera y ella lo hizo obedientemente, ambos se alejaron de la zona poblada de Vos y se dirigieron a las afueras, donde los rascacielos eran más altos pero más escasos, ambos subieron hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos y el jet cybertroniano se transformó y aterrizó elegantemente en el piso, Nightwind lo imitó y aterrizó a unos cuantos metros frente a él, ambos estuvieron mirándose como si nunca en su vida se hubieran visto, entonces sus labios se torcieron en una alegre sonrisa y Nightwind corrió a abrazar al meca que tenía enfrente, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y el gesto fue muy cálido.

.- Darkstar… .- Susurró ella con mucha felicidad en su voz, el seeker amplió más su sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

.- Hola Nightwind .- Respondió él con mucha suavidad.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo Nightwind se acercó a la baranda del edificio, apreciando la espectacular vista de su ciudad natal Vos, Darkstar se acercó a ella y apoyó sus brazos cruzados en la baranda, mirándola muy sonriente, pudo ver como los ópticos de su hermana brillaban de goce y tranquilidad, de pronto Nightwind ensombreció su rostro y suspiró sonoramente.

.- Darkstar¿esto es un sueño verdad?, tú estás muerto y nada de esto es real .- Dijo la seeker oscuro mirando de reojo a su hermano, la sonrisa desaparece de los labios de Darkstar y con tristeza desvió su vista al horizonte, Nightwind suspiró decepcionada y dejó caer su cabeza por lo mismo, entonces sintió el poderoso brazo de su hermano rodear sus hombros, el toque era cálido y gentil.

.- Lo siento Nightwind, no quise desilusionarte .- Dijo Darkstar con voz suave, ella se acercó más al cuerpo de él.

.- Lo sabía, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tanta felicidad junta era muy extraña .- La seeker miró a su hermano a los ópticos .- Darkstar¿por qué me dejaste sola¿por qué te fuiste? .- Inquirió ella con urgencia, Darkstar suspiró derrotado, no sabía que contestarle a su hermana.

.- Nightwind, traté te quedarme, luché con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarte, pero lo que sea que me arrastraba era demasiado poderoso y tuve que ceder, en ese momento supe que había llegado mi hora y tuve que aceptar mi destino .- Explicó Darkstar apretando más el abrazo y con la esperanza que su hermana entendiera, ella miraba a su querido hermano con ojos tristes y desilusionados .- Y tú no estás sola enana, Starscream está contigo, y él te ama demasiado, aunque no te lo diga abiertamente .- Concluyó el seeker nocturno sonriendo apenas un poco.

.- Si, nunca lo dice, pero siempre lo demuestra con acciones y eso dice mucho más que las palabras, eso es más que suficiente .- Dijo ella sonriendo inconscientemente al pensar en el seeker escarlata, Darkstar sonrió un poco más al ver el cambio en el semblante de su hermana y la separa de sí para mirarla a los ópticos.

.- Escucha Nightwind, ahora debo irme, pero antes quiero que sepas esto: Eres lo más preciado que tengo, mi invaluable tesoro, y te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar .- Dijo él sonriendo tristemente y reposando sus manos en los hombros de ella, Nightwind sintió que su chispa se encogía cuando supo que éste sería el adiós definitivo, y quizás no volverá a verlo…nunca más.

.- No Darkstar, no quiero que te vayas, quiero quedarme aquí contigo .- Dijo ella aferrándose a las manos de él, pero el seeker negro y vino niega con su cabeza.

.- No puedes Nightwind, no aun, además… recuerda que tú estás procesando una chispa y nuestra raza se extingue, tu creación es nuestra única esperanza .- Dijo Darkstar con decisión y Nightwind dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente por la decepción, pero Darkstar levantó su barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo .- Y no estés triste enanita, porque a pesar que no me puedas ver, yo estaré aquí…y aquí, nunca has estado sola y nunca lo estarás, todos estamos contigo .- Dijo Darkstar señalando primero la cabeza y el pecho de su hermana, seguido por un guiño de óptico y una sonrisa, a pesar de la tristeza Nightwind forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

Darkstar dejó ir a su hermana y comenzó a alejarse de ella caminando lentamente de espalda, la seeker sentía una enorme necesidad de correr y abrazar a su hermano aunque sea una última vez… y eso hizo, la Rebirth 3 se aferró a su querido hermano, abrazándolo como nunca en su vida, Darkstar acarició su cabeza y le depositó un tierno beso en ella y luego la dejó ir.

.- Adios hermana, nos volveremos a ver…algún día .- Dijo el seeker nocturno, luego empuñó su mano derecho llevándola a su pecho, haciendo un saludo cybertroniano y desapareció entre los ases de luces, por un momento Nightwind pudo ver detrás de su hermano a muchos rostros conocidos del clan, Hellfire, Ghostshell y Divemaster estaban juntos, Marauder , Hunter y Blackhaze le sonreía abiertamente, al igual que Vertigo y Typhoon y el resto del clan renegado, por último vio a Nova junto a Darkstar, todos sonreían e hicieron el saludo cybertroniano antes de partir, la seeker se cubrió los ópticos con sus manos al sentir la intensa luz bastante insoportable, y luego todo el lugar quedó consumido en una nada blanca y brillante.

00-00

Nightwind despierta exaltada y se sienta en la cama de recarga, jadeaba buscando aire y miró a su alrededor, la seeker frunce el ceño perpleja, no recuerda haber llegado a ese lugar, miró hacia su ala herida y vio que había sido reparada, un cable estaba conectado a su brazo izquierdo y este sobresalía de una computadora, el monitor mostraba los signos vitales de todos sus componentes internos, la chispa de ella y la chispa que procesaba, todo estaba en orden; la seeker se llevó una mano al rostro y lo frotó con mucho cansancio, fue haciendo memoria: Ella estaba dentro de una nave y vio como se alejaba de Mecorg, entonces tuvo un ataque de tristeza y luego todo se volvió negro, también recordó que Starscream estaba con ella y tenía una herida en su espalda, entonces un chispazo hizo que desapareciera el cansancio y la preocupación tomó su lugar; Nightwind desconectó el cable de su brazo y se levantó de la cama como pudo, pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó aparatosamente al piso y miles de aparatos que estaban a su alrededor también cayeron junto con ella ruidosamente, la seeker estuvo aturdida por unos instante y quedó perpleja por su estado¿cómo es posible que sus rodillas no hayan respondido a tiempo?, no lo entendía, al menos que…

.- ¡Nightwind! .- La voz chillona del seeker escarlata se manifestó cuando la figura imponente del ex – comandante aéreo cruzó el umbral de la puerta a ayudar a su amante a levantarse .- ¿Te encuentras bien¿por qué no me llamaste? .- Inquirió el seeker con mezcla de reproche y preocupación, la Rebirth 3 se aferró al brazo de Starscream, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y volvió a sentarse en la camilla.

Starscream comenzó a levantar los diferentes aparatos y otras cosas, mientras hacía esto Nightwind lo miraba expectante y se dio cuenta que su espalda roja ya estaba curada y no tenía ni una sola rajadura.

.- Starscream .- Llamó ella y el seeker escarlata dejó de levantar los artefactos para mirar a su amante .- Tu espalda… .- Starscream la miró por un momento y luego sonrió sabiendo a que se refería .

.- Estuve en una cámara CR, por lo menos ese asqueroso cyborg tuvo la gentileza de proveernos uno .- Dijo Starscream con mucho desprecio pero manteniendo su sarcástica sonrisa.

.- Gracias a Primus que estás bien .- Dijo Nightwind aliviada, pero Starscream torció sus ópticos fastidiado.

.- Si, gracias a Primus, si esa miserable criatura estuviera aquí la trituraría hasta convertirla en puré de carne, por su culpa tendremos que hacer escala en Monicus para buscar provisiones .- Exclamó el seeker escarlata muy enojado y Nightwind lo mira perpleja.

.- ¿No tenemos energon? .- Inquirió preocupada.

.- Solo una lata .-

.- ¡Solo una¡Starscream se supone que eso debería durar hasta llegar a Char¿por qué lo bebiste todo tu solo? .- Exclamó la seeker nocturna completamente fuera de sí, Starscream tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de buscar paciencia de donde no tenía.

.- Porque cuando revisé la despensa me di cuenta que solo teníamos la mitad de la carga, tú estuviste inconsciente por 4 ciclos pequeña, más bien tuvimos un golpe de suerte que tú has estado postrada en esa cama recargándote mientras yo bebía y recargaba, porque si hubieses estado despierta habríamos muerto de sequedad ayer .- Explicó muy molestó y entre dientes, los ópticos de Nightwind se ensancharon hasta donde permitieron sus servos.

.- Estuve inconsciente por… .- Exhaló la seeker rápidamente y muy sorprendida, después se llevó una mano a la frente .- Starscream¿por casualidad le dijiste a Garyon que yo iba contigo? .- Inquirió la ex – agente estrechando sus ópticos bastante dudosa.

.- No .-

.- Con razón .- Dijo ella negando con su cabeza, Starscream le dedica una mirada fría y continuó recogiendo los aparatos.

.- Me dí cuenta que no le agrado a ese amigo tuyo .- Dijo el seeker con sarcasmo y colocando los instrumentos en pie de mala gana, Nightwind sintió remordimiento por el comentario y volvió a levantarse de la cama con mucho cuidado, se acercó lentamente a su amante con los brazos ligeramente extendidos para mantener el equilibrio y colocó una mano en una de sus plateadas alas, Starscream la mira por encima de su ala, se sintió conmovido por la gentileza del toque de la oscura mano.

.- Déjame ayudarte a recoger esto .- Dijo ella sutilmente, Starscream la mira por un instante y luego asiente aceptando la ayuda; ambos estuvieron recogiendo y arreglando todos los instrumentos, colocándolos ordenadamente en sus lugares respectivos.

Starscream suavizó su mirada poco a poco a medida que avanzaba los minutos, no podía estar enfadado por más de 3 minutos mientras estaba cerca de Nightwind, la seeker oscura tenía un extraño efecto tranquilizador en el ex – comandante aéreo, se sentía muy relajado y en paz cuando estaba con ella haciendo cualquier cosa, bastaba una mirada, un roce de sus manos, unas palabras dulces o solo su presencia para apaciguar al meca alado; Starscream la miraba embelesado y cada vez que ella se incorporaba trabajosamente aprovechaba para apreciar cada línea de su escultural cuerpo, especialmente la zona donde la espalda termina, cada vez que posaba sus rubíes en esa zona los labios del seeker se torcían en una traviesa sonrisa, siempre le ha gustado esa zona corporal de la seeker nocturna y nunca se cansa de robarle una pequeña y discreta mirada; Starscream se levanta y abraza a Nightwind por la espalda, rodeando su esbelta cintura con sus gruesos brazos, apoya su barbilla en el hombro violeta de la seeker y apaga sus ópticos, Nightwind queda estática por el repentino acto de su amante, en un momento él estaba maldiciendo al piloto cyborg y ahora se muestra sumiso y meloso como una mascota terrestre, Nightwind solo pudo aferrarse ligeramente en las manos azuladas y apoyar su cabeza en la de él; ninguno de los 2 dijo algo, tan solo el silencio del momento dejó que las acciones hablaran por sí mismas, Starscream es un meca muy expresivo, pero si hay algo que le costaba decir era esas 2 palabras, pero Nightwind sabía que él la amaba mucho, él se lo demostraba con acciones, como le había dicho a Darkstar en sus sueños, y si Starscream dejaba de acariciarla o abrazarla algún día, ella se preocuparía.

El ex – comandante aéreo tomó el mentón de la Rebirth 3 y con gentileza volvió el rostro de ella hacia el de él y la besó con dulzura, fue exquisito, suave, pero hacía retumbar sus bombas de combustibles y aceleraba su respiración; de pronto Nightwind sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre cuando Starscream apretó más su agarre, la queja hizo que él desconectara sus labios de los de ella y la mirara con preocupación, la seeker tenía una mano en el vientre y otra en su pecho, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor y luchaba mentalmente por tranquilizarse, Starscream la ayudó a llevarla a su camilla y la sentó con delicadeza, revisó sus signos vitales a través de su brazo izquierdo, la línea que mostraba el pulso de la chispa vibraba mucho, Starscream comenzó a preocuparse pero ella tomó su azulada mano para confortarlo de alguna manera.

.- No te preocupes, ya…está pasando .- Dijo ella mientras soportaba el dolor.

.- ¿Por qué te ocurre eso? .- Preguntó el seeker preocupado.

.- No lo sé, creo que…tiene algo que ver con… .- La seeker no pudo terminar la sentencia porque la alarma de la computadora comenzó a alertarlos, Starscream fue rápidamente a la sala de control y cuando se sentó en el asiento pudo ver que el monitor mostraba al satélite casino aproximarse lentamente, estaban llegando a Monicus.

Nightwind apareció y se sentó a su lado, ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y se prepararon para el aterrizaje, Starscream se aseguró de buscar un lugar apropiado, ese lugar debe estar en las afueras de la ciudad, luego él ira por su cuenta, buscará el energon y regresará a la nave para continuar con el viaje.

Aterrizan a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad y Starscream bajó de la nave, pero los pasos de Nightwind hacen que se detenga a unos cuantos metros de la compuerta, el seeker escarlata la mira de manera reprobatoria y con las manos en las caderas, Nightwind lo mira con una expresión inquisitiva.

.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? .- Pregunta el F-15.

.- Voy contigo a la ciudad, me está dando claustrofobia de tanto estar encerrada en esa nave, además quiero estirar un poco mis alas .- Respondió muy sonriente la seeker nocturna.

.- Tu no vas a ningún lado .- Dijo el seeker escarlata con firmeza, a Nightwind se le borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

.- Oye Starscream no es justo yo quiero acompañarte, quiero respirar aire fresco .-

.- Aire fresco es lo que menos vas a encontrar en Monicus, el lugar es peligroso Nightwind, mejor quédate en la nave .- Volvió a decir el jet escarlata con tono más suave y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

.- Ah vamos Starscream, Monicus no es nada nuevo para mí, he estado aquí metida por 2 años cuando estaba con el clan, conozco este basurero como la palma de mi mano .- Dijo muy sonriente la seeker y mirando con ópticos llenos de esperanzas a su amante, Starscream se volvió a mirar a la joven con expresión muy seria, entonces señaló la nave con su azulado dedo.

.- Entra a la nave, y espera hasta que vuelva, al menos que quieras que te arrastre hasta allá .- Dijo él de manera amenazadora, Nightwind perdió todas las esperanzas cuando escuchó esas palabras.

.- Pero…pero… .-

.- ¡Ve! .- Exclamó el seeker escarlata haciendo énfasis al señalar la nave, había perdido la paciencia, Nightwind lo miró con ópticos furiosos y regresó a la nave con pasos agigantados y pesados, Starscream suspiró agotado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, detestaba tener que hablarle de esta manera a Nightwind, pero ella debe entender que esto lo hace por su bien, no quería volver a verla lastimada .- "Y apenas tiene 3 semanas de proceso" .- Pensó el seeker muy desanimado mientras levantaba el vuelo y se transformaba.

00-00

Aterrizó en la zona menos poblada de la ciudad, no quería llamar la atención ya que muchas personas conocen a Starscream, su fama se extiende más allá de Cybertron y es posible que si alguien lo reconoce comience a correr la voz y atente en contra de él; y no podía mandar a Nightwind a este lugar, ella tampoco tiene buena fama y no podía arriesgar su vida y la de la chispa, había entrado a una calle poco poblada y comenzó a caminar, cientos de tiendas y cantinas se veían por ambos lados de la calle, el lugar se veía decente a pesar de todo, pero la gente era muy extraña, Starscream trataba de evitar tener contacto visual con ellos, caminaba rápido y casi sin mirar a su alrededor, quería evitar cualquier persona que lo reconociera; pudo ver un pequeño almacén al final de la calle y entró con cautela, pero casi sintió que sufriría un apagón cuando vio el precio de las latas: 500 fichas de energon, definitivamente no compraría aquí, será mejor buscar otro lugar; pero a medida que se adentraba al centro los precios aumentaban y Starscream no tenía suficiente dinero, solo tenía 116 fichas de energon que las ganó mientras vigilaba el pueblo de los cyborgs, entonces el jet escarlata deseó haber vigilado por más días el asqueroso pueblucho de insectos, cuando salió del último almacén del barrio suspiró de cansancio y frustración¿en donde puede ir ahora?, de pronto los barrios bajos le vino a la mente, el energon era más económico en esos lugares, pero también era los lugares más peligrosos, no tenía remedio, será mejor seguir andando, entre más rápido mejor.

Scheol era el barrio más cercano, y también uno de los que peores famas tiene, miraba de reojo a ambos lados de la calle, el lugar estaba en decadencia, había muchas cantinas de mala muerte, personas extrañas con muy mal aspecto, indigentes que se sentaba en los pisos pidiendo dinero o energon; al pasar por un callejón pudo ver a una pandilla de maleantes golpear brutalmente a un ciudadano, ignoraba el motivo, pero lo más probable era para robar su dinero o quizás por deudas de juegos, éste último es muy común en Monicus, al ser un satélite casino y el más grande de toda la galaxia todas las criaturas, tanto nativas como de otros planetas se reunían para probar suerte y ganar cientos de fichas de energon; había oído de cybertronianos que hicieron una gran fortuna por apostar, pero otros menos afortunados perdieron incluso componentes internos por dinero, los juegos enviciaban a sus víctimas y llegaban al extremo de apostar sus pertenencias para ganar algo, o para pagar sus deudas, pero al involucrarse con juegos ilegales haces un pacto con el mismo demonio, Starscream sonríe de manera divertida, éste lugar le recordaba a la ciudad de Kaon, la cuna de los Decepticons.

Dentro de una calle ciega pudo ver un almacén, no tenía buen aspecto pero al menos era mejor que los nidos de ratas que vio en la calle, se dirigió y abrió la puerta, ésta emitió un sonoro chirrido debido al óxido, cientos de ojos alienígenas y ópticos mecánicos se posaron en el recién llegado por unos segundos, al ver de quien se trataba volvieron a sus asuntos de manera nerviosa, el lugar no estaba en las mejores condiciones y la música de ambiente era muy deprimente, Starscream miró de un lado a otro y luego entró, fue directo a la despensa y vio que el energon estaba a un precio más accesible; mientras tomaba la mercancía sintió las miradas de los clientes, el seeker se sentía muy incómodo, pero sabía que la mayor incomodidad la llevaba ellos, entonces se escuchó nuevamente el chirrido de la puerta pero no le prestó atención, continuó tomando el energon ignorando a los recién llegados.

Un triple changer gris y violeta y 2 seekers, uno blanco y otro azul, ambos cabezas de conos habían llegado al lugar, los demás volvieron a fijar sus miradas en ellos, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que eran ellos, los clientes ya estaban habituados a su presencia, los 3 mecas se dirigieron a una mesa y tomaron asiento, la mesera se dirigió a ellos, tomó su orden y se retiró a cumplirla, en 2 minutos la mesera les llevó 3 botellas de energon y 3 vasos, los mecas voladores sirvieron su bebida y comenzaron a ingerirla, entonces el meca azul dirige su mirada a la despensa por mera casualidad y sus ópticos se ensanchan sorprendidos, los otros 2 continuaron bebiendo ignorantes de lo que ocurría.

.- ¡Ramjet! .- Llamó el meca azul con voz queda, el otro seeker deja de beber y mira a su camarada, cuando el señaló con su cabeza discretamente la dirección que debe mirar, Ramjet aguantó la respiración cuando vio al jet escarlata.

.- No puede ser… .- Dijo Ramjet parpadeando sorprendido, el triple changer quedó perplejo por la expresión de sus 2 camaradas y tuvo curiosidad, como estaba de espalda miró sobre su ala a lo que sea que ellos miraban y su expresión fue idéntica a la de Ramjet.

.- Tiene que ser una broma .- Dijo el triple changer bastante incrédulo a pesar que lo vio con sus propios ópticos, Starscream tomó varias latas de energon y luego se dirigió a otro lugar por aceite, los 3 mecas dejaron de mirar a Starscream y continuaron bebiendo su energon disimuladamente, mientras el seeker escarlata se dirigía a la caja para pagar su compra Dirge quien tenía una mejor vista de su antiguo comandante aéreo y segundo al mando continuaba vigilándolo.

.-¿Cómo es posible que Starscream esté vivo?, yo ví con mis propios ópticos como Galvatron lo convirtió en polvo .- Dijo Dirge sin dejar de mirar a Starscream.

.- Oí decir a Cyclonus que Starscream había revivido y Galvatron volvió a acabar con él, pero por lo que veo está equivocado .- Respondió Astrotrain.

.- Al menos que continúe siendo un fantasma y vino a hechizar la cantina .- Dijo Ramjet sonriendo por la casual broma, pero los otros mecas ni siquiera sonrieron .- ¿Qué¿No puedo bromear un rato? .- Inquirió el seeker blanco cuando vio las miradas frías de sus camaradas.

.- Se está retirando .- Dijo Dirge al ver que Starscream tomaba la compra y se retiraba del almacén, se pudo sentir y oír los suspiros de alivio de los clientes y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, cuando el chirrido de la puerta indicó la partida del seeker escarlata, los Decepticons también se relajaron.

.- ¿Qué opinan¿lo seguimos? .- Propuso Astrotrain, Ramjet frunció el ceño con mucha duda.

.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? .- Inquirió Ramjet.

.- ¡Ah vamos Ramjet!, él está solo y nosotros somos 3¿le temes a un solo meca? .- Dijo Dirge en tono reprobatorio, Astrotrain no quitó sus ópticos de Ramjet, éste cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y suspiró fastidiado.

.- ¡Desde luego que no!, es solo que es bastante irónico que después de haberlo ayudado a ser Líder de los Decepticons tengamos que volarle la caja del cerebro .-

.- Lo mejor será acabar con esto aquí y ahora, conocemos muy bien a Starscream y estoy seguro que está aquí por una buena razón, además, si lo dejamos ir es posible que vaya tras Galvatron, y si él se entera que estuvimos con él y lo dejamos vivir nos volará la caja del cerebro a nosotros.- Dijo Astrotrain con firmeza, Ramjet y Dirge asintieron, los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo, dejaron el energon a medias, dejaron en la mesa la paga y se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando salieron Dirge divisó el ala plateada y roja por una esquina, indicó a sus camaradas dirigirse hacia la derecha y con mucha cautela lo siguieron, la calle seguía casi despoblada, así que los 3 tendrían que tener mucho cuidado, Starscream estaba a unos 50 metros de ellos y a cada instante miraba por encima de su hombro, cada vez que los hacía los 3 tenían que esconderse en una esquina o en el umbral de la puerta de alguna tienda, por otro lado Starscream tiene la paranoica sensación de que alguien lo sigue y aceleró el paso, no quería tomar vuelo ahora para no llamar la atención más de lo que ya hacía, el seeker salió de Scheol y cruzó el centro de la ciudad, los 3 Decepticons decidieron levantar el vuelo y vigilar a Starscream desde el aire, el F-15 miraba por encima de su ala con más frecuencia pero no veía a nadie, solo la gente que pasaba de manera casual.

00-00

Starscream dio un respiro cuando salió de la ciudad, inmediatamente se transformó y voló a toda velocidad hacia la nave negra, su radar no registraba ningún movimiento a su alrededor, en ese momento se sintió más tranquilo; cuando llega la nave entra rápidamente y va directo a la despensa, coloca el energon y el aceite en su lugar y fue a buscar a Nightwind, no estaba en su habitación ni en el cuarto de baño, la hayó en la sala de control jugando ociosamente con el mapa tridimensional, ella tocaba el holograma con su dedo y éste se distorsionaba, reía de manera tonta y al parecer estaba muy entretenida, Nightwind estaba tan aburrida que cualquier cosa la podía entretener en estos momentos; solo cuando Starscream carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención ella dejó de jugar con el mapa y dirigió su mirada al seeker escarlata, la Rebirth 3 sonríe pícaramente y apagó el mapa, Starscream se acercó al asiento del piloto y encendió la nave.

.- ¿Con que jugando con el mapa? .- Preguntó el seeker con falso regaño, Nightwind ríe de manera traviesa.

.- Lo siento, no había mucho que hacer aquí, esto fue lo mejor que pude encontrar .- Respondió Nightwind muy sonriente, Starscream la miró de reojo con la misma expresión.

Ambos se prepararon y la nave comenzó a elevarse, los propulsores rugieron por el poder agregado y continuaron su camino hacia Char, dejaron atrás Monicus y Starscream deseó no volver a ese apestoso lugar nunca más, a varios kilómetros de ellos se encontraba Astrotrain y dentro de él Dirge y Ramjet que monitoreaban la nave negra.

.- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige, Astrotrain? .- Preguntó Ramjet.

.- Según mis sensores se dirige hacia Char, sabía que algo se traía entre manos .- Respondió el triple changer.

.- Entonces es verdad, Starscream va tras Galvatron .- Dijo Dirge.

.- Bien, dejémoslo en paz, si destruye a Galvatron nos hará un gran favor .- Sugirió Ramjet con firmeza.

.- Si es que lo destruye, será mejor que lo impidamos .- Volvió a decir Astrotrain, Ramjet dejó salir un quejido de frustración.

.- No lo sé Astrotrain, lo que dice Ramjet es verdad, Starscream nos haría un gran favor si acaba con Galvatron .- Dijo Dirge defendiendo la posición de su camarada, el triple changer gruñó frustrado por la idea de sus camaradas.

.- ¿Y si Starscream falla¿no se detuvieron por un minuto a pensar en esa posibilidad?, además el sujeto es un grandísimo cobarde, lo más probable es que huya primero y luego cuando Galvatron se entere de lo que estuvimos haciendo acabará con nosotros .- Dijo el triple changer bastante enfadado con sus camaradas, Dirge y Ramjet callaron y analizaron las palabras del transporte, miraron de manera ausente la luz parpadeante que brillaba en sincronía con las palabras .- Entiéndalo…es él o nosotros .- Concluyó Astrotrain, ambos seekers dejaron salir un suspiro.

.- De acuerdo¿qué sugieres que hagamos? .- Inquirió Ramjet.

.- Atacarlo¡ahora! .- Exclamó Astrotrain al mismo tiempo que abría fuego, varios rayos hicieron impacto en la nave.

Starscream y Nightwind se aferraron a los controles cuando la nave tembló, la alarma comenzó a sonar y Nightwind pudo ver en el radar a un objeto que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, la nave no poseía ningún tipo de arma ni defensa, así que Starscream aceleró el vuelo y trataba de esquivar lo más que podía los rayos violetas, la temblaba con cada impacto de los disparos locos, Astrotrain también aceleró y continuó disparando, Char estaba cerca y no debe dejar que Starscream llegue.

El F-15 pudo ver en el monitor a sus atacantes, su rostro en contrajo en una mueca furiosa cuando vio a Astrotrain disparándole sin cesar, Nightwind reconoció a su perseguidor, era el transbordador que estaba en las minas de rubí cuando ella fue capturada en aquella misión, también recordó que fue de ahí de donde Starscream arrojó a sus camaradas y a Megatron, el triple changer continuaba disparando y el F-15 pudo ver al planeta fantasma Char acercarse poco a poco, el Decepticon continuó disparando, se acercó a la nave y ordenó a los seekers que se acercaran, Dirge y Ramjet salieron al espacio y rápidamente se aferraron a un costado de la nave; ambos seekers clavaron sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas en el filo de la compuerta y comenzaron a hacer fuerza, la puerta comenzó a ceder y a doblarse por la fuerza aplicada, Starscream escuchó la femenina voz de la computadora informando una falla en la compuerta, se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tratando de entrar; Astrotrain se transformó en su modo original y se dirigió a ayudar a sus camaradas, los 3 forzaron la puerta y con la fuerza agregada de Astrotrain lograron arrancarla.

La alarma de la compuerta comenzó a sonar, la computadora de la nave indicaba la pérdida de la compuerta, inmediatamente el seeker escarlata se levantó del asiento y bloqueó la entrada de la sala de control, fue alejándose lentamente de la puerta con su mirada fija en ella, sus rifles emitieron el característico gemido al cargar energía, Nightwind continuaba piloteando la nave y trataba de mantener la calma, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás pero el enorme cuerpo de Starscream le impedía ver la puerta; el seeker escarlata miraba la puerta con ópticos estrecho y aguardando a la "visita", sabía muy bien que la puerta no resistiría mucho, se colocó de tal forma que su cuerpo cubría a Nightwind en su totalidad, no quería que ellos la vieran o se darán cuenta de su nueva debilidad; le indicó a su amante que no hablara ni se moviera por nada del mundo, entonces se escuchó un potente golpe a la puerta, y otro, y otro y otro más, ésta comenzó a abollarse y Starscream se preparó mental y físicamente, levantó sus armas y así aguardó, Nightwind apagó sus ópticos y también se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, también estaba preocupada por Starscream, no quería que él saliera lastimado, pero si interfiere es posible que ambos acaben muertos.

La puerta cayó abruptamente al piso y Ramjet se mostró en la entrada, Starscream disparó su rayo nulificador al seeker blanco y éste cayó pesadamente al piso, Dirge salió de uno de los escondites laterales y disparó sin piedad, pero Nightwind creó un campo magnético alrededor de ellos y el disparo se reflejó devolviéndose al cabeza de cono azul, Dirge cayó desmayado y esta vez Astrotrain fue quien se mostró, Nightwind desactivó su habilidad especial y quedó muy agotada, el uso del magnetismo hizo que una buena porción de su energía decreciera, se recostó del asiento y así permaneció; Astrotrain no disparó pero aun tenía su arma en alto al igual que Starscream, ambos se apuntaban y se miraban a los ópticos de manera desafiante.

.- Creí que habías muerto…por segunda vez .- Dijo el triple changer sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

.- Todos piensan eso, y les conviene a todos ustedes que lo sigan haciendo .- Contraatacó el seeker escarlata manteniendo sus armas en alto.

.- Sabemos que vas tras Galvatron .-

.- Entonces tienen 2 opciones: o se unen a mí o tendré que acabar con ustedes aquí y ahora .- Ofreció el seeker escarlata, los ópticos de Astrotrain brillaron de indecisión por un instante.

.- No podrás con Galvatron, Starscream, y nosotros no pretendemos morir por tu causa.- Dijo Astrotrain con un tono nervioso en su voz, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos.

.- Morirán de todas maneras, si no es por mi y en este instante es porque a ese maniático se antojará de usarlos como chivos expiatorios en cualquier momento .- Dijo el seeker escarlata entre dientes, Astrotrain bajó un poco su cabeza reconociendo lo que dice el F-15 .- Piénsalo, ustedes no retomarán Cybertron si tienen a Galvatron de líder, simplemente irán a la tumba; vamos Astrotrain, tu y los cabezas de cono me ayudaron una vez¿qué les cuesta hacerlo de nuevo?, voy a acabar con ese bastardo y mientras más ayuda tenga mejor .- Imploró el seeker escarlata, Astrotrain sintió que había decisión y determinación en el tono de voz, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de duda.

El efecto del rayo nulificador fue desapareciendo y poco a poco Ramjet fue volviendo en sí, lo primero que captaron sus ópticos fue a Starscream y Astrotrain permaneciendo en el filo del gatillo, Dirge estaba a su lado también inconsciente, Ramjet reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó trabajosamente, Starscream apuntó una de sus arma al seeker blanco mientras la otra seguía fija en el triple changer, Ramjet pudo ver a través del reflejo de la gran ventanilla una figura oscura en el asiento de co-piloto y estaba tratando de mantenerse oculta, a Ramjet le pareció muy familiar, una seeker oscura, sin insignias en sus alas, y con ópticos amarillos, pero esta estaba desarmada y su forma corporal era muy redondeada y orgánica, la imagen de la seeker que él y Dirge capturaron ese día asaltó su mente como un rayo de tormenta, y el cabeza de cono comenzó a reír llamando la atención de Starscream.

.- ¿Estás ocultando a alguien Starscream? .- Preguntó Ramjet burlonamente, el seeker escarlata se maldijo mentalmente y Nightwind se petrificó al ver al cabeza de cono que la capturó reflejado en el vidrio .- Quiero que se muestre ahora .- Ordenó el cabeza de cono, el triple changer lo miró de reojo de manera reprobatoria.

.- Por encima de mi cadáver .- Siseó el F-15 conteniendo toda su furia y apretando sus puños.

.- ¿Starscream protegiendo a alguien? Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto .- Dijo Dirge de manera incrédula y sorprendida, también volvía en sí y se levantaba pesadamente.

.- Y será lo último que verás si te atreves a acercarse .- Amenazó Starscream furiosamente y desvió el arma que apuntaba a Astrotrain hacia Dirge, el triple changer suspiró harto de todo esto.

.- Vamos Starscream, ya olvídalo, somos 3 contra 1 .- Dijo Astrotrain fastidiado, pero el seeker escarlata no tenía intenciones de ceder.

Nightwind tuvo una idea, usó nuevamente su magnetismo a una escala menor y lo enfocó a los pies de Starscream, estos se magnetizaron y quedaron adheridos al piso de metal, con un rápido movimiento la seeker tuerce el timón haciendo que la nave realizara una brusca vuelta de barril, Starscream permaneció adherido al piso y pudo ver sorprendido y a la vez entretenido como los Decepticons caían y se volcaban por las paredes y el techo, hizo una segunda vuelta de barril esta vez en dirección contraria y cuando por fin enderezó la nave los 3 quedaron aturdidos en el piso, entonces desactivó el magnetismo de los pies de Starscream y ella se levantó del asiento de un salto, el jet escarlata disparó a los controles repetida veces, vio por la ventanilla que Char estaba más cerca, le indicó a Nightwind que saliera de la nave y Starscream la siguió de cerca, la seeker nocturna fue la primera que salió de la nave y se transformó en su modo alterno, suprimió su cansancio lo más que pudo, o sino no vivirá para contarlo, el F-15 salió después e imitó a la joven meca alada.

Los Decepticons se recuperaban del aturdimiento, se levantaron como pudieron debido a la inestabilidad de la nave, al ver el tablero de control destruido y humeando emprendieron una carrera hacia la salida, los seekers salieron primero seguidos del triple changer, Astrotrain se transformó los cabezas de cono entraron en él, encendió sus propulsores y salieron tras los seekers, Starscream y Nightwind tenían un par de kilómetros de ventaja, pero sabían que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

.- ¡Maldición!, estamos demasiado cerca de Char, si nos detectan se nos arruinarán los planes, vuela rápido Nightwind .- Exclamó Starscream muy preocupado.

.- ¡Eso hago, eso hago! .- Exclamó la seeker oscura, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al tratar de volar a la par de Starscream, ella perdió una cantidad de energon considerable y se sentía agotada, el seeker escarlata se percató de ello.

.- Alejémonos de Char, por ahora no es conveniente establecernos ahí .-

.- ¿Hacia dónde iremos? .- Preguntó la seeker con voz cansada.

.- La única opción que tenemos ahora es Cybertron .-

.- ¡¿Cybertron?!, pero el planeta está bajo custodia de los Autobots, nos dispararán antes de aterrizar Starscream .-

.- No, los Decepticons lo harán si nos acercamos a Char, los Autobots solo nos apuntarán y dispararán si hacemos algo, es mejor ir a Cybertron que estar en Char, además estoy seguro que esos 3 le dirán a Galvatron que he regresado .- Explicó rápidamente el seeker escarlata, Nightwind suspira de agotamiento.

.- Pero Cybertron está lejos aun y yo estoy muy cansada .- Se quejó la seeker jadeando un poco, Starscream sintió algo de remordimiento por hacer que su amante se esfuerce más de lo que debe.

.- Lo siento pequeña, pero es la única opción que tenemos, cuando lleguemos… .- El seeker escarlata fue interrumpido por un rayo violeta, ambos esquivaron el disparo y sus radares indicó que Astrotrain estaba en sus colas y disparaba sin contemplación .- "Maldita suerte, maldito Astrotrain, me las pagarás" .- Pensó Starscream con mucho rencor.

Comenzó una exhaustiva persecución, los seekers se alejaron lo más que pudieron de Char para evitar ser detectados, el triple changer hizo lo mismo y continuó disparando, la seeker nocturna era la que corría el riesgo de recibir el disparo primero al estar detrás de Starscream, él estaba preocupado por ella y no quería que la hirieran, o se volvería completamente loco.

.- ¡Nightwind, vuela delante de mi! .- Dijo Starscream mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás y se situaba justo en la línea de fuego, protegerá a Nightwind de quien sea a como dé lugar.

Astrotrain y los otros seekers estaban sorprendidos por el acto que realiza su antiguo comandante aéreo, ellos conocían muy bien a Starscream y saben que él se cuidaría a sí mismo y no les interesa la seguridad de los demás, pero éste seeker hace todo lo contrario y esto descolocó a los Decepticons.

.- No entiendo…¿qué tiene esa mujer de especial para que Starscream arriesgue su vida?, en verdad no puedo creer lo que ven mis ópticos .- Inquirió Dirge al ver la maniobra que realiza el seeker escarlata.

.- Puede haber un motivo, es probable que ella esté procesando una chispa de él .- Respondió Ramjet, Dirge lo miró perplejo y Astrotrain calló por un instante .- ¿Qué?, Starscream no protege a nadie aunque sea un aliado invaluable, es la única explicación que se me ocurre .-

.- ¿Starscream con una mujer¡imposible! .- Respondió el seeker azul completamente incrédulo.

.- En lo personal no me interesa cual sea la razón, debemos evitar que siga con vida .- Respondió Astrotrain mientras volvía a abrir fuego, este pasó rozando el alerón azul de la cola de Starscream.

.- Ya estoy cansado de esta tontería, Nightwind sigue volando, voy a devolver el fuego .- Dijo el seeker escarlata, se transformó y se colocó frente al triple changer con ambas armas en alto, disparó sin contemplación y destruyó un ala violeta.

Astrotrain tuvo que dejar la persecución y retirarse a Char con los seekers cabezas de cono, al ver que los Decepticons se retiraba Starscream volvió a transformarse y se colocó junto a su amante, volando ala con ala, la seeker le recalcó al ex – comandante aéreo que estaba muy agotada y necesitaba recargarse, en estos momentos es cuando las brillantes ideas le hacen falta al seeker escarlata, la nave estaba destruida y ya estaban bastante lejos de Monicus como para buscar más energon¿qué puede hacer ahora?; entonces sus radares percibieron una nave de carga y el seeker escarlata reconoció la insignia que tenía en su costado, es una nave mercante que transportaba energon y estaba seguro que se dirigía a Cybertron, ya había visto varias naves como esta mientras estuvo en Mecorg vigilando a Galvatron y en ocasiones a los Autobots, Starscream le indicó a Nightwind que se transformara, él la rodea por la cintura con sus brazos y abrió su compuerta pectoral, extrajo un cable y lo conectó a sus circuitos, Starscream le dijo que activara su programa antirradar y lo compartiera con él, el seeker escarlata sintió algo poco familiar dentro de sí cuando inició el programa, como si algunos programas propios se congelaran y dejaran de funcionar momentáneamente, Starscream sintió que sus emisiones infrarrojas, ultravioletas y calóricas fueron suprimidas, el ex – comandante aéreo comenzó a acercarse a la enorme nave y la seeker aprovechó para descansar un poco, se aferró al cuello de Starscream y posó su mirada en la nave de carga.

La nave abrió la compuerta del contenedor de basura y ambos seekers entraron después que los desperdicios fueron desechados, afortunadamente el túnel era lo suficientemente grande como para que Starscream pudiera andar en pie y sin que sus alas rocen las paredes, el seeker continuó caminando con Nightwind en brazos y aun conectados por el cable del antirradar, eso calmaba a ambos un poco; Starscream salió del contenedor de basura y corrió por los pasillos buscando un buen lugar donde puedan esconderse, se topó con el almacén y sin dudarlo entró, el lugar estaba repleto de latas de energon de alguna marca importada, el seeker se situó en el lugar más alejado de la puerta y se ocultó detrás de las enormes cajas de mercancía, colocó a la Rebirth 3 en su regazo para no desconectar el cable y ahora descansarían un poco; Starscream apoyó su cabeza en la pared pesadamente suspirando de alivio y cansancio, Nightwind se acurrucó más al pecho de su amante y así quedaron por unos minutos.

.- Bueno…por ahora estamos a salvo .- Susurró el seeker escarlata con los ópticos apagados, Nightwind dejó su buena educación a un lado y tomó una lata del extraño energon, la abrió y comenzó a beber en grandes sorbos, Starscream hizo lo mismo, no les importaba si los proveedores tendrían problemas con los comerciantes por faltarles un par de latas, ahora es cuestión de vida o muerte, Nightwind terminó de beber la primera lata y procedió con la segunda, aun no estaba satisfecha, pero se sentía mucho mejor.

.- No sé si es el hambre, pero éste es el mejor energon que bebido en años .- Comentó la seeker después de dar un respiro y vuelve a beber, Starscream también acaba con su primera bebida y continúa con otra.

.- Comparto tu opinión .- Respondió él mientras abría la lata y comenzaba a beber, ambos sentían como el líquido violeta fluía por sus hambrientos conductos y restauraba todo su poder.

.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? .- Inquirió la seeker nocturna al terminar de beber y situaba la lata a un lado de la otra.

.- Esperar .- Suspiró Starscream al terminar su segunda bebida y tritura la lata, la deja a un lado y se acomoda en su lugar .- Ahora debemos aprovechar este momento para descansar un poco .- Agregó el seeker mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Nightwind en su pecho de manera poco sutil.

.- ¡Ouch!, eres un brusco .- Se quejó ella, pero Starscream no le prestó atención y se quedó dormido, Nightwind no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo al mismo plano.

La nave continuó volando hacia su destino y la tripulación ignoraba la presencia de los seekers polizones, solo por ahora estarían a salvo, cuando lleguen a Cybertron tendrán que arreglárselas para que los Autobots no los capturen.

00-00

El sonido de la alarma hace despertar a Starscream y mira a ambos lados completamente exaltado, sólo la voz del capitán anunciando la llegada a Cybertron tranquilizó al seeker, Nightwind aun no despierta, estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en el regazo de Starscream, el jet la contempló por un instante, estaba muy agotada por la persecución y el haber usado su habilidad especial para salvarlo, a pesar de todo Nightwind es una seeker muy fuerte y con una voluntad inquebrantable, Starscream deseó haberla conocido mucho antes del ataque a Ciudad Autobot, juntos son invencibles y hubieran destruido a Megatron hace mucho tiempo, él no hubiera tenido que recurrir a Unicron para resucitar y tampoco estar metido en un planeta lleno de criaturas híbridas trabajando como un drone; definitivamente las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferente, Starscream movió un poco a la seeker para despertarla, ella encendió los ópticos paulatinamente, luego bostezó sonoramente y con mucha pereza, miró a ambos lados aun somnolienta y Starscream le indicó que están llegando a Cybertron.

La nave comenzó a entrar en la atmósfera y temblaba violentamente, las latas se tambaleaban y los seekers se aferraron el uno al otro tratando de mantenerse estables ya que no había cinturones de seguridad por ningún lado, el capitán hacía constante llamado a la torre de control, indicando su posición actual cada 2 minutos, solo así los mecas sabían como estaba procediendo y rogaron a Primus que no hubiera problemas en el aterrizaje; la nave dejó de temblar y los seekers supieron en ese momento que ya habían entrado a Cybertron, aun se escuchaba la voz del capitán por el alto parlante y pidió permiso para aterrizar, después de unos minutos de silencio se escuchó el sonido de alguna compuerta abriéndose y el viento rugiendo por alguna entrada, los trenes de aterrizaje están expuestos ahora y la velocidad comenzó a disminuir, los seekers miraban impacientes y ansiosos al alto parlante, el tiempo se hacía eterno para ambos mecas alados y solo cuando la nave tocó la plataforma de aterrizaje ambos dieron un respiro de alivio.

La nave emitió el característico sonido de sus motores al desactivarse y luego un nuevo sonido se dio a conocer, era constante y muy alto, Nightwind no sabía de qué se trataba pero Starscream si, los Autobots están escaneando el crucero para detectar alguna bomba o polizón dentro de la nave, confiaba en el programa de su amante y ambos pasarían desapercibidos, el sonido dejó de escucharse y cuando el capitán anunció que todo estaba en orden Starscream dio un respiro de alivio nuevamente, los pasos se escuchaban a través de la puerta, la tripulación estaba saliendo de la nave y luego la compuerta de la zona de carga se abrió, varios mecas con carretillas se introdujeron en la nave y comenzaron a sacar toda la mercancía y la llevaron a los camiones; tardaron alrededor de 40 breems en descargar la nave, afortunadamente los polizones estaban escondidos en la despensa de la tripulación y solo cuando hubo silencio total pudieron proceder, Starscream desconectó el cable de Nightwind de sus circuitos y con mucho cuidado salieron de la despensa, Starscream iba primero y era quien le indicaba a la Rebirth 3 si podía seguirlo o no; no era seguro salir por la entrada principal o por la zona de carga, así que Starscream decidió ir a la sala de máquinas y salir por algún agujero de uno de los trenes de aterrizaje, no había nadie en la nave, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus metálicos y pesados pasos que iban por los pasillos, Starscream y Nightwind lograron llegar a las escaleras y bajaron rápidamente, pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, bajaron unos 3 pisos y se tranquilizaron cuando vieron al final del corto pasillo la puerta con la inscripción en caracteres cybertronianos que dice "Sala de Máquinas".

Starscream indicó a Nightwind con un ademán que lo siguiera, cuando abrió la puerta echó un vistazo, primero izquierda y luego derecha, cuando estuvo seguro que podía proceder entró seguido de la meca oscura, dentro del cuarto había cientos de máquinas de tamaño descomunal, enormes tubos y cables conectaban las máquinas entre sí y a una computadora central, todos emitían pequeños ruidos y gemidos; Starscream caminaba cautelosamente y Nightwind lo seguía de cerca, ella miraba por encima de su ala de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no había nadie siguiéndolos, entonces Starscream encontró la tapa que protegía el agujero del tren de aterrizaje, con un pequeño esfuerzo el seeker escarlata la abrió, ésta emitió un chirrido, ambos fruncieron y contrajeron el rostro por el insoportable sonido y porque era posible que los ubicaran, Starscream asomó su cabeza y luego salió, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, oculto detrás del enorme apéndice que sostiene la nave, había oscurecido y las luces nocturnas ya estaban encendidas, pudo ver la entrada del puerto y al final el enorme vacío, y más allá los enormes edificios iluminados; no había moros en la costa, le indicó a Nightwind que podía salir.

Al parecer estaban en Praxus, una de las ciudades mercantes de Cybertron, con mucho cuidado ambos avanzaron, y aceleraron el paso cuando sintieron que la puerta del puerto se había abierto, varios soldados salieron a la plataforma para resguardar la nave, los seekers se lanzaron al vacío pero no se transformaron, volaron hacia la superficie silenciosamente para evitar ser vistos, ambos aterrizaron en un callejón vacío y permanecieron en la oscuridad, solo se podían ver 2 pares de ópticos, un par rojos y otro par amarillos, ambos se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, ambos se cubrieron sus sensores olfativos debido al putrefacto hedor de la basura.

.- ¿A dónde iremos Starscream? .- Preguntó la seeker con la boca cubierta.

.- Conozco un lugar donde podemos ir, pero debemos tomar el subterráneo, sígueme .- Contestó el seeker escarlata, ambos salieron del callejón por el otro lado, afortunadamente era bastante tarde y no había mucha gente en la calle.

Ambos corrieron a la primera estación subterránea que vieron y entraron rápidamente, la estación estaba vacía pero no cerrada, no había tiempo para comprar chips viales, Starscream y Nightwind saltaron los torniquetes y entraron en la cápsula que estaba detenida en el andén, ambos tomaron asiento y abrocharon los cinturones, el F-15 pulsó en el pánel de control las coordenadas y presionó el botón de la cabina, la cápsula cerró la compuerta con un sonoro siseo e inmediatamente salió disparada al destino marcado en la pantalla, mientras viajaban al interior del planeta veían como las tiendas, los edificios internos e incluso las demás estaciones pasar rápidamente, todo era una enorme imagen desenfocada, era demasiada velocidad incluso para ellos, Starscream apagó sus ópticos para evitar sentirse mareado, Nightwind hizo lo mismo pero sentía algo de náuseas, la seeker apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y comenzó a respirar profundo repetida veces, Starscream la miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba cómoda, la seeker apagó sus ópticos y continuó respirando profundamente esta vez por la boca, Starscream se preocupó por ella y colocó su azulada mano en el muslo de ella, la seeker apenas enciende sus ópticos y mira a su amante por la esquina de su óptico sin aminorar el ritmo de la respiración.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? .- Preguntó él mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella, la chispa reacciona al contacto y comienza a tener inconstancias, Nightwind sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre y gritó involuntariamente, el seeker retiró su mano y ella se aferró a su vientre tratando de calmarse .- ¿Nightwind qué es lo que te ocurre¿por qué te duele cada vez que te toco? .- Pregunta Starscream muy preocupado, la seeker continuó respirando y estuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el dolor desapareció.

.- Starscream, creo…que la chispa tiene miedo .- Respondió la seeker jadeando un poco y mirando la titilante luz roja del panel de control.

.- ¿Miedo¿miedo de qué¿de mí? .- Inquirió el seeker con tono enfadado, la seeker no sabía como responderle esa pregunta, titubeó al principio y después miró a los ópticos de su amante, asintiendo levemente, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos y desvió su mirada al parabrisas de la cápsula .- ¡Eso es absurdo¡¿cómo es posible que esa chispa le tema a su propio creador?! .- Exclamó el F-15 muy enfadado.

.- Starscream cálmate por favor, cualquier cosa que hagas o digas lo puede sentir .- Dijo Nightwind un poco aturdida por el tono de voz que usó el seeker escarlata, Starscream bufó molesto por lo que dijo ella, solo eso, también se sintió herido, más herido que molesto¿pero cómo es posible que la chispa rechace a Starscream si él no le ha hecho nada a Nightwind?, entonces las imágenes de él amenazando a Nightwind con su rifle, y por último él estrangulándola.

".- _¿Me temes_ .-

.- _No me has dado razones para que no lo tenga, estuviste apunto de __matarme_ .-"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Starscream como una campana de sonidos tristes, Nightwind le teme y la chispa lo resintió, ahora ambos le temen y él es causante de todo, Nightwind pudo ver el cambio en el semblante de su amante y se sintió culpable por haberle dicho esas palabras, la seeker rodea con sus brazos el poderoso brazo de Starscream y comenzó a acariciar su azulado antebrazo, el ex – comandante la miró de reojo y pudo ver preocupación en los ópticos de ella, él suspira por la caricia que ella le regala y el le devuelve el gesto acariciando su oscuro muslo.

00-00

La cápsula se detiene en la estación deseada y Starscream abre la cabina, Nightwind se había dormido nuevamente y estaba aferrada a su brazo, el seeker desabrochó su cinturón y el de ella, la despertó moviéndola un poco y ella reaccionó, a pesar de haber dormido algo en la nave aun se sentía agotada, Starscream permitió que ella saliera primero y él después, pero luego se colocó delante para guiarla al lugar donde deben llegar, la estación también estaba vacía y el seeker vio el reloj digital de la estación, daban 05:57:09 am, debe darse prisa y llegar a ese lugar, dentro de poco habrá más mecas en las calles y la travesía se hará más difícil; al salir de la estación pudo ver la aurora naranja y parte de la cúpula celestial aun oscura y salpicado de alegres estrellas, ambos caminaron con paso veloz por 3 cuadras más hasta llegar a un templo, la seeker mira la estructura perpleja.

.- ¿Vamos a pedir asilo en un templo? .- Preguntó la seeker haciendo una mueca de disgusto, detrás de las puertas se escuchaba la voz del sacerdote de ese templo, al parecer estaba en la primera misa del día, Nightwind sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde el coxis hasta la nuca.

.- Si, por ahora estaremos aquí hasta que pueda resolver este problema, sígueme .- Respondió el seeker y comenzó a caminar a la entrada.

.- Espero que no tardes mucho tiempo, los templos me ponen nerviosa .- Dijo Nightwind mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y seguía al seeker escarlata a la entrada.

Los seekers se aproximaron a la enorme puerta y ésta permitió la entrada de los recién llegados, al entrar los seekers quedan estáticos en el lugar, el templo poseía paredes doradas y millones de hologramas del Dios Primus en sus momentos de gloria, cientos de lámparas esféricas blancas colgaban del alto techo e iluminaban el interior con una luz blanca inmaculada, había 2 pares de filas con varios asientos, entre las filas había una alfombra azul que se dirigía al altar que estaba en el fondo, y detrás del altar se encuentra una estatua blanca de Primus que sostiene una esfera amarilla y muy brillante, el lugar no tenía muchas personas, al parecer muy pocos mecas se levantan temprano para asistir a la misa de las 5:30 am, pero Starscream tenía sus ópticos fijos en el sacerdote, el F-15 indicó a Nightwind que se sentara en un asiento y él se mantuvo de pie, Nightwind pudo apreciar al sacerdote mejor, era un seeker y tenía puesta sotana blanca con motivos dorados, el seeker sostenía un datapad dorado con una mano y la otra permanecía en el aire; el sacerdote daba un sermón sin igual, había pasión y devoción en su voz, en cada palabra que profesaba en nombre de Primus, tanto era la energía que emanaba de su voz que Nightwind sintió una extraña paz en su chispa y olvidó por un instante el hecho que estaba en un templo.

El sacerdote miraba a cada persona que estaba en el templo mientras continuaba dando el sermón, pero sus ópticos se detuvieron en el seeker escarlata que estaba en la última fila, al igual que sus palabras, el padre enmudeció al ver a Starscream pero su boca permaneció abierta por el asombro, las personas comenzaron a comentar en voz baja sobre lo que le ocurría al sacerdote, pero para él ahora no había nadie en el lugar, solo él y Starscream.

.- Padre¡padre! .- Llamó el monaguillo con voz queda, el sacerdote despertó de su ensueño y miró al monaguillo que le hacía señas para que culminara la misa, el seeker sacerdote carraspeó la garganta y continuó.

.- Oh Primus está entre nosotros, en nuestras chispa y en nuestras mentes, id en paz mis hermanos .- Concluyó el padre con la misa, inmediatamente las personas que habían en el lugar se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del templo ordenadamente y en silencio.

Starscream y Nightwind permanecieron en sus lugares, y el seeker escarlata no dejó de mirar fijamente al sacerdote quien colocó con mucho cuidado el datapad sobre el altar y antes de retirarse se persignó ante la enorme estatua de Primus al igual que el monaguillo y ambos se retiraron al fondo del templo, el sacerdote le dedicó una extraña mirada a Starscream antes de retirarse, el seeker escarlata sonrió satisfecho, al parecer no lo ha olvidado, Nightwind se percató de la mirada del sacerdote y de la expresión de Starscream.

.- ¿Acaso tu lo conoces Starscream? .- Inquirió la seeker, pero él no respondió, simplemente fue hacia la puerta donde se fue el sacerdote y le indicó a su amante que lo siguiera.

Los 2 seekers se adentraron más en el templo y llegaron a una puerta que conectaba con un pasillo corto, Nightwind se sintió intimidada por la cantidad de hologramas, estatuas y piezas de armaduras que supuestamente pertenecen a Primus, la seeker se abrazó a sí misma nuevamente y miraba de reojo las piezas de arte con muchos nervios, Starscream continuó caminando por el pasillo dorado hasta que encontró la puerta del fondo, el seeker se detiene por un instante y también Nightwind, se vuelve y enfrenta a la seeker.

.- Emmm, será mejor que me esperes aquí Nightwind, primero quiero resolver algo .- Dijo el jet escarlata, los ópticos de Nightwind se ensancharon y su quijada se abrió hasta donde sus servos lo permitieron.

.- ¿Qué¿acaso vas a dejarme sola en este mausoleo llenos de estatuas tétricas? .-

.- Ah por favor Nightwind¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a una pobre estatua? .- Inquirió Starscream fastidiado e incrédulo.

.- Las estatuas de Primus son feas, siento como si me mirara y…no me gusta su mirada .- Dijo Nightwind con un hilillo de voz y juntando sus dedos índice de manera vergonzosa, Starscream suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

.- Que infantil eres Nightwind, no se van a mover , ni te van a triturar la garganta, ni te arrancarán la bomba de combustible, por eso se llaman "estatuas"; has asesinado cientos de meca a sangre fría, les has arrancado los componentes¿y les temes a unas tontas estatuas? .-El seeker mira por un momento a Nightwind y ella asiente vigorosamente .- Espérame aquí, solo tardaré unos minutos, y no te muevas o la estatua te aplastará .- Dijo el seeker sonriendo maliciosamente y luego se retiró a la puerta del fondo.

.- ¡Ay no digas eso!, y date prisa Starscream, por favor .- Suplicó Nightwind manteniendo un tono de voz tímido y delgado, la seeker miraba con terror todas las estatuillas y hologramas que habían en el lugar y cada vez ella se encogía de hombros y sus alas cayeron levemente .- "Odio los templos" .- Pensó ella al fijar su mirada en una estatua que era especialmente tétrica.

El seeker no tocó la puerta, simplemente presionó el botón y entró, había entrado a una biblioteca, las paredes también tenían tonalidades doradas, y las lámparas esféricas no colgaban del techo sino que estaban suspendidas en las partes altas de las paredes, habían 2 anaqueles en cada lado de la habitación y estaban llenos de datapads con información que no le interesaba al seeker escarlata, en el piso había una alfombra azul oscura y tenía el emblema de Primus en el centro, más al fondo había otra habitación más grande y con más anaqueles llenos de datapads, Starscream entró al salón y pudo ver un escritorio en el fondo de la oficina escoltada por 2 estatuas medianas de Primus, y junto al escritorio estaba el sacerdote que dio la misa hace unos minutos, se quitaba la sotana y lo colocaba cuidadosamente en un perchero dorado, el sacerdote seeker dejó ver su cuerpo tal y como es, su armadura es dorada y sus alas no posee la característica franja que poseen la mayoría de los seekers y estaba desprovista de insignia, sus antebrazos y pies son de color blanco y no poseía los rifles, y desprendía un aura de luz que aunque se afirme que sea divino, es bastante dañino, Starscream mantuvo una distancia prudencial del sacerdote y en silencio.

.- Vaya, entonces lo que había oído era cierto .- Comenzó a hablar el seeker dorado, su voz era muy parecida a la de Starscream pero tiene un efecto extraño, como si un eco lo acompañase aunque la habitación esté repleta de artefactos .- El Comandante Aéreo que fue asesinado por Galvatron ha regresado y no precisamente por la Gracia de Primus, extrañamente oí también que te habían vuelto a asesinar, pero veo que no es así .- El seeker dorado se vuelve para enfrentar al jet escarlata, su expresión no se veía nada alegre .- Veo que tu pacto con Unicron te ha servido muy bien, hermano .-

.- También me alegra verte Sunstorm .- Dijo Starscream sarcásticamente y sonriendo de manera pedante, el sacerdote bufó fastidiado y buscó en su armario un colgante con el emblema de Primus y un rosario.

.- Si que tienes agallas al venir aquí Starscream .- Dijo Sunstorm mientras se colocaba su colgante y guardaba el rosario en su compuerta pectoral.

.- Originalmente no pensaba venir a Cybertron, pero debido a las circunstancias tuve que cambiar mis planes .- Comentó el seeker mientras daba una vuelta por el escritorio y se deja caer en la silla, luego coloca sus pies sobre el escritorio y contempló la cara de disgusto de su hermano.

.- Y me imagino que debido a esas circunstancias viniste para pedirme un GRAN favor, porque estoy seguro que tu huiste como el cobarde que eres .- Sunstorm apartó los pies de Starscream del escritorio bruscamente y tomó el datapad que estaba en mueble, Starscream tembló levemente cuando Sunstorm dijo a medias sus razones.

.- ¿Y cómo demonios sabes que yo huí? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata manteniendo su sonrisa burlona y apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio, Sunstorm rió por la pregunta, hacía mucho tiempo que Starscream no oía una risa del seeker dorado.

.- Por favor Starscream…eres mi hermano, te conozco lo suficiente como saberlo .- Respondió el seeker dorado mientras recogía otro datapad de una mesa y colocaba ambos en los anaqueles, Starscream asintió resignado, y se levantó de la silla, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó sobre éste cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

.- Pues … vamos a verlo de esta manera, tengo un pequeño problema y por eso vine, necesito de tu ayuda Sunstorm .- Dijo el seeker escarlata seriamente, y su hermano se volvió lentamente enfrentándolo con mirada incrédula.

.- ¿Tu¿el Poderoso Starscream necesita de MI ayuda?, creí que yo era el último meca en el universo a quien se la pedirías .- Dijo el seeker dorado entre risas y volvió a sus quehaceres de ordenar los datapads, Starscream suspiró profundo, necesitaba toda la paciencia que podría tener.

.- Lamentablemente no, le pediría ayuda a Skyfire pero después de ese pequeño "mal entendido" que tuvimos hace años te convertiste en mi única opción .- Starscream calló un momento y Sunstorm lo miró de reojo ofendido .- ¿me ayudarás? .-

.- Depende…¿exactamente qué necesitas?, y dilo rápido, tengo que ir a un orfanato a llevar provisiones y tengo que dar otra misa en 3 horas .- Sunstorm enfrentó a Starscream y crezó sus brazos frente a su pecho, miró expectante a su hermano y esperó que clase de barbaridad le pediría.

.- Necesito que nos des asilo, a mí y a mi compañera, ella… .-

.- ¡ASILO¡¿Tu quieres asilo en el templo?! .- Interrumpió el seeker dorado, estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta que Starscream hablaba en plural .- ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de Lord de la Luz?! .-

.- ¡Tu eres un maldito sacerdote, y los sacerdotes dan asilo a los necesitados¡y en estos momentos nosotros estamos necesitados! .- Starscream no pudo contener su furia y descargó todo un infierno en Sunstorm, el seeker dorado estrechó sus ópticos conteniendo toda su furia.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir ayuda cuando tú no brindaste ninguna a nadie…? .- Continuó el sacerdote hablando entre dientes y con peligroso tono de voz.

00-00

En el pasillo Nightwind estaba sentada en el piso, con su espalda apoyada a la pared y sus rodillas recogidas, las abrazaba con fuerza y escuchaba los gritos de ambos seekers a través de la puerta, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral y suspiró pesadamente.

.- Genial, ahora está discutiendo con el cura .- Se dijo la seeker negando con su cabeza, después miró de reojo a la estatua de Primus que estaba frente a ella y a todas las que estaban en el pasillo .- Y yo sigo aquí con estas horrendas estatuas; Starscream por favor termina este asunto .- Lloriqueó Nightwind mientras se apretaba más el abrazo.

00-00

.- ¿…Y tu cómo sabes que he estado aquí como sacerdote? .- Preguntó el seeker dorado mientras se acercaba más a su hermano de manera amenazante.

.- Eso no importa Sunstorm, lo que quiero saber es si nos darás asilo o no .- Gruñó el seeker escarlata tratando de contener otro ataque de ira, Sunstorm lo mira por un instante y estrecha sus ópticos con incredulidad.

.- ¿"Nos"¿Acaso tú estás con alguien más? .- Inquirió el sacerdote bastante escéptico, Starscream frota su rostro con su mano por la frustración y el enojo, contó hasta 10 mentalmente y respiró profundo.

.- Te he estado diciendo que estoy con mi compañera y necesitamos asilo con urgencia .- Dijo Starscream entre dientes, Sunstorm sintió como si Tripticon le hubiera caído encima, parpadeó varias veces y fue a su despensa personal y tomó una lata de energon la abrió y bebió 5 sorbos del líquido sin respirar, Starscream lo mira perplejo .- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? .-

.- Es demasiada información para mí, necesito calmar mis procesadores .- Dijo Sunstorm mientras retiraba la lata de sus labios y volvió a enfrentar a Starscream .- A ver si entendí…TU estás atado ahora¿cierto?...y ahora ella está contigo feliz y contenta al igual que tú .- Al recibir una respuesta positiva del seeker escarlata Sunstorm bebió un poco más de energon y continuó .- ¿Y cómo esperas que yo crea semejante idiotez Starscream? .- Inquirió el seeker dorado con desesperante lentitud, Starscream suspiró frustrado, sabía que esto iba a suceder.

.- Sunstorm, no te estoy engañando, en verdad estoy con una mujer y ella está procesando una chispa .- Explicó de nuevo el seeker escarlata y Sunstorm dejó de beber de golpe al escuchar la noticia, veía a su hermano con mucha incredulidad¿será verdad lo que dice?, no sabe que pensar, simplemente es demasiado bizarro, no es como Starscream.

.- Starscream, no puedo creerte eso, tu siempre has dicho que querías liderar a los Decepticons y no querías atarte a nadie¿me vas a decir que has cambiado de opinión? .- Preguntó el sacerdote bastante escéptico.

.- No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a ser Líder, aun está en mis planes, el hecho de que tenga a una mujer a mi lado no quiere decir que abandone mi ambición .- Recalcó el seeker escarlata, Sunstorm quedó sorprendido, esa noticia lo había dejado fuera de base, el sacerdote bebió el resto del energon y arrojó la lata al cesto de desperdicios, entonces le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento, le indicó a Starscream que lo hiciera, ambos seekers se miraron por un instante, Sunstorm entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su mano en el escritorio, miró muy seriamente a su hermano.

.- Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto, no sé si pueda ofrecerles asilo, primero tengo que hablar con el Consejo del Oráculo para informarles que tengo a alguien en este templo y cuando ellos pregunten quien es ese alguien, no podré mentirles, cuando se enteren que eres tú, entonces los Autobots vendrán aquí y te llevarán detenido, y solo Primus sabe que harán conmigo .- Explicó el sacerdote más calmado y con franqueza.

.- ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación Sunstorm¿acaso no formas parte de ellos ahora? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata con un tono de desprecio en su voz, Sunstorm solo sonrió.

.- Soy neutral Starscream, jamás formaría parte de los Autobots aunque me obligaran a hacerlo, pero lamentablemente estoy viviendo bajo sus reglas, y si quiero vivir tranquilo tengo que acatarlas .- Sunstorm hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire .- Después de la batalla contra Unicron los Autobots tomaron el control de Cybertron, supongo que eso lo sabías…después que Prime derrotó a Galvatron algunos Decepticons se alejaron de sus líneas, entre esos estaba yo; no nos atrevimos a regresar porque escuchábamos las historias de los Autobots, lo que Galvatron hacía con sus soldados, entonces ellos nos ofrecieron asilo a nosotros, a cambio que trabajáramos como civiles o que sirviéramos como espías, todos escogimos la primera opción, excepto Octane, y acabó muerto .- Explicó Sunstorm ensombreciendo su voz con cada palabra que decía.

.- Y supongo que te encerrarán o te desactivarán si no acatas sus reglas .- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

.- Bingo .- Premió Sunstorm con una sarcástica sonrisa, Starscream asintió decepcionado .- No solo eso, estoy en libertad condicional por 2 vorns, los Autobots me vigilan y si miento al Concejo se enterarán de todas maneras, y por supuesto será peor; a nosotros nos desactivarán y tu chica, si es que existe, quedará bajo custodia de los Autobots al igual que la chispa .- Continuó el sacerdote dorado.

.- ¿Qué me aconsejas? .- Preguntó Starscream con muy pocas esperanzas y mirando sus azuladas manos, Sunstorm suspiró desganado.

.- Sé que no te gustará esto, pero debo decirle al Concejo que eres TU quien está aquí, les explicaré tu situación y no ocultaré nada, solo así se ablandarán un poco las cosas .-

.- ¡¿ABLANDAR¡lo que vas hacer es entregarme Sunstorm¡esos miserables Autobots vendrán aquí y el resultado será el mismo para los 3! .- Explotó el seeker levantándose de golpe y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

.- Por supuesto que no, a ti te detendrán y te interrogarán, y so lo ven conveniente te dejarán en libertad .- Dijo Sunstorm con firmeza y mucha seguridad en su voz, pero Starscream no estaba seguro si los Autobots le otorgarán la misma libertad que a los demás Decepticons, todo el mundo recuerda a Starscream como un asesino cruel y despiadado, su hermano tiene varias manchas en su expediente pero él solo obedecía órdenes y eso es perfectamente comprensible, pero Starscream se tomaba la libertad de asesinar al azar, y eso es algo, o mejor dicho, una de las muchas cosas que los Autobots le echarán en cara .- Pero como te dije antes, no sé si arriesgarme a ofrecerte asilo, todos saben que tu eres mi hermano y es posible que los Autobots no vean eso conveniente .- Concluyó Sunstorm mientras se levantaba de su silla y se disponía a irse, pero Starscream se sitúa frente obstruyéndole en paso.

.- ¿No vas a ayudarnos? .-

.- No, por muchas razones: porque no siento que sea conveniente para mí; porque tu JAMAS me ayudaste cuando más te necesité y porque no creo una sola palabra de esa supuesta compañera .-

.- ¡Maldición Sunstorm¡te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad¡hay una seeker conmigo y en este momento está afuera esperando mi respuesta¡si no quieres hacer este favor como hermano entonces hazlo como sacerdote¡¿te parece bien así?! .- Volvió a estallar Starscream, Sunstorm cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y miró a su hermano completamente incrédulo, el jet escarlata estrechó sus ópticos esperando que clase de estupidez diría el seeker dorado ahora, pero Sunstorm se dio por vencido y decidió creer en la palabra de Starscream.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, preséntame a tu compañera .- Dijo el sacerdote de mala gana.

00-00

Los hermanos salieron de la habitación y Starscream se le cortó la respiración cuando no vio a Nightwind por ningún lado, el seekr tragó aceite y miró a Sunstorm, éste le devolvió una mirada molesta y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho en disgusto.

.- ¡Nightwind¿en dónde diablos te metiste? .-

.- Acá arriba .- Respondió la seeker oscura, los hermanos dirigieron su mirada hacia el techo y vieron a la figura orgánica y oscura de la seeker saludándolos animadamente, tenía el cuerpo pegado al techo y Starscream suspiró aliviado, por otro lado Sunstorm miró a Nightwind y a Starscream alternamente completamente incrédulo¿en verdad Starscream se ha atado?

.- ¿Qué haces allá arriba? .-

.- Emmm, viendo mi vida desde otro punto de vista .- Contestó de manera burlona la seeker, Starscream gruñó molesto y Sunstorm se cubrió sus labios para no dejar escapar una risotada .- En verdad aquí me siento más cómoda, ya no siento la mirada de esas estatuas .- Volvió a decir la seeker nocturna.

.- Muy graciosa, baja ahora mismo, quiero presentarte a alguien .- Dijo el F-15 escarlata, Nightwind desactivó su habilidad magnética y aterrizó elegantemente al piso.

Starscream presentó a Sunstorm, y la seeker se descolocó cuando Starscream lo presentó como su hermano, pero lo que más descolocó a Nightwind fue que su amante la presentó como su "compañera" y ellos no estaban atados, pero le siguió el juego para no meterse en problemas; Nightwind nunca pensó que su amante tuviera un hermano, de hecho, él jamás lo había mencionado, y eso no sorprendía a Sunstorm, Starscream contó a su hermano la versión corta de lo que había pasado este año, por supuesto, Nightwind estaba ahí para confirmar las palabras de su amante, el seeker dorado apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía que existía una variación de los seekers que fueran nocturnos, y tampoco pensó que conociera a una de ellos, tampoco pensó que un cyborg podía reformarlos de esta manera, era simplemente maravilloso; a Sunstorm le agradó Nightwind y mentalmente agradeció a Primus que su hermano tuviera tanta suerte.

.- ¿Y entonces…estás esperando? .- Inquirió Sunstorm con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.- Si, apenas tengo 3 semanas; Sunstorm, perdona que abuse de tu bondad pero, estoy muy agotada y… .- Respondió ella acariciando su vientre tímidamente.

.- No te preocupes .- Interrumpió el seeker dorado .- Puedes ir a la habitación que esta junto a la biblioteca, hay una cama de recarga para 2 mecas y no te preocupes, no hay estatuas ahí .- Dijo el seeker dorado mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación, entonces ella se despidió de su cuñado con un apretón de manos y a Starscream le plantó un beso en los labios, entonces se retiró dejando a los hermanos solos, cuando la puerta se cerró Starscream y Sunstorm retomaron el asunto.

.- ¿Y bien¿ahora me crees? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata con un tono de voz burlón y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

.- De acuerdo, debo reconocer que no me esperaba esa honestidad tuya; pero me convenciste .- Respondió Sunstorm y luego se dispuso a retirarse.

.- ¿Entonces nos darás asilo? .- Preguntó Starscream con esperanza, Sunstorm se detiene ante la puerta y mira a su hermano por encima de su ala.

.- Lo haré; hablaré con el Concejo y les diré que estás aquí, pero no te aseguro lo que pueda pasar después .- Respondió el sacerdote calmadamente, Starscream suspiró aliviado a medias.

.- Gracias Sunstorm, te debo una .- Respondió el seeker escarlata con tono preocupado.

.- Me debes un millón, Starscream .- Corrigió el seeker dorado muy molesto .- Y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella; ahora debo retirarme, regresaré en 4 horas, ustedes estarán solos en ese tiempo, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero por ningún motivo salgan de este templo¿entendiste? .- Sonó más a una orden que un concejo, esto molestó mucho a Starscream y se retiró a la habitación que le asignó su hermano, Sunstorm se retiró para llevar las provisiones al orfanato.

00-00

Starscream entró a su habitación y pudo apreciar que también era de color dorado, no tenía ningún tipo de adorno, solo lo necesario, la cama situada en el centro y junto a ella había 2 mesas de noche a cada lado, cada una tenía una lámpara, a su izquierda había un escritorio con una terminal de computadora, y junto a ella la entrada al cuarto de baño, a la derecha estaba la despensa, fue a revisar y vio que estaba repleta de latas de energon de diferentes marcas, el seeker sonrió satisfecho, la habitación no era tan lujosa como la que tuvo en el Némesis, pero si era bastante espaciosa; en la cama se encontraba Nightwind durmiendo, se encontraba boca arriba y con los labios ligeramente abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba al calmado ritmo de su respiración, se veía muy relajada y…hermosa.

Sin dejar de mirarla Starscream se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cuerpo sobre su codo y continuaba recorriéndo con sus ópticos la figura negra y violeta que tenía junto a él, se sintió conmovido y sonrió al ver su rostro, pero su expresión cambió a una mueca triste cuando recordó que ella aun le temía y por ende su chispa, Starscream suspiró con tristeza¿cómo haría para que ella dejara de temerle¿y también su chispa?; de pronto recordó las palabras del médico cabeza de cono.

".-Mi recomendación es que de vez en cuando acaricies el vientre de Nightwind y descargues algo de tu energía, sería bueno para que la criatura no le tema a su propio creador .-"

Esas palabras llenaron de esperanza al F-15, aunque se sintió un poco incómodo y hasta tonto tener que emitir descargas en el vientre de Nightwind, pero por ahora es la única solución que tiene; al principio titubeó, pero luego colocó su mano con mucha delicadeza sobre el vientre de la Rebirth 3 y comenzó a acariciarla,descargaba sutiles emisiones de energía a la zona con mucha dedicación, Nightwind gimió de placer entre sueños al sentir el calor que emanaba los dedos azulados de Starscream, él sonrió y continuó su labor, al parecer estaba funcionando, entonces algo realmente tonto pasó por su cabeza de la nada, y él frunció el ceño por la incomodidad, sintió la necesidad de hablarle a la chispa, Starscream tragó aceite por la incomodidad, pero su programa parental lo obligaba hacerlo, entonces respiró profundo y acercó su rostro al vientre de la chica sin dejar de acariciarlo,¿pero qué demonios le diría?, su mente se había vuelto un desastre de un momento a otro, era de esperarse, Starscream no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación y aun se sentía incómodo, quizás no tanto como antes, pero aun seguía ahí; entonces su mente se volvió en blanco y sus labios articularon las palabras por sí mismo.

.- Chispa…¿por qué me temes?, yo soy tu creador…yo…no voy a lastimarte, y tampoco a tu creadora, yo los necesito…a ambos, podré existir sin ustedes pero no puedo vivir sin ustedes, por favor…ya no me temas .- Las palabras salieron solas de sus labios como si él las hubiera formulado, Starscream se sorprendió por lo que acaba de decir y sintió mucha vergüenza, luego sonrió bastante divertido por la situación, "el programa parental si que provoca hacer cosas tontas", pensó el seeker.

Nightwind se movió entre sueños y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Starscream, él rodea su cintura con un brazo mientras continuaba apoyándose en el otro, la seeker tuvo un momento de consciencia y comenzó a buscar los labios de él con los suyos, el F-15 se los ofreció y ambos conectaron sus labios en un delicioso beso que absorbe chispa, las glosas se acariciaban mutuamente y exploraban la boca del otro con dedicación, ella gemía de placer entre sueños y mientras continuaban besándose Starscream se preguntaba si ella recordará este momentoal ciclo siguiente, él continuaba acariciando el vientre de ella y aparentemente la chispa no le provocaba dolor¿habrá funcionado lo que le recomendó Vertigo aquella vez?, por ahora no sabía, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo; ellos separaron sus labios y Nightwind se acurrucó más en el pecho del seeker y volvió a quedarse dormida, y Starscream la siguió a ella después de media hora, al principio estuvo pensando en lo que haría Sunstorm y en como iban a reaccionar los Autobots cuando se enteren que él estaba funcionando; pero no vale la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, han tenido un largo ciclo y merecen un buen descanso, mañana ya pensara en algo y por ahora, están a salvo.

**To Be Continue**


	2. 02 The Prisoner

Hola de nuevo!!! Me alegra muchisimo que a ustedes les haya agradado el cap 01, ahora viene el cap numero 2 amigas n.n y espero que este les guste mas que el anterior, y tambien ocurra lo mismo con el numero 3 y asi sucesivamente, acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas, bueno, ya no se hable más, disfruten el cap ;)**

* * *

Chapter – 02 The Prisoner**

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, le había dicho el ciclo anterior que era por ella, pero él estaba de por medio y si la ayudaba entonces también estaría ayudándolo a él, y eso le molestaba, pero no podía dejar a una meca en proceso abandonada a su suerte y menos en un lugar lleno de Autobots, pero lo había aclarado, lo hacía por ella y por nadie más; Sunstorm estaba en una habitación circular, frente a él había una mesa curveada que estaba en paralelo con la pared del fondo, ahí estaba situados 4 sacerdotes de alto rango: los Meraks, y en el medio, flanqueado por 2 de esas entitades, Su Santidad el Lord de la Luz, Sunstorm estaba situado en el centro de la habitación, vestía su sotana blanca con dorado y portaba su colgante con el emblema de Primus, alrededor de la sala había varias estatuas de Primus y encima de Su Santidad había un enorme holograma del Dios Primus, el seeker dorado había estado por más de una hora en ese lugar, explicando que en este momento una pareja de seekers le habían pedido asilo en el templo de la ciudad de Vos, al principio todo iba muy bien hasta que Sunstorm nombró al refugiado, las sonrisas se desvanecieron de los rostros de los Meraks y de Su Santidad, el seeker dorado tragó aceite por el cambio brusco de expresión de sus superiores, él no puede hacer nada más que informar lo que ocurre en el templo, pero es el Lord de la Luz quien decide si ofrecer el asilo o no.

.- Sacerdote Sunstorm, entiendo que el refugiado necesite ayuda, y por supuesto usted accedió a su súplica como buen sacerdote que es, pero nosotros no podemos aprobarla tratándose de Starscream, él ha cometido muchos crímenes durante la Gran Guerra y sería peligroso tanto para usted como para los hermanos que van al templo mantener al refugiado ahí .- Dijo el Lord de la Luz con mucha seriedad, Sunstorm suspiró decepcionado y muy frustrado.

.- Con todo respeto excelencia, usted no puede juzgarlo, eso le corresponde a un tribunal de justicia, él simplemente fue un soldado y cumplía órdenes de su superior, y debo recordar que él no está solo, una meca esta con él y procesa una chispa, es una crueldad echarla del templo .- Explicó con mucha paciencia Sunstorm, trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero parte de lo que dijo es una mentira, Starscream no siempre obedeció las órdenes de Megatron, muchas veces ha asesinado a energon frío a los civiles cuando los Decepticons comenzaron a surgir y mucho después, pero omitió esa parte, solo espera que nadie se acuerde de eso o sino se arrepentirá, pudo ver los rostros contraídos de los Meraks y sabía que no están de acuerdo con él.

.- Le recuerdo que usted se está dirigiendo a Su Santidad, sacerdote Sunstorm¡muestre algo de respeto! .- Dijo uno de los Meraks a la vez que se levantaba furiosamente y señalaba al seeker dorado acusadoramente, pero el Lord de la Luz levantó una mano indicando al Merak que se siente y mantenga la calma, luego continuó.

.- Eso lo sabemos muy bien sacerdote, pero como dije antes, es peligroso para muchos dar asilo a un Decepticon, nosotros conocemos muy bien a Starscream, y sabemos que sus actos no pueden perdonarse fácilmente .- Continuó Su Santidad.

.- Pero SI pueden perdonarse .- Afirmó el sacerdote mirando directo a los ópticos al Lord de la Luz, los Meraks estaban susurrándose unos a otros y Sunstorm sabía que no decían nada bueno .- Su Santidad, yo también fui Decepticon, y soy hermano del refugiado, eso me hace tener tanta mala fama como Starscream, y cuando vine aquí ustedes me dieron una oportunidad¿qué les cuesta dársela a otro ex - decepticon? .- Imploró Sunstorm con su mejor tono sumiso.

El Lord de la Luz miró al seeker dorado por un instante, los Meraks permanecían duros y muy serios, Sunstorm miraba a cada rostro suplicando con sus ópticos que reflexionaran la situación, pero el Merak más severo volvió a manifestarse como una fiera.

.- ¡No podemos dar asilo a Starscream!, por si no lo recuerdan él iba a entregar Cybertron a Unicron por volver a la vida, a él no le interesa la vida de los cybertronianos, no le interesa nada ni nadie¡ES UN HEREJE! .- Exclamó furiosamente el Merak de más alto rango, Su Santidad le lanzó una mirada fría al meca y éste le devolvió la mirada desafiante, Sunstorm sintió mucha tensión entre ambos mecas, al igual que los demás Meraks.

.- Les aseguro que Starscream ha cambiado de parecer y está arrepentido de lo que hizo .- Volvió a insistir Sunstorm, lanzó más mentiras, por dentro se sentía miserable pero a veces para hacer lo que se quiere, primero tienes que hacer lo que no quieres, el Merak miró a Sunstorm completamente incrédulo.

.- Imposible, sería un milagro que eso ocurriera .- Respondió el Merak mayor.

.- Los milagros existen Señor, y le puede ocurrir a las personas que menos se imagina .- Dijo Sunstorm mirando seriamente al Merak, luego dirigió sus ópticos a Su Excelencia con mucha súplica .- Por favor Mi Lord, Primus ayuda a sus hijos sin importar que han hecho o lo que son, usted es la representación de nuestro Señor en Cybertron, si le niega esa ayuda a Starscream y a su compañera es como si el mismísimo Primus renegara a su propio hijo, se lo suplico, otorgue asilo .- Volvió a suplicar de nuevo el seeker dorado, y pudo percibir un cambio en la mirada de Su Santidad, éste bajó su cabeza aceptando las palabras del sacerdote, el Merak miraba alternamente a Sunstorm y al Lord completamente incrédulo, los demás Meraks permanecían mudos y esperaban la respuesta de Su Santidad, después de un eterno minuto el Santo Meca suspiró derrotado y miró a Sunstorm, éste esperó la respuesta con ansia y esperanza.

.- Le daremos asilo a Starscream y a su compañera, sacerdote Sunstorm, pero esto tendrá un precio que es inevitable pagar, debemos avisar a los Autobots que ellos están en Cybertron, lo siento, pero esas son las leyes y debemos acatarlas .- Respondió el Lord de la Luz con algo de decepción, el Merak relajó su semblante y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa satisfactoria, los demás permanecieron lo más neutral posible.

Sunstorm dejó caer su cabeza, no sabía si estar feliz o molesto, primero porque captó el cambio de actitud del Merak mayor y segundo porque ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, el seeker dorado suspiró derrotado y asintió aceptando las condiciones de Su Santidad, no quería levantar su mirada porque sabía que el despreciable Merak le tenía los ópticos puestos encima, lo sentía, y se burlaba de él en su propia cara, pero no podía faltarle el respeto a Su Excelencia y lo miró a los ópticos esquivando la burlona mirada del Merak.

.- Se lo agradezco mucho Mi Lord, si me permite hacer esta pregunta¿cuándo le avisará a los Autobots? .-

.- Inmediatamente, no podemos dejar a un meca como Starscream permanecer libre por mucho tiempo .- Se adelantó el Merak mayor y el Lord de la Luz miró fríamente a su hermano de chispa, recordó que tenía esa misma actitud cuando Sunstorm pidió asilo e integrarse al Concejo del Oráculo, Sunstorm miró con mucho odio al Merak que le respondió por Su Santidad, en ese momento quiso tomarlo del pescuezo y triturarlo como el débil Autobot que es, pero debe permanecer tranquilo y dejar que él mismo cave su propia tumba, y cuando sea el momento indicado le dará un empujón.

.- Lo siento sacerdote Sunstorm, pero me temo que lo que dice el hermano Hyperdash es cierto, YO avisaré a los Autobots de la presencia de ambos y les explicaré con todos los detalles su situación actual .- Dijo el Lord de la Luz con mucha paciencia pero no por eso con menos furia, lanzando una mirada enojada al Merak haciéndole entender que no debe entrometerse en el asunto a partir de ahora.

.- Entiendo, mil gracias Su Santidad .- Respondió Sunstorm inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza.

.- Entonces, Starscream y Nightwind tendrán asilo en el Templo de Vos hasta que los Autobots los busquen, si todo sale bien para ellos, deberán establecerse en otro lugar .- Informó el Lord de la Luz mientras se incorporaba y mostraba su magnífica sotana dorada con bordes blancos, seguidos de él, los Meraks también se pusieron de pie y mostraron sus sotanas negras con bordes de plata.

.- ¿Y si nada sale bien? .- Inquirió Sunstorm manteniendo una calma virtual.

.- Entonces apelaremos por Nightwind, lo siento, pero no podremos interferir más de ahí, espero que lo entiendas sacerdote Sunstorm .-

.- Si Su Excelencia, lo entiendo perfectamente .-

.- Bien, la reunión ha culminado, puedes ir en paz, sacerdote Sunstorm .- Dijo el Lord de la Luz, el seeker dorado hace una reverencia a sus superiores y se retira del salón.

Sunstorm caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio de Primus de Iacon, varios sacerdotes y Meraks iban y venían conversando de esto y aquello en voz baja, otros leían datapads dorados sobre la historia de Primus, el ambiente era calmado, demasiado calmado para su gusto; al salir del pasillo se topa con otro que estaba abierto, había un hermoso jardín de mercurio y cristales de energon al lado izquierdo, había varios sacerdotes y Meraks sentados en el jardín conversando o leyendo, era uno de los muchos lugares abiertos al aire libre que poseía este maravilloso palacio, Sunstorm saludaba políticamente a sus hermanos de chispa y estos le devolvían el gesto de la misma manera, al principio le había costado adaptarse, pero después de un tiempo los demás le habían tomado confianza y se dieron cuenta que ya no representaba una amenaza, pero a pesar de todo el Merak Hyperdash aun no confía en él, el odio hacia los Decepticons lo había convertido en un ser parcializado y amargado, muchas veces había tenido problemas con Su Santidad debido a las nefastas ideas que a veces tenía: como destruir al planeta Char con todos los Decepticons ahí, El Lord de la Luz nunca aprobó sus ideas y recalcaba que "todos" somos hijos de Primus y él les otorgó libre albedrío, y una vez estuvo a punto de expulsarlo del Concejo por continuar con sus ideas tan violentas, matarlos a todos no lo hace mejor meca, sino lo convertía en algo peor que un Decepticon, Lord Heatwave estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Optimus Prime y Alpha Trion, debemos luchar para unificarnos, no separarnos.

Sunstorm se sentía parcialmente tranquilo, el Concejo está al tanto de lo ocurrido y tendrán hospedaje temporal en el templo, pero le preocupaba lo que fuera a suceder luego, porque los Autobots no lo trataron muy bien que digamos cuando él estuvo detenido, si fueron así con él que fue un simple guerrero¿cómo tratarán a Starscream?; y no solo a él¿que pasará con Nightwind?, Sunstorm estaba casi seguro que a ella no la tratarán mal debido a su estado, pero de todas maneras no puede evitar sentir algo de preocupación; estaba consciente que ellos no tratarán nada bien a Starscream, y la verdad le importa poco lo que le hagan, si fuera por él acabaría con su hermano ahora mismo, pero entonces destruiría emocionalmente a su compañera y no quería verla sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido, Starscream y Nightwind le contaron esa misma mañana la historia completa de lo que ocurrió en el planeta Mecorg hasta el momento en que llegaron a Cybertron, Sunstorm no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su cuñada y resentimiento hacia Starscream, la seeker nocturna sufría por la pérdida de su hermano mientras que Starscream, teniéndolo a él, hace como si no existiera, era muy triste.

Sunstorm salió del palacio y tomó el subterráneo hacia Vos, cuando llegara les dará la noticia a sus refugiados, solo espera que Starscream se lo tome con calma como cualquier persona civilizada.

00-00

Los refugiados ya se habían despertado después de todo un ciclo de sueño, Sunstorm había dado una misa esa mañana a las 5:30 am y luego a las 8:30 am, ninguno de los 2 despertó a pesar que la voz chillona y efectista de Sunstorm hacía eco por todo el templo, el sacerdote había despertado a Starscream para que le contara lo que sucedió, después de escuchar la historia el seeker dorado le dijo a su hermano que iría al Concejo del Oráculo para notificarles lo ocurrido, una vez más le recalcó que no aseguraba lo que iba a suceder después, pero lo único seguro era que los Autobots los buscarían a ambos; por supuesto esto no le hizo gracia a Starscream y le advirtió a su hermano que si algo le llegase a pasar a él o a Nightwind, la pagaría muy caro, el seeker dorado se retiró del templo muy molesto por la amenaza de Starscream y los dejó a ambos solos.

.- Starscream…por favor… .- La jadeante voz de Nightwind suplicaba, parece que ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por soportar lo que hacía el seeker escarlata.

.- Tranquila pequeña, seré gentil, lo prometo .- Ronroneó el seeker en voz baja.

.- ¡Ah¡me duele!, ve… más despacio… por favor .-

.- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo .-

.- Pero así… no me gusta .- Se quejó Nightwind quien aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

.- Vamos a intentarlo de otra manera .- Sugirió el seeker escarlata, hubo un profundo silencio que parecía no tener fin.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡STARSCREAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM! .-

.- ¡¿QUE?! .- Exclamó el F-15 harto de la malcriadez de su amante.

.- ¡ERES UN BRUSCO¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN?! .-

.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haber dormido sobre tu brazo¡Si estabas adolorida por qué no me despertaste! .- Exclamó nuevamente el seeker mientras trataba de colocar el brazo dislocado de Nightwind en su rotor, ambos estaban en su habitación sentados en la cama de recarga, Nightwind estaba arrodillada sobre la cama y Starscream a su lado manipulando su brazo derecho.

.- ¡Traté de hacerlo pero tus ronquidos eran tan altos que no me oías¡OUCH! .- Volvió a quejarse la seeker cuando Starscream volvió a mover el brazo de manera poco sutil y además apropósito.

.- No estás en posición para quejarte Nightwind¡Y ya deja de gritarme! .-

.- ¡Tu eres el que me está gritando! .- Volvió a quejarse la seeker entre dientes y contrayendo su rostro por el dolor, Starscream intentó nuevamente colocar su brazo en el rotor, y estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle todo un infierno a Nightwind, pero en vez de eso respiró profundo y se mantuvo callado al recordar que ella no está muy bien emocionalmente y además cualquier cosa que haga o diga lo resentirá la chispa, Starscream suspiró cansado y derrotado al ver que su amante derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor, entonces sintió remordimiento y besó el dorso de la mano derecha de la seeker, Nightwind lo mira de reojo perpleja.

.- Vamos a volver a intentarlo, te prometo que seré lo más delicado posible, pero necesito que trates de relajarte .- Pidió el seeker con mucha calma, Nightwind asintió vigorosamente entre el dolor, Starscream toma a su amante por el hombro, cambiará la táctica y lo intentará de nuevo .- Muy bien, aguanta lo más que puedas, aquí voy .- El seeker comenzó a hacer fuerza y Nightwind apretó sus dientes y su puño izquierdo para tratar de soportar el dolor.

Starscream hacía fuerza en el hombro violeta de la seeker, era inevitable el dolor, el jet escarlata respingaba levemente cada vez que Nightwind jadeaba, gemía o quejaba, de vez en cuando él le lanzaba una mirada para vigilarla, le dijo que si no aguantaba el dolor el se detenía, pero ella le dijo que continuara intentándolo, el dolor de un hombro dislocado es peor que el dolor del arreglo, así que ella aguantará lo necesario; Starscream continuó moviendo el hombro de Nightwind, y después de 2 minutos la articulación del hombro volvió a introducirse en su rotor, la seeker gritó por última vez y el dolor comenzó a disminuir; Nightwind encendió sus ópticos lentamente, jadeaba por el cansancio y giró su cabeza lentamente para ver su hombro, la azulada mano aun estaba sobre el hombro y los dedos acariciaban gentilmente la articulación, Nightwind suspiró aliviada y después que Starscream retiró su mano del hombro ella comenzó a ejercitarse un poco, le dolía un poco al moverlo, pero era soportable; Starscream la miraba expectante mientras ella se levantaba de la cama a la vez que movía de manera circular su hombro.

.- ¿Estás mejor? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata mientras se dirigía a ella, Nightwind lo enfrenta y deja de mover su articulación.

.- Duele un poco, pero no es nada importante, hice un escaneo rápido y mi hombro no está dañado, afortunadamente .- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, como si no se hubiera molestado jamás, Starscream asintió sonriendo de manera traviesa.

.- Bueno…¿qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido? .-

.- ¿Cómo qué? .- Pregunta Nightwind estrechando sus ópticos con mucha curiosidad y colocando sus manos en sus caderas, esperaba saber que idea tenía el seeker en mente, pero con un movimiento rápido Starscream la toma en brazos y la arroja de manera juguetona a la cama apenas dándole tiempo de emitir un quejido, rápidamente Starscream se coloca sobre ella para impedirle que huyera o que se defendiera.

.- Starscream¿acaso te volviste loco?, estamos en un templo .- Siseó la seeker y riendo bajo por los nervios, pero él no le respondió.

Starscream conectó sus labios con los de ella, mientras que el tomaba las manos de Nightwind y las llevaba hacia su cuello, ella no opuso resistencia y aprovechó para acariciar la nuca de su amante, los labios del ex – comandante aéreo fueron lentos al principio, masajeaban con dedicación lo tiernos labios de ella y serpenteaba su glosa dentro de su boca, jugando con la de ella y recorriéndola con sus manos desde la punta de sus oscuras alas hasta sus codiciados glúteos; la seeker gemía de placer con cada roce y caricias de las experimentadas manos del F-15, ella acariciaba sus hombros, cuello, brazos, pecho y cabina, sintiendo la suave y lisa textura de su metálica piel y emitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas alterando los sensores del jet escarlata; un gemido se resbaló de los labios del antiguo comandante aéreo al sentir el calor y el cosquilleo en sus sensores, y devolvió el gesto a su amante quien respondió de la misma manera, arqueando su espalda y tensando sus negras alas, Starscream desconectó sus labios de ella para ver su rostro magullado de placer, le prestó una especial atención en el ala derecha de ella, con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos a lo largo y ancho del ala, iba a un ritmo lento, desesperante, retrasaba las sensaciones y la seeker lo expresaba con cada gemido que emitía, el seeker sonrió satisfecho y su dedo índice cambió de patrón, dirigiéndose a los bordes del ala descargando cosquillantes pulsos eléctricos, los ópticos de Nightwind brillaron a toda potencia al sentir la maravillosa sensación, ella se aferró a los hombros de su amante y sus gemidos eran incontrolables.

Starscream paseaba la punta de su índice por todo el borde con mucha lentitud, y mientras lo hacía veía la cara de placer su amante, Nightwind arqueó nuevamente su espalda exponiendo su cuello para él, Starscream acarició la zona con su glosa dejando rastros de oscuro aceite por su paso, mordisqueaba los delicados cables de su amante y su lengua rozaba cada sensor que encontraba, entonces sus dedos se dirigieron a la punta del ala y comenzó a apretarla y a la vez a pulsar descargas eléctricas, Nightwind estaba perdida en un torbellino de placer, se retorcía debajo del imponente cuerpo rojo y plata, pero ella ya no podía soportar tanta tortura, así que rodeó las caderas del F-15 con sus piernas y exponiendo su puerto.

Justo en ese instante Sunstorm hace su aparición en lugar de los refugiados, iba a darles la noticia pero los capturó en un mal momento, el sacerdote ensanchó sus ópticos hasta donde pudo y si su quijada no estuviera soldada a su esqueleto de metal estaría ahora en el piso, Sunstorm sintió que el energon se le subía a la cabeza, de pronto sentía su rostro muy caliente y decidió hacerse notar antes que la situación se vuelva más vergonzosa, así que el sacerdote carraspeó sonoramente lo que provocó que Starscream saltara fuera de la cama y Nightwind se encogió las rodillas completamente avergonzada, pero Starscream sentía muchas cosas, excepto vergüenza, frustración y enojo resaltaban en sus ópticos y Sunstorm no pudo evitar sonreir.

.- Sunstorm¿sabías que existe algo que se llama "tocar la puerta"? .- Inquirió con sarcasmo el seeker escarlata.

.- Hola Sunstorm .- Saludo Nightwind completamente desanimada y apenada.

Pero el seeker dorado le restó atención a la pregunta de Starscream y en lugar de pedir disculpas tomó asiento muy sonriente.

.- Sé que interrumpí un momento crucial, pero ya tendrán tiempo para eso, traigo noticias para ustedes .- Dijo Sunstorm mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho y miraba alternamente a la pareja, Nightwind relajó su cuerpo un poco y Starscream se sentó en la cama, su expresión cambió del enojo a la preocupación, de ahí a la ansiedad y por último a los nervios.

.- ¿Lograste convencerlos? .- Starscream fue directo al grano, a pesar de que su chispa le contradecía lo que dijo, en verdad quería escapar del lugar y establecerse en otro planeta, pero eso era imposible, ante la pregunta Sunstorm asintió, y la pareja dio un suspiro de alivio.

.- Pero no será así de fácil Starscream .- Al agregar esas palabras, la pareja vuelve a estar en alerta y Sunstorm continuó .- Verás…sucedió lo que me temía, el Concejo avisará a los Autobots que ustedes están aquí y estoy seguro que ellos vendrán hoy mismo a buscarlos .- Agregó con mucha seriedad el seeker dorado, Nightwind bajó su cabeza desilusionada y Starscream frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Y tú permitiste eso Sunstorm? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata mientras se levantaba con un movimiento fluido y empuñaba ambas manos, Nightwind miró nerviosamente a los hermanos.

.- Lo siento, pero no puedo interferir con eso, tú sabías lo que pasaría, yo ya te lo había advertido .- Respondió el sacerdote calmadamente y mirando a los ópticos a su hermano, Starscream apretó su quijada y sus nudillos rechinaron por la fuerza aplicada al apretar más .- Pero… yo les expliqué la situación en que estás, y también mencioné a Nightwind y de su estado, así que no habrá de qué preocuparse .- Agregó luego, Starscream ríe sarcásticamente por la ingenuidad de su hermano.

.- ¿De verdad piensas que ellos tendrán piedad con nosotros después de lo que hemos hecho? .- Inquirió nuevamente el seeker escarlata manteniendo el tono sarcástico mezclado con enojo

.- Yo soy la prueba viviente, al igual que muchos otros, lamentablemente Octane murió porque fue a uno de esos restaurantes de mala muerte al que siempre iba, Starscream por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí, sabes que me necesitas .- Dijo Sunstorm tratando de convencer al F-15, entonces Starsceram bajó su mirada al piso en derrota.

.- ¿Y qué pasará si no funciona esto Sunstorm? .- Starscream estaba sumamente preocupado y también temía por la seguridad de Nightwind, Sunstorm sintió la angustia en el seeker escarlata y por un momento sintió pena por él.

.- No te lastimarán, yo no voy a permitirlo .- Respondió el F-15 dorado, pero Starscream sonrió con tristeza y miró de reojo a su hermano.

.- Si que das falsas esperanzas Sunstorm .-

.- En serio Starscream, no voy a permitirlo; escuchen, Su Santidad se comunicará con Prime ahora mismo, lo más probable es que en media hora ellos estén aquí, pero no se preocupen, fui muy claro con el Lord de la Luz y pedí que no fueran lastimados .- Explicó el seeker dorado, Starscream asintió desganado y luego miró a Nightwind, ella se acercó a él y forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar de más al seeker escarlata, Sunstorm miró a ambos seekers y pudo sentir el enorme afecto que ellos se tienen, percibió el amor entre ellos en sus miradas, y el sacerdote nunca pensó que Starscream llegaría a este punto, siempre pensó que se quedaría solo de por vida, con su ambición como su único amor y su fracaso como su fiel compañero, pero al parecer todo es posible .- Bueno…¿alguno de ustedes tienen hambre? .- Inquirió finalmente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Lo mejor es distraerlos un poco para que no se preocuparan de más, así que unos tragos los animará y calmará los nervios, le indicó a la pareja que los siguiera y los 3 se fueron a la biblioteca a beber unas cuantas latas de energon y hablar un rato, antes que lleguen las visitas.

00-00

Los Autobots se dirigían hacia Vos a toda velocidad, Ultra Magnus y Springer estaban en la nave con 20 soldados armados hasta los dientes, después de recibir la noticia de Rodimus sobre el retorno de Starscream no pudo creerlo, entonces Unicron si lo resucitó¿pero en dónde ha estado durante todo este tiempo¿y cómo es que pudo burlar el sistema de seguridad de Cybertron?, nadie podía hacerlo al menos que tuviera un equipo avanzado de antirradar; otro detalle que dejó perplejo a los Autobots fue el hecho que Starscream estuviera atado ahora, y además su compañera está procesando una chispa, Ultra Magnus estaba en ese momento con Prime y cuando recibió la noticia el nuevo Líder de los Autobots enmudeció por completo, y el mismo efecto sufrió él y los demás Autobots cuando se corrió la noticia, inmediatamente Prime dio la orden de ir al Templo de Vos a buscarlo, por supuesto, deben tener mucho cuidado, Starscream es uno de los Decepticons más peligrosos y ahora que su compañera está procesando una chispa puede reaccionar violentamente, First Aid advirtió que el programa parental hace que el creador actúe de acuerdo a lo que dice su instinto y no su sentido común, aunque se trate del ser más cobarde de Cybertron.

La nave aterriza frente al portón del templo, todos los soldados bajan disciplinadamente de la nave con las armas en mano, formaron una fila frente a la entrada y Ultra Magnus junto con Springer entraron al templo; pudieron ver al sacerdote preparando el altar para la misa de las 11:00 am, colocaba el datapad dorado con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa y cuando percibió los ruidosos pasos acercarse a él pudo deducir de quien se trataba sin tener que dirigir su mirada a ellos, sabía que ya habían llegado, entonces Sunstorm se volvió sobre sus talones y enfrentó a los 2 Autobots que se dirigían a él, ambos se detienen ante el altar y respetuosamente se persignan ante la imponente e inmaculada estatua de Primus.

.- Saludos padre Sunstorm .- Hablo el enorme meca azul y rojo.

.- Saludo retornado Comandante, señor Springer .- Respondió el seeker dorado a cada uno de los Autobots.

.- Padre, lamentamos tener que presentarnos así ante el templo, pero hay 20 mecas afuera esperando mi orden de llevarse a Starscream y… .-

.- Eso no será necesario Comandante Ultra Magnus .- Interrumpió el seeker dorado .- Starscream sabe que ustedes venían por él hoy, y también su compañera, ambos los esperan en su habitación .- Respondió el seeker dorado, vio que los Autobots intercambiaron miradas desconfiadas y eso perturbó al sacerdote.

.- Entiendo padre, pero preferimos tomar precauciones, estamos hablando de Starscream, no cualquier criminal común .- Volvió a responder Ultra Magnus, Sunstorm estrechó sus ópticos completamente incómodo por la situación .- No haremos escándalo y seremos respetuosos .- Agregó el meca azul, Sunstorm miró primero a Ultra Magnus y luego a Springer con mucha duda, entonces el sacerdote suspiró resignado.

.- Es por aquí .- Indicó el seeker dorado, Ultra Magnus hizo una señal con su cabeza a su verdoso camarada y éste se comunicó con los soldados que aguardaban afuera, 4 de ellos ingresaron al templo manteniendo el orden y la disciplina y siguieron al Comandante Autobot y al sacerdote.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la pareja, Sunstorm fue el primero que entrar, le indicó a los Autobots que esperaran afuera, ellos accedieron pero se mantuvieron en alerta, esperaban que Starscream saliera de la habitación disparando a cualquier cosa que tuviera un emblema rojo, pero para sorpresa de ellos el seeker escarlata salió con una gran calma, pero sonrió de manera pedante cuando fue recibido por 4 rifles apuntándolo amenazadoramente, Springer y Ultra Magnus estaban muy serios y los 3 mecas intercambiaron miradas rencorosas a pesar que el seeker estaba muy sonriente.

.- ¿No es conmovedor?, mis antiguos enemigos se reunieron aquí, en el Templo de Vos y recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos, en verdad me halaga tanta cordialidad Ultra Magnus .- Saludó el seeker escarlata con su típico sarcasmo, Sunstorm se llevó una mano al rostro completamente avergonzado y los Autobots no respondieron, el meca azul solo dio una señal a 2 de los soldados para que desarmaran a Starscream, el F-15 no apartó sus ópticos de Ultra Magnus mientras lo desarmaban y ataban sus manos con esposas de energon, y con otra señal el meca azul indicó a los soldados que se llevaran al Decepticon al vehículo, el miró por encima de su ala para cerciorarse que no le hicieran daño a Nightwind, pero al doblar la esquina perdió de vista la escena.

Nightwind salió de última junto con Sunstorm, y los Autobots suavizaron las expresiones cuando la vieron, pero ella se mantuvo firme y con una mirada fiera y desconfiada, por el contrario Ultra Magnus y Springer tuvieron que disimular su expresión de sorpresa cuando la vieron, nunca habían visto a una seeker tan extraña como ella, aunque conserva algunas características físicas bastantes típicas como las alas, la forma de la cabeza, y la cabina en el pecho, tenía formas muy redondeadas, y había algo poco usual, ella no tenía los escapes de hombros, muy raro; pero ella se acercó a los Autobots y ofreció ambas muñecas para que fueran esposadas, esto descolocó a Ultra Magnus y a Springer, después de unos escasos segundos el enorme meca azul negó con su cabeza.

.- No es necesario, serás escoltada al vehículo así como estás .- Respondió el hermano de Optimus Prime, ella no dijo nada, tan solo bajó sus manos y siguió a los demás siendo acompañada con los otros 2 soldados, ninguno la apuntaba con sus rifles, solo caminaban a su lado, ella miró a su cuñado, despidiéndose con su mirada y Sunstorm le sonrió levemente para darle ánimos, Ultra Magnus y Springer se despidieron del sacerdote y se marcharon; Sunstorm los siguió hasta la salida, Starscream ya estaba dentro del vehículo, Nightwind entraba y luego la siguieron los escoltas, por último ingresaron los oficiales Autobots, la potente nave aceleró el motor y ésta emitió un gemido más agudo y comenzó a elevarse levantando polvo y alguna que otra basura que había a su alrededor, al igual que la sotana del sacerdote; Sunstorm siguió a la nave con su vista hasta que desapareció entre los edificios, después de un suspiro el seeker entra al templo para continuar con sus labores, pero rezará por el bienestar de Nightwind y de Starscream porque ella lo necesita, y después de todo él es su hermano, no importa lo que suceda entre ellos.

00-00

Llegaron rápidamente a Iacon, los entraron al edificio del Senado y Starscream sonrió maliciosamente, éste lugar le trae muchos recuerdos gratos para él, y catastróficos para los Autobots; fue en este lugar donde él asesino a 3 senadores y liberó a los demás Decepticons, fue ahí donde ellos se dieron a conocer como realmente son, y los Autobots nunca los olvidarían y la muerte de Sentinel Prime sería el inicio de una de las Guerras más despiadadas que ha habido en la historia de Cybertron; por otro lado Nightwind no pudo evitar mirar a todas partes completamente anonadada, jamás había entrado al edificio del Senado, solo pasaba volando cerca de él cuando estaba de vacaciones en sus días de estudiantes, los soldados la veían a ella y tuvieron que disimular varias sonrisas cuando de vez en cuando ella los miraba, habían muchas estatuas de antiguos héroes de Cybertron que a diferencia del Dios Primus no le daban miedo a la Rebirth 3, cientos de banderas de las diferentes ciudades y regiones de Cybertron colgaban como estandarte en las blancas paredes, la iluminación hacía que el lugar fuera mucho más brillante de lo que normalmente es, y la gente se reflejaba en los pisos de color plomo como un espejo, pero luego a Starscream lo llevaron a un lugar diferente al de Nightwind, ella miraba a su amante como se alejaba de ella y él la miró por encima de su ala, hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista en las esquinas, Ultra Magnus y Springer continuaron por el camino central, irían a informarle a Rodimus sobre los recién llegados.

Starscream sabía a donde lo llevaban, ya se sabía el camino, cuando lo introdujeron en una cápsula transporte, la prisión estaba cerca del edificio del Senado y fue ahí donde planeó la liberación de los Decepticons junto con Megatron hace millones de años, estaba seguro que Nightwind se quedará como refugiada en el edificio, más les vale a esos miserables Autobots tratarla bien, pensaba el seeker escarlata; al llegar a la prisión los guardias le ordenaron bajar del vehículo y lo guiaron por los pasillos color plomo con las armas apuntando a su espalda.

.- No es necesario que me guíen, yo me sé el camino .- Dijo el seeker de manera burlona, pero los guardias no respondieron, pero él continuó .- ¿Saben?, este lugar está lleno de recuerdos, fue aquí donde engañé a un par de idiotas como ustedes para que me llevaran al Senado, y créanme, fue demasiado fácil .- Dijo el seeker escarlata finalizando con una risilla maliciosa, los guardias continuaban guiándolo sin decir una sola palabra, pero Starscream sabía que estaban enojados por el comentario, así que continuó .- Recuerdo cuando ustedes me capturaron aquella vez, y también recuerdo al Senado, yo estaba parado en medio del salón y esos hipócritas me acusaron de muchos crímenes, pero lo único que quería era darles un mensaje, y como no quisieron escucharme tuve que exterminarlos a todos; les mentiría si les digo "no quise hacerlo pero ustedes me obligaron", al contrario, acabar con sus vidas fue un verdadero placer .- Terminó de contar con un tono de voz maquiavélico, pero uno de los guardias lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza con la culata del rifle, fue tan rápido que Starscream no pudo procesar el dolor, y en su lugar un gran mareo hizo estragos en su mente.

.- Eso solo fue una advertencia, la próxima vez te dispararé en la cabeza y yo también tendré una buena historia que contar .- Dijo uno de los guardias mientras tomaba al seeker bruscamente por el brazo al igual que su compañero, ambos aprovecharon el aturdimiento del seeker y aceleraron el paso, Starscream apenas podía sentir la manipulación de los soldados, le repugnaban que estuvieran tomándolo por el brazo de esa manera, pero estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera podía defenderse, llegaron a las celdas, liberaron las azuladas muñecas y luego arrojaron al seeker a la celda como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

En un momento de lucidez Starscream reunió todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, mientras tanto los guardias encienden las barras de energon dejando al meca alado encerrado, ambos lo miraron con desprecio al prisionero mientras éste se levantaba.

.- Yo cuidaría la boca si fuera tu Starscream, o alguien más pagará las consecuencias .- Amenazó uno de los soldados, cuando el seeker se incorporó agitó levemente su cabeza y miró fríamente a los Autobots.

.- Ustedes solo hablan tonterías .- Respondió con mucho odio mientras señalaba acusadoramente a los soldados, uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente.

.- Tampoco es recomendable que nos pongas a prueba .- Contraatacó el Autobot y Starscream sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer por su columna de metal, y no pudo evitar mostrar debilidad ante su enemigo, el rostro de Starscream es como un libro abierto, puedes leer todo lo que piensa con tan solo mirarlo a los ópticos, y él sabía que lo que expresaba no solo era miedo, sino preocupación.

.- Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima, juro que les partiré el cuello en 2 a todos ustedes .- Siseó amenazadoramente el prisionero, pero no hizo efecto en los soldados.

.- Ya cállate Starscream, y preocúpate por tu chasis como siempre haces .- Y con esas palabras los Autobots se retiraron de la prisión dejando completamente solo al seeker escarlata.

Los pasos de los mecas seguido del siseó de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse fue lo que indicó a Starscream que ya se habían marchado, pero además escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la puerta, como si hubiesen pasado un seguro grueso y masiso, miró las demás celdas que estaban cerca, no había nadie, cada celda tenía una cámara que los vigilaba, Starscream levantó su vista al pequeño artefacto que miraba fijo el interior de las 4 paredes, el jet escarlata frunció el ceño completamente perturbado e incómodo, sabía en donde estaba, ésta era el área para los criminales más problemáticos, la zona de máxima seguridad y al parecer él era el único habitante; el seeker suspiró y se dirigió con pasos arrastrados a la cama de recarga en la pared, dejó caer su cuerpo en él y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba solo en una prisión de máxima seguridad, a 2 kilómetros de distancia de su amante y no tenía garantía de que nada fuera a pasarle a ambos por más que Sunstorm lo recalcó, volvió a suspirar completamente preocupado y dirigió su mirada en el piso.

.- Primus, que no cometan el gravísimo error de lastimarla .-

Nightwind se encontraba en la enfermería, First Aid había ido al Senado a examinarla por orden directa de Rodimus Prime, ella estaba recostada en la mesa de reparaciones con un artefacto conectado en su vientre, éste mostraba una imagen en 3 dimensiones de la chispa que procesaba y la creadora miraba con ternura como la pequeña luz azulaba titilaba graciosamente dentro de ella; el protectobot First Aid miraba a la seeker y a la imagen, secretamente conmovido, y a la vez anotaba en su datapad un informe sobre la chispa y la creadora, después de unos minutos el médico apaga el aparato y lo retira del vientre de la seeker, ella vuelve a sentarse en la mesa y mira expectante como First Aid guardaba el escáner en una gaveta.

.- Muy bien Nightwind, terminamos de examinarte a ti, estás en buen funcionamiento, tienes un buen nivel de energía y todos tus componentes están perfectos, tu hombro tiene una pequeña rajadura en la cabeza del hueso de metal¿tuviste algún accidente? .- Inquirió suavemente el protectobot señalando con su lápiz láser la zona afectada.

.- Bueno, anoche Starscream durmió encima de mi brazo¿eso se puede contar como accidente? .- Dijo ella sonriendo un poco, First Aid sonrió un poco por detrás de su máscara y continuó leyendo el análisis.

.- En cuanto a la chispa, está en muy buenas condiciones, toda la información la está procesado sin problemas; ¿has tenido apagones? .- Inquirió nuevamente, ella asintió y First Aid continuó anotando .- ¿Con mucha frecuencia? .-

.- Solo unas 3 veces desde que empecé a procesar .- Contestó ella, el protectobot continuó anotando en su datapad y siguió haciéndole preguntas.

.- ¿Náuseas, dolor, cansancio? .-

.- Ayer tuve náuseas en el subterráneo y he estado muy cansada últimamente, mis dolores se ha debido a el agite de la batalla pero es todo .- Nightwind omitió el dolor provocado por la cercanía de Starscream para no empeorar la situación, el médico continuó anotando.

Entonces se retiró a otro cubículo, Nightwind podía verlo a través de la ventana, pero no podía escuchar lo que dice, aunque estaba segura que estaba comunicándose con Prime para decirle el resultado de su examen, la seeker suspira y luego mira a su alrededor, había toda clase de aparatos e instrumentos para practicar reparaciones, le recordaba mucho al consultorio de Vertigo y también a aquellos ciclos cuando estudiaba medicina robótica, de pronto Nightwind comenzó a sentir nostalgia y mucha tristeza, sus manos se entrelazaron y ella las miró de manera ausente, las imágenes de su clan de renegados volvieron a aparecer frente a sus ópticos húmedos, mientras más recordaba más triste se sentía, y poco a poco sus lágrimas aceitosas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en sus manos, estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que First Aid había salido del cubículo y estaba llamándola, solo cuando él colocó su mano en el hombro ella reaccionó con un respingo.

.- Lo siento, no quise asustarte .- Se disculpó gentilmente el médico Autobot .- ¿Te encuentras bien? .-

.- Si es solo…que ésta habitación me recuerda a alguien y a mis días de estudiante .- Respondió ella limpiando sus mejillas con sus dedos oscuros.

.- Bueno…quizá no sea la persona más idónea pero, si quieres conversar con alguien estoy dispuesto a escuchar .- Dijo el protectobot manteniendo su gentileza, pero la seeker lo miró de reojo con mucho odio.

.- Olvídalo, lo que tengo es MI problema y no tengo que contárselo a un Autobot .- Respondió ella con desprecio, First Aid dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por el tono de su paciente.

.- Oí decir que tu ya no eres Decepticon… .- Dijo el Autobot médico tratando de cambiar el tema.

.- Si, dejé de ser Decepticon hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes me agraden .- Respondió ella manteniendo su tono de voz, First Aid suspiró derrotado, con esas respuesta sabía que no se iba a ganar la confianza de ella tan fácil .- ¿Dónde está Starscream? .- Inquirió ella de manera ruda.

.- El… .-

.- Quiero que me lleven con él .-

.- Escucha jovencita, por ahora no podemos…ugh .- Su sentencia fue interrumpida por la poderosa mano de la seeker alrededor de su garganta, el Autobot estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que esta mujer tuviera tanta fuerza y se moviera con tanta velocidad, sentía como sus dedos se hundían en el metal y ella tomó el cuello de tal manera que él no podía emitir ni un sonido, Nightwind había puesto un dedo en la zona de los componentes locales, inutilizándolos, esto asustó a First Aid quien veía unos ópticos infernales amarillos que lo devoraban.

.- ¿Qué no me oíste?, dije que quiero ver a Starscream¡ahora! .- Estalló ella apretando un poco más el agarre, al no poder hablar el Autobot tan solo asintió nerviosamente con su cabeza, cuando obtuvo el resultado deseado ella lo dejó ir, el médico se alejó de ella y frotaba su cuello adolorido, entonces se comunicó con los guardias que estaban afuera de la enfermería, les ordenó que llevaran a Nightwind a la prisión, estos accedieron y se llevaron a la seeker.

First Aid hizo un escaneo rápido en su cuerpo, y unas pruebas de voz, al parecer no había nada fuera de lugar excepto las abolladuras de su cuello, en un instante el Autobot sintió terror, angustia y desesperación, la seeker había hecho presión en el lugar donde estaban alojados sus componentes vocales precisamente para que no gritara ni pidiera ayuda, el médico miró hacia la puerta, mientras seguía frotándose su cuello, él no era un robot de combate, no era partidario de la violencia y en esos escasos segundos estuvo apunto de golpearla con algo, lo que sea; si ella lo tomó de esa manera significa que conoce el cuerpo cybertroniano bastante bien, lo mejor es tener cuidado con ella, porque si eso es verdad, entonces podría matarlo sin necesidad de usar un arma.

00-00

Dirge y Ramjet habían salido de Char a escondidas y con dirección que solo ellos conocen, no iban a ir a Monicus como siempre hacían en sus ratos libres, Astrotrain les había dado otro punto de reunión, los cabezas de cono ignoraban por qué el triple changer los convocaba a esta reunión secreta, pero entonces ambos se dieron una idea; los 2 volaron hasta un restaurant que estaba a varios kilómetros de Junk, era un lugar que Octane solía frecuentar con su amigo Autobot Sandstorm, otro triple changer que habitaba en el planeta Paradron y al destruirse tuvo que ser trasladado a Cybertron junto con el resto de la gente, al llegar se transforman y entran sin siquiera ver el menú, comienzan a buscar con la vista al meca violeta, pero lo único que ven son mesas llenas, alienígenas de todas las especies comiendo y bebiendo y varias meseras atendiendo a los clientes y llevando las órdenes aquí y allá; un silbido llama la atención de los seekers, ambos dirigen sus miradas en dirección al llamado y pudieron localizar a Astrotrain que hacía señas para que fueran a su mesa.

Dirge y Ramjet se sientan frente al triple changer e inmediatamente una mesera se acerca a ellos para tomar su orden, ellos iban a despedirla, pero Astrotrain se les adelantó y ordenó un par de vasos de energon, la mesera anota en su datapad y se retira, ambos seekers miran a su camarada sorprendidos, éste solo bebió un trago de su energon y miró a cada uno de ellos despreocupado.

.- Astrotrain¿acaso te volviste loco?, nosotros no tenemos dinero .- Exclamó Dirge manteniendo un tono de voz discreto.

.- No se preocupen, todo lo que pida va por cuenta de la casa .- Dijo el triple changer mientras volvía a beber otro trago, los seekers se miraron sorprendidos y luego al triple changer.

.- ¿Acaso conoces al dueño? .- Inquirió Ramjet acercándose más a su camarada.

.- En parte, en realidad conoce a Octane y como él sabe que éramos camaradas, por solidaridad podré pedir lo quiera gratis por hoy .- el Decepticon violeta mira a cada uno y ambos seekers permanecen perplejos .- Le dije que Octane está muerto .- Dijo finalmente, los seekers asintieron al entender las causas.

.- De acuerdo, dejemos ese tema a un lado y vayamos al grano¿para qué nos llamaste? .- Inquirió Dirge colocando un brazo sobre la mesa y acercándose más al triple changer, éste suspiró y bebió un gran trago de energon, en pocos minutos la mesera llega a la mesa con un par de vasos en una bandeja pequeña y lo reparte a ambos seekers, Ramjet bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo y pidió otro más a la mesera antes de retirarse, pero Dirge bebía con calma su energon.

.- Verán, ya que nosotros no pudimos acabar con Starscream cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, será mejor que hagamos como que nada pasó y… .-

.- Un momento, a ver si entendí; TU nos llamaste en la madrugada porque tenías que conversar con nosotros algo muy importante, hiciste que voláramos millones de kilómetros en el espacio para que nos digas algo que ya sabemos .- Interrumpió Ramjet, cada vez que avanzaba la sentencia levantaba cada vez más la voz y finalizó con un grito seco, Astrotrain siseó nerviosamente al seeker blanco y miró a ambos lados del restaurante paranoicamente, Dirge negó con su cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

.- Ramjet tiene razón, estamos arriesgando mucho al venir aquí Astrotrain .-

.- Aun no termino… .- Astrotrain suspira profundo y bebe otro trago de energon, la mesera volvió y colocó en la mesa el vaso de energon frente al seeker blanco .- …en primer lugar les hice venir hasta aquí porque no confío en Soundwave ni en Cyclonus, y segundo…estoy pensando en retirarme de los Decepticons .- Confesó el triple changer, Dirge quedó petrificado en el lugar y con la boca abierta, Ramjet se ahogó con el energon y tosió bruscamente.

.- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? .- Inquirió Dirge mirando fijamente a Astrotrain, éste negó con su cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de su camarada .- Astrotrain no puedes dejar a los Decepticons, Galvatron acabará contigo antes de que abandones Char .- Volvió a exclamar Dirge con un tono de voz discreto, Ramjet dejó de toser y miró fijamente a su camarada violeta.

.- Lo siento, pero ya lo decidí, hablé con Blitzwing hace unas horas… .-

.- ¿Blitzwing sigue vivo? .- Inquirió Ramjet sorprendido pero manteniendo un tono de voz discreto.

.- Si, pero no puedo revelarles su ubicación, al menos que estén conmigo .- Dijo mirando a cada uno, luego agregó después de un suspiro .- Escuchen, no pienso ayudar a Starscream de nuevo, pero lo que él dice es cierto, con Galvatron no retomaremos Cybertron, estaremos estancados en Char peleándonos por migajas y muriéndonos de hambre¿ustedes quieren vivir así por el resto de sus vidas? .- Inquirió seriamente el triple changer, ambos seekers estuvieron pensativos por unos segundos, pero aun no estaban convencidos.

.- De todas maneras Galvatron acabará con nosotros cuando se entere que desertamos, nos cazará a los 4 y todo habrá sido en vano .- Dijo Dirge con desánimo, Ramjet asintió estando de acuerdo con su camarada.

.- Blitzwind está en un lugar en donde Galvatron no se le ocurriría buscar en un millón de años, hay suficiente energon y el lugar no aparece en los mapas, créanme, estaremos seguros ahí .- Explicó el triple changer, los seekers estuvieron pensativos por un rato, Astrotrain los miró fijamente a cada uno esperando sus respuestas, Ramjet suspiró derrotado.

.- ¿Y si aceptamos cuando partiríamos? .-

.- Ahora mismo, será un viaje largo y sin retorno, pero valdrá la pena .- Dijo el triple changer mirando seriamente a cada uno de los seekers .- Acéptenlo muchachos, nosotros perdimos esta guerra cuando Megatron pasó a la historia, no vale la pena seguir peleando por una causa perdida, y si Starscream quiere luchar contra Galvatron por su ambición, es su problema, no el nuestro, ya estoy cansado de vivir temiendo que ese maniático me dispare en cualquier momento por cualquier error que cometa .- Concluyó Astrotrain, los seekers inclinaron sus cabezas aceptando la dura verdad, los Decepticons no son nada ahora y no vale la pena morir por algo que se perdió cuando acabó la batalla en Ciudad Autobot.

.- De acuerdo, estoy contigo .- Dijo Dirge con decisión.

.- Yo también, vámonos de este basurero y continuemos con nuestras vidas .- Dijo Ramjet con el mismo tono, Astrotrain sonrió satisfecho y bebió de un solo sorbo el resto de su energon, los seekers lo imitaron y salieron del restaurante, afuera el triple changer se transforma en transbordador espacial y abre la compuerta para permitir a sus camaradas entrar, luego enciende sus propulsores a máxima potencia y los 3 ex – decepticons se alejan del lugar con ruta desconocida, para no volver jamás.

00-00

Starscream permaneció acostado en el banco, con sus manos sirviendo de soporte para su cabeza y mirando de manera ausente el techo gris de la celda, de vez en cuando lanzaba una fría mirada a la cámara que lo miraba fijamente, vigilando toda acción que hacía, el seeker bufó fastidiado y molesto por sentirse invadido, no entendía por qué los Autobots tenían tanta seguridad en una celda, él estaba desarmado, rodeado por 4 cuatro paredes y la ventana no era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera escapar; a los mejor lo hacen apropósito, los vigilantes sentirán un sádico placer en torturarlo de esa manera, entonces el sonido seco de una vara de metal golpeando la pared hace respingar al prisionero y éste se sienta de golpe, pudo ver al causante de ese ruido, uno de los guardias estaba parado frente a él, Starscream estrecha sus ópticos expresando toda su perturbación.

.- Tienes visitas, Decepticon .- Dijo el guardia, entonces el seeker cambió su expresión súbitamente.

Nightwind apareció frente a él, y Starscream se levantó del banco con un movimiento fluido, se saludaban con sus miradas, pero mantenían su semblante serio, el hecho que los guardias estuvieran presentes les incomodaba aun más.

.- Quiero entrar a la celda .- Ordenó la seeker oscura sin dejar de mirar a su amante, el guardia miró a la mujer y luego le lanzó una mirada a un meca gris de avanzada edad, este asintió y el guardia presionó el botón de la celda, las barras se desvanecieron y Nightwind entró, entonces el guardia volvió a activar las barras de energon y se alejó del lugar para dar "privacidad" a la pareja.

Cuando el siseo de la puerta indicó la partida de los Autobots, Nightwind no aguantó un segundo más, ella se abalanzó hacia su amante en un abrazo devorador, sus labios se conectaron desesperadamente, intercambiando apasionados besos y caricias como si hubiese pasado millones de años sin verse; se separaron por la falta de aire en sus filtros y después de intercambiar dulces miradas Starscream mira de reojo la cámara que los vigilaba constantemente, Nightwind volvió su cabeza al lugar que miraba su amante, al percatarse de la presencia del artefacto la seeker mostró su glosa a manera de insulto y volvió a fijar su vista en el seeker escarlata que no pudo evitar sonreir por la travesura de su amante; luego ambos se sentaron en el banco y trataron de relajarse un poco.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? .- Pregunta la seeker con voz suave, Starscream suspira de cansancio.

.- He tenido mejores ciclos¿y tú¿te hicieron daño? .- Preguntó él un poco preocupado, pero Nightwind sonrió maliciosamente.

.- Hazle esa pregunta al Autobot que me examinó .- Contestó la seeker nocturna manteniendo su sonrisa, Starscream rió entre dientes cuando se imaginó lo que ella había hecho .- Estoy bien, y la chispa también, todo sigue en orden hasta ahora .- Starscream asintió aliviado y satisfecho por la respuesta, ella continuó .- ¿Qué crees que nos hagan Starscream? .-

.- Conociendo a los Autobots, nos someterán a un juicio, nos declararán culpables por crímenes de guerra y nos encerrarán aquí de por vida .- Dijo el seeker se manera casual, Nightwind lo miró fríamente.

.- Cuando quiera alegrarme te llamaré, Starscream .- Dijo ella sarcásticamente, el seeker la miró de reojo por un instante y luego perdió su mirada en la pared de enfrente, después de un sonoro suspiro ella habló de nuevo .- No pueden hacernos daño, yo estoy procesando una chispa y saben que te necesito, además, ellos le dieron oportunidades a otros Decepticons, a nosotros nos la darán también .- Dijo ella para tratar de levantar los ánimos de su amante.

.- A ti no te harán daño Nightwind, pero no sé que tendrán preparado para mí, yo podré estar esperando una chispa contigo pero no tengo idea si eso a ellos les importa .- Dijo él sin dejar de mirar melancólicamente la pared, sabiendo que su fama no es muy brillante, la seeker se acercó a él y tomó su mano azulada.

.- Sunstorm no permitirá que te lastimen .- Dijo ella volviendo a intentarlo, pero Starscream ríe sarcásticamente.

.- Sunstorm…¿y tú le creíste¿de verdad piensas que él hará algo por mí si estoy en un aprieto? .- Inquirió él muy enojado y mirando fijamente los ópticos de su amante.

.- Si lo dijo fue porque lo hará, confía en él Starscream, recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez .- Dijo ella con mucha suavidad en su voz, Starscream bajó su cabeza desanimado y de pronto encontró el piso gris muy cautivador.

Nightwind lo tomó del hombro y lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en sus oscuros muslos, las manos de la seeker se deslizaron por la placa facial del ex – comandante aéreo con una suavidad sedosa, brindando una oleada relajante que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo rojo y plata; ella comenzó a pulsar descargas eléctricas mínimas que acentuaban el efecto de relajación, las puntas de los delgados y oscuros dedos continuaban rozando la metálica piel del rostro, cabeza y cuello, Starscream no pudo evitar deja escapar un suspiro y sus ópticos fueron apagándose paulatinamente hasta que se volvieron negros; Nightwind sonrió al ver que por fin su amante había cambiado el semblante, se veía más relajado y cuando su respiración aminoró la velocidad ella se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, pero ella continuó acariciando el oscuro rostro del F-15 mientras lo contemplaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, desde que Darkstar lo había encerrado en la prisión del Rigel por aquel accidente, amaba verlo de esta manera, y es que Starscream puede expresar ternura, pero solo cuando duerme.

First Aid había ido a la oficina de Rodimus Prime, le estaba dando los resultados del examen físico con mucha calma, el joven líder escuchaba con atención el informe, Ultra Magnus también estaba ahí, ambos en silencio y miraban fijamente al médico pacifista, cuando terminó de leer el datapad, Rodimus asintió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, juntando sus manos sobre éste, Ultra Magnus tomó asiento frente a su líder y esperó.

.- Entonces, su proceso es verídico, no es una mentira de Starscream o Sunstorm .- Dijo Rodimus mirando al protectobot.

.- No señor, aunque cabe la posibilidad que la chispa no sea de Starscream; mi recomendación es extraer una muestra de los datos de la chispa del creador y compararlos con la criatura .- Dijo el Autobot.

.- No creo que eso haga falta First Aid .- Dijo Rodimus a la vez que le pide que se acerque a su escritorio, los 3 mecas vieron a través de la computadora del Líder una escena conmovedora a pesar que se trate de 2 Decepticons, Starscream yacía en el banco, con su cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Nightwind y ella lo acariciaba con suavidad y dedicación, los 3 estuvieron sorprendidos ante las imágenes, jamás pensaron ver al seeker escarlata en esa faceta .- Conocemos muy bien a Starscream, y sabemos que él no se dejaría tocar por alguien al menos que signifique mucho para él .- Concluyó Prime mientras se reclinaba en su asiento, los otros 2 se alejaron del escritorio y miraron al meca marrón.

.- Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos pasar así como así, debemos interrogarlos, hasta donde sabemos ellos escaparon de un ataque de los Decepticons, pero pensamos que Starscream estaba muerto después de que expulsamos la cabeza de Unicron, y esa joven nunca la habíamos visto, debemos averiguar más .- Recomendó Ultra Magnus al joven Líder.

.- Estoy de acuerdo .- Contestó Rodimus.

.- Prime, si me permite, recomendaría que esa chica tuviera el mismo nivel de vigilancia que Starscream .- Se adelantó First Aid, el oficial y el Líder miraron perplejos al médico, él continuó .- Verán, ella quiso ver a Starscream, pero cuando le negué el permiso me tomó por el cuello, pero, lo que me preocupa es que ella supo como hacerlo, presionó mis componentes vocales y lo inutilizó temporalmente para que no gritara, y lo hizo con una velocidad impresionante, y ni hablar de su fuerza .- Terminó de contar el joven médico, Rodimus asintió y luego se dirigió a Ultra Magnus.

.- La vigilaremos, al no saber de ella la hace tan peligrosa como Starscream .-

.- O quizás más .- Agregó el meca azul, entonces Rodimus se levantó de su silla al igual que Ultra Magnus.

.- De acuerdo, First Aid, seguirás examinando a la seeker durante toda la semana, esos ciclo tendrás a un guardia que la vigilará mientras la examinas; puedes retirarte .- El médico pacifista hizo un saludo a su líder y se retiró del salón .- Ultra Magnus, quizás no sea una buena idea pero… envía a Repugnus a interrogar a Starscream, yo interrogaré a Nightwind junto con Raindance, comenzaremos mañana a primera hora .- Ordenó Prime al Comandante e inmediatamente Ultra Magnus se comunicó con el interrogador para informarle lo que debe hacer, a partir de mañana tendrán el duro trabajo de revelar ciertas cosas.

00-00

Al ciclo siguiente Rodimus dio órdenes de no permitir a la pareja verse por un tiempo, preferiblemente hasta que culmine el interrogatorio, por supuesto ninguno de los 2 seekers les agradó la idea, pero tuvieron que acceder; durante toda esa semana fue reunión tras reunión, pregunta tras pregunta, Rodimus se sentaba frente a Nightwind todos los ciclos a tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando la vio por primera vez quedó perplejo ante lo que veía, ella era una seeker muy extraña, única en su especie, nunca había visto un modelo como ella millones de vorns, también pudo percibir cierto enojo y rencor en sus ópticos amarillos, sabía cual era la razón, pero no podía concederle ese deseo por ahora.

Rodimus fue muy paciente con ella, y preguntó sobre su origen y cual era su lugar en el ejército de los Decepticons, después de un suspiro de cansancio, Nightwind contó su historia, reveló que formaba parte de un clan de seekers asesinos que Megatron mantenía oculto incluso ante su propio ejército, solo Soundwave y Shockwave sabían de su existencia, residían en Char y luego se mudaron a Gaon; la seeker respingó ligeramente al recordar las nefastas condiciones que vivían, al principio ella estaba de acuerdo con Megatron, pero poco a poco ella encendió sus ópticos ante la pura verdad y fue alejándose de su líder junto con otros camaradas, Rodimus frunció el ceño y apoyó su barbilla en su puño completamente intrigado, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la chica y mientras que uno de los cassettes de Blaster, Raindance, grababa en video el interrogatorio; el Autobot preguntó sobre su relación con Starscream¿cómo inició todo?, ella sonrió tímidamente, como una adolescente humana cuando le habla del chico que le agrada, ella explicó que Megatron le ordenó asesinarlo y ella se negó hacerlo, y ambos formaron una alianza para destronarlo, pero todo se vio ofuscado debido a una guerra interna entre el clan.

Ella habló de la guerra interna sin que Rodimus le preguntara lo ocurrido, pero tampoco le ordenó callar, más bien siguió escuchando con mucha atención, ella se refería a este conflicto como la Guerra Oscura, porque los mismo hermanos levantaron sus armas unos contra otros y todos cometieron genocidio¿la razón?, porque ella rehusó a llevar a cabo el asesinato de Starscream, y el clan se dividió en 2 bandos: Los que siguen siendo fieles a Megatron y los fieles a Starscream, cuando estalló esa guerra los renegados huyeron de Gaon y se dirigieron a Mecorg, pero los Decepticons los siguieron y derribaron su nave y la mitad de la tripulación estaba herida, los cyborgs los ayudaron y repararon a los heridos, pero al mismo tiempo los reformó y por eso ella tiene esa apariencia; Rodimus asintió al ser aclarada su duda sobre su físico poco común, Rodimus preguntó que había ocurrido después de la llegada a Mecorg; Nightwind continuó contando la historia y conforme seguía ella ensombrecía su rostro, contó sobre el retorno de Starscream, la vez que ella fue a rescatarlo cuando los Decepticons lo secuestraron, habló de Skyscorcher y de su hermano Darkstar, la vez que ella fue secuestrada y violada por el seeker negro y gris, de su recuperación, de su encuentro amoroso con Starscream, de la vez que ella se enteró que estaba procesando una chispa de el ex – comandante aéreo y de la última batalla de la Guerra Oscura, en la que todos los seekers nocturnos perecieron a excepción de ella.

Hizo una pausa y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar como su hermano Darkstar moría en sus brazos, entonces ella estalló en llanto y Rodimus suspiró, miró por largo rato a la seeker mientras se desahogaba, Raindance continuaba grabando silenciosamente todo el interrogatorio y solo cuando ella se calmó un poco Rodimus continuó.

.- De acuerdo Nightwind, no habrá más preguntas .- Dijo Rodimus finalmente y la seeker exhaló toda su tristeza mientras se secaba las aceitosas lágrimas .- Lo importante es que todo eso que me contaste quedó en el pasado, sé que no es fácil olvidar una tragedia, lo sé por experiencia, pero debes continuar con tu vida y luchar por esa chispa que procesas; en unos minutos te acompañarán a tu habitación .- Dijo Rodimus de manera comprensiva, recordando que en parte él fue el causante de la muerte de Optimus, se levantó de la silla y la pequeña navecilla azul, Raindance dejó de filmar y levantó el vuelo para seguir al Líder Autobot, miró por un instante a la seeker y luego salió de la habitación junto con Raindance, fuera del cuarto lo esperaba impacientemente Ultra Magnus, Springer y Blaster, después de dedicarle una mirada un tanto triste a cada uno, habló .- Su historia es bastante trágica y reveladora, pero convincente .-

.- ¿Estás seguro que ella dice la verdad? .- Inquirió el triple changer verde perplejo.

.- Yo sentí que si, Springer; de todas maneras la última palabra la tendrá Repugnus; Blaster .- Llamó al oficial de comunicaciones Autobot, éste dio un paso al frente con su típica actitud relajada .- Envía a Raindance con Repugnus para que lo analice .- Ordenó el joven Líder, la navecilla azul se dirigió a su amo y se transformó en su modo alterno de cassette, Blaster abrió su compuerta pectoral permitiendo que su amiguito entrara.

.- En seguida jefe .- Canturreó el meca rojo e inmediatamente se retiró del lugar.

.- Será mejor que veamos como va Repugnus con Starscream .- Sugirió Ultra Magnus y los 3 Autobots se dirigieron a la oficina de Rodimus para vigilarlo desde la computadora.

El interrogador había levantado su dedo del botón y Starscream pudo dar un respiro, durante toda esa semana tenía prohibido ver a su amante y todo lo que ha hecho fue responder las preguntas de ese despreciable Autobot; Starscream sabía muy bien quien es él, Repugnus es conocido por torturar a sus prisioneros para extraer información usando todos los métodos que esté a su alcance, la imaginación le sobraba para hacer que el interrogado escupa toda la información que guarda, y si tiene tanta fuerza física, Repugnus es capaz de usar métodos que jamás se pensó que se pudiera lograr, el Autobot es mucho peor que un Decepticon, Starscream no tenía idea de por qué Prime le permitió a ese miserable interrogarlo si ellos no aprueban su manera de interrogar; el seeker se levanta del piso temblorosamente y vuelve a sentarse en la silla, sus manos temblaban y todo su cuerpo dolía por las horrorosas descargas eléctricas, jadeaba por el cansancio y miraba con desprecio al Autobot rojo que estaba sentado frente a él, manteniendo una sonrisa burlona y desagradable.

.- Continúa así Starscream, me estás dando una buena excusa para seguir torturándote .- Dijo Repugnus burlonamente y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, el seeker suspiró agotado.

.- Yo no he…estado con los…Decepticons…No soy un…espía, estuve…en una guerra…por un vorn… en Mecorg… y no he pisado…Cybertron…en todo…este tiempo…¿por qué no me crees? .- Starscream estaba agotado, apoyó pesadamente su cabeza en sus palmas abiertas y Repugnus estrechó sus ópticos y colocó sus manos provistas de garras en la mesa, y Starscream las vio a través de sus dedos.

.- Escúchame bien maldita chatarra viviente, Rodimus me ordenó que te sacara todo lo que sabes, y me prohibió que usara mis propios métodos para que hablaras, así que hazme un favor, termina de decir qué rayos hacías con los Deceticons y deja de mencionar a los malditos seekers nocturnos .- Insistió Repugnus aferrando sus garras en la mesa hasta que la atravesó como si fuera mantequilla, Starscream suspiró frustrado y cansado.

.- Por última vez¡no he estado con los Decepticons desde que resucité! .- Estalló el seeker escarlata levantándose de la silla y colocando sus manos en la mesa de forma brusca, miró fijamente al Autobot despreciable y éste sonrió maliciosamente.

.- Veo que aun tienes ganas de más .- Dijo Repugnus colocando su dedo agudo sobre el botón.

.- ¡No¡espera¡no lo hagaaaaaaaaaagh…! .- En seguida el Autobot presionó el botón y las potentes descargas eléctricas recorrieron el exhausto cuerpo del seeker escarlata, Starscream cayó al piso convulsionando y retorciéndose del dolor, Repugnus veía con profunda satisfacción como el Decepticon descargaba todo su dolor y gritaba de agonía, la descarga se sentía tan fuerte que Starscream pensó que sus componentes internos estallarían en cualquier momento, aceite comenzó a escurrir por sus labios, se sentía caliente y desagradable .- ¡Es la verdad¡es la maldita verdad¡POR FAVOR TIENES QUE CREERME! .- Exclamó entre dolores y ahogos con su propio aceite el seeker escarlata.

Repugnus dejó de torturar al F-15 y éste gimió con mezcla de alivio y dolor, jadeaba buscando la manera de aliviar el calor de sus componentes internos, ni siquiera su sistema de enfriamiento era suficiente para aminorar el exceso de calor, Repugnus se levantó de su silla y miró con profundo desprecio al Decepticon que yacía en el piso.

.- No te creo Starscream, volveré más tarde, y más te vale que sueltes la verdad o me veré obligado a divertirme un rato contigo, y no te aseguro que sea placentera para tí .- Dijo el Autobot rojo y se retiró de la celda.

Starscream tanteó la mesa buscando un punto de apoyo y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó pesadamente del piso, se sentó en la silla aun jadeando por el cansancio y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó su frente sobre ellos y trató de descansar un poco, no tenía fuerzas para dirigirse a la cama de recarga, solo espera que Repugnus vuelva dentro de mucho tiempo.

00-00

Los Autobots estaban reunidos en una sala rectangular, todos estaban sentados en una mesa viendo el video de el interrogatorio de Nightwind y luego el interrogatorio de Starscream, Repugnus era el único que permanecía de pie y junto a la enorme pantalla, Rodimus veía la manera en que Repugnus trató al prisionero y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero éste no le prestó atención; cuando el video terminó los mecas se reclinaron en sus sillas y Repugnus miró a cada uno de sus camaradas.

.- Bien Repugnus¿a qué conclusión has llegado? .- Preguntó Prime con calma.

.- Se pudo apreciar mucha similitud entre las 2 historias que contaron; excepto por la brecha que hubo desde el principio hasta que Starscream y Nightwind se encontraron por primera vez; luego viene la segunda brecha y otra historia similar, Nightwind habló sin necesidad de presionarla, explicó detalladamente todo lo que ha ocurrido y sin titubear, fue muy segura al contestar cada una de tus preguntas, y manteniendo contacto visual contigo, eso es importante, mi conclusión con ella es que dice la verdad…por desgracia .- Respondió el interrogador mirando seriamente a su Líder.

.- ¿Y Starscream? .- Inquirió nuevamente Rodimus obviando las 2 últimas palabras de Repugnus.

.- Starscream…con el fui un poco más…severo por decirlo de alguna manera, a diferencia de tu trato con la seeker; con él he llegado a 2 incógnitas: o es un gran masoquista o está diciendo la verdad, siendo Starscream habría confesado al segundo día, así que…por más que deteste admitirlo…él también dice la verdad .- Concluyó el interrogador rojo, luego tomó asiento en la mesa junto con sus camaradas y Rodimus miró a cada uno de los oficiales.

.- ¿Ustedes que opinan? .-

.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Repugnus, siento que ambos están siendo sinceros y merecen una oportunidad, voto por darles asilo .- Dijo Springer con decisión, Rodimus asintió y miró a la meca rosada que estaba junto al triple changer.

.- No solo están siendo sinceros, ella está procesando una chispa y necesita a Starscream, no podemos desampararlos por más que hayan sido Decepticons, yo también voto por darles asilo .- Dijo Arcee, Rodimus miró al Segundo al Mando Ultra Magnus que permanecía serio.

.- Bueno, veo que Starscream es capaz de madurar, a pesar de ser uno de los Decepticons más peligrosos puede…amar a alguien, voto por darles asilo, Prime .- Dijo Ultra Magnus bastante impactado por el enorme cambio de Starscream, Rodimus dirigió su mirada al meca anciano que estaba junto a él.

.- Sin duda alguna Prime, Starscream no parece ser el mismo que conocemos, pero es solo apariencia, así que mi recomendación es que sea vigilado constantemente, pero a pesar de eso, voto por darle asilo .- Dijo Kup con seriedad.

.- ¿Repugnus? .- Rodimus se dirigió al autobot que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y bastante severo, el Autobot bufó fastidiado y miró seriamente a su Líder.

.- No tengo que contestar Rodimus, sabes muy bien cual es mi opinión .-

.- Si lo sé, y por esa razón perdiste, yo también voto por darle asilo a Starscream y a Nightwind .- Concluyó el joven Líder mientras se levantaba de su silla, los demás Autobots lo imitaron y Repugnus torció sus ópticos fastidiado y decepcionado .- Mañana serán liberados a primera hora, llamaré a Sunstorm para venga a buscarlos, y Ultra Magnus; traslada a Starscream a la habitación de Nightwind, creo que se merece una compensación por lo que ha pasado durante toda la semana .- Ordenó Prime a la vez que miraba fríamente a Repugnus, quien le devolvió el gesto.

.- En seguida Prime .-

Todos se retiraron de la sala, excepto Rodimus y Repugnus que tuvieron una charla muy seria sobre su manera de extraer información, el Autobot rojo aseguró que no lastimó seriamente al prisionero, pero eso no le importó a Rodimus, la manera de tratar al prisionero es lo que diferencia a un Autobot de un Decepticon, y Repugnus usa métodos que va más allá de la imaginación de un Decepticon; Ultra Magnus trasladó a un debilitado Starscream a la habitación de su "compañera", estaba profundamente dormido en la mesa y despertó de manera exaltada cuando el meca azul y rojo lo zarandeó gentilmente, el Autobot le informó que convenció a Prime y será trasladado con Nightwind ahora mismo, Starscream parpadeó completamente incrédulo a las palabras de Magnus, pero éste le aseguró que así es, así que Starscream accedió y esa misma noche se reunió con su amante quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sin importarle que el Autobot estuviera ahí; Ultra Magnus cerró la puerta de la habitación y dejó en paz a la pareja, Starscream y Nightwind durmieron abrazados y relajados después de una semana agitada, el seeker durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, porque este mismo ciclo la chispa cumplía un megaciclo de proceso.

00-00

La pareja había despertado y recibieron su ración de energon de la mañana, ambos bebieron en silencio y ningún Autobot los molestó durante su primera ingestión, entonces Starscream volvió a sentir esa necesidad de hablarle a la chispa y se acercó a su amante, ella se reclinó en la cama para darle acceso, entonces el seeker acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella, comenzó a rozar sus dedos en el vientre de Nightwind y pulsando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que daban calor y daban cosquillas, ella reía ligeramente por el suave roce de los azulados dedos y de nuevo acercó su rostro al vientre de la seeker, Starscream le susurraba palabras dulces y Nightwind se sentía apenada, nunca había visto a Starscream actuar de esa manera; entonces la puerta se abre ante ellos permitiendo pasar a Rodimus y a Sunstorm, ambos mecas quedaron petrificados ante la escena y se intercambiaron miradas estupefactas, para Sunstorm no era algo nuevo capturarlo en esos momentos y Rodimus deseó que Raindance estuviera con él, esto era algo que le hubiese gustado mostrar a los demás Autobots.

.- Veo que están pasando un buen momento juntos .- Rodimus se hizo notar, Sunstorm tuvo que presionar sus labios para no dejar salir una carcajada y ambos seekers miraron a los recién llegados congelados en sus posiciones actuales.

.- Veo que no tocar la puerta está de moda en Cybertron .- Dijo Starscream con su típico sarcasmo, Sunstorm no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar una gran carcajada, Rodimus no pudo evitar sonreir, Nightwind se llevó las manos al rostro completamente avergonzada.

.- De acuerdo, lamento no haber tocado la puerta, pero debo informarte que partirán ahora mismo de este edificio, tendrán asilo en Cybertron, se alojarán en la casa de Sunstorm .- Informó Prime, Sunstorm dejó de reírse y los 2 seekers miraron perplejos al Líder Autobot.

.- ¿Es una broma? .-

.- No Nightwind, por voto mayoritario se les concedió asilo, y podrán irse de aquí ahora .- Confirmó Prime, Nightwind sonrió abiertamente y Starscream dejó salir un suspiro de alivio; la seeker nocturna se levantó de la cama de recarga y se dirigió a la salida, Rodimus la dejó pasar y Sunstorm la siguió, Starscream iba a salir pero la mano de Prime lo tomó por el hombro impidiendo que salga .- Antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas, tienes derecho a transformarte y a volar a cualquier parte de Cybertron, pero no puedes portar armas ni abandonar el planeta al menos que tengas una buena razón para ello, Nightwind debe ver a First Aid una vez a la semana para revisión, y debes buscar empleo, en caso de que no lo consigas te proveeremos de uno, cumple con esas reglas y podrás vivir en paz, falta a una de ellas y estarás en prisión de nuevo¿he sido claro? .- Rodimus fue un poco más severo esta vez, Starscream sintió toda su furia acumularse en su chispa, miró la mano de Rodimus y luego a su dueño.

.- Será mejor que cuides donde pones esa mano, Autobot, o la perderás .- Amenazó el seeker escarlata, Rodimus dejó ir a Starscream y el jet lo miró fríamente antes de cruzar la puerta, Rodimus suspiró y abrió un canal en su radio interna .- ¿Ultra Magnus?, escucha, comunícate con Jazz… .-

00-00

Los 3 seekers salieron del edificio y levantaron el vuelo, se transformaron en sus modos alternos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras levantaban el vuelo los seekers se colocaron en formación de triángulo con Sunstorm a la cabeza, éste dejó escapar una segunda oleada de risa y Starscream suspiró fastidiado por la actitud burlona de su hermano, Nightwind se mantuvo callada y no reclamó nada.

.- ¡Ya basta Sunstorm¡me enfermas con tus estupideces¡deja de reírte o te derribaré! .- Amenazó Starscream después de soportar 10 breems de risa continua.

.- ¿Tu y cuáles armas? .- Retó el seeker dorado.

.- No necesito armas para derribarte .- Dijo el seeker escarlata y de pronto Sunstorm aceleró y comenzó a alejarse de la pareja, su risa chillona y efectista se escuchaba a lo lejos y Starscream gruñó completamente molesto.

.- ¿Con que quieres jugar Sunstorm?, de acuerdo¡Tu lo pediste! .- Gritó frustrado el F-15 al mismo tiempo que sus propulsores rugían con furia, Starscream comenzó a alejarse de su amante rápidamente.

.- ¡Oigan espérenme¡no me dejen aquí! .- Nightwind aceleró y fue tras los hermanos.

Había iniciado una carrera entre ambos F-15 y una Rebirth 3 que trataba de alcanzarlos, Sunstorm subió hacia las nubes y voló a velocidad suborbital, Starscream vio a su hermano volando velozmente como una saeta dorada, Nightwind alcanzó a su amante y ambos subieron para alcanzar a Sunstorm, pero él se lanzó en picada haciendo vueltas de barril; Starscream maldijo y Nightwind siguió a su cuñado haciendo la misma maniobra, aceleró la velocidad y pasó a Sunstorm como una veloz flecha, Starscream rió entre dientes después de pasar al F-15 dorado se coloca frente a él, Sunstorm iba a pasarlo por un lado, pero Starscream lo impidió colocándose frente a el nuevamente, intentó por otro lado, pero el seeker escarlata repitió la acción; Sunstorm gruñó por la frustración.

.- ¡Quítate del medio Starscream! .-

.- ¡Ni lo pienses! .-

Nightwind volaba frente a Starscream y reía por las niñerías de los hermanos, luego ella se lanzó hacia unos edificios, ella esquivaba y volaba entre los edificios con una precisión envidiable, tentando a los F-15 a seguirla; Starscream voló en dirección a su amante y colocando su cuerpo de lado atravesó un pequeño espacio entre 2 edificios, Sunstorm repitió lo que hacía Starscream pero con otros 2 edificios, ambos F-15 salieron casi al mismo tiempo de los edificios, pero Starscream llevaba la delantera, pero no pudo localizar a Nightwind por ningún lado, tampoco Sunstorm, sus radares indicó que estaba dentro de un túnel esquivando ágilmente los autos y naves, ella salió por la boca del túnel y subió a toda velocidad volando sobre su espalda y riendo de placer.

.- Es buena .- Dijo Sunstorm boquiabierto por la agilidad de la seeker nocturna.

.- No tienes idea cuanto .- Respondió Starscream orgullosamente.

Pero su propio orgullo no dejará que ni siquiera su propia amante le gane, así que aceleró de nuevo y rebasó a Nightwind, ella se volvió a su posición original y aceleró también, seguida de Sunstorm, los 3 subieron nuevamente, volando en espiral uno con otro y con las nubes formaron 3 líneas esponjosas y rosáceas; Sunstorm cambió de dirección y se arrojó en picada, Nightwind lo siguió y Starscream continuó subiendo y apagó sus propulsores, dejándose llevar por el impulso hasta donde pudiera llegar, poco a poco la velocidad fue aminorando y el seeker experimentó un instante de gravedad cero, entonces se dejó llevar por la gravedad del planeta con sus propulsores apagados aun, pudo ver a su hermano y a su amante alejarse de él, encendió sus propulsores y aprovechó la gravedad para darle velocidad extra, Starscream alcanzó el doble de su velocidad máxima en menos de 3 segundos, rebasó primero a Sunstorm y luego a Nightwind, cuando pudo ver el edificio donde residía anteriormente, antes de empezar la Gran Guerra aminoró la velocidad usando sus alerones y aterrizó en la azotea del edificio, después de 5 breems apareció Nightwind y luego Sunstorm; pero la carrera no terminaba ahí, Starscream comenzó a correr y los otros 2 lo siguieron desesperadamente, bajaron las escaleras saltando alguna que otra y saltando las 3 últimas, luego se dirigieron al pasillo, la gente se apartaba del camino y miraban estupefactos a los 3 seekers, Starscream reía al escuchar los insultos de su hermano y solo se detuvo cuando llegó al apartamento correcto.

Starscream reía se satisfacción al ver la cara de frustración de su hermano, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

.- La próxima vez piénsalo 2 veces antes de competir con el Rey de los Cielos Sunstorm .- Dijo Starscream después de descargar toda su risa.

.- ¡Eso no es justo¡hiciste trampa! .- Exclamó el F-15 dorado señalando acusadoramente a su hermano, pero éste rió aun más fuerte.

.- ¿Trampa?, yo no necesito hacer trampa para ganarte, lo que pasa es que eres muy lento .-

.- ¡¿LENTO¡eso no es cierto¡quiero la revancha Starscream! .-

.- Tu solo di el ciclo, y yo estaré ahí para que muerdas el polvo de nuevo, hermanito .- Dijo Starscream finalizando su sentencia con un tono sarcástico, Sunstorm gruñó furioso y pulsó su código personal en el panel de control, la puerta del apartamento se abrió emitiendo un siseo y el seeker dorado entró ladrando furiosamente una y otra vez que se vengaría, Starscream cubría sus audios por el ruidoso escándalo, sabía muy bien que su voz no es muy melodiosa pero la voz de Sunstorm además de ser chillona, aturde con ese efecto de eco, cuando el seeker escarlata calló un instante Starscream continuó .- Incluso Nightwind pudo ganarte .- Dijo entre risas.

Pero la risa se evaporó cuando posó su mirada en su amante, ella estaba apoyada en la pared y jadeaba pesadamente, Starscream se acercó a ella muy preocupado y colocó su azulada mano en su ala, ella levantó levemente su mirada.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata muy preocupado.

.- No te preocupes, solo estoy cansada por la carrera, es todo .- Dijo ella sonriendo débilmente, pero Starscream se sintió culpable.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas agotada?, pudiste haber caído Nightwind .- Dijo Starscream en tono de reprimenda.

.- Empecé a sentirlo ahora, no durante el vuelo, tranquilo, solo es cansancio, solo se me agotó un 5 por ciento del energon, en serio .- Dijo ella al ver la mirada incrédula del seeker escarlata, luego el suavizó su expresión y se acercó para llevarla en brazos, pero ella lo detuvo .- Starscream, estoy cansada, no herida; puedo caminar .- Dijo ella y el seeker la miró por un instante, luego accedió y ella comenzó a andar apoyando ligeramente su mano oscura a la pared, Starscream la siguió de cerca.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Nightwind miró el apartamento de Sunstorm, las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso gris; a la izquierda habían 2 puertas, se imaginó que eran las habitaciones, a la derecha se encontraba la sala de estar y frente a esta estaba la despensa de energon, más allá había una terraza enorme y un jacuzzy, el apartamento era enorme y ciertos lujos y comodidades; el sofá y las poltronas eran de un color violeta oscuro y dentro de la despensa había una mesa de vidrio, había varios anaqueles con cientos de datapads, pero lo que más le gustó fue el monitor que estaba en la sala de estar, era enorme y al parecer muy costoso, el F-15 dorado salió de una de las habitaciones y se dirigió a sus invitados, aparentemente se le había pasado el ataque de rabia.

.- Ustedes dormirán en la habitación de la derecha .- Dijo el seeker dorado mientras señalaba con su pulgar la puerta indicada.

.- Dormir…dormir…cama…descansar… .- Nightwind corrió hacia su nueva habitación repitiendo una y otra vez lo que haría las próximas horas, Sunstorm tuvo que apartarse de su camino al ver que ella pasaría por encima de él si no lo hacía, el seeker dorado entró a la habitación y vio a Nightwind explayada en la cama.

.- ¿Nightwind quieres una lata de energon? .- Preguntó Sunstorm, pero un profundo ronquido de parte de la seeker fue su única respuesta.

.- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? .- Starscream pasó por un lado de Sunstorm y se acercó a su amante, la acomodó un poco y luego encendió la cama de recarga .- Pero yo puedo aceptar la oferta en su lugar .- Dijo Starscream mientras salía de la habitación junto con su hermano, Sunstorm fue a la despensa y tomó una lata, la aventó a Starscream y éste la atajó hábilmente, luego ambos fueron a la terraza y perdieron sus vistas en el horizonte.

00-00

Habían pasado todo el día hablando de esto y aquello, recordando viejos tiempo de la Gran Guerra y mucho antes que eso, riendo y charlando de diferentes temas, había anochecido y Nightwind aun permanecía dormida, Sunstorm y Starscream estuvieron conversando en la terraza, sentados en unas sillas con sus pies reposando en una pequeña mesa, bebiendo una lata de aceite esta vez.

.- Y dime Starscream¿a dónde buscaras empleo? .- Inquirió Sunstorm con mucha curiosidad, Starscream lo había olvidado y permanece en silencio por unos astrosegundos.

.- La verdad no he pensado aun .- Contestó con algo de preocupación y bebiendo un trago de aceite.

.- ¿Por qué no vas con tu amigo Skyfire? .- Inquirió Sunstorm mientras se servía otro trago de aceite, el F-15 escarlata lo miró fríamente.

.- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?, si voy con Skyfire me arrancará la cabeza antes que diga "hola" .- Contestó el seeker escarlata algo molesto, Sunstorm negó con su cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

.- Vamos Starscream, al menos inténtalo, no pierdes nada con eso, además te recomiendo que convivas con Skyfire a que tomes uno de los trabajos que te dará Rodimus, créeme, no son nada agradables .- Dijo Sunstorm y dio un profundo trago a su aceite, Starscream lo mira curioso.

.- ¿Qué empleo me darían si no consigo uno por mi cuenta? .-

.- Trabajar en las minas, mantenimiento de turbinas de naves, mantenimiento de cápsulas subterráneas… .-

.- No digas más .- Interrumpió el seeker escarlata al ver a su hermano que enumeraba esos nefastos trabajos con sus blancos dedos .- Eso es suficiente como para arrastrarme ante Skyfire y suplicarle que me dé empleo .- Concluyó Starscream y bebió otro trago de aceite.

.- Yo también puse esa cara cuando me nombraron los empleos, así que tuve que luchar para ser sacerdote, créeme, no fue nada fácil conseguirlo .-

.- Nada será fácil para mí a partir de ahora, Primus espero que pueda conseguirlo .- Dijo el seeker escarlata con algo de desesperación, Sunstorm entendió la angustia de su hermano después de un suspiro se levantó pesadamente y se disponía a retirarse.

.- Lo importante es que estás aquí y no en la prisión, y tuviste suerte que los Autobots no te sometieran a un juicio .- Dijo Sunstorm con voz cansada y se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la terraza .- ¿Sabes Starscream?, deberías llevarte a Nightwind contigo, digo…para que Skyfire la conozca y vea que tu has "cambiado" .-

.- Convencerte a ti es una cosa Sunstorm, pero no es lo mismo con Skyfire .- Dijo Starscream con frustración, el sacerdote bufó por el pesimismo de su hermano.

.- Es un Autobot, estoy seguro que si llevas a Nightwind se le ablandará la chispa, nada pierdes con intentarlo .-

.- Te equivocas Sunstorm, perdería bastante si me rechaza .-

.- Tu solo hazlo .- Dijo el seeker dorado y entró al apartamento dejando a un pensativo Starscream que miraba de manera ausente la oscura bebida en su vaso.

Sunstorm tiene razón, debe intentarlo o sino él se verá forzado a hacer esos horrendos trabajos comunitarios, al menos la ciencia es su campo, su antiguo campo y ya está entrenado en esa área, Skyfire lo conoce y sabe como trabaja, es posible que lo acepte, DEBE aceptarlo, sino no solo él trabajará en las minas, sino que Nightwind estará bajo custodia de los Autobots junto con su chispa y eso es algo que no quiere que suceda, todo menos que las manos de los Autobots toquen a su chica y su creación.

**To Be Continue**


	3. 03 Paranoid

Como estan todos?!!! Ya llego el cap numero 3 de Born to be King!!!!, agradesco mucho a las personas que aun siguen el fic y tambien a las chicas que dejan reviews, todos ustedes me motivan mucho n.n y espero no defraudarlos, tal vez este cap es un poco lento, pero espero que les guste mucho, de todas maneras acepto criticas y concejos, espero verlas por aqui muy pronto, y disfruten el cap, nos leemos pronto Bye!!!

**

* * *

Chapter – 03 Paranoid**

El sol azul apenas asomaba su luminoso rostro por el horizonte de metal, y el Templo de Vos fue el primero que recibió sus luminosos rayos, la voz de Sunstorm vibraba en las paredes doradas doblando el efecto de eco que ya de por sí tiene; como todas las mañanas, muy poca gente iba a la misa de las 5:30 am, solo los más entregados a la religión tenía suficiente voluntad como para levantarse temprano y escuchar la voz efectista del sacerdote; mientras Sunstorm leía los pasajes de Primus en su datapad dorado pudo divisar fácilmente a Bumblebee sentado en la última fila, se veía agotado y fastidiado, era de esperarse, no es fácil soportar todo un día de misa por 2 vorns, el Autobot no siempre se sienta en la última fila, a veces toma asiento en primera fila, otras veces está parado junto a una columna o simplemente se sienta en los lugares del medio; no solo Bumblebee estaba harto de tener que vigilar al sacerdote, Sunstorm también se sentía incómodo el sentirse vigilado por los Autobots, a pesar que ya ha pasado 2 vorns no se había acostumbrado¿quién lo haría?, los seekers son amantes de la libertad, eso es algo natural en ellos, no soportan estar en lugares encerrados por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos les agrada tener a alguien pisándoles los talones, pero si Sunstorm quiere llevar la fiesta en paz, entonces debe soportar todo esto, además su libertad condicional está apunto de terminar y si Primus quiere, no tendrá que ver más a ese fastidioso minibot.

Cuando Sunstorm anunció el cierre de la misa los fieles se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron del lugar en paz, excepto Bumblebee que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ronquidos escapaban de su boca como las aves de las jaulas; el sacerdote se acerca al Autobot y no pudo evitar sonreir maliciosamente, como le hubiese gustado tener algo con que despertarlo violentamente, una corneta, una par de varas de metal, lo que sea; pero si lo hace estará en problemas así que optó por sacudirlo gentilmente, Bumblebee despertó un poco exaltado y miró a ambos lados somnoliento.

.- ¿Ya terminó? .- Preguntó el meca amarillo después de ahogar un bostezo, Sunstorm simplemente asintió y Bumblebee se levantó perezosamente de su asiento .- Bueno…te veré ,más tarde Sunstorm .- Se despidió el Autobot mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la salida, Sunstorm no perdió su mirada del minibot, sintió una pesadez en su procesador de energon y tragó aceite, entonces sintió una necesidad y llamó al meca pequeño.

.- Emmm…Oye Autobot .- Bumblebee se detuvo justo ante la puerta y se volvió sobre sus talones para enfrentar al sacerdote .- Ya ha pasado 2 vorns, se supone que ya debo estar libre de mi sentencia .- Reclamó el ex – decepticon con extrema gentileza para que el minibot no se sienta amenazado ni ofendido, Bumblebee se lleva una mano a su barbilla muy pensativo.

.- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto .-

.- ¿Cuándo me anularán la sentencia? .- Inquirió el seeker dorado un poco más ansioso.

.- Primero debo hacer un informe sobre tu comportamiento durante tu sentencia, ha sido bastante bueno, así que no creo que Prime te niegue la libertad, iré hoy a preguntarle cuando terminará y te avisaré .- Dijo el Autobot y Sunstorm asintió levemente y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, Bumblebee se disponía a retirarse.

.- …Gracias… .- Murmuró Sunstorm, pero el Autobot se detuvo nuevamente y miró al seeker dorado.

.- Oye tampoco es fácil para mí, tener que oir sermones todos los ciclos es agotador, sin ofender por supuesto .- Dijo Bumblebee en tono bromista, Sunstorm asintió apenas sonriendo, después de partir, Sunstorm comenzó a arreglar el altar para la misa de las 8:00 am.

No se sentía en confianza con el pequeño Autobot, y tampoco confiaba en ese Líder que tienen ahora, pero a pesar de todo tiene algo de fe dentro de su chispa; Sunstorm sonríe por la ironía¿EL perder la fe en Su Señor?, sería la primera vez que ocurre.

00-00

La pareja se había levantado un poco tarde, 08:26:54 am según el reloj interno del seeker escarlata, él fue el primero en levantarse y media hora después lo siguió Nightwind, ella se sentía bastante descansada, pero Starscream no, anoche no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación que tenía, durante toda la noche el ex – comandante aéreo se preguntó¿cómo reaccionará Skyfire cuando lo vea¿lo aceptará¿le dirá que se vaya al infierno¿le creerá que está atado a una mujer y espera su primera creación?...todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente del seeker como fantasmas torturadores; Skyfire fue su amigo una vez, pero también es un Autobot, sabe que Skyfire tiene una chispa muy blanda, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que él mirará a Starscream como un Decepticon, como el traidor que es, como un asesino que no le importó dispararle a su mejor amigo por acabar con los Autobots; nadie olvida algo como eso, ni siquiera un alma pacífica y gentil como Skyfire, el mismo Starscream no lo haría, y ahora no solo se ha arrastrado a Sunstorm para que le ofrezca asilo, debe pedir disculpas a su "amigo" y suplicarle que le dé su puesto nuevamente, o sino tendrá que trabajar como esclavo, así se refiere él a los trabajos comunitarios de segunda y tercera categoría, él no quiere eso, así que deberá convencer a Skyfire de alguna manera.

Starscream llevó a Nightwind a un parque aéreo, era una zona que estaba suspendida en el aire gracias a unas enormes turbinas y los habitantes de Vos suele frecuentarlo para alejarse un poco de las multitudes y los rascacielos, al igual que la gente de otras ciudades se dirigían al parque en unos transportes voladores, era un lugar de belleza metálica e inorgánica, la paz y la quietud sobraba en el enorme parque; a Nightwind le recordaba mucho al oasis de Gaon, pero éste lugar era mucho más hermoso…y especial, mientras que el oasis tenía cientos de rocas de cristales, el parque tenía millones de diamantes verdes luminosos que se levantaban como enormes torres en algunos sectores, en otros sectores habían lagunas de mercurio y energon, durante el día el mercurio reflejaba los rayos solares y daba la ilusión que había un trozo de cielo en la tierra, durante la noche venía el espectáculo iridiscente y fucsia del energon que pintaba la tierra con su alegre color, el suelo de metal era de un color indescriptible, entre azules y violetas, con leves tonalidades de verdes y rojos, pero los sectores más hermosos del parque, era la zona donde había una especie de "árbol" en cuyas ramificaciones habían cientos de esferas de hidrógeno que se cargaban de la luz azul del sol, y en la noche se iluminaba con sus blancos inmaculados, pero esta belleza no es muy dócil, si alguien llegase a disparar o golpear una de esas esferas, ésta estallaría y provocaría una reacción en cadena y las demás seguirían su destino hasta que el sector quede completamente vacío.

Starscream y Nightwind aterrizaron en uno de los lagos de mercurio y caminaron por la orilla tomados de la mano, había muy pocas personas en el lugar, la mayoría eran mecas voladores y todos no poseían el emblema Autobot, Starscream no llegó a reconocer a ninguno, así que no pensaban que fueran ex – decepticons, por otro lado Nightwind miraba los alrededores y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio a los árboles de hidrógeno al otro lado del lago; ambos caminaron sin conversar y se dirigieron a un puente que conectaba con la zona de los árboles, se detuvieron en la mitad del puente y ambos apoyaron sus brazos en las barandas y perdieron sus miradas en la laguna de mercurio, veían de manera ausente sus reflejos en el lago, entonces Starscream suspira y llama la atención de su amante.

.- ¿Sabes?, yo solía venir aquí cuando estudiaba en la universidad, me sentaba debajo de uno de los árboles de hidrógeno y leía mis libros de medicina, nunca pensé que volvería a ver este parque .- Explicó Nightwind con voz melancólica, tenía una mirada distante y a la vez feliz cuando vio su lugar de estudio favorito, Starscream la escuchó con atención, pero no era momento de hablar sobre viejos tiempos.

.- Nightwind escúchame, no sé si los Autobots te notificaron pero…antes de marcharnos Prime me impuso ciertas reglas que debo cumplir .- dijo Starscream con desprecio en su voz y sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, Nightwind miró a su amante con curiosidad y se acercó más a él.

.- ¿Cómo así? .-

.- Me dijo que no puedo salir de Cybertron al menos que tenga una buena excusa, no puedo portar armas y por supuesto debo encontrar empleo .- Explicó el seeker con mucha amargura y apoyando su mejilla en su puño.

.- ¿Y qué esperabas, que todo esto fuera así de fácil?, Sunstorm ya lo había advertido Starscream .- Dijo Nightwind con un tono que no le agradó a su amante y éste la miró fríamente de reojo.

.- Sunstorm dijo que lo difícil sería que los Autobots me dejaran libre, no que tendría que someterme a unas reglas prohibitivas .- Corrigió Starscream amargamente.

.- Estamos en un planeta lleno de Autobots, es obvio que nos harían obedecer órdenes para mantenernos bajo control, me sorprende que no hayas estado preparado para esto .-

.- ¿Y tú si? .- Inquirió el seeker levantando un poco la voz bastante molesto por que su propia chica lo tomaba por un tonto, la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta pero ella solo lo miró seriamente.

.- No empieces a pelear conmigo Starscream, ya tengo bastante con tener que soportar a ese médico todas las semanas que vienen .- Dijo ella amargamente y perdiendo su mirada en los árboles de hidrógeno, Starscream bufó muy molesto.

.- ¿Tu crees que eso es algo terrible?, si yo no consigo empleo pronto me veré obligado a trabajar como un maldito esclavo en las minas y si no soporto eso entonces yo volveré a prisión y tu y la chispa estarán bajo custodia de los Autobots, eso SI es terrible .- Estalló Starscream completamente molesto y Nightwind respingó el solo pensar cual sería el destino de ambos y ella miró a su amante que estaba completamente cabisbajo, ella se acercó más a su amante y rodeó su plateada cintura con sus brazos oscuros para confortarlo un poco, él se dejó hacer y rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo, él no podía estar molesto con Nightwind, sencillamente no podía.

.- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer¿a dónde irás? .- Preguntó Nightwind suavizando el tono de voz, Starscream suspiró derrotado y resignado.

.- Iré a ver a un am…a alguien que trabajó conmigo hace tiempo, antes de empezar la guerra, hablaré con él para que me vuelva a aceptar como compañero de trabajo .- Respondió Starscream también suavizando el tono de voz y mirando a Nightwind a través del reflejo del lago, ella le devuelve la mirada y apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo de él.

.- ¿Crees que lo haga? .-

.- No lo sé, solo espero que al menos escuche las condiciones que estoy .- Dijo Starscream después de suspirar con tristeza, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía como iba a reaccionar Skyfire cuando lo viera.

Nightwind sintió los nervios de su amante y también se sintió triste no solo por lo que tenía que enfrentar, sino porque ella fue egoísta y no pensó en que situación se encontraba él, la seeker lo besó en la mejilla y Starscream la miró tristemente.

.- No llegues a las conclusiones sin hacer primero la hipótesis Starscream, nunca sabrás si él te aceptará si no vas a verlo .- Dijo ella sonriéndole para dar ánimos, Starscream suspiró tratando de enterrar sus nervios en lo más profundo del calabozo de su chispa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.- Bueno, entonces v… .- Starscream se detuvo en medio de la sentencia cuando vio a alguien esconderse detrás de los árboles cuando dirigió su miradas a ellos .- ¿Pero qué demonios…? .- Exclamó el seeker con tono moderado, Nightwind frunció el ceño al ver a su amante y luego miró en la misma dirección.

Ese alguien volvió a asomarse un poco y volvió a esconderse, Starscream sintió que el energon hervía cuando identificó al sujeto que se escondía, el Oficial de Operaciones Especiales, Jazz; entonces no estaba en completa libertad, los Autobots los estaban vigilando y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estarán así, el seeker empuñó sus manos por la frustración, tampoco pensó que él acabaría siendo espiado, Sunstorm se lo mencionó aquella vez, pero no le prestó atención, ahora deseo haberlo hecho.

.- Nightwind, levanta el vuelo y sé discreta, no mires a los árboles, solo ven conmigo y guarda silencio .- Dijo Starscream mientras se elevaba junto a su amante y se alejaban del parque.

Ambos se transformaron y se alejaron del lugar a velocidad media para no levantar sospechas, el seeker encendió su radar para asegurarse que el Autobot no los seguía, pero entonces llegó un momento que Starscream dejó de confiar en su propio radar cuando sentía que alguien le pisaba la cola, el cielo estaba atestado de nubes y no podían ver casi nada, entonces decidieron bajar a toda velocidad y Starscream se preguntaba si la nave de Jazz también tenía programa antirradar, la sensación de tener a alguien atrás era insoportable y el seeker indicó a Nightwind que lo siguiera a la zona con mucho tráfico, el ex – comandante aéreo no tenía idea de Jazz en verdad estaba detrás de ellos, pero la sensación era muy fuerte; de repente no le pareció buena idea ir al instituto, Skyfire seguía siendo Autobot y es probable que él le diga a Prime todo lo que haga (suponiendo que lo acepte de nuevo); Nightwind le pidió que no se pusiera nervioso y que intentara buscar empleo con él antes que en otro lugar, el seeker suspiró y decidió hacer lo que dice la chica, por ahora su única esperanza es Skyfire, solo cuando se mezcló entre el tráfico sintió algo de alivio, pero las vibraciones de que alguien lo seguía aun estaban latentes.

00-00

Los seekers habían llegado a su destino, desde el aire divisaron un enorme edificio de color blanco, Starscream aun sentía que ese Autobot los seguía, y el hecho que Nightwind estuviera tan tranquila lo ponía muy nervioso, incluso molesto, ella le decía una y otra vez que se relajara, no había necesidad de alterarse, pero Starscream le enfurecía tener a alguien espiándolo, él es muy exigente con la privacidad y no le agradaba tener a un par de ópticos, quizás más, vigilándolo a toda hora, era insoportable.

Se transformaron y aterrizaron en la entrada del lugar, cientos de científicos y obreros entraban y salían del edificio, algunos hablando de diferentes teorías, otros leyendo y anotando cosas interesantes en sus datapads, y otros simplemente iban y venían; algunos mecas eran nuevos en el lugar, científicos novatos que comenzaban ese miso ciclo sus labores o ya lo habían empezado hace varios megaciclos, otros reconocieron a Starscream a simple vista, pero no se acercaron a saludarlo, más bien se apartaban de su camino y susurraban entre sí a sus espaldas, tal vez porque estaba con una mujer, o por su mala fama, el seeker se percató de esas acciones en un pequeño grupo que estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando Starscream fijó su mirada en ellos éstos cambiaron el tema de conversación o continuaron haciendo sus quehaceres, el F-15 frunció el ceño bastante incómodo por la situación; Nightwind estaba extremadamente relajada, él no sabía si lo hacía apropósito para darle corto circuito o porque EN VERDAD estaba relajada, ella solo miraba a su alrededor las diferentes estatuas de grandes científicos del pasado, algunas cosas orgánicas como plantas alienígenas y algunas rocas, pero algo llamó la atención la seeker y se dirigió lo que parecía ser un foso, Starscream corrió tras ella y vio dentro del enorme agujero climatizado y ambientado adecuadamente a las criaturas que habían en el lugar, Nightwind estaba fascinada por lo que veía, jamás había visto una criatura como esta en su vida, pero a Starscream no le pareció nada nuevo, ya había visto antes a estos animales, pero la seeker estaba maravillada por las acciones de los hermosos animales, algunos dormían, otros jugaban a las luchas o se lamían entre sí, se ejercitaban brincando de un tronco a otro y rugían orgullosamente.

.- Tigres siberianos .- Identificó el seeker escarlata a la anonadada Rebirth 3 .- Son animales del planeta Tierra, de especie felina y habitan en Siberia, los humanos los han llevado al borde de la extinción debido a la cacería discriminada, supuestamente ciertas partes corporales del animal otorga poderes o alivia enfermedades, la mayoría son de color naranja con rayas negras, otros son blancos con rayas negras o completamente albinos, depende de lo que la genética prepare para las crías; bueno, ahora que sabes de ellos, vámonos .- Terminó de explicar el seeker mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba al lobby, por supuesto Nightwind se quejó diciendo que quería verlos un rato más, pero Starscream no lo permitió.

En el cubículo de información había varios mecas escribiendo en sus computadoras y dando información a los recién llegados, pero Starscream no necesitaba nada de eso, él sabía dónde estaba Skyfire y se dirigió al elevador, presionó el botón y esperaron; cuando la cápsula llegó y abrió sus puertas una manada de mecas salieron como animales salvajes y se fueron a la cantina, el seeker los vio con desprecio y luego entró al elevador, presionó el botón del piso que deseaba ir y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, Starscream miraba pensativo los números luminosos que cambiaban sobre la puerta del elevador, cuando por casualidad dirigió su mirada a un lado del techo vio a una cámara que los vigilaba incesantemente, el seeker reaccionó instantáneamente y bajó su cabeza, Nightwind miró perpleja a Starscream y cuando ella vio la cámara se percató de lo que sucedía, ella torció sus ópticos fastidiada por el comportamiento de su amante y cuando el elevador llegó al piso y abrió sus puertas, Starscream salió disparado sin esperar a Nightwind, miraba a cada rincón del techo buscando las fastidiosas cámaras, la seekr lo miraba con sus manos en sus caderas y cuando Starscream dejó de buscar lo que aparentemente no estaba ahí la tomó de la mano y continuaron por un pasillo, a pesar de todo él caminaba con paso veloz, mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su ala en caso de que alguien lo seguía.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina, la puerta indicaba un número en letras negras y pequeñas y el nombre de Skyfire en letras azules grandes, debajo del nombre del científico había otro un poco más largo, pero había sido borrado, pero podía leerse un poco y Nightwind sabía que el nombre de su amante era el que estaba ahí, Starscream suspiró pesadamente y dirigió su mirada a su amante.

.- Emmm…Nightwind .-

.- No me digas, quieres que me quede afuera para que puedas resolver el problema .- Interrumpió la seeker cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y sonriendo de manera traviesa, Starscream la miró fríamente.

.- Y tampoco quiero que te pegues en el techo ni de las paredes, cuando salga te quiero ver aquí .- Dijo Starscream con firmeza y haciendo énfasis al señalar con su índice el lugar donde la quiere ver, entonces el tintineo del ascensor anunciaba su llegada y Starscream brincó en reflejo y miró con terror a quien quiera que saliera del artefacto, pero cuando vio que era un meca que miraba de manera pensativa su datapad suspiró de alivio y Nightwind negó en reprobación.

.- Como digas Starscream, pero no tardes .- Dijo ella con suavidad y el seeker se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Tocaría la puerta o simplemente entra sin invitación?, de cualquier forma no cree que Skyfire se alegre al verlo, así que simplemente se olvidó de las formalidades y entró, pero con mucho cuidado; primero echó un vistazo y luego entró por completo, la puerta se cerró detrás de él silenciosamente y Starscream pudo ver su antigua oficina, no había cambiado mucho con los años, excepto por algunos anaqueles nuevos que tenían cientos de datapads y algunas que otras estatuillas que representaba a algunos habitantes alienígenas , reconoció a la raza humana entre ellos, por supuesto sintió un profundo desprecio y desvió su mirada a otro lugar, su escritorio había sido movido de su sitio original, al igual que todas sus pertenencias, Starscream se sintió herido, y supo que era una mala señal, si Skyfire había quitado el escritorio junto con el resto de las cosas, significa que no quiere saber nada del seeker, Starscream tragó aceite, se adentró un poco más a la oficina y pudo ver el escritorio de Skyfire, la computadora estaba encendida, pero el meca no estaba por ningún lado, el seeker lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta¿será que salió a tomar su ración de energon? Era posible, entonces el seeker tomó asiento frente al escritorio y esperó.

No había pasado 5 breems cuando la puerta se escuchó junto con la voz de Skyfire, Starscream se incorporó y pudo escuchar la voz de Nightwind también, esto no será nada fácil con ella aquí adentro, pero era necedad o buena educación del Autobot dejarla entrar a su oficina, cuando Skyfire vio al seeker escarlata sentado frente a su escritorio quedó petrificado como una de las estatuillas que habían en la oficina, Starscream se levantó y ambos mecas se miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra; Nightwind los miraba alternamente y luego se retiró del lugar para dejarlos solos, sabía que Starscream necesitaba resolver esto lo antes posible y mientras menos personas haya alrededor mejor.

.- Starscream .- Susurró sorprendido el meca blanco.

.- Hola Skyfire .- Saludó el seeker un poco decaído, el enorme meca blanco se acercó a su antiguo camarada y lo miró de arriba abajo.

.- Entonces es verdad, esa mujer no me mentía, en verdad estás aquí .- Dijo Skyfire completamente boquiabierto.

.- ¿Nightwind?, ella nunca miente .- Dijo el seeker despreocupadamente.

.- ¿La conoces? .-Inquirió el Autobot señalando la puerta con su pulgar, Starscrea asintió.

.- Ella es mi compañera .- Dijo el seeker con tono moderado, Skyfire parpadeó varias veces y se alejó un par de pasos de Starscream como si le hubieran abofeteado, sin dejarlo de mirar se sentó pesadamente detrás del escritorio y colocó su cabeza en sus mano, Starscream volvió a tomar asiento y miraba a su compañero con intensidad, esperando que digiriera la noticia, después de un par de breems de silencio Skyfire miró fijamente a Starscream.

.- Esto es…yo no lo puedo…¿pero cómo es posible que…? .- Skyfire estaba completamente confundido, no sabía que decir, o que preguntar, hacía ademanes nerviosamente y Starscream solo lo miraba fijamente.

.- Si así reaccionaste con saber que estoy atado, entonces mejor no te cuento el resto .- Dijo el seeker moderadamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Skyfire dejó caer su cabeza en su enorme palma abierta.

.- Starscream¿cómo es que tú estás aquí? .- Inquirió el Autobot en tono de derrota y cansancio.

.- Fui revivido por Unicron, creí que todo Cybertron sabía esa historia… .-

.- No me refería a esa historia¿de dónde sacaste las agallas para venir aquí? .- Inquirió de nuevo el Autobot levantando un poco la voz, Starscream sintió una oleada de nervios en todo su cuerpo.

.- Ah, eso… .- Dijo suspirando derrotado, previendo lo que estaba por ocurrir .- Ha pasado muchas cosas Skyfire, y la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, de hecho, no sé si tu creerás lo que te voy a decir, así que empezaré por decirte que estuve en el planeta Mecorg por un vorn, tú conoces ese lugar, fuimos a explorarlo hace tiempo, encontré a los Cyborgs y a unos seekers nocturnos que estaban en guerra; yo me involucré en esa guerra y ahí estaba esta chica que conocí mucho antes, yo ayudé a ganar esa guerra y Nightwind y yo… .- Primus como le costaba decir esas palabras .- …nos enamoramos y…ahora estamos juntos, ella está procesando una chispa .- Hizo una pausa y miró por un momento a Skyfire para ver su reacción, el meca blanco apenas ensanchó sus ópticos .- El problema es que todos los seekers perecieron y solo nosotros sobrevivimos, vinimos a Cybertron por petición de su hermano y fuimos atacados por Astrotrain en el camino, cuando llegamos pedimos asilo a Sunstorm y los Autobots nos buscaron en el templo, luego nos dieron asilo en Cybertron y estamos en libertad condicional .- Starscream volvió a hacer una pausa para ver que le diría Skyfire y dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante, el enorme Autobot suspiró.

.- Eso ya lo sabía Starscream, Prime se comunicó conmigo esta mañana y me lo dijo todo, también me dijo que necesitas un empleo .- Dijo el meca con tono suave y Starscream levantó su cabeza súbitamente, su mirada reflejaba esperanza y también mucha sorpresa.

.- ¿Lo sabías¿entonces para qué me preguntas "dónde saqué las agallas"?, precisamente para eso que vine .- Dijo el seeker muy ofendido por lo que dijo el meca blanco, Skyfire miró a Starscream un poco molesto.

.- ¿Solo para eso? .- Inquirió el Autobot, también estaba ofendido y Starscream relajó su semblante, luego volvió a bajar su cabeza.

.- También vine a… .- El seeker suspiró profundo, esas palabras eran muy difíciles de decir .- Skyfire, lamento haberte disparado aquel ciclo, estaba enojado porque no quisiste obedecer mis órdenes, en ese entonces era tu superior y…Primus .- Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en sus palmas abiertas completamente derrotado .- Lamento haberte llamado traidor, y también lamento haber peleado contigo .-

.- Estuve a punto de morir aquella vez Starscream, no creo que tú quieras recordarlo, pero si no hubiera sido por Rachet, que en paz descanse, no estaría aquí ahora .- Dijo Skyfire amargamente, Starscream apartó sus manos de su rostro y miró el emblema Autobot en la cabina de Skyfire, asintiendo en derrota .- ¿Acaso piensas que TU te mereces mi perdón después de que trataste de matarme¿crees que soy un estúpido Starscream? .- Inquirió el meca blanco completamente furioso, el seeker tragó aceite y respingó un poco cuando el jet blanco levantó la voz.

.- Skyfire, si quieres perdonarme hazlo, y sino saldré por esa puerta y no me volverás a ver, yo ya cumplí con mi parte de venir aquí .- Dijo el seeker decaído, pero mirando a los furiosos ópticos del meca blanco.

.- Tu parte, claro, tu solo te arrastras hasta aquí para que yo te dé trabajo, simple interés Starscream, en realidad tú no sientes lo que estás diciendo .- Siseó Skyfire bastante molesto, el seeker no sabía que contestar, sus labios se movían pero ni una palabra salía de ahí, Skyfire asintió confirmando lo que dijo .- ¿Ves lo que digo? .-

.- ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difícil¿te sientes bien escupiéndome lo que te hice aquella vez?, ya te dije que lo siento Skyfire¿qué otra cosa quieres que haga¿Qué me arrodille ante ti¿quieres que me arranque los componentes para que compruebes que lo que digo es cierto¿de qué manera te puedo convencer? .- Estalló Starscream bastante molesto.

.- ¿Por qué viniste exclusivamente aquí y no buscaste en otro lugar? .- Inquirió el jet blanco cruzando sus brazos defensivamente, Starscream suspiró frustrado.

.- Porque tengo fe que TU me ayudarás. Skyfire, NO me darán empleo en otro lugar, eso tú lo sabes, vine aquí porque pienso que tu puedes ayudarme .- Starscream se acercó más a su colega .- Yo no quiero trabajar en las minas; ¿acaso tu sabes qué significa estar ahí?, son horas y horas de trabajo forzado, muy poco tiempo para mantenimiento personal y descanso, y sé muy bien que ahí envían a los criminales problemáticos, trabajaré ahí hasta que deje de funcionar y otro desafortunado tomará mi lugar para tener el mismo final, mi compañera me necesita y mi creación también, por eso no quiero acabar en ese lugar, Skyfire entiéndelo, no quiero morir de esa manera tan miserable y dejar a Nightwind sola .- Siseó Starscream muy molesto y desesperado, el meca blanco lo miró por un instante analizando sus palabras.

.- A pesar que Prime ya me ha contado tu historia me cuesta creerlo Starscream .- Dijo seriamente Skyfire, Starscream suspiró derrotado aceptando lo que Skyfire pensaba.

.- No te diré nada más Skyfire, como dije antes, es decisión tuya perdonarme y si no lo haces me iré y no nos volveremos a ver .- Dijo Starscream en tono triste y apenas audible, luego dejó caer su cabeza en sus palmas abiertas completamente desesperado, ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, así que no le queda otra solución que probar en otro lugar y rogar a Primus que se apiaden de él.

Skyfire lo miró por un momento, estudiando su lenguaje corporal, las manos azuladas temblaban por los nervios y sus hombros estaban caídos, nunca había visto esta faceta de Starscream, él sabía que tan orgulloso era y no era un meca que pide disculpas fácilmente, Skyfire se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al seeker decaído, entonces coloca su mano blanca en el ala izquierda y pudo ver que el temblor en sus manos cesó.

.- ¿Cuándo puedes empezar Starscream? .- Inquirió Skyfire con una ligera sonrisa, Starscream levantó su vista lentamente a su antiguo camarada completamente incrédulo.

.- ¿Me…me…dejarás trabajar contigo…de nuevo? .- Inquirió el F-15 con voz cortada.

.-Ya te he perdonado hace mucho, reconozco que por un tiempo te odié a muerte por haberme disparado a traición, y hasta pensé en matarte, pero no soy rencoroso Starscream .- Dijo Skyfire riendo entre dientes ante la mirada sorprendida del seeker .- Lo de odiarte y querer matarte era broma .- el F-15 bufó muy molesto.

.- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue una farsa? .- Inquirió el seeker, cuando Skyfire asintió ensanchando aun más su sonrisa sintió que la furia recorrió todos sus conductos en una fracción de astrosegundo, Starscream empuñó sus manos, no sabía que hacer, si abrazar a Skyfire o golpearlo .-¿Me hiciste sufrir apropósito para ver si decía la verdad?, debería golpearte Skyfire, por un momento creí que estaba perdido .- Dijo el seeker completamente furioso.

.- ¿Qué esperabas?, yo no podía ponértela tan fácil Starscream, creo que ya tú estabas preparado para esto¿o me equivoco? .- Ambos mecas callaron por un instante.

.- Que bueno que no eres rencoroso, si fueras así me habrías disparado antes que hablara .- Dijo sarcásticamente el seeker, luego se levantó de la silla y Skyfire rió por el comentario de su amigo, ofreció su mano, Starscream la miró por un momento y le da la suya a su amigo, entonces habían sellado el perdón y el inició de la amistad.

.- Bueno…¿no me vas a presentar a tu compañera? .- Inquirió el meca blanco, y ambos salieron a buscar a la seeker nocturna que esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo.

Los conversaron acaloradamente y Skyfire le contó a Nightwind los miles de planetas que había ido a explorar con Starscream hace mucho tiempo, le contaron los cientos de especímenes que encontraron en proceso de evolución y los miles de ambientes que habían, por supuesto el que más conversaba era Starscream, Nightwind solo escuchaba y Skyfire reía por las ocurrencias de su camarada, la mayor parte de la tarde estuvieron en la oficina y solo cuando dieron las 7 pm la pareja decidieron retirarse, Starscream le dijo a Skyfire que estaba en su antigua casa viviendo con Sunstorm, Skyfire le dijo que lo visitaría en cuanto pudiera, le indicó al seeker que debe venir al día siguiente a primera hora para acondicionar la oficina a su estado original, el seeker y el jet blanco estrecharon sus manos y despidió a Nightwind con un caluroso abrazo, luego se retiraron y Starscream ya no tendrá que preocuparse por la vivienda o el empleo, sino por su venganza…y también por el molesto Autobot que los seguía a todas partes, cuando salieron del instituto Starscream volvió a tener la sensación de que alguien lo sigue, Nightwind por supuesto no sentía nada¿cómo rayos ella puede estar tan tranquila?

00-00

Cuando llegaron al apartamento lo primero que Starscream hizo fue revisar todos los rincones y recovecos del lugar, buscando algún instrumento de infiltración, cámaras, micrófonos, sensores, todo lo que se le ocurría en estos momentos; Nightwind se sentó en el sofá y miraba expectante las acciones de su amante, cada vez que ella decía algo Starscream la callaba, según él lo ponía mucho más nervioso, ella torcía los ópticos y suspiraba fastidiada, el seeker movía cada pieza, cada datapad, cada estatuilla la revisaba para ver si tenía algún aditamento extraño; Nightwind se dio por vencida y buscó una lata de energon en la despensa, regresó a la sala y encendió la enorme pantalla para ver un poco de TV, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus canales favoritos y tiene mucho que actualizar, pero de pronto el enorme cuerpo rojo y plata del seeker se atraviesa frente a la pantalla, buscando algo extraño en aquel aparato, Nightwind frunció el ceño y trataba de ver de alguna manera la TV, pero el cuerpo de Starscream y las imponentes alas ocultaban su vista, la seeker nocturna gruñó molesta.

.- Starscream¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?, estoy tratando de ver televisión .-

.- Primero déjame revisarla, estoy seguro que los Autobots han colocado algún dispositivo para espiarnos .- Dijo el seeker con firmeza, Nightwind suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

.- No es necesario que lo hagas, ya revisé todos los aparatos cuando llegamos, no hay nada extraño aquí .- Dijo Nightwind con mucho fastidio, el seeker queda paralizado en el sitio y se vuelve lentamente hacia Nightwind completamente incrédulo.

.- ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?, yo no vi que hayas movido un dedo desde que llegamos .- Inquirió Starscream en el mismo tono incrédulo y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, Nightwind se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

.- Simplemente escaneé todo el apartamento buscando algunas emisiones de calor, de radio, etcétera, etcétera; tener sensores extremadamente sensibles es bastante útil .- Dijo Nightwind con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa, a Starscream no le hizo gracia la información y parpadeó varias veces antes de procesar la información, luego se acercó a su amante mirándola con molestia.

.- ¿Tú tienes sensores hiper sensibles y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo antes?, y además¿revisaste todo este lugar con tan solo ojearlo y no me dijiste que estábamos libres de dispositivos? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata muy enojado, pero Nightwind le restó atención y volvió a encogerse de hombros sin aminorar su sonrisa.

.- Traté de decírtelo antes pero tu no me dejabas hablar .- Respondió la seeker nocturna de manera casual, Starscream frotó su rostro con su mano completamente frustrado y algo humillado, le perturbaba tener que haber perdido 2 horas de su tiempo revisando todo el apartamento cuando ella solo se tomó un astrosegundo, si, definitivamente es humillante .- ¿Sabes?, creo que voy a probar ese jacuzzi que tiene Sunstorm, me muero por sumergirme en energon caliente .- Dijo ella levantándose del sofá de un brinco y dirigiéndose a la terraza, Starscream la miraba completamente derrotado, en el instante que Nightwind se perdió de su vista se pudo escuchar el sonido del chorro, y la seeker asomó su cabeza .- ¿Vienes o vas a quedarte ahí parado como una estatua? .-

.- Supongo que un baño al aire libre no hará daño .- Respondió Starscream después de un sonoro suspiro.

Al principio el seeker titubeó, pero cuando Nightwind entró al tentador agujero lleno de brillante y cálido energon se decidió y se sentó a su lado, ella le dedicó unos mimos y caricias a su amante, ella rozaba sus dedos en el cuello, espalda y alas, pulsando placenteras descargas eléctricas que relajaban los cansados y sobrecargados sensores, los oscuros dedos pulgares describían pequeños círculos a lo largo y ancho de las alas tensas, los índices y medios se deslizaban de arriba abajo por su espalda y todos sus dedos le dedicaban una atención especial a la nuca y cuello; Starscream suspiraba de placer y apagó sus ópticos para agudizar más sus sentidos y sentir mejor las maravillosas sensaciones, de vez en cuando Nightwind rociaba su espalda y alas con energon cálido, esto incrementaba el placer y Starscream se recostó en el pecho de la seeker, con su cabeza apoyada en la hendidura de su hombro, ella aprovechó para rodearlo con sus brazos y acariciar su cabina y su pecho; Starscream había olvidado la preocupación por completo, había olvidado la existencia de los Autobots y también de ese molesto espía Jazz; definitivamente, esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba, últimamente había estado bajo mucha presión y no ha tenido tiempo de descansar apropiadamente, y estaba seguro que su amante estaba en las mismas condiciones, el seeker enciende sus ópticos de repente y se aparta de Nightwind para darle el mismo tratamiento, ella pensó que sus masajes serían muy rudos, pero se sorprendió cuando los dedos azulados se deslizó por su metálica piel de manera sedosa, un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Nightwind de manera involuntaria, Starscream sonríe y continúa con el tratamiento.

Acarició las alas, la espalda y el cuello, exactamente igual que ella hizo con él, pero luego él la atrajo hacia sí y la sentó en su regazo, Nightwind rió entre dientes y rodeó el cuello de su amante con sus brazos, esta vez Starscream acarició el vientre de ella con extrema sutileza, y sonrió cuando la chispa respondió a sus pulsos de manera positiva, las pequeñas descargas hacían reir a la creadora en vez de lastimarla, al fin la chispa lo había aceptado y lo más importante es que lo reconoció como creador; el F-15 sonrió satisfecho, al parecer todo estaba marchando estupendamente y si seguía así entonces tendrá una buena moral y bastante ánimos para consumar su venganza; mientras él continuaba mimando a la Rebirth 3 ella se acurrucó en su pecho, suspirando de placer, Starscream apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y su mano rozó desde el vientre hasta el muslo y continuaba acariciándolo una y otra vez con deliciosa suavidad.

.- Te amo .- Susurró ella de pronto, el seeker sintió que su bomba de combustible retumbó violentamente al escuchar esas 2 palabras, pero a pesar de todo, él no respondió, simplemente levantó con delicadeza su barbilla y besó los labios de su amante, con dedicación, profundamente, acariciando la glosa de ella con la suya, Nightwind sintió desfallecer en el sitio, y la bomba de combustible de Starscream parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento; el tiempo se detuvo, el lugar desaparece, y solo quedan ellos en una nada maravillosa e idílica, Nightwind sabía que Starscream no respondería con palabras lo que siente, pero sabía que le correspondería, y con acciones es más que suficiente para demostrarlo.

Entonces ambos decidieron continuar con algo que había empezado hace una semana, justo en el momento que Sunstorm los interrumpió, Nightwind se acomodó en el regazo del F-15 y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, y su oscura mano recorrió un camino desde el pecho escarlata hasta la entrepierna de manera sensual, cuando llegó al lugar deseado la seeker sonrió maliciosamente y Starscream simplemente colocó sus brazos a los lados del jacuzzi y se dejó hacer, mirándola retadoramente pero con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa, entonces ella no se hizo de rogar y expuso el driver de su amante, inmediatamente comenzó a establecer contacto con él, empalándose lentamente mientras descargaba deliciosas pulsaciones a los delicados sensores del driver, Starscream empuñó sus manos gimiendo por el placer y luego la tomó por la cintura, y solo cuando la conexión fue completa ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirar el rostro oscuro del seeker escarlata, Starscream tenía los labios ligeramente separados, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la Rebirth 3, jadeaba con cada movimiento que ella hacía y él apagó sus ópticos.

Ella se aferró a los hombros y aumentó la velocidad un poco más, Starscream comenzó a embestirla desde abajo provocando que un gemido fuerte se escapara de los labios de Nightwind; las manos azuladas comenzaron a tallar la esbelta cintura, descargando exquisitas pulsaciones en el proceso, ella lo imitó al acariciar la cabina y el pecho de él, cada sensor, cada pequeño nódulo registraba las sensaciones y provocaba aumentar la intensidad, los sensores exigían más, más sensaciones, torturaban a sus portadores y estos obedecían, Starscream continuó acariciando la cintura y continuó su recorrido hacia los muslos con lentitud y regresó, pero esta vez sus manos se desviaron a los glúteos y se aferró a ellos con fiereza, los ópticos de Nightwind brillaron por la sorpresa y el placer y entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, aumentando aun más la velocidad.

Starscream sintió algo extraño mientras hacían el amor, y volvió su mirada a uno de los rascacielos que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo miró fijamente por unos astrosegundos y sonrió maquiavélicamente, luego miró a su amante con los ópticos apenas encendidos; esta posición le encantaba al F-15, podía ver a Nightwind en todo su esplendor, toda la belleza que emanaba de su chispa al tener interfaz, Starscream la veía embelesado, después de haber muerto y resucitado, después de haber sido abandonado en Mecorg, después de haber sido torturado y peleado en una guerra, y después de haber sobrevivido a un nuevo ataque, Starscream se alegra de haber conocido a esta seeker, estaba orgulloso de ella y muy feliz por tenerla a su lado, y estaba seguro que su creación sería digno de un Líder Decepticon.

Los amantes aumentaron el ritmo y Nightwind se acercó a Starscream, reclamando sus labios con urgencia, el F-15 se aferró aun más a los glúteos de la Rebirth 3 y continuó embistiéndola con fiereza; las descargas eléctricas aumentaron en intensidad y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sobrecalentarse provocando que el energon del jacuzzi hirviera con su pasión, Starscream cambió de posición y ahora él estaba sobre su amante, siguió embistiéndola y Nightwind gemía de manera sonora, el seeker apretó la quijada y ella rodeó las caderas escarlatas con sus piernas para una conexión más profunda, se aferró al cuello de él y de nuevo buscó sus labios, los pulsos eléctricos estaban cerca del límite máximo y sus labios sentían los pequeños choques eléctricos, estos recorrían sus lenguas dándole un sabor picante a los besos, los gemidos de ambos aumentaron en intensidad y sus sistemas de enfriamiento iniciaron su labor de calmar el calor en sus componentes internos, el humo salía por sus escapes de hombros, boca y audios, y la sobrecarga sensorial reclamó sus chispas y ambos tensaron sus cuerpos, aferrándose uno del otro como si fuera a desvanecerse así como Nightwind exclamó el nombre del F-15, Starscream gritó de manera infernal, pero de placer, no le importaba si los vecinos se quejaban, solo importaba el ahora, Nightwind sintió la descarga de Starscream llenarla por dentro de nuevo, Primus como le gustaba sentirlo, sentir esa calidez erótica que sintió aquella vez, era algo sumamente placentero, el seeker amaba que ella exclamara su nombre, eso lo volvía loco, le encantaba sentirse importante y que fuera lo más preciado que ella tiene, cuando los sensores volvieron a su estado natural sus cuerpos se relajaron y él se dejó llevar por su peso sobre ella, ambos jadeaban por el cansancio y el energon dejó de hervir, pero la terraza se llenó de un denso vapor fucsia y las gotas de energon se mezclaban con las de enfriamiento, Starscream se separó de Nightwind y se dejó tumbar a su lado, atrayéndola luego hacia sí con sus poderosos brazos.

.- Oh Primus…Oh…Ooooooooohh…eso estuvo…muy bueno .- Jadeó el seeker mientras el techo de la terraza aun con el placer impregnando su rostro.

.- ¿Estás…bromeando?...Fue el…mejor, deberíamos intentarlo…en el parque…la próxima vez .- Jadeó luego Nightwind muy sonriente, ella se acurrucó más en el cuerpo escarlata de su amante, y Starscream apretó más el abrazo riendo entre dientes al imaginarse con ella en las lagunas de energon teniendo una frenética interfaz, mientras recuperaban el aliento Starscream volvió a desviar su mirada al edificio que estaba al frente, de nuevo volvió a sonreir y se dio el lujo de apagar sus ópticos y descansar un poco, al igual que su amante.

00-00

En uno de los apartamentos se encontraba el Autobot Jazz vigilando a la pareja, y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque vio todo el espectáculo que ese par de seekers dieron en la terraza, el porsche negó con su cabeza en reprobación y sintió que todo su energon estaba acumulado en su cabeza; frotó su rostro con su mano y trató de pensar en otro tema, pero lo que vio a través de los binoculares era demasiado explícito y…vergonzoso; pero eso no fue lo peor, Starscream miró hacia su dirección un par de veces¿acaso sabe que él está ahí¿pero cómo?, si tan solo Prime le dejara instalar algunas cámaras o micrófonos sabría como se enteró, pero lamentablemente solo puede vigilarlos en la lejanía por respeto a Sunstorm, Jazz volvió a negar con su cabeza.

.- Prime no me paga lo suficiente por este trabajo, si hubiese sabido que vería pornografía al aire libre le pediría un aumento .- Suspiró el porsche y con resignación volvió a sus binoculares fijos en la pareja.

00-00

.- ¿Nightwind? .-

.- ¿Mmmh? .-

.- Quiero hablar contigo algo .- Dijo el seeker entre cansancio, su amante se separó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente, luego Starscream encendió sus ópticos y le devolvió la mirada .- Necesito que me prestes tu programa antirradar y tus silenciadores, si quiero salir de Cybertron sin que los Autobots se enteren tendré que instalarlos a mis circuitos, solo será por un tiempo, después que acabe con Galvatron te los devolveré .- Explicó el seeker mientras acariciaba los pequeños labios de su amante con su azulado pulgar.

.- De acuerdo¿pero cuándo empezarás? .- Inquirió la seeker mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Starscream, él acarició su cabeza, alas y espalda con sutileza y la seeker suspiró de placer por el delicioso contacto.

.- Pronto; primero iré tras Scourge, y quiero que tu me ayudes; mañana empezaré a trabajar con Skyfire, y Sunstorm estará en el templo hasta después de las 7 de la noche, así que tu estarás sola, quiero que vigiles a Scourge y me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que haga, a donde va, y si es posible trata de averiguar los planes de Galvatron, toda la información que averigües es crucial para mi misión .-

.- Seguro, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance .- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su amante y rodeaba su cuello con sus oscuros brazos.

.- Y Nightwind, nada de esto a Sunstorm, ni a Skyfire, esto sigue siendo un secreto entre tu y yo, entre menos personas lo sepan mejor, no quiero que nadie interfiera en mis asuntos .- Dijo el seeker con mucha seriedad, su amante sonríe con picardía y hace un saludo cybertroniano.

.- Si Comandante .- Respondió con falsa firmeza, Starscream sonríe satisfecho.

.- Esa es mi pequeña .- Los amantes volvieron a conectar sus labios, esta vez en un beso romántico y suave, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el escándalo que hacía Sunstorm hizo que la pareja se separara rápidamente e hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado.

El seeker dorado canturreaba de alegría y la pareja fruncieron el ceño por la horrorosa tonada de la voz chillona, además lo hacía en un tono sumamente alto y aturdía los audios de cualquier meca que estuviera a más de 4 kilómetros a la redonda, el sacerdote encontró a los amantes en la terraza y sin pedir invitación entró al jacuzzi, Starscream y Nightwind se miraron de reojo completamente perturbados por el muy sonriente sacerdote, y después que el recién llegado se puso cómodo dio su noticia.

.- No se imaginan lo feliz que soy ahora .-

.- Déjame adivinar…el miserable Autobot no se durmió hoy en tu sermón de las 8 pm .- Dijo Starscream con mucho sarcasmo, Nightwind rió entre dientes y la sonrisa de Sunstorm se expandió más.

.- La verdad no era eso, aunque el Autobot si forma parte de la noticia .- Dijo el seeker dorado colocando sus brazos a los lados del jacuzzi, el rostro de los amantes miraron curiosos al sacerdote y esperaron a que hablara .- Verán, Bumblebee me notificó después de la misa que ya se había culminado mi sentencia .-

.-¿Si? .- Ambos seekers estaban muy curioso, Sunstorm continuó.

.- Y me dijo que Prime ha aprobado mi completa y absoluta libertad, lo que significa que ya no tendré a ningún odioso Autobot espiándome¿qué les parece? .- Cuando Sunstorm terminó de dar la noticia se encontró con un par de ópticos rojo y un par amarillos que lo miraban fijamente con mucha furia, Sunstorm miró a ambos seekers alternamente y poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su grisáceo rostro .- ¿Qué? .- Sunstorm esperaba que ellos lo felicitaran, pero en ese momento vio que había más alegría en un funeral, Starscream comenzó a aplaudir de manera pesada, sarcástica y desganada.

.- Excelente Sunstorm, te quitan tu libertad condicional y nos la dan a nosotros, estupenda noticia, te aplaudo por eso .- Dijo Starscream y dejó de aplaudir, Sunstorm traga aceite y trató de arreglar las cosas.

.- Emmm…muchachos lo lamento…yo no… .-

.- ¡Ya cállate Sunstorm! .- Cortó Nightwind y se salió del jacuzzi a su habitación, mientras caminaba dejaba un rastro de energon en el piso.

.- O-oye Nightwind…no me… .-

.- ¡¿Qué no la oíste¡cállate la maldita boca! .- Esta vez Starscream cortó a su hermano a la vez que lo señalaba con su índice y siguió a su amante a su habitación dejando a un perplejo e impactado Sunstorm solo en el jacuzzi, entonces Sunstorm vio el rastro de energon que dejaron sus invitados y suspiró resignado, tendrá que secar el piso y por supuesto disculparse por ser un boca floja, la segunda opción la hará mañana, conoce muy bien a su hermano y sabe que lo golpeará si llegase a hablarle ahora.

00-00

Cuando Starscream llegó al instituto al ciclo siguiente los demás científicos continuaron hablando de él a sus espaldas¿qué ganan ellos con secretear entre sí?, había alguno que otro comentario que el seeker captó de los demás científicos: "¿Qué hace él aquí?"; ¿En verdad consiguió volver al instituto?; Tengan cuidado, no lo provoquen o acabaremos muertos; esos eran algunos de los comentarios que oía, era bastante molesto y Starscream no pudo evitar soltar algún suspiro de incomodidad, los científicos novatos no hablaban, pero era obvio que lo conocían muy bien por la forma en que lo miraban, el instituto se transformó en un cementerio de vivos cuando el seeker se presentó, y solo cuando él se retira el ambiente se aliviana, Starscream pensó que solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellos se habitúen a su presencia.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Skyfire ya lo estaba esperando, después de intercambiar unas palabras de saludos comenzaron a colocar y mover muebles, mientras lo hacían hablaban de antiguos proyectos que han sido cerrados debido a su desaparición y el inicio de la guerra, le pidió a Starscream que le contara todo acerca de los cyborgs mientras continuaban colocando los muebles, cómo había evolucionado el planeta, como era el ambiente, la flora, la fauna; el seeker comenzó a hablar y le contó todo lo que vio desde que llegó al planeta hasta que se retiró, le dijo que la tecnología de los cyborgs estaban casi a la par de la de ellos debido a la intervención de los Autobots refugiados, Skyfire estaba impresionado, sabía la historia de los Autobots que huyeron de Cybertron y se refugiaron en otros planetas, pero jamás pensó que su intervención cambiaría drásticamente el estilo de vida de un nativo y llegaran a rivalizar con los cybertronianos; Starscream rió cuando su colega dijo eso, porque ellos aun no llegan a ese nivel y dudó mucho que lo hicieran algún ciclo, además, ellos evolucionaron gracias a ellos, no por sí mismos, y han permanecido idénticos por millones de años, a diferencia de los humanos que han evolucionado solos y sin la intervención de otras especies; Starscream odiaba admitirlo, pero le daba crédito a los humanos por eso, y aun así, seguían siendo criaturas inferiores y despreciables; Skyfire miró a su colega de manera reprobatoria, no recordaba que Starscream fuera tan racista en la época de paz, cuando fue descongelado en la Tierra se había encontrado con otro Starscream, y en su opinión es la antítesis de lo que una vez fue, cuando trabajaban juntos el seeker era entusiasta y curioso, ansiaba conocer otras vidas en los demás planetas y estudiarlos para aprender un poco más, no era egoísta ni tampoco traicionero, este Starscream lo desconoce casi por completo, y estaba seguro que trabajar con él ahora no será igual que antes.

Estuvieron medio ciclo acondicionando la oficina para el retorno del seeker, después de arreglar el último anaquel Skyfire le habló de nuevos proyectos a Starscream, no eran muchos debido que se están dedicando a abrir los proyectos viejos para terminarlos, en el almuerzo la cantina estaba repleta de gente y al parecer todos estaban pendientes de sus propios asuntos, esto alivió un poco al F-15, quizás nadie le prestó atención porque estaba con Skyfire, pero mientras el enorme meca blanco hablaba y hablaba Starscream miraba de vez en cuando a su alrededor discretamente, sentía que los demás hablaban de él, y por supuesto lo que decían no era nada agradable, también le molestó la actitud despreocupada de Skyfire, le recordaba mucho a Nightwind¿cómo demonios pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando la gente que tienen alrededor pueden hablar lo que quieran de ellos?

El resto de la tarde revisaron cientos de archivos antiguos para ponerlos al ciclo, anotaban en sus datapads nuevas teorías y estaban dispuestos a ponerlos a prueba, la verdad, Skyfire era el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Starscream tenía otros planes en mente y por supuesto no puede decirle a su colega; ambos conversaron de los planes para el futuro y de las nuevas expediciones que podían hacer, el reloj digital dio las 5 pm y Skyfire se retiró, pero Starscream se quedó un rato más, le dijo a Skyfire que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para habituarse a los proyectos, afortunadamente el meca blanco se tragó el anzuelo, Starscream no solo había aprendido Spark – Na – Su en Mecorg, también necesitaba los aditamentos de modo sigiloso y Nightwind le prestará los suyos mientras dure la misión, pero falta algo muy importante, un par de rifles.

Starscream no estaba acostumbrado a estar desarmado y en vista que los Autobots no les devolverá las suyas, tendrá que construir otros rifles, así que el seeker se levantó de su antigua silla y comenzó a buscar en los muebles algunas piezas que le puedan servir; encontró alguna que otras partes que son de utilidad, como el inductor de plasma, algunos diodos, y la fuente de poder, pero necesitaba otras partes que al parecer no se encontraba en la oficina, unos lentes eran necesarios, los prismas y otras partes importantes; el seeker suspiró decepcionado, tendrá que buscar en otro lugar, pero al menos tiene las demás partes, las tomó y las guardó en su escritorio bajo seguridad; las demás piezas los podría encontrar en el laboratorio, así que salió de la oficina y fue directo a los elevadores, el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso, a penas se escuchaba los suaves gemidos y los tintineos de los elevadores; Starscream entró al elevador que casualmente estaba detenido en el piso y luego ordenó ir a 4 pisos más arriba, había varios laboratorios en el lugar, pero escoger el que está vacío era tarea difícil, muchas personas que trabajaban directamente en los laboratorios se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche debido a cientos de problemas que deben resolver, en algunas puertas se escuchaban susurros y en otras conversaciones cálidas, al final del pasillo había un laboratorio que estaba cerrado, con el código que Skyfire le dio lo introdujo en el panel de control y la puerta se abrió frente a él, fue afortunado, las luces estaban apagadas, el laboratorio estaba vacío, con una sonrisa n su rostro encendió las luces y cerró la puerta, miró a su alrededor, había muchos instrumentos como microscopios de alta potencia, cientos de computadoras, tubos de ensayos, frascos con diversos líquidos de diferentes colores y otros que contenían especies pequeñas de otros planetas en conserva, en otros frascos habían partes de animales y algunos meteoritos estaban en los anaqueles y escritorios; Starscream comenzó a buscar en los estantes y otros lugares que no se habitúe a recopilar cosas, pudo encontrar algunos chips y una tabla de circuitos, en el cesto de basura encontró cientos de lentes que al parecer estaban en excelentes condiciones.

.- "¿Por qué arrojan a la basura las cosas que pueden usar los demás?, por lo que veo no saben el significado de la palabra "reciclaje" .- Pensó el seeker mientras tomaba los cristales.

Continuó buscando por el laboratorio, pero no pudo encontrar los prismas, en vez de eso logró encontrar un par de cámaras de plasma, entonces se dio por vencido y salió del laboratorio, apagó la luz, pulsó el código en el panel de control y la puerta hizo un sonido seco que indicaba que se había bloqueado, luego el seeker volvió a bajar a la oficina y guardó las otras partes en su escritorio junto con las demás cosas, cuando vio el reloj en la pared daban las 08:26:08 pm, ya no será necesario continuar con la búsqueda por ahora, los prismas tendrán que esperar, no mucho, pero tendrán que esperar; Starscream se retiró de la oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro, los guardias de seguridad estaban vigilando cada piso y varias luces comenzaron a apagarse para ahorrar más energía, era extraño que ninguno lo haya detenido mientras salía del edificio, es posible que Skyfire les haya mencionado de su presencia, o quizás el chisme que se intercambiaban los demás científicos corrió a la velocidad de la luz por todo el instituto, mientras no interfieran con sus asuntos, todo estará bien, eso pensó Starscream mientras se elevaba y se transformaba para ir directo al apartamento de Sunstorm.

00-00

Nightwind se encontraba sola aun, ella estaba en la computadora vigilando al primero objetivo de Starscream, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que apagara el monitor en un rápido reflejo, pero los nervios fueron reemplazados por el alivio cuando vio al seeker escarlata entrar a la habitación, él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la seeker oscura y cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro; Starscream se sentó en la cama de recarga y miró a Nightwind esperando alguna noticia.

.- ¿Has averiguado algo? .- Pregunta Starscream, la seeker asiente.

.- Estarán alejados de la guerra por unos ciclos, necesitan energon con urgencia y Galvatron ordenó a los sweeps que recolectaran las que pudieran, planean ir a Cyron en una semana, está cerca de Junkion .- Explicó Nightwind con detalle, Starscream asintió.

.- ¿Y Galvatron? .-

.- No planea acercarse a Cybertron, irá a la Tierra a atacar a los Autobots que se encuentran allá, y…al parecer envió a los combaticons a buscar al triple changer y a los cabezas de cono, es posible que hayan desertado, es todo lo que pude averiguar .- Dijo Nightwind encogiéndose de brazos, el seeker sonrió satisfecho y acarició la cabeza de su amante.

.- Excelente, necesito que continúes vigilando a esos sweeps, y Nightwind, a partir de mañana llegaré tarde a casa, en vista que los Autobots me despojaron de mis rifles tendré que construir otros .- Explicó el seeker seriamente y Nightwind de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

.- Será mejor que te de mis teisers, mientras más armado estés, mejor .- Dijo ella con firmeza.

.- Como quieras, ahora ven a la cama, te extraeré esos componentes ahora mismo .- Dijo Starscream mientras sonreía con malicia, los ópticos ámbares de Nightwind se ensancharon sorprendida y se alejó del seeker escarlata.

.- ¡¿Que¿ahora¿ahora mismo? .- Tartamudeó la seeker oscura.

.- ¿Y qué esperabas¿Qué lo hiciera después?; vamos, ven a la cama y ni se te ocurra moverte .- Respondió el F-15 de manera fría.

.- P-pero…¿sin anestesia? .- Inquirió Nightwind aun más nerviosa y alejándose más de Starscream, el seeker comenzó a perder la paciencia y señaló la cama con su azulado índice.

.- A la cama, ahora .- La firmeza del F-15 hizo que Nightwind se levantara de la silla completamente cabisbaja y miró de reojo a su amante como una niña humana que ha sido regañada por sus padres, se acostó en la cama y abrió su compuerta pectoral, Starscream echó un vistazo entre los componentes y Nightwind respingó, la sensación fue desagradable y el seeker la miró de reojo .- No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá…mucho .- La sonrisa del seeker se oscureció a tal punto que Nightwind tragó aceite y los nervios se tornaron en miedo, comenzó a temblar y apagó sus ópticos, no quería ver como su amante la despojaba de ciertos componentes sin usar algún sedante, Starscream buscó algunas herramientas en el escritorio y se sentó para comenzar a trabajar, la Rebirth 3 tensó su cuerpo y empuñó sus manos cuando vio que el seeker acercaba las herramientas a sus componentes.

.- Al menos sé gentil .- Dijo Nightwind con un hilillo de voz, el seeker torció sus ópticos fastidiado por el comportamiento de su amante.

.- Nightwind, no voy a lastimarte¿en verdad creíste que lo haría¿por quien me tomas¿por un loco? .- Starscream miró a la chica muy ofendido y ella calló por un instante pensando en las palabras del seeker, luego iba a responderle .- Cállate, y relájate .- Y comenzó a trabajar, Nightwind se aferró al borde derecho de la cama y su mano izquierda se empuñó, el dolor era insoportable, pero ella apretó sus dientes e hizo todo lo posible por aguantar el dolor, sentía como las herramientas rozaban sus componentes, sabía que el seeker trataba de ser lo más delicado posible, pero sin anestesia era inevitable sentir dolor, de vez en cuando algún gemido se resbalaba de sus labios, varios gritos fueron ahogados y sus manos se aferraron con tanta fuerza a la cama que sus servos comenzaron a protestar, Starscream lanzaba una mirada a su amante de vez en cuando mientras continuaba trabajando .- ¿Quieres descansar? .-

.- Tu solo…acaba con esto…antes que te…vaporice .- La seeker respondió entre dientes y Starscream le lanzó una mirada de "como quieras", continuó con su labor.

00-00

Sunstorm llega al apartamento completamente agotado y con muchas ganas de beber 300 latas de energon, el Concejo lo había llamado para una reunión y hasta ahora es que pudo salir del lugar, el Lord de la Luz le asignó una nueva tarea en otro orfanato cerca de Kaon, el sacerdote arrugó el rostro cuando Su Santidad le dio la noticia, él conoce muy bien el lugar, había estado ahí antes con Starscream cuando la revolución de los Decepticons estaba iniciando, y Kaon no es precisamente una ciudad para ir de paseo, pero es necesario ser solidario, y si Sunstorm quiere recuperar su dignidad y mantener su libertad, debe hacerlo.

El F-15 dorado fue a la despensa y buscó un par de latas de energon y fue a su habitación, pero algo llamó su atención cuando pasó frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, algunos gemidos de dolor y jadeos se escuchaban a través de la puerta, Sunstorm sintió mucha vergüenza y continuó su camino.

.- Deberían ser un poco más discretos cuando estén ese plan .- Murmuró el F-15 dorado y con pasos cansados entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería saber nada de nadie por el ciclo de hoy.

Starscream había terminado la operación y ya tenía en su poder los componentes de Nightwind, mientras él veía fascinado unos de los teisers de la seeker, ella cerraba su compuerta pectoral y se levantaba de la cama con mucho esfuerzo, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, sus ópticos estaban levemente apagados y jadeaba por el cansancio; ya estaba habituada al dolor, y esta no es la primera vez que experimenta una cirugía sin anestesia cuando estaba en Char y en Gaon, pero eso no significa que le agrade y quiera volver a repetirlo, Starscream la ayudó a levantarse y él se acostó en la cama, ahora es su turno de ser operado, sin embargo ella le pidió que la dejara recuperarse un poco, pero él insistió, así que como pudo Nightwind se sentó en la silla, limpió las herramientas con un trapo y comenzó a instalar los componentes al seeker escarlata.

Comenzó por instalar los teisers en los brazos y pies, eso no tomó mucho tiempo y tampoco dolió tanto, pero Starscream tubo que morder un tubo de metal cuando ella continuó instalando los demás componentes, ella trató de ser lo más delicada posible, pero el temblor en sus manos no ayudaba y el hecho que no tenían anestesia empeoraba la situación, estaba segura que Starscream pensaba que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, y comprobó su teoría cuando miró de reojo a unos furiosos ópticos rojos que la miraban fijamente, con cada roce de las herramientas en sus componentes Starscream apretaba más su mordida y el tubo se abollaba cada vez más, sentía que los breems se convertían en vorns y ya no veía la hora que se acabara esta tortura; unos astrosegundos después la seeker anunció el término de la cirugía y Starscream jadeó de alivio cuando sintió que su compuerta pectoral estaba siendo cerrada, escupió el tubo y al igual que Nightwind se levantó de la cama temblorosamente y con mucho esfuerzo, el seeker miró fríamente a su amante mientras ella volvía a limpiar las herramientas.

.- ¿Lo hiciste… por venganza… verdad? .- Jadeó con mucha furia, ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

.- No Starscream¿ves el temblor que tienes en las manos?, eso es precisamente lo que yo tenía y te advertí que me dejaras descansar, tienes suerte que no haya malogrado algún componente importante .- Respondió bastante molesta por la injusticia, el seeker se encogió de hombros por el regaño de su amante y luego de aceptar las palabras, se levantó con esfuerzo.

Hizo un análisis en todo su cuerpo, al parecer sus circuitos han aceptado los nuevos componentes y no ha tenido conflictos, pero debe probarlos, así que se dirigió a la puerta tambaleándose por la debilidad, Nightwind lo miró perpleja.

.- ¿A dónde piensas ir? .-

.- A volar, quiero probar estas cosas .- Respondió secamente y sin siquiera mirarla, Nightwind suspiró.

.- ¿Por qué no esperas unos breems para que recuperes tus fuerzas?, no quiero que salgas lastimado .- Inquirió ella suavizando un poco más su voz, el seeker reaccionó a la manera como ella se dirigió a él y también bajó la guardia.

.- Necesito probarlos ahora, si los sweeps irán a Cyron en una semana, entonces debo aprovechar ese tiempo para construir mis rifles .- Starscream también suavizó su tono de voz y su expresión, vio que ella bajó su mirada y asintió aceptando su plan después de un suspiro, él sonrió satisfecho y abrió la puerta .- No me esperes despierta .- Dijo él y se retiró de la habitación.

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, lo que significa que su hermano ha llegado, dio un vistazo y se relajó cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Sunstorm cerrada, sus piernas temblaban y dolían como el infierno, incluso cuando apoyaba su mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio dolía, Starscream apretaba los dientes con cada paso que daba y sus componentes internos dolían también, respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmarse, pero solo duraba unos astrosegundos, cuando salió del apartamento y vio el largo pasillo sintió que no era una buena idea salir a volar, pero era necesario, así que suspiró y se armó de valor, mucho valor y continuó su camino, pensó en Nightwind y sabía que ella debe estar sufriendo los mismo dolores, sintió un poco de remordimiento por ella y la chispa, solo espera que su creación no lo resienta de nuevo.

Al salir a la azotea el seeker se elevó lentamente, Primus que dolor sentía, y gritó de dolor cuando se transformó en su modo alterno, Starscream maldice bajo su aliento, solo espera que el dolor se haya desvanecido para el ciclo siguiente o Skyfire y Sunstorm harán muchas preguntas; entonces mientras volaba activó el silenciador y rió entre dientes muy dolorosamente cuando sus propulsores callaron, no había conflictos con sus otros componentes, hasta ahora todo iba en orden, ahora viene la prueba de fuego, el programa antirradar, inmediatamente lo encendió y fue directo a Iacon, acelerando y maldiciendo cada vez que sentía un dolor.

El antirradar tampoco dio conflictos con su sistema, eso es bastante bueno, el viaje duró una hora de Vos a Iacon y cuando vio el edificio del Senado se elevó un poco más y rogó a Primus que ninguno de los radares lo localizaran; el seeker voló en círculos alrededor de los edificios por varios breems, nada ocurre, su computadora no registraba que estuviera siendo ubicado, o que las armas estuvieran apuntándolo y mucho menos que hayan dado la alarma, todo estaba tranquilo, Starscream sonrió maliciosamente, por un momento se sintió como si fuese un fantasma de nuevo, excepto que esta vez tenía materia, así que este es el poder de un seeker nocturno, en verdad si que es divertido, después de volar alrededor del rascacielo, Starscream se retiró de Iacon, reía malignamente, su plan ha funcionado y ahora se dedicará a construir de nuevo sus rifles, solo espera que Skyfire no se quede en la oficina a altas horas de la noche o sino su plan se atrasará, y solo tendrá una oportunidad de acabar con Scourge y los sweeps…solo una y no debe fallar, o sino no solo su vida estará en peligro, sino la de Nightwind y la de su chispa.

**To Be Continue**


	4. 04 Countdown To Extinction

FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!!!!! XD lamento mucho el mega retraso que tuve, alargue las vacaciones mas de lo que debía :p pero no se preocupen porque he vuelto y con un cap nuevo, espero que les guste mucho, gracias por su paciencia y perdon por la espera tan larga u.u**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** – 04 ****Countdown****T****o****Extinction**

La gente dice que ser espía es simplemente seguir y vigilar todo lo que hace un ser, además de escuchar con atención cientos de conversaciones que podían dar pistas a ciertas cosas y hasta delatarlo, la gente puede pensar que ser espía es un trabajo fácil, pero no para Jazz, incluso para Bumblebee puede llegar a caer en una rutina monótona y fastidiosa, sin embargo el porsche deseaba con ansias tener que vigilar a alguien más en vez de la pareja de seekers, había pasado 3 ciclos, y en esos 3 ciclos ha visto la misma escena vergonzosa¿Primus por qué tuvo que tocarle a él la parte más desagradable?, sabía muy bien que lo hacían apropósito, varias veces Starscream ha mirado hacia donde se supone que era el lugar de vigilancia del porsche, siempre sonreía maliciosamente y continuaba con el acto, Jazz se preguntaba si esto era un castigo de Primus.

.- Hasta ahora no ha hecho otra cosa que ir y venir del instituto, además de continuar con su rutina impúdica .- Explicó el Autobot con mucha amargura, Prime estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando con mucha atención la conclusión del reporte y Bumblebee estaba cerca del porsche, no pudo evitar sonreir por lo sucedido.

.- Entonces todo está bajo control, por ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse .- Dijo Bumblebee manteniendo su sonrisa.

.- "Por ahora…", tu lo has dicho, conociendo a Starscream debe estar planeando algo .- Respondió Jazz muy preocupado.

.- ¿Pero qué podría estar planeando Jazz? .- Rodimus se inclinó en su escritorio mirando con atención al espía blanco y negro.

.- No lo sé…algo…lo que sea, podría atacarnos en cualquier momento .-

.- Lo dudo mucho, él no posee armas y tampoco su compañera, además, no le conviene atacarnos, Cybertron está bajo el dominio de los Autobots, y ahora está viviendo una vida relativamente tranquila, si nos ataca perderá todo lo que posee ahora, incluyendo la mujer y su hijo .- Respondió Prime con mucha seguridad en su voz, Jazz asintió.

.- Cierto, había olvidado que Starscream actúa de acuerdo a lo que le conviene .- Respondió el espía estando de acuerdo con Rodimus.

.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no estará vigilado, tú y Bumblebee se turnarán para vigilarlo, mientras uno de ustedes vigila a Starscream, el otro le pondrá un óptico a Nightwind, sé que ella no podrá hacer nada en las condiciones en que se encuentran, pero también está en libertad condicional, así que deberá estar vigilada .- Indicó el joven líder con algo de firmeza en su voz, Jazz frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la sentencia Rodimus? .- Inquirió el Volkswagen muy curioso.

.- 2 vorns .-

.- ¡2 VORNS¿voy a soportar esos espectáculos asquerosos por 2 vorns? .- Inquirió el porsche completamente horrorizado, Bumblebee le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

.- No hables en singular Jazz, yo también estoy involucrado en el asunto, además¿qué tiene de malo presenciar una interfaz?, eso es algo completamente normal .- Dijo el espía amarillo sin mucho cuidado, Jazz dirigió su mirada indignada al minibot.

.- Créeme Bumblebee, no es nada agradable, no es bonito ver como ellos retozan y tampoco es genial escuchar sus gemidos frenéticos .-

.- Spike me mostró varios videos pornográficos humanos y no es nada que no se haya visto .-

.- De acuerdo, ya es suficiente .- Interrumpió Rodimus secamente, Jazz y Bumblebee se pararon firmes frente a su líder y éste suspiró reprobando la discusión de sus camaradas .- Ustedes decidan quien vigilará a quien, lo importante es que no los pierdan de vista¿han entendido? .-

.- Si señor .-

.- Pueden retirarse, cualquier novedad infórmenlo a la brevedad posible .-

Bumblebee y Jazz saludaron y se retiraron, Jazz no estaba muy feliz, tener que aguantar una sesión de interfaz de un par de ex – decepticons, pero al menos no estará solo, en cuanto a Bumblebee está feliz de tener algo productivo que hacer, y al parecer esta vigilancia será mucho más divertida que la anterior, el Volkswagen prefiere mil veces vigilar a una pareja teniendo interfaz que estar metido en un templo escuchando sermones aburridos, no es que no le agrade, al contrario, Bumblebee es muy religioso, todos los ciclos rezaba al Dios Primus por el bienestar de sus camaradas y por que acabara la guerra lo más pronto posible y acostumbraba a ir a las misas una vez a la semana cuando aun estaban en época de paz, pero era eso…UN ciclo a la semana, ir todos los ciclos y estar sentado media hora cada 3 horas es algo agobiante; pero al parecer Jazz prefiere estar escuchando sermones en vez de ver…lo que suele ver últimamente, estaba seguro que Starscream se dio cuenta de su presencia y por eso está follándose a su chica al aire libre apropósito, EL quiere torturarlo, estaba seguro de eso, sino le puede hacer daño físicamente al menos lo fastidiará por un buen rato; pero de algo estaba seguro el porsche, por ahora Bumblebee estará emocionado por lo que verá, pero esa emoción no durará por mucho tiempo, si estaba cansado de escuchar la voz chillona y efectista de Sunstorm también se aburrirá de ver a 2 mecas teniendo interfaz, es así de sencillo, la rutina aburre, y ser espía no siempre es divertido, ya lo dijo hace un rato, la gente está equivocada, ser espía se requiere paciencia, y eso tendrá que tener Jazz los próximos 2 vorns.

00-00

Había pasado otra semana y Nightwind debía ir a la clínica para su revisión semanal, no es algo por el que deba quejarse, ella es médico y sabe que debe vigilar su chispa cada semana, pero el hecho que la revisión sea una "orden" dada por Prime le molestaba mucho¿qué era lo que había dicho el Autobot?, ah si, si no iba a revisar la chispa la separarían de Starscream y estaría bajo custodia de los Autobots, era molesto y frustrante, mientras volaba hacia la clínica pensaba en Starscream y en la misión que tenía que cumplir¿en verdad encontrará las agallas para enfrentar a Galvatron?, y si es así¿qué pasará después que él retome el liderazgo¿qué pasará con ella?, Starscream nunca mencionó sobre sus planes futuros, no más allá de ser el líder de los Decepticons, y la preocupación se sobrepuso al enojo de hace un momento, estaba segura que Starscream no la dejará sola cuando logre su objetivo, bueno…casi segura, el seeker escarlata estaba obsesionado con su ambición y ni siquiera habían pensado que nombre le darán a la chispa cuando se transfiera al protoforma, no es que Starscream no le importe la seeker nocturna, él le ha demostrado no con palabras, sino con acciones cuanto la ama y eso le daba seguridad de que él no la abandonará cuando asesine a Galvatron, pero a veces le gustaría escuchar esas 2 palabritas de los labios del F-15, las caricias, los besos y hacer el amor es más poderoso, pero las palabras aunque se las lleve el viento es un condimento que le da sabor a la relación, Nightwind comenzó a sentir la necesidad de escuchar esas palabras, la seeker estaba tan ensimismada que se dio cuenta unos cuantos bloques más allá que se había pasado la clínica, ella dio una vuelta hacia atrás quedando sobre su espalda y se dirigió hacia la clínica, luego dio una vuelta y quedó sobre su vientre, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el piso se transformó y aterrizó elegantemente.

Suspiró por el esfuerzo realizado, últimamente volar grandes distancias agota mucho el cuerpo de la seeker, revisó su nivel de energon, no ha perdido mucho, solo un 10 por ciento, el agotamiento viene del consumo de energía de la chispa, Nightwind está recargándose por 2 ahora, ella consume energía más de lo que solía hacer antes, Sunstorm y Starscream llegan toda la noche con empaques extra grandes de latas de energon, la mayoría son para ella, y lo que queda para los hermanos; Sunstorm sugirió muy políticamente que tomara siestas cortas, pero el pequeño trabajo secreto que tiene Nightwind no le permitía hacer tal cosa, aunque suena muy tentador; la seeker dio la excusa que ella no gustaba de dormir casi todo el tiempo y por eso prefiere beber en vez de recargarse mientras está offline, en parte es verdad, ella prefiere estar activa, pero una siestecilla es algo delicioso, especialmente cuando un atractivo seeker escarlata masajea las alas o los pies para ayudar a conciliar el sueño.

Nightwind entró a la clínica, había cientos de pacientes que entraban y salían del lugar, la mayoría eran personas que venían por la misma razón que ella, una revisión de componentes y alguna que otra mujer que compartía su estado, habían algunas emergencias, como algún meca enfermo debido a la contracción de un virus, o algún herido, varias historias se escuchan en las salas, asaltos a mano armada, linchamientos, arroyamientos, intento de asesinato, violaciones, ésta última hizo que la seeker tuviera un ráfaga de escalofrío, no pudo evitar recordar aquel horrible episodio con Skyscorcher, había sentido un pánico muy profundo, y un dolor que era casi imposible de describir, primero viene el dolor físico, el dolor material, aquel que se siente con un toque o en este caso, una conexión; se dice que en una interfaz hay una línea muy delgada entre el dolor y el placer¿pero que ciencia tiene un dolor que se supone que debe ser exquisito cuando te lo inflige de manera cruel¿y qué significado tiene la palabra "placer" cuando el que te lo da es alguien que desprecias?, el dolor fue insoportable, y el placer fue repugnante, cuando una mujer no quiere aceptar la propuesta y el hombre la obliga no solo se transforma en una violación, sino que esa acción deja una herida sumamente profunda y cuando ésta sana, la cicatriz es un vil recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en ese momento; ahí es cuando viene el segundo dolor: el dolor de la chispa, Nightwind se sentía humillada, herida, miserable; una violación no es una experiencia que le desearía a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo, afortunadamente Starscream la ayudó a superar su enorme trauma pero a un enorme precio, y aun así pagaba esa cuota con mucho gusto, desde que conoció al ex – comandante aéreo sintió un enorme deseo de estar con él por el resto de su vida, nunca pensó que ese deseo se cumpliría debido a la guerra, y perdió la ilusión cuando le dieron la noticia que él había muerto; pero ahora que ha regresado la esperanza volvió a encenderse como una antorcha, si, Nightwind agradeció a Primus por conocer a Starscream, la seeker sonríe ante la ironía, en cierta forma agradeció a Megatron por darle esa misión, si no hubiese sido por él nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Unos guardias se acercan a ella cuando entra al lobby, obviamente estaban armados y sus expresiones eran muy serias, la seeker los miró a cada uno de manera desafiante, estrechó sus ópticos cuando vio el símbolo Autobot en sus pechos, ella sintió una enorme repulsión, miró de arriba abajo pero se mantuvo tranquila.

.- ¿Nightwind? .- Inquirió uno de los guardias, la seeker asintió solo una vez .- Por aquí .- Indicó el Autobot, la seeker siguió al guardia, el otro se mantuvo detrás de ella, escoltándola, prefería pensar que la escoltaba en vez de vigilarla.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos la seeker veía más médicos y pacientes ir y venir, en algunos consultorios se escuchaban conversaciones calmadas entre médico y pacientes, mientras que en otros habían llantos desgarradores, no era nada nuevo para la Rebirth 3, mientras estaba estudiando en la universidad había tenido esas experiencias, no eran nada agradable por supuesto, pero debía lidiar con esos asuntos, que muchas veces eran de vida o muerte; los guardias se detuvieron frente a un consultorio, en la puerta había unas palabras escritas en color negro: Consultorio 37, y más abajo el nombre de First Aid en letras más grandes y gruesas, los guardias indicaron que pasara, ella obedeció y los Autobots permanecieron afuera custodiando la puerta; la seeker apreció el consultorio personal del protectobot, era más grande que el que tenía en Iacon, según había escuchado, First Aid tiene 3 consultorios: uno en Iacon, otro en Vos, y el último en Altihex; es uno de los médicos con gran renombre en Cybertron, ella lo conoce muy bien, First Aid es un meca pacifista y su instinto médico es demasiado fuerte, Nightwind admira mucho a este Autobot secretamente, él es todo lo que ella quiere ser, pero es obvio que no le dirá nada, la seeker se acercó a la oficina del médico, la puerta estaba abierta y el Autobot estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando los datapads de sus pacientes, pero ella se hizo notar tocando el marco un par de veces, First Aid retiró su vista de los datapads y vio a su joven paciente parada en la puerta.

.- Nightwind, que bueno que llegas, estaba esperando por tí .- First Aid la saludó con amabilidad e incluso extendió su mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella lo miró sorprendida y estrechó su mano con la de él .- Pasa a mi consultorio, siéntate en la mesa y ponte cómoda .-

Nightwind estaba estupefacta, el Autobot no solo es pacifista, tampoco es rencoroso¿o acaso es que él es sumamente político?, ella se sentó en la mesa y esperó por el médico, balanceaba sus pies adelante y atrás mirando a su alrededor expectante, había muchas placas de reconocimiento y varios trofeos, además de hologramas del Autobot con el presidente de la Asociación de Médicos Cybertronianos, por un momento la seeker sintió envidia, y mucha nostalgia, cuanto habría podido lograr si no se hubiese involucrado en esta estúpida guerra, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, quizás nunca habría conocido a Starscream, ella suspira derrotada, la felicidad nunca es completa; Nightwind desvía su mirada al piso por unos instantes, pero luego los pasos del médico que se acercaba llamó su atención, traía el pequeño escáner y cuando se acercó a la seeker apagó las luces.

.- Recuéstate en la camilla por favor .- Pidió el médico con gentileza, la seeker obedeció y First Aid procedió a examinar la chispa que procesaba, cuando encendió el escáner éste mostró la imagen tridimensional de la chispa azulada, ahora que cumplía un poco más de un megaciclo había aumentado de tamaño, y su luz brillaba con un poco más de intensidad, mientras First Aid anotaba en su datapad las características actuales de la chispa, Nightwind lo miraba con remordimiento, recordó aquel ciclo que lo tomó del cuello y presionó la zona donde se alojaban sus componentes vocales, recordó el miedo en los ópticos del médico, recordó la fuerza que usó para callarlo, ambos estaban completamente solos y ella pudo haberlo matado si así lo hubiera querido, Nightwind suspira sonoramente y First Aid le presta atención .- ¿Te encuentras bien? .-

.- Si, es solo…que estoy un poco agotada .- Respondió ella en un tono apenas audible, en parte era verdad lo que decía, pero no del todo, el protectobot se encogió de hombros.

.- Es normal, la chispa consume parte de su energía, por estás agotada, ahora que el proceso ha avanzado un megaciclo te recomendaría que no volaras a largas distancias sola, puedes continuar volando por unos 5 megaciclos más, luego volarás con un acompañante y el último megaciclo deberás viajar por tierra, lo siento, sé que a ustedes los seekers les enferma estar mucho tiempo en el suelo, los aerialbots son iguales… .-

.- Lo siento… .-

.- ¿Qué? .- La interrupción hizo la mirara desconcertado, y lo que más le sorprendió es lo que ella le acaba de decir.

.- Lamento mucho haberte lastimado el otro ciclo, yo estaba muy molesta y quería estar con Starscream .- Dijo ella mirando de reojo al médico, por alguna extraña razón sentía mucha culpa y quería descargarla, ella nunca pensó sentirse culpable por tomar del cuello a un Autobot, ella ha asesinado a cientos de miles, incluyendo al cazarecompensas Devcon, y sentía una gran satisfacción cada vez que ella los torturaba y les arrancaba los componentes internos, pero ahora ya no siente placer en esas torturas, su sadismo se ha desvanecido de su ser, First Aid la miró estupefacto y luego su expresión se suavizó, el Autobot sonrió detrás de su máscara y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

.- No tienes que pedir disculpas, admito que me asustaste y Rodimus ordenó a esos guardias que me protegieran mientras te examinaba, pero…sé que has pasado por momentos sumamente difíciles y estabas alterada .- Contestó First Aid de manera comprensiva, la seeker tragó aceite y desvió su mirada al piso.

.- Jamás pensé que le pediría disculpas a un Autobot, yo solía hacer cosas terribles a los tuyos y sentía una gran satisfacción cuando gritaban pidiendo misericordia, pero ahora siento que nada de eso me divierte, supongo que el proceso me ha ablandado un poco .- Admitió la joven seeker, First Aid tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ópticos.

.- No solo eso, tu has madurado, la guerra tiene ese efecto cuando sales de sus fauces, y que te hayas quitado las insignias Decepticon es un enorme paso que tomaste hacia la madurez, es así de simple .- Dijo el médico con voz suave y sin dejar de mirar a los ópticos a la joven seeker.

.- Pienso que esa "madurez" la experimenté mucho antes de quitarme las insignias, Megatron nos maltrataba tanto que mucho de nosotros ya no le veía el sentido a esta guerra, ese anciano nos llenó la cabeza con pura basura, nos decía que nosotros los Decepticons somos superiores a ustedes, pero…me di cuenta que eso lo decía para alentarnos a cumplir SU objetivo, nosotros solo éramos lacayos, y muy pocos nos dimos cuenta de ello .- Dijo la seeker con mucha tristeza y rencor en su voz, First Aid suspiró al escuchar la pequeña historia de la joven, era la primera vez que escuchaba palabras sensatas de la boca de un Decepticon, mejor dicho, ex –decepticon.

.- Lo importante es que tu ya no tienes nada que ver en esta guerra, y será mejor que permanezcas así, ahora los Decepticons están refugiados en Char y no están muy bien que digamos, con ese nuevo líder que tienen ahora dudo mucho que logren avanzar, no creo que recuperen su antigua "gloria", y si es así, al menos no les será fácil .- First Aid apagó el escáner y lo retiró del vientre de la joven, Nightwind se sentó en la mesa y no apartó su mirada del médico, éste encendió las luces y guardó el artefacto en un gabinete .- ¿Sabes?, eres una chica agradable, tu podrás haber sido una Decepticon, pero eso no impide que tu gentileza no salga a la luz .- Dijo First Aid mientras anotaba los últimos datos en su datapad, Nightwind sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre suele hacer cuando está nerviosa o ansiosa.

.- Una vez yo te dije que los Autobots no me simpatizan aunque haya dejado de ser una Decepticon; puedo hacer una excepción contigo .- La seeker sonrió un poco más, First Aid la miró por encima de su datapad y le devolvió la sonrisa.

El médico continuó con el examen y dándole más indicaciones de lo que debe hacer durante este megaciclo, si Primus lo permite y también depende del cuidado que tenga Nightwind, la chispa llegará al segundo megaciclo con bien.

00-00

Había pasado un ciclo y Starscream recibió la noticia sobre el proceso de Nightwind el ciclo anterior, por supuesto estaba muy complacido por el bienestar de la chica y de su chispa, aunque no le agradó que haya entablado una conversación amistosa con el médico, a pesar de todo Starscream aun le tiene rencor a los Autobots¿o acaso será que está celoso?, la verdad daba lo mismo, el seeker escarlata le dijo a Nightwind que la próxima semana irá con ella al consultorio, no es que no confíe en ella, es que no confía en EL, así de simple, esas fueron sus palabras, Nightwind miró a su amante con reproche, pero en el fondo le encantaba que se pusiera así por ella.

Mientras estaba en el instituto Skyfire y Starscream discutían sobre algunos proyectos que tenían en mente, habían algunos que estaban avanzando a velocidad vertiginosa y otros simplemente se detuvieron debido a otras prioridades, pero el enorme meca blanco tiene 2 proyectos interesantes en mente, sintió mucha curiosidad sobre el planeta Mecorg, quería ver que tanto habían avanzado los nativos del lugar y como se veía la flora y la fauna actualmente, Starscream le explicó todo a su camarada, sin omitir detalles; claro no estaba muy complacido en describir como se veían las criaturas de carne en estos tiempos, de hecho, le pareció repugnante que los cyborgs fueran híbridos, mitad carne y mitad metal, pero a Skyfire le pareció fascinante; inmediatamente buscó los archivos que guardaba en los anaqueles sobre ese proyecto y volvió a abrirlo, comenzó a anotar todo lo que Starscream le contaba con mucha emoción y por su puesto ahora ese proyecto tenía mucha prioridad, pero hay otro que sobrepasa en importancia el proyecto de Mecorg.

.- Starscream, descubrimos otro planeta no muy lejos del planeta Goo y Junkion, se ve bastante interesante .- Informó el enorme meca mientras anotaba en su datapad, Starscream lo miró anticipando a donde iba la conversación, tenía el presentimiento que no terminaría en algo bueno.

.- ¿Y tiene nombre ese planeta que se ve bastante interesante? .- Inquirió el seeker mientras regresaba a su escritorio a escribir un reporte.

.- Sip, se llama Cyron .- Apenas escuchó el nombre del cuerpo celeste el seeker se detuvo en seco en mitad de camino y miró a Skyfire perplejo, el meca blanco continuó .- es un planeta bastante joven, apenas tiene 896.011 vorns de edad, pero según los exploradores está apto para tener vida, de hecho, ya está empezando a desarrollarla .- El meca blanco le avienta un datapad a Starscream y éste la ataja hábilmente, comenzó a revisar el contenido del dispositivo y pudo ver varias imágenes, el paisaje se veía muy…"orgánico" para su gusto, de hecho parecía un lugar que salían en los cuentos de hadas de los humanos.

Cientos de plantas de un color indefinido estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, era algo así como un verde azulado, pero muy brillante; los árboles eran gigantescos, mucho más grandes que las sequoias de la Tierra, frondosos y con muchos frutos, Starscream pudo ver un acercamiento a la carga de esos árboles, parecía un mango, tanto en forma como en color, al parecer estaba en la cúspide de su madurez, pero tenía algo único, estaba rodeado de varios nódulos de color púrpura que hacía contraste con su color naranja amarillento, en algunos frutos brotaban pequeñas florecillas blancas de sus nódulos; Skyfire se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un Starscream que parecía bastante interesado y se fijó en las imágenes que veía el seeker.

.- Según los exploradores, esos frutos son comestibles mientras no estén brotados de flores, los animales se matan entre sí por comerlos en la época fría, las flores aparecen en mitad del invierno y cuando eso sucede, el fruto se vuelve venenoso, y es tan potente que la misma fruta se pudre en su propio jugo¿Qué te parece? .- Skyfire no podía contener la emoción, como todo científico que descubre algo nuevo que estudiar y analizar, los descubrimientos en el campo de la ciencia son como juguetes nuevos para los científicos entusiastas como Skyfire, Starscream tiene una mente brillante pero carece de ese entusiasmo, cosa que el meca blanco reprueba, siempre le ha dicho al F-15 que tiene un talento nato en el campo de la ciencia, pero Starscream siempre ha dicho que su talento lo desperdicia, podría estar haciendo otras cosas más emocionantes y productivas, y más que eso, que lo haga sentir poderoso, el seeker desvía su mirada hacia Skyfire por unos segundos y vuelve a mirar las imágenes asintiendo.

.- Interesante… .- Contestó el seeker tratando de parecer motivado, Skyfire niega con su cabeza.

.- ¿Interesante¿es todo lo que tienes que decir¿interesante¿ni un "oye Skyfire deberíamos prepararnos para una expedición" o algo así? .- Inquirió el enorme Autobot muy indignado.

.- Ha vamos Skyfire, tu me conoces bien, sabes que este tipo de situación me lo tomo con calma .- Dijo Starscream mientras se sentaba en su escritorio con sus ópticos fijos en las imágenes, Skyfire suspira resignado ante la actitud de su camarada.

.- Demasiada calma para mi gusto .- El Autobot se acerca al escritorio del seeker y se sienta frente a él .- Tu nunca has demostrado interés en éste tipo de cosas Starscream, tu me lo dijiste una vez, para ti es más emocionante ser guerrero que ser científico .- Dijo el meca blanco mirando intensamente a su camarada, Starscream le devuelve una mirada bastante incómoda, porque ese fue el ciclo en que traicionó a Skyfire y lo dejó herido de muerte en la nieve.

.- Lo sé, y sigo pensando igual, aunque, ahora ya no importa nada de eso¿no crees? .- La voz de Starscream sonó melancólica y con algo de culpabilidad, Skyfire desvió su mirada, también se sintió culpable por traer ese recuerdo al seeker escarlata, el F-15 apaga el datapad y lo guarda en su escritorio, estudiará el ambiente de Cyron más tarde, debe saber como es el lugar para no cometer ningún tipo de error mientras realiza su misión.

.- Starscream, vamos a hacer una expedición a Cyron pronto, debemos recolectar toda la información que podamos para poder estudiarlos, luego nos trasladaremos al planeta para un estudio más profundo .- Explicó Skyfire cambiando el tema rápidamente, la noticia le cayó a Starscream como 30 toneladas de acero sobre su cabeza¿irán a Cyron a quedarse por cuanto tiempo?.

.- ¿I-Iremos a Cyron¿cuándo y por cuanto tiempo? .- Inquirió el seeker preocupado, tenía miedo que esta expedición interfiriera con sus planes.

.- Aun no tenemos una fecha concreta, hasta ahora el siguiente vorn, pero es posible que se haga antes, la primera expedición se hará esta semana, estaremos allá por 2 ciclos, depende de lo que recolectemos y cuanto recolectemos fijaremos la fecha para la segunda expedición y luego el traslado .- Continuó Skyfire, pudo ver el nerviosismo y la angustia en los ópticos de Starscream, Skyfire lo mira preocupado y se acerca un poco a su camarada, hay algo en el seeker que le preocupa y cuando Starscream traga grueso es porque ya tiene algo en mente y es posible que esto interfiera con lo que esté planeando .- ¿Starscream, sucede algo? .-

.- Skyfire, yo…no sé si pueda hacer esta expedición .- El seeker dejó caer su cabeza avergonzado y preocupado, y el meca blanco suspira desilusionado

.- ¿Lo dices por Nightwind, verdad? .- Inquirió el jet blanco, Starscream levanta la mirada súbitamente, si, le preocupaba mucho dejar a Nightwind sola en ese momento tan importante, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que sus planes se descubrieran, si su misión de asesinar a Scourge coincide con esta expedición, todo se vendrá abajo.

.- Si, no me importa dejarla por 2 ciclos, ella sabe cuidarse sola, pero…no quiero dejarla cuando está en vísperas, primero nunca me lo perdonaría y segundo… .- De nuevo, como le costaba sincerarse con alguien más que no fuera ella .- quiero estar con ella y…conocerlo¿entiendes? .- Dijo el seeker bajando su mirada nuevamente, trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque en parte es verdad lo que decía, la otra mitad se debía a su misión, Skyfire suspiró.

.- Es cierto, no recordaba que en menos de un vorn ella transferirá la chispa .- Skyfire se llevó una mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa, Starscream lo miraba con intensidad, esperando que "maravillosa" idea pasaba por la mente de su camarada .- Te diré que haremos, hablaré con las autoridades y les diré que deben darnos un poco más de tiempo para estudiar lo que recolectemos de Cyron, les diré que descubrimos algo en el ambiente que aparentemente es peligroso y debemos investigar más, así podrás estar con tu chica cuando llegue el gran ciclo¿qué opinas? .- Skyfire siempre tiene una idea de respaldo, cuando sonríe significa que el plan está asegurado, esto tranquiliza a medias a Starscream, pero...

.- ¿Y que pasará con la expedición de esta semana¿exactamente cuando partiremos? .- Inquirió el seeker con discreción, pero había algo de urgencia en la pregunta.

.- Al final de la semana, pero no te prometo retrasar esa fecha, el instituto necesita esas pruebas físicas lo más pronto posible .- Dijo Skyfire mirando al seeker a los ópticos.

Starscream maldijo internamente, no podía retrasar ese ciclo, así que deberá apurarse y construir esos rifles para llevar a cabo la primera fase de la misión, no puede dejar que su asunto personal interfiera con su trabajo, él sabe que habrán Decepticons merodeando en el planeta y si los avista irán con la noticia con Galvatron y todo habrá acabado en ese instante para él, el F-15 suspira resignado a someterse a ese itinerario y buscar la manera de resolver su problema; las horas pasan volando y pronto dieron 6 pm, Skyfire se despidió de Starscream y se retiró de la oficina, el seeker le dijo que trabajaría unas horas más para poder estudiar mejor las imágenes de Cyron, Skyfire no le dio importancia y cuando Starscream estuvo seguro que podía trabajar en su "proyecto" personal cerró la puerta con seguro y extrajo de la gaveta todos los componentes y herramientas necesarios para reconstrucción de sus rifles; ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva, y él deberá luchar contra el tiempo para lograr su objetivo, no debe mirar hacia atrás ni a los lados, solo al frente, a su destino.

No tiene intenciones de quedarse en Cybertron, no mientras esté gobernado por los Autobots, no quiere estar sometido a sus reglas, no quiere estar bajo la sombra de ningún líder o gobernante, EL es quien debería gobernar y nadie más, mientras trabajaba en su primer rifle conectando cables, insertando tornillos y circuitos pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que se dividía en 2, tenía planeado que haría después que retomara su liderazgo, pero…¿qué hará cuando Nightwind transfiera la chispa?, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los demás Decepticons, y eso lo asustaba, él ya había aceptado a Nightwind como su amante, y a su hijo también¿pero los demás los aceptarán? Lo mejor será mantenerla oculta por un tiempo, hasta que sea seguro para ellos 2 mostrarse ante los Decepticons, no es que la considere una débil, en lo absoluto, Nightwind es una sobreviviente y demostró ser superior a muchos soldados que ha conocido en su vida, es que él se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector, el seeker sonríe ante la ironía¿como es que el Decepticon que más se protege acaba arriesgando su chasis por los demás, especialmente por una mujer que no estaba en sus planes originales?.

Starscream deja sus herramientas en la mesa y mira el reloj digital en la pared, indicaba las 02:48:16 am, el seeker estira sus brazos y despereza sus rodillas, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estrago en sus circuitos, se levantó y se dirigió a la despensa personal de Skyfire, tomó una lata de energon y la abrió, consumió la mitad del contenido en 5 profundos tragos, comenzó a sentir como la energía recorría sus conductos dándole más poder y revitalizándolo un poco más, regresó a su mesa y reanudó su trabajo, en una hora más tendría listo su primer rifle y procedería a construir el segundo, pero aun le falta conseguir el elemento más importante de su arma, 2 pares de prismas; Starscream suspira agorado y frustrado¿en dónde demonios conseguiría esos prismas?, solo cuando terminó de construir su primer rifle y dar un profundo respiro, recordó los cristales que hay en el parque, esos podrían servirle muy bien, pero tendrá que ir con Nightwind para no levantar sospechas, estaba seguro que ese Autobot estará pisándole la cola a donde quiera que vaya; el seeker decidió dejar su labor por el ciclo de hoy y retirarse a su apartamento, el rifle estaba construido y aparentemente funcional con su rectificador de fuerza, era estrictamente necesario que tuviera su rayo nulificador, por si acaso, entonces lo guardó en su armario escondido entre artefactos y trapos, sabe muy bien que Skyfire es muy respetuoso y no meterá su sensor olfativo en donde no lo llaman, pero será mejor prevenir que lamentar, cerró el armario con seguro y colocó la llave en un espacio de su armadura, guardó con sumo cuidado las otras piezas del rifle en la gaveta y se retiró de la oficina, en el panel de control pulsó el código de seguridad y la puerta pasó el seguro con un sonido seco; el pasillo estaba parcialmente iluminado debido a la conservación de energía, por supuesto no había nadie trabajando en las oficinas excepto alguno que otro laboratorio en los pisos superiores.

El elevador llegó rápido y estaba vacío, nadie más lo había llamado y llegó a la planta principal tan rápido como llegó a la planta de las oficinas, el lobby estaba vacío, solo los guardias de seguridad permanecían en el lugar, ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque todavía persiste la desconfianza.

.- ¡Oye tú! .- Una voz autoritaria lo llamó, el seeker se dio la vuelta completamente molesto y dirigió su mirada a quien osó llamarlo irrespetuosamente, era otro guardia que estaba patrullando la planta y se dirigía a él con pasos decididos .- ¿Acaso piensas que estás en Char? Será mejor que te quites esas insignias si no quieres llamar la atención más de lo que lo haces, te deportaré sino lo haces, miserable Decepticon .- Dijo el guardia haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las alas del seeker, Starscream estaba perturbado y molesto¿Cómo se atreve este miserable ordenarle tal cosa? Y sobre todo insultarlo de esa manera como si fuera alguien importante, aunque el sujeto tenía algo de razón, no podía llamar tanto la atención, era indispensable ser discreto si quería lograr su objetivo, de mala gana Starscream se arrancó una insignia y luego la otra, se la arrojó en el rostro al guardia y luego se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Pudo escuchar las quejas e insultos del guardia, por supuesto las amenazas de reportarlo con la directiva del instituto no faltaron, pero el seeker le restó atención, estaba demasiado agotado y necesitaba un trago…y unos cuantos mimos de Nightwind.

00-00

El trayecto a casa fue largo pero sin novedad, continuó sintiendo los ópticos vigilantes encima de él, pero les restó atención, estaba demasiado cansado como para enojarse o quejarse, tendrá que reportarle a Skyfire que irá tarde el ciclo siguiente, él lo entenderá.

El apartamento estaba oscuro, la habitación de Sunstorm estaba cerrada al igual que la que compartía con Nightwind, entró a hurtadillas y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, respingó un poco por el sonido seco que emitió el seguro cuando clausuró la puerta; continuó caminando con cuidado a través de la sala y entró a su habitación, Nightwind yacía dormida, solo había una pequeña lámpara de mesa encendida con luz tenue, la computadora estaba encendida aun, cuando Starscream se acercó a la máquina pudo ver el mensaje de "conexión satelital terminada", había terminado la conexión hace 30 breems, el seeker suspiró conmovido, ella estuvo hasta hace unos escasos breems espiando a los sweeps a pesar del cansancio que debía tener, Starscream le dedicó una mirada lastimera y apagó la computadora, nunca había sentido tanta fidelidad y devoción en alguien, definitivamente vale la pena dar la vida por proteger a esta seeker, independientemente que ella esté procesando una chispa, Starscream puede darle una orden a la seeker y ella obedece sin titubear, incluso sigue llamándolo "comandante" a pesar que ya no lo es, sabe muy bien que ella lo dice en broma, pero solo en parte, hay algo de seriedad en esa pequeña broma, le conmueve que ella se dirija a él como Comandante después de casi vorn sin serlo; el seeker se acuesta a su lado apoyando su peso sobre su codo, veía el rostro de ella iluminado por la ligera luz azulada de la lámpara, se veía relajada, la respiración ligera apenas era audible y se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos, esos labios que lo vuelven loco por su sabor y textura, sus dedos gruesos pasearon con extrema suavidad por las oscuras mejillas y delineando los delicados componentes labiales, su mano se dirigió al vientre de ella y pulsó una pequeña descarga, una especie de saludo para hacerle entender a su creación que estaba ahí, ella seeker frunce el ceño entre sueños y apenas entró en estado de consciencia.

.- Starscream…los sweeps…han… .-

.- Ssshhhhh, ahora no Nightwind, descansa, has hecho bastante por hoy .- Susurró el seeker en el audio de ella, interrumpiendo su informe.

.- Pero…ellos…van a…Cyron el fin de…semana… .- La seeker dio el informe a pesar del agotamiento y esto le desagradó a Starscream, ese mismo ciclo iría a explorar con Skyfire¿cómo hará ahora?, ir a Char en estas condiciones es un suicidio, pero no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con este asunto con Skyfire presente, mientras pensaba la seeker nocturna se acurruca en el pecho de su amante buscando confort .- Starscream, tengo frío… .- El seeker dejó a un lado su preocupación por los sweeps, al menos por ahora, y rodeó el oscuro cuerpo de Nightwind con sus brazos, rodeó las piernas de ella con la suya y comenzó a descargar cálidos pulsos por todo su cuerpo, ella se relajó más y en menos de unos astrosegundos volvía a conciliar el sueño, Starscream besó su frente y la siguió a ella en sueños, mañana pensaría como lidiar con éste asunto, pero deberá apurarse para hacer el segundo rifle, y buscar la manera de esconderlo cuando vaya a la expedición.

00-00

La pareja se había levantado tarde a diferencia de Sunstorm que se levantó antes que el azulado astro para dar la primera misa del ciclo, Skyfire excusó a Starscream por hoy, aunque él le dijo que iría luego en la noche para "no perder la labor", a Skyfire no le molestó la idea, y al parecer no tenía sospechas, cosa que tranquilizó al seeker, por el momento; la noticia que Nightwind le dio la noche anterior fue bastante preocupante¿cómo hará para que los sweeps no los detecte durante la expedición?, él no podrá llevar sus armas ese ciclo, de eso no hay duda, Skyfire le haría miles de preguntas y la directiva las decomisaría, sin mencionar que lo deportarían con los Autobots, o Jazz lo llevaría detenido, lo que venga primero, Starscream maldice internamente y continuaba pensando en algún plan mientras paseaba por el parque con su amante tomada de la mano, caminaban de manera casual para no levantar sospechas, se supone que debían llegar a la zona donde estaban las enormes torres de cristales, el objetivo es recolectar algunos fragmentos que puedan servir de prismas para los nuevos rifles, no estaba cien por ciento seguro que esos cristales servirían bien como prismas, los cristales que originalmente tienen los rifles de los seekers son inmaculados y limpios, carecen de cualquier impureza que pueda interferir con la separación de los diferentes rayos, no disminuye la concentración de las luces, estos cristales pueden impedir tal acción, pero es mejor que nada.

Durante el paseo se han mantenido indiferentes a su alrededor, pretendían disfrutar del paseo y conversaban de cualquier tema que les venía a la mente, todo lo necesario para no levantar sospechas, cuando llegan al lugar ven diferentes personas que también paseaban y descansaban ahí, habían algunos que recolectaban cristales ya sea por coleccionismo o por regalarlo a sus parejas, Starscream y Nightwind se acercaron y se sentaron en el lugar que consideraban apropiado, lo más expuesto que podían y el F-15 comenzó a recolectar suficiente cristales y se los "regaló" a su pareja, Nightwind aparentó estar conmovida y feliz y le plantó un beso en los labios del seeker escarlata, durante toda su actuación, esta fue la única parte genuina, ella colocó los cristales a un lado y Starscream se acomodó un poco y recostó su cabeza en el muslo de ella, la Rebirth 3 acariciaba su rostro y cabeza con mucha delicadeza, el seeker apagó sus ópticos y relajó su semblante, por un momento olvidó la misión y se dejó llevar por los exquisitos roces de los dedos de médico de la meca alada, los suspiros se resbalaban de los labios de Starscream y se llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza, entonces miraba a Nightwind con ópticos somnolientos, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa minimalista, como amaba a ese seeker, los 2 sentían las miradas incrédulas de los demás mecas que habían alrededor, cuando Starscream miró de reojo a una pareja estos secreteaban entre sí sin perderlos de vistas, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos y la pareja se percató de la molestia que sentían, Nightwind le dedicó una mirada asesina a otra pareja que paseaba cerca y los mirabas de manera incrédula, pero luego siguieron su camino y dejaron en paz a los seekers, los otros hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaron con sus propios asuntos, Starscream suspiró fastidiado y perturbado.

.- Es increíble hasta donde llega la estupidez de la gente, como si jamás en su vida han visto a una pareja descansar en el parque .- Dijo Starscream en completo disgusto.

.- No le prestes atención, se te puede fundir el cerebro en pensar las razones que tienen, estoy segura que no es nada inteligente lo que piensan .- Respondió la seeker mientras retomaba las caricias.

.- Estoy preocupado por lo que dijiste anoche, tengo que ver de qué manera puedo enfrentarme a los sweeps sin comprometerme con Skyfire, no podré llevarme los rifles a la expedición, estaré completamente desarmado, maldición .- Siseó el ex - comandante aéreo, la preocupación opacó el pequeño momento grato que tuvo hace unos instantes, Nightwind contrajo los labios pensando en alguna idea.

.- ¿Por qué no juegas a la chispa inocente? .- Sugirió Nightwind de manera casual.

.- ¿Cómo así? .-

.- No llevarás armas, obviamente, nadie sabe que habrá Decepticons en el planeta, y me refiero NADIE, incluyéndote, mientras están explorando busca en tu radar la presencia de los sweeps, Skyfire no tiene idea de que ellos estarán ahí ese ciclo así que no se molestará en hacer un escaneo al entorno .- Explicó la seeker, siseándole al audio mientras le rozaba su barbilla con su dedo medio.

Entonces la luz se encendió en la cabeza del seeker y sonrió satisfecho, la idea era estupenda, hacerse el tonto y atacar en el momento preciso, es un poco arriesgado pero valdrá la pena, Starscream acercó el rostro de ella al suyo y le dio un delicioso beso, recompensándole por su gran aporte.

.- Si que tienes una mente muy perversa avecilla, ahora veo por qué tus víctimas han tenido miedo de ti antes de morir .- Su voz sonó baja y sexy, la seeker rió entre dientes por el cumplido.

.- ¿Te esperabas menos de una criatura de la noche?, la única víctima que me cae bien es el médico Autobot, pero los demás pueden irse al infierno, para lo que me interesa .-

.- Si que eres rara Nightwind, muy rara…pero así me gustas; y más le vale a ese médico que sepa que tu eres mía .- Dijo el seeker mientras tomaba su mentón acariciando sus suaves líneas con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

.- Créeme Starscream, todos lo saben muy bien .- Ambos rieron imaginándose como quedaría el pobre sujeto que le ponga un solo dedo encima de Nightwind.

Quizás él no posea armas, pero tiene instalado los tasers de Nightwind, un solo golpe bastará para paralizar al imbécil que se atraviese en su camino, y además, así le quita una carga a la seeker nocturna para que ahorre energía para la chispa; es curioso, ahora que lo piensa, esos tasers son como sus rayos nulificadores, solo que lo usará en corto alcance, si logra reconstruir el otro rifle entonces estará armado hasta las placas dentales, nadie podrá detenerlo, ni siquiera Galvatron.

00-00

Más tarde el seeker fue al instituto a continuar con su labor, más adelante cuando Skyfire se vaya él continuará trabajando en el segundo rifle e instalará los prismas después de analizarlos, primero debe asegurarse que los cristales no tengan ningún tipo de impurezas, si las tiene, entonces deberá purificarlas; mientras tanto Nightwind se quedó sola en el apartamento vigilando a los sweeps, ella tenía la puerta de la habitación cerrada con seguro en caso que llegue Sunstorm y entre, en vista que últimamente tenía la mala maña de entrar sin hacerse notar antes, la seeker tenía unos audioscables conectados a sus audios y escuchaba con atención el plan de Scourge: piensan ir al lado oscuro del planeta, hay una zona llena de extraños minerales que incluso los cybertronianos desconocen, pero que tiene un alto grado de energon, pero era necesario ir en horas de la noche ya que esos cristales se vuelven volátiles con la luz del sol, un solo toque y los cristales estallarán destruyendo todo el planeta, la seeker estrechó sus ópticos cuando escuchó la noticia, es necesario decirle a Starscream sobre esos cristales, si los Decepticons saben como reaccionan esos cristales a la luz y la sombra, significa que ya han estado ahí y conocen el lugar, no sabe si Starscream y Skyfire saben de la existencia de esos cristales, pero debe avisarle por su seguridad.

La seeker comienza a sentir sueño, bosteza sonoramente y luego estira sus extremidades, cancela la conexión del satélite y desbloquea la puerta, su reloj interno marcaba 03:14:21 pm, aun era muy temprano, veía la cama de recarga indecisa, quería descansar porque la noche anterior se acostó muy tarde vigilando a los sweeps, pero no quería dormir, detestaba dormir durante el día, la hacía sentir inútil y como una haragán, pero otro bostezo hizo que lo pensara mejor, definitivamente descansar es lo que más necesita en estos momentos, no tenía ánimos de seguir vigilando a esos sweeps y su pequeña chispa le suplicaba que descansara, no podía arriesgar a su creación, así que se acomodó en la cama y suspiró por el gran confort que sintió al estar en posición horizontal, comenzó a tantear el borde de la cama hasta que hayó el botón de recarga y encendió la cama.

.- "Mucho mejor" .- Pensó la seeker después de un segundo suspiro, las descargas de energía se sentían muy agradable y sus fuerzas se reponían lentamente, poco a poco su mente comenzó a navegar hacia la nebulosa y Nightwind se quedó dormida.

Una hora después la seeker despierta y estira sus extremidades, pero no se sentía descansada, de hecho, sentía su cuerpo mucho más pesado que antes, pero ya no tenía sueño, no valía la pena seguir tratando de recargarse si su cuerpo no se lo exigía, con mucha pereza la seeker se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la computadora, pero algo extraño ocurrió, la máquina no encendía, Nightwind miraba el aparato perpleja, echó un vistazo a los cables, estaban conectados correctamente, las luces estaban encendidas así que no podía ser un apagón; de pronto sintió algo extraño mientras continuaba revisando la computadora, una presencia se hizo notar en el apartamento y pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación como el viento, ella miró hacia el umbral y estrechó sus ópticos, no sabía quien era, pero estaba segura que no estaba sola, con todo el sigilo que caracteriza a un seeker nocturno caminó por la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo, con su espalda junto a la pared comenzó a andar con mucho cuidado, las luces de la sala seguían encendidas y la sombra enorme que apareció en el piso que conectaba la sala con el pasillo la detuvo, era grande y muy familiar, extrañamente familiar.

.- ¿Starscream o Sunstorm? .- Susurró a sí misma la joven seeker.

Continuó su cuidadoso andar hasta que el dueño de esa sombra se mostró de espaldas, Nightwind los ópticos ámbares se ensancharon al máximo, el sujeto que estaba de espaldas no era ninguno de los nombrados, su cuerpo era oscuro como la noche, y ciertas partes de su armadura era vinotinto, como las nubes lluviosas de Cybertron y Mecorg, la seeker relajó su cuerpo y se mostró en la sala sin dejar de mirar a la figura familiar que parecía distraída, mirando a un punto fijo en el balcón del apartamento, Nightwind no soportó más, debía llamarlo, hacerse notar.

.- ¿Darkstar? .- Llamó la seeker con su voz muy entrecortada, el meca alado se vuelve lentamente y Nightwind tragó aceite, el rostro de su hermano no era el mismo que vio en aquel sueño, este era un Darkstar demacrado, triste, y adolorido.

Su cuerpo se veía agrietado y con fugas de energon, sus ópticos se veían levemente encendidos y las manchas rojizas los rodeaban, Nightwind no soportó más y corrió hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, ella esperaba que Darkstar le devolviera el gesto, pero eso nunca ocurrió, en vez de eso sintió pequeñas gotas caer sobre su cabeza, cuando ella levantó su mirada pudo ver como las aceitosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Nightwind se preocupó aun más, que su hermano no la abrace y no le salude es algo muy extraño, y significa que algo muy malo le ocurre.

.- Darkstar .- Llamó de nuevo con voz más firme, el seeker la miró con mucha tristeza y preocupación, Nightwind se dio cuenta que más grietas y marcas se formaban en su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, ella se separó de él asustado y lanzó miradas veloces y preocupadas a cada zona afectada de su hermano .- Darkstar…¿qué te ocurre? .- Ella comenzó a desesperarse y el seeker bajó su mirada llena de tristeza, más grietas se formaron en el cuerpo y el energon comenzó a fluir a través de ellas.

.- No lo permitas Nightwind .- Por fin habló Darkstar, Nightwind sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su hermano, simplemente no era su voz, era algo siniestro, de ultratumba, y aun así, muy triste.

.- ¿Qué? .-

.- No debes dejarlo ir .- Insistió el seeker muerto, las grietas de su cuerpo se hacían más grandes y los trozos de armadura comenzaron a caer al piso al igual que los fluidos púrpuras, Nightwind miró lo que ocurría con horror y el rostro de su hermano comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente.

.- Pero…¿qué me quieres decir¿a quién te refieres Darkstar? .- Ella comenzó a asustarse por el extraño mensaje que trataba de decirle Darkstar, éste continuaba perdiendo trozos y más trozos de armadura, cada vez eran de mayor tamaño y un enorme charco de energon se formó en el piso de la sala.

.- El esta condenado Nightwind, no se lo permitas…Galvatron… .- El seeker se desmoronó rápidamente y se convirtió en polvo metálico, el charco de energon fue lo único que quedó del antiguo líder renegado.

.- ¡DARKSTAR! .-

Esas palabras, ese nombre, ya los había escuchado anteriormente, y los volvía a escuchar ahora¿qué demonios es lo que estaba queriendo decir con ese presagio¿por qué esas palabras se repiten constantemente¿acaso Galvatron lo va ha…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el energon comenzó a burbujear, la seeker da un paso hacia atrás muy dudosa, el energon dejó de burbujear y cobró vida, comenzó a levantarse lentamente y poco a poco fue formando una figura aterradora y muy familiar, la seeker se llevó las manos a los labios conteniendo un grito cuando el charco de energon formó al actual líder de los Decepticons, Nightwind comenzó a retroceder y el demente Lord fijó sus maquiavélicos ópticos en los de ella, la Rebirth 3 sintió un miedo indescriptible cuando miró esos ópticos rojos, ni siquiera ella que tenía una gran fama de provocar miedo con solo su presencia a sus víctimas superaba ese nivel, las descargas eléctricas rodearon la cabeza del enorme meca púrpura y el sonrió, era una sonrisa maligna, una sonrisa de un ser completamente demente y ella comenzó a temblar, no tenía a donde ir, estaba atrapada en ese apartamento, él estaba entre la seeker y el balcón, y estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera sus pies respondieron a sus órdenes de correr hacia la puerta de entrada; en un pestañeo Galvatron la había tomado por el cuello y comenzó a elevarla, Nightwind sintió sus pies en el aire y comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas al meca púrpura, pero nada le hacía, ni siquiera un mísero rasguño, Galvatron la miraba entretenido desde abajo, reía por los inútiles esfuerzos de su víctima, ella se aferró a su enorme mano comenzó a tratar de zafarse, pero era inútil, él la tenía bien apresada, y no la dejará ir.

.- El no vivirá…tú tampoco lo harás…y él .- Apuntó con su cañón al vientre de la seeker .- será el primero en morir, y la creadora seguirá el mismo camino .- Nightwind no tuvo tiempo de quejarse si quiera, Galvatron disparó sin contemplación e hirió a la creadora.

Nightwind gritaba por el dolor, físico y de chispa, sentía como su hijo se desvanecía en la descarga de fusión, se sentía horriblemente caliente y pensó que esto duraría una eternidad, pero Galvatron ya la había soltado y la seeker cayó pesadamente al piso, débilmente se llevó su temblorosa mano al vientre, la herida era enorme, ella temblaba, sentía frío, los fluidos ópticos se deslizaban por su rostro y su mente se congeló, rápidamente se formó un enorme charco de energon alrededor de ella, comenzó a toser y sintió que se ahogaba con su propio energon, su creación dejó de existir, ya no sentía sus pulsos, su calidez, solo el ardor del cañón de fusiones seguido de un frío abrazador; su vista comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, pero entre la bruma de colores distinguió la figura púrpura que se acercaba a ella con malas intensiones, ella empuñó la mano que estaba junto a la herida y rehusó a cortar el contacto visual, y enfrentó a su ejecutor como la guerrera que es, Galvatron apuntó su cañón al rostro de su víctima y comenzó a cargar su rayo, el Líder Decepticon disfrutó cada astrosegundo del momento, alargando la tortura para saborear y memorizar las imágenes que presenciaba, luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, el Decepticon disparó, una luz púrpura comenzó a brillar cada vez más y más y luego la oscuridad devoró la esa luz, Nightwind no supo nada más, su consciencia se desvaneció y ya no sintió más dolor.

00-00

La seeker despierta con un grito de terror, luego de unos astrosegundos se dio cuenta que nada de lo que ocurrió fue real, miró a su alrededor asustada, aun permanecía en la habitación, jadeaba y temblaba, se llevó su temblorosa mano al rostro, estaba empapado por las gotas de enfriamiento, justamente cuando comenzó a analizar el sueño ella siente un dolor muy potente en su vientre, ahora sus manos se dirigían a la zona afectada, era tremendo, indescriptible, su chispa tenía una inconstancia sumamente poderosa, algo que nunca ha tenido, ni siquiera cuando Starscream se le acercaba, apretaba sus dientes y sus manos se aferraban al vientre, trataba de aguantar y de alguna manera suprimir el dolor, pero esto para ella es algo nuevo, es un dolor completamente desconocido, y por más que ella está entrenada para soportarlo, este es el dolor más fuerte que ha tenido en su vida, y eso la asustaba.

Como pudo, Nightwind se levantó de la cama, pero el dolor le impedía permanecer de pie, ella fue encorvándose hasta que volvió a permanecer acostada en el piso, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ópticos, pero rehusaba a dejarlas salir, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a gatear, con una mano en su vientre, lentamente salió de la habitación y comenzó una travesía hacia la sala, que aunque era corto el trayecto, el sufrimiento lo hacía interminable; pudo llegar a la sala comenzó a buscar la frecuencia de First Aid en su comunicador interno, pero mientras lo hacía comenzó a sentir una extraña fuga, venía de la zona baja de su cuerpo, ella dejó de buscar la frecuencia y cuando vio lo que ocurría ella suprimió un grito cuando vio que el charco de energon se acumulaba en el sitió donde estaba.

.- Oh Primus…por favor…esto no .- Jadeó la seeker entre el dolor y el miedo.

Como médico que es, trató de mantener la calma y continuó buscando la frecuencia, pero con el dolor tan intenso era difícil pensar con claridad, hasta que por fin dio con el Autobot.

.- F-F-First A-Aid .-

.- ¿Nightwind?, por Primus ¿qué te ocurre? .- La voz de la seeker alarmó por completo al protectobot, ella trató de reunir las palabras para formar una frase coherente.

.- Me…duele…mucho…creo que…voy a…tener…una int-terrupción .- Entre jadeos y sollozos logró decir la oración, no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas salieron, en una fracción de astrosegundo recordó la pesadilla y lo que ocurrió, era muy parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

.- Quédate ahí, enviaré una ambulancia, trata de… .-

En ese preciso instante Sunstorm llega al apartamento algo cansado por el ciclo que tuvo, pero la electro-adrenalina disipó ese agotamiento cuando vio a su cuñada tendida en el piso y en un charco de su propio energon.

.- ¡Nightwind¡Por Primus no te muevas! .- El seeker dorado corrió hacia ella y rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado la levantó en brazos, salió de su apartamento y ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarla cuando esta se cerró automáticamente, mientras el sacerdote recorría los pasillos y se dirigía hacia la azotea pudo escuchar la voz del médico a través del comunicador de ella, la llamaba con urgencia y muy preocupado, Sunstorm interceptó la comunicación.

.- ¡NIGHTWIND, NIGHTWIND¡POR FAVOR HABLAME! .-

.- First Aid, soy Sunstorm, ella está conmigo, la estoy llevando a la clínica a toda velocidad .- Informó el seeker dorado mientras llegaba a la azotea y levantaba el vuelo inmediatamente.

.- ¡Sunstorm!, que bueno que estás con ella, llévala a la clínica de Vos, en este momento me estoy dirigiendo hacia allá .- Dijo el Autobot un poco más aliviado pero permanecía en alerta.

.- Copiado .-

.- ¿Ha perdido mucho energon? .-

.- La encontré en un gran charco de su propio energon First Aid, si no la tratas inmediatamente perderá a la creación .- Sunstorm sintió que la seeker se aferraba a su cuello y comenzó a llorar del dolor .- Cálmate Nightwind, ya vamos a llegar .- Susurró el seeker al ver el enorme edificio que se acercaba cada vez más.

.- S-S-Star-Starssscream, quiero…ver a…Starscream .- Gimió la ex –agente.

.- Lo llamaré, no te preocupes, ahora cálmate, ya llegamos .-

Sunstorm llegó a la clínica y las enfermeras se acercaron a el rápidamente al verlo con una agonizante Nightwind que perdía energon a cada segundo, el sacerdote también estaba empapado del fluido iridiscente y explicaba a los médicos cual es su estado, les explicó también que había hablado con First Aid y él la atenderá personalmente; en pocos astrosegundos el Autobot entra por la puerta rápidamente y ve a la seeker nocturna que la estaban llevando en una camilla, dejaba tras de sí un rastro de su energon que goteaba alegremente, todos los pacientes y visitantes miraban sorprendidos y otros asustados por la escena, Sunstorm no perdió de vista a la paciente que se alejaba con los médicos a toda velocidad, entraron por el elevador de pacientes y cuando el pandemonio acabó todos dirigieron sus miradas a Sunstorm, el seeker estaba hecho un desastre, sus hermosos colores dorados estaban opacados por el color púrpura del energon, él estaba preocupado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Starscream cuando se entere de esto, buscó en un subespacio de su armadura el rosario y lo sostuvo con firmeza, le restó atención a las miradas curiosas y preocupadas y se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando el rosario y rezando con fervor por el bienestar de su joven cuñada.

00-00

Starscream y Skyfire estaban juntos en la oficina arreglando algunas cosas que llevarían a la expedición, esta vez irán en una nave pequeña ya que pensaban quedarse un par de ciclos y deben tener todo el equipo necesario y suficiente sustento para 2 ciclos, movían cajas de metal de un lado a otro, hacían inventario de todos los artefactos que tenían que llevar, y mientras realizaban las actividades hablaban de las cosas que verían y Skyfire solo se imaginaba los organismos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores que verían, por supuesto, todo lo decía con una emoción incontenible, por el otro lado Starscream reía y por la manera como su camarada se expresaba, siempre tan entusiasta por las cosas nuevas y desconocidas, no es algo que Starscream le emocione, pero si debe admitir que también siente mucha curiosidad, después de todo, él también es un científico.

.- …Y quien sabe, quizás encontremos vida inteligente oculta en algún lugar .-

.- Dudo que haya vida inteligente en estos momento Skyfire, el lugar se ve muy…¿qué palabra sería adecuada?, prehistórico .- Respondió el seeker mientras movía una caja de provisiones hacia la entrada.

.- No debes dejarte llevar por las apariencias, la evolución podrá tener sus conceptos y esquemas programados, y pero eso es algo que solo lo sabe LA EVOLUCION, es posible que ya hayan aparecido cierta vida sentiente .-

.- Si que eres persistente Skyfire, persistente o necio, no sé cual de las 2 se acopla mejor a ti .- El comunicador interno del seeker interrumpe la conversación y Starscream hace una pausa a sus quehaceres .- Aquí Starscream .-

.- Soy Sunstorm… .-

.- Vaya, pero mira quien tuvo la delicadeza de llamar, sabía que algún ciclo reconocerías que no vivirías sin mí ¿me extrañaste dulzura? .- Starscream nunca pierde la oportunidad de fastidiar a su hermano gemelo y Skyfire tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios para que no se le escapara una carcajada.

.- Ahora no Starscream, te llamó por un asunto importante .-

.- Habla entonces, y hazlo rápido, estoy preparando unas cosas para una expedición y no puedo perder tiempo .- El seeker mira por un momento a Skyfire quien se apoyó en su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Starscream, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya está .- Hubo una pausa y luego un suspiro de parte del sacerdote .- No sé como decirte esto .- La voz de su hermano hizo que se le marchitara la sonrisa al seeker escarlata, no estaba seguro que era lo que trataba de decirle, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

.- Busca la mejor manera y dilo, sea lo que sea me enteraré algún ciclo y no reaccionaré de buena manera Sunstorm, así que dilo ahora .- Alentó el F-15 tratando de ser sutil, pero no funcionó.

.- Es Nightwind .- Dijo el seeker dorado después de una segunda pausa .- Está en la clínica de Vos, no se encuentra bien Starscream .-

El seeker escarlata sintió que sus circuitos cerebrales hicieron cortocircuito y se apagaron de manera súbita, Skyfire también se mostró preocupado y curioso cuando vio el cambio de expresión de su camarada y se acercó a él, pero el seeker salió corriendo a una ventana panorámica la abrió y levantó el vuelo transformándose instantáneamente, Skyfire lo siguió y lo imitó, Starscream volaba como un demonio y Skyfire le costó trabajo alcanzarlo, las turbinas del seeker rugían de manera poderosa por el enorme poder que le había agregado, el enorme Autobot se posó a un lado de su camarada una vez que logró alcanzarlo.

.- ¿Starscream qué ocurre? .-

.- Nightwind…ella…algo malo tiene .- Apenas respondió el F-15.

.- ¿Pero qué tiene? .- Insistió el enorme Autobot.

.- No lo sé .-

Apenas pudo suprimir un sollozo, Skyfire sintió lástima por su camarada y también preocupación, nunca en su vida había visto a Starscream tan preocupado por alguien, y sobre todo, que esté aguantando las ganas de llorar todo un infierno por el malfuncionamiento de alguien, si que está enamorado de esa seeker, y estaba seguro que ahora tiene miedo, miedo a perderla.

.- Starscream, sé que es difícil hacer esto ahora pero…debes calmarte, sé que tienes miedo… .-

.- ¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO! .- Interrumpió el seeker histéricamente, Skyfire suspiró.

.- Esta bien, me equivoqué de palabra, estás PREOCUPADO; pero debes mantener la calma… .-

.- Es fácil para ti decirlo¡tú no eres el que estas atado y tienes a una mujer que está perdiendo una chispa! .-

.- ¡¿Cómo sabes que la está perdiendo?! .- Skyfire gritó y Starscream calló, después el enorme meca blanco suspiró con algo de remordimiento .- A eso me refería, sé que te preocupa el estado de Nightwind, pero no debes pensar negativamente, piensa que puede mejorar .-

.- Mejor guarda silencio Skyfire, no estás ayudando en nada .- Starscream respondió reemplazando el enojo por una preocupación que lo carcomía internamente.

Durante todo el vuelo ambos no se dirigieron la palabra, pero aun así Skyfire se mantuvo a su lado y cuando llegaron a la clínica ambos se transformaron y apenas Starscream tocó tierra entró a la clínica evadiendo a las personas que entraban y salían del lugar, Skyfire lo seguía de cerca y también evitada con mucha dificultad a los pacientes y visitantes que se atravesaban en su camino, el seeker recibió de nuevo una llamada en su comunicador.

.- ¿Sunstorm? .-

.- Starscream¿en dónde estás? .-

.- En la clínica¿en dónde estás tú¿qué pasó con Nightwind¿cómo se encuentra ella? .-

.- Cálmate¿quieres?, estamos en el piso 7, habitación 7 púrpura .- La comunicación cesó y el seeker no perdió tiempo, se dirigió a los elevadores y comenzó a presionar los botones con insistencia.

.- Cálmate, cálmate…todos me piden un milagro ahora .- Se dijo a sí mismo el seeker escarlata enfurecido mientras continuaba presionando los botones, se aleja un poco para ver en dónde se encontraba los 7 elevadores, ninguno estaban cerca y ninguno bajaba a la planta principal .- ¡Bajen de una vez malditas chatarras! .- Starscream perdió la paciencia y golpeó la puerta de uno de los elevadores, la gente lo miraban perplejos y cuando él miró a la gente ellos respingaron, Starscream gruñó por la frustración y decidió subir las escaleras, Skyfire pidió disculpas a las personas y siguió a su camarada.

Starscream subía los escalones de a 3, por supuesto sus pisadas eran pesadas y escandalosas, estaba tan preocupado y asustado que no se dio cuenta que Skyfire aun estaba cerca de él y lo seguía a donde iba, pero él estaba ahora como una fiera vendada, solo pensaba en Nightwind y en su creación que apeligraba, entonces llegó al piso 7 e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar la habitación púrpura, corría por los pasillos mirando cada puerta y hasta que encontró la correcta abrió sin siquiera tocar.

En la habitación se encontraba su amante acostada en una cama de recarga con First Aid a su lado y anotando en su datapad un informe, Sunstorm estaba parado junto a First Aid con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y el rosario colgando en su cuello, Skyfire entró luego y saludó con un asentimiento político con su cabeza a Sunstorm, él le retornó el saludo de la misma manera y se acercó a First Aid, ambos estrecharon sus manos a manera de saludo y Starscream se acercó a la chica; ella estaba dormida, su semblante se veía relajado y la cama emitía su característico gemido al recargarla, había un par de tubos conectados a ambos brazos y estos la alimentaban con energon.

.- ¿Qué le ocurrió? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata mirando de reojo al médico, First Aid suspiró.

.- Tuvo una inconstancia muy fuerte, perdió mucho energon, pero afortunadamente la chispa fue salvada a tiempo y ella está recuperándose, si Sunstorm hubiera llegando un astrosegundo después no se habría podido hacer nada, la interrupción hubiera sido inevitable .- Explicó First Aid seriamente, Starscream tragó aceite primero, luego suspiró un poco aliviado, el escuchar que la chispa fue salvada y ella está mejor le quitó un enorme peso sobre sus hombros .- No te preocupes, ambos están estables, pero será mejor que ella esté esta noche aquí, necesito mantenerla en observación .- Indicó el Autobot, Starscream asintió estando de acuerdo y tomó la mano oscura de la chica, First Aid se despidió indicando que le avisaran ante cualquier novedad, ambos seekers y el enorme Autobot se quedaron con ella, Starscream acercó una silla y se colocó junto a ella sin soltar su mano.

.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, ella siempre procuraba recargarse bien y no se excedía¿por qué ocurrió esto? .-Inquirió el seeker mirándola preocupado y acariciando la mano oscura de ella que era más pequeña y delgada que la de él.

.- Por ahora debemos dejarla descansar, cuando despierte nos dirá que le pasó .- Sunstorm se acercó a su hermano y en apoyo moral colocó su mano blanca en el hombro de su hermano, Skyfire se sentó en una cama de recarga que estaba cerca y suspiró.

.- Al menos lo peor ya pasó, gracias a Primus ambos siguen funcionando muy bien .- Dijo el Autobot blanco, Sunstorm miró a Skyfire con desprecio.

.- ¿Desde cuando TU crees en Primus, Skyfire?, pensé que tu solo creías en lo tangible .- Respondió el seeker dorado con cierto enojo en su voz efectista, Skyfire mira al gemelo y estrecha sus ópticos completamente incómodo por el comentario.

Starscream desvía su mirada de Nightwind por un momento y vio como su camarada y su hermano se intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

.- Si van a pelear, no los detendré, pero al menos háganlo afuera, o sino yo mismo les haré el favor a cada uno .- Dijo el seeker escarlata amenazando a cada uno, ambos se relajaron y desviaron sus miradas.

.- Starscream…Starscream… .-

La voz debilitada de la seeker llamó la atención de los 3 mecas y se acercaron a ella, el F-15 escarlata aferró su agarre en la mano de ella.

.- Aquí estoy .- Nightwind encendió un poco sus ópticos a poder mínimo en lo que escuchó la voz de su amante.

.- Starscream…quiero…decirte algo…pero…no sé..por donde…empezar… .-

.- Sssshhhhhh, cálmate Nightwind, has tenido un mal rato .- Starscream colocó sus azulados dedos en los labios de ella.

.- La chispa… .-

.- La chispa está bien Nightwind, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó .- Dijo Sunstorm con gentileza y sonriendo levemente, Nightwind suspiró aliviada, su amante le acariciaba su cabeza, entendía muy bien ese alivio que sentía, él se hubiera vuelto loco si la chispa se desvanece.

.- Sunstorm, si no hubiera sido por ti… .- La seeker ahogó un sollozo y Sunstorm levantó su mano en un gesto de "no tienes nada que agradecer", ella ve a su cuñado y luego a Skyfire .- Muchachos, sé que no debería pedirles esto pero, necesito estar a solas con Starscream, por favor .- Pidió la seeker nocturna, el sacerdote y el enorme científico se miran entre sí.

.- No hay problema Nightwind .- Respondió Skyfire con una sonrisa.

.- Estaremos cerca por si necesitas algo .- Agregó Sunstorm mientras salían, cuando ambos estuvieron al fin solos, ella se esforzó por colocarse en una posición de sentado, Starscream la ayudó y cuando logró sentarse ella suspiró.

.- Nightwind¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? .- La preocupación volvió a asaltar la chispa del F-15 escarlata, Nightwind lo mira de reojo, no sabía como explicar lo ocurrido.

.- Esta tarde tomé una siesta, y luego, tuve una pesadilla .- Ella hizo una pausa mientras él se acercaba un poco más y le prestó mucha atención .- Fue muy… familiar .-

.- ¿Cómo familiar? .- El seeker estaba confundido, Nightwind lo mira seriamente y continúa su relato.

.- ¿Recuerdas aquella frase que escuchaste en tus sueños? .- Inquirió ella, a lo que Starscream asintió .- Soñé con esa misma frase esta tarde Starscream, mi hermano estaba ahí y también Galvatron .- La seeker desvió su mirada a sus rodillas cuando nombró al Líder Decepticon, a Starscream se le cortó su respiración cuando escuchó el nombre de ese demente.

.- Exactamente como ocurrió todo .- Inquirió el seeker, Nightwind contó como fue el sueño sin omitir detalles, Starscream desvió su mirada al piso, era extraño soñar con esa frase una y otra vez, fueron 3 personas diferentes que le dieron esa advertencia, primero Nightwind, luego Galvatron y ahora ese seeker nocturno Darkstar, hacía tiempo que él no tenía ese sueño, y ahora su chica era la que recibe la advertencia¿pero por qué advertencia¿Quién advierte a quien de qué?; Starscream no es supersticioso, pero ya le preocupaba que ese sueño se repita, la primera vez no estaba Galvatron, pero había algo común en esos 3 sueños, alguien acaba muriendo.

.- Lo que tuve fue un ataque de estrés radical, y la chispa lo resintió, Starscream…estoy asustada, por más ilógico que parezca, estoy asustada, y la chispa también lo está, tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo .- Nightwind toma la enorme mano azulada con las suyas y se aferra a ella .- Starscream, sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir pero, deja a un lado esta misión, olvídate de la guerra y vive una vida normal .- Imploró la seeker, Starscream retiró su mano de las de ellas completamente disgustado y la miró con la misma expresión.

.- No me pidas milagros Nightwind, sabes perfectamente bien que yo no abandonaré la causa a pesar de todo esto .- El seeker se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

.- Por favor escúchame, esto ocurrió porque estoy preocupada por ti, ese sueño lo tuve porque muy en el fondo estoy asustada a pesar que te apoyo en tu causa, Starscream, yo no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, si Galvatron acaba contigo lo perderé y si los pierdo a ambos…me rehusaré a vivir .- Terminó la sentencia con un hilillo de voz y bajó su mirada a sus manos, Starscream dejó de caminar y se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y levantó la pequeña barbilla de Nightwind para que lo mirara a los ópticos.

.- Esto ya no es solo por mi causa Nightwind, recuerda que tu no eres la única que tuviste un sueño como ese¿recuerdas aquella vez que me encontraste dormido frente a la computadora? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata, Nightwind asiente .- Esa noche soñé que Galvatron te había asesinado, a ti y a nuestro hijo; y la manera como lo hizo no fue piadosa Nightwind, desde esa vez agregué otro motivo más para acabar con ese infeliz, no solo por ser el Líder de los Decepticons, es por protegerte a ti y a la chispa .-

.- Starscream, por favor, no salgas con excusas .-

.- No son excusas Nightwind, escúchame… .-

.- No, tú escúchame bien, mira a tu alrededor, estamos en un planeta gobernado por Autobots, están completamente equipados y han repelido los ataques de los Decepticons muchas veces, según tengo entendido, los Decepticons están debilitados y además, es preferible que te mantengas oculto, si Galvatron se entera que regresaste acabará contigo .-

.- Es precisamente por eso que quiero acabar con él, es casi imposible mantenerse oculto en este planeta .- Starscream interrumpe a la seeker y ella suspira frustrada .- Galvatron tiene espías Nightwind, en estos momentos el pavo de lata de Laserbeak o esa rata voladora Ratbat deben estar husmeando por los alrededores y estoy seguro que si me encuentran a mi o a ti, vendrá a acabarnos¿quieres que eso ocurra? .-

.- No .-

.- Entonces confía en mí por favor, es todo lo que pido, un poco de confianza .- La seeker miró a su amante de reojo completamente preocupada y luego se lanzó a sus brazos, Starscream la envuelve con los suyos de manera protectora y besa su cuello, ella suspira y vuelve su cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso a su amante.

.- Starscream, por Primus ten cuidado, ten mucho cuidado .-

00-00

El seeker escarlata salió de la habitación, Nightwind volvió a quedarse dormida y decidió dejarla descansar, pudo a avistar a Skyfire sentado en una sala de espera y Sunstorm estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la habitación, ambos se acercan a él cuando lo ven salir.

.- ¿Cómo está ella? .- Skyfire se le adelantó al sacerdote en hacer la pregunta.

.- Mejor, volvió a dormirse, me quedaré esta noche con ella .- Respondió Starscream más tranquilo.

.- Starscream, estuve pensando, pienso que sería mejor que no fueras a la expedición de Cyron .- El seeker miró a Skyfire sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba .- No lo malinterpretes Starscream, lo digo por lo que ocurrió hoy, ella te necesita y es más sensato que estés a su lado .-

.- El tiene razón, tu no tienes idea de cómo estaba, la encontré tendida en el piso rodeada de energon, créeme Starscream, esa imagen nunca la voy a olvidar, creí que iba a morir .- Agregó Sunstorm, el seeker escarlata exhaló su frustración.

.- Skyfire pero tu necesitas a alguien, no encontrarás a otro científico que esté al tanto del proyecto y no podrás entrenar a otro a tiempo .- Starscream trató de usar su poder de persuasión para tratar de convencer a Skyfire de que no lo saque del proyecto, debe terminar de construir su rifle y realizar la primera fase de la misión.

.- No te preocupes, antes que tu vinieras había un colega que está al tanto del Proyecto Cyron, le pediré que te reemplace por esta semana Starscream .-

.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Skyfire! .-

.- Starscream, no le hagas esto a tu compañera, ella te necesita más que Skyfire .- Sunstorm trataba de convencer a Starscream, y el Autobot asintió estando de acuerdo con el F-15 dorado, pro primera vez en la vida.

.- Pero tu podrías cuidarla mientras estoy fuera .- Sugirió Starscream a su gemelo, pero Sunstorm negó con su cabeza.

.- A pesar de eso ella querrá que tu estés a su lado Starscream, ella necesita a su compañero, al padre de su creación, y ese eres TU, no YO .- Dijo el sacerdote haciendo énfasis en las palabras TU y YO, Starscream bajó su mirada al piso y suspiró frustrado, sintió la enorme mano de Skyfire posarse sobre su hombro.

.- No te enfades Starscream, no te estoy expulsando del proyecto, simplemente te estoy dando esta semana libre para que cuides a tu compañera, cuando ella mejore podrás reintegrarte y vendrás en la segunda expedición .- Trató de consolar el Autobot blanco y rojo.

Starscream empuñó sus manos completamente frustrado, no quería esto, no quería dejar de ir a esa expedición; entonces una antigua batalla comenzó a surgir de nuevo, el Yo científico contra el Yo guerrero, mientras uno le decía: Ella sabe cuidarse sola, déjala y cumple tu objetivo, el otro contradecía: No la abandones, ella te necesita, tu eres el padre de esa criatura, no los dejes solos; el programa parental comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en su mente y poco a poco su voluntad fue cediendo a su instinto, sus manos se relajaron y luego suspiró.

.- Tienen razón .- Musitó el seeker escarlata manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Sunstorm musitó un "gracias a Primus", y Skyfire palmeó gentilmente la espalda de su colega.

.- Solo una semana Starscream, después podrás volver .- Reconfirmó el Autobot, Starscream asintió y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Se acercó a su amante que yacía profundamente dormida, mientras la veía pensaba en cómo demonios iba a resolver este asunto, es verdad lo que su hermano y Skyfire decían, no puede dejar sola a Nightwind, ella la necesita ahora más que nunca, pero ahora deberá cambiar de estrategia y él será quien vigile a esos sweeps ahora, Nightwind deberá estar fuera de esta misión por su propio bien, aunque lo sigue apoyando está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar en paz, y la paz no se obtiene luchando consigo mismo.

Starscream se sienta en la silla y comienza a acariciar el vientre de Nightwind, descargando suaves pulsaciones, ella reaccionó entre sueños de manera positiva, suspiraba por el placer y la tranquilidad, y mientras lo hacía no perdía de vista el rostro de su amante.

.- Supongo que, olvidaré mi venganza…pero solo por ahora .- Se dijo a si mismo el F-15 escarlata, su orgullo le impedía abandonar su causa, pero tampoco puede abandonarla a ella, porque tiene una responsabilidad y no debe darle la espalda, quizá esto le de una ventaja a Starscream, entre más alejado este los asesinatos unos de otros, menos sospechas tendrán los Decepticons, pero definitivamente debe mantenerse firme ante la misión, no solo por su corona, sino por su reina y heredero que aun no ha visto la luz.

**To**** Be ****Continue**


	5. 05 Be Quick or Be Dead

Hola de nuevo:D Si lo sé, me he tardado de nuevo, lo siento mucho u.u Queria notificarles que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones estaran un poco alejadas una de otras debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tengo encima, el 2008 comenzo muy fuerte para mi u.u

Pero no se preocupen, no abandonare el fic, simplemente actualizare una vez al mes, mas o menos, asi que no se preocupes ;)

Aqui comienza la parte candente de la historia, espero y les guste, voy a esforzarme por mejorar, lo prometo n.n Cuidense mucho, Bye

**

* * *

Chapter – 05 Be Quick or Be Dead**

Una pequeña chispa flotaba en el aire alegremente, palpitaba con el mismo ritmo que un corazón humano y su hermoso color azul eléctrico indicaba que estaba en perfecto funcionamiento, First Aid asentía muy satisfecho al ver que la criatura había progresado muy bien a pesar del ataque de estrés que tuvo la creadora el ciclo anterior, el Autobot anotaba en su datapad todo lo que veía en la chispa; Nightwind estuvo conectada a las máquinas toda la noche y First Aid entraba y revisaba los monitores que mostraban las ondas que emitía la chispa, por supuesto esa noche le dedicó una atención especial a la seeker y no descansó ni un breem, Starscream tampoco, y ambos estaban completamente agotados, el seeker escarlata estuvo toda la noche velando el sueño de su amante, tenía miedo de dormir y no despertar a tiempo si ella vuelve a tener otro ataque, pero ella durmió muy bien, un gran alivio tanto para Starscream como para el médico.

Rodimus Prime también estaba en la habitación junto con Ultra Magnus, First Aid le dio la noticia de lo que había ocurrido y ellos fueron a visitar a la paciente, Starscream no estaba muy complacido con la presencia de esos Autobots, el seeker los miraba con profundo odio y se colocaba a un lado de Nightwind de manera protectora, por un lado Rodimus entiende la actitud de Starscream, pero muy en el fondo le parecía una tontería, nadie le pondría un dedo encima a la seeker nocturna y eso hasta el mismo Starscream lo sabe, pero el resentimiento lo hace a actuar más de lo que debería, aunque esa actitud no le molestaba a Nightwind en lo absoluto, más bien le divertía ver a Starscream celoso y al joven Líder tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

.- Muy bien Nightwind, al parecer tu chispa está recuperándose muy bien, no ha sufrido daños importantes, pero si se ha debilitado un poco, no te preocupes, no es nada permanente; simplemente debes descansar, no esforzarte y beber mucho energon, pero sobre todo descansar .- Se adelanto First Aid al ver la expresión preocupada de Nightwind, él apaga el escáner y lo retira del vientre de ella para que pudiera sentarse en una posición más cómoda.

.- ¿Entonces puedo irme? .- Inquirió la paciente, First Aid la miró por un instante dudoso.

.- Preferiría que estuvieras aquí hasta el medio ciclo, solo por si acaso .- El médico sonrió detrás de su máscara tratando de confortar a la seeker nocturna, Nightwind suspiró decepcionada y asintió a regañadientes .- Y tu puedes quedarte con ella para que no se sienta sola Starscream .- Dijo First Aid volviendo su mirada al seeker escarlata.

.- Desde luego que me quedaré aquí¿acaso piensas que la voy a dejar sola con ustedes? .- Starscream no deja de ser pesado y por su puesto a Rodimus y Magnus no le pareció nada agradable el comentario, pero First Aid simplemente no le prestó atención.

.- No estarás solo .- Dijo Rodimus de repente .- Enviaré unos guardias para que vigilen la habitación .-

.- ¡¿GUARDIAS¿piensan vigilarnos mientras estamos aquí¿acaso no les parece suficiente ese mal nacido espía culturista? .- Estalló el seeker levantándose de la camilla con un movimiento fluido pero brusco, los ópticos azules del Líder Autobot brillaron por un instante sorprendidos; Starscream sabía que Jazz los vigilaba.

.- No es para vigilarlos a ustedes, es para protegerlos .- Aclaró Rodimus manteniendo la calma con todas sus fuerzas, Starscream bufó incrédulo.

.- Seguro, no solo invaden nuestra privacidad, sino que usan cualquier excusa para mantenernos vigilados¿piensan que soy un estúpido? .- Starscream se estaba cegando por la furia y se acercó amenazadoramente a los Autobots, pero Nightwind lo detiene tomándolo por el brazo, no es que no quisiera que los convirtiera en piezas de repuesto, sino que lo más inteligente es mantenerse bajo perfil, Ultra Magnus se preparó para un enfrentamiento con Starscream.

.- Por si no te has dado cuenta Starscream, tu no estás armado, y últimamente hemos tenido ataques de los Decepticons con más frecuencia, si de casualidad hoy es uno de esos ciclos y ustedes están desprotegidos, entonces tu y tu chica podrían salir lastimados, y eso si tienen suerte que no los aniquilen .- Ultra Magnus se impuso mirando fijamente al F-15 que era un poco más pequeño que él, Starscream sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y suprimió un temblor, este mecha inspiraba tanto respeto como su hermano mayor, Optimus Prime, pero de todas maneras no le iba a demostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad, Starscream sonríe de manera pedante.

.- No necesito armas para aniquilar a unos cabezas de tornillos como ellos, puedo aniquilarlos con mis propias manos. "Además, solo estaré desarmado por ahora" .- Agregó mentalmente el seeker escarlata.

First Aid miraba con nerviosismo a ambos mecas enfrentándose, por otro lado Nightwind mantuvo la calma y los miraba a ambos esperando ansiosa que pasara lo que tenga que pasar, Rodimus suspiró fastidiado por la escena y se interpuso entre Ultra Magnus y Starscream.

.- De acuerdo, ya es suficiente ustedes 2, estamos en una clínica y frente a una paciente en recuperación, así que compórtense .- Dijo Prime con una voz autoritaria.

.- No me trates como si fuera una meca débil Autobot .- Reclamó Nightwind completamente ofendida, Prime dirigió sus ópticos hacia ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

.- Pues eso no es lo que decían los médicos anoche, Decepticon .- Respondió Prime diciendo la última palabra con especial desprecio, los ópticos de la seeker brillaron con mucha ira y Starscream se dirigió al joven Líder siendo detenido por el enorme brazo de Ultra Magnus.

.- ¡No le hables de esa manera a mi compañera miserable gusano¡ella tiene mucho más resistencia que cualquiera de ustedes! .- Starscream comenzó a forcejear entre los brazos de Ultra Magnus, a duras penas podía mantenerlo cautivo, el seeker estaba completamente cegado por la ira al escuchar a Prime referirse de esa manera irrespetuosa a su amante y si Ultra Magnus lo deja ir, Rodimus tendría los breems contados, porque Starscream no pararía de golpearlo hasta que quede como chatarra viviente.

.- ¡SUFICIENTE! .- Una voz extrañamente molesta, y sobre todo autoritaria retumbó por la habitación y provocó que el resto dejaran de discutir, todos dirigieron sus miradas sorprendidas al médico Autobot que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos y con el ceño fruncido .- ¿Podrían olvidar el pleito de Autobots y Decepticons por un instante?, esto no es una competencia de quien es más poderoso que quien, esto es una CLINICA, y ustedes no son los únicos que se encuentran aquí, así que exijo SILENCIO .- Dijo First Aid muy molesto por la actitud de todos los presentes y mirándolos a cada uno.

Nightwind bajó su cabeza avergonzada al igual que Ultra Magnus, Rodimus frotó su rostro con su mano y Starscream cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y dirigió su vista a otro lugar de la habitación muy molesto.

.- Lo siento mucho First Aid, fue error mío, no debí dejarme llevar por mi ira .- Se excusó Prime, seguido por un "lo siento" de parte de Ultra Magnus y Nightwind, Starscream dirigió su vista sorprendido hacia Nightwind¿ella pidiendo disculpas a un Autobot?; First Aid suspiró tratando de liberarse un poco del enojo.

.- De acuerdo, lo mejor es que te retires Prime, ellos necesitan reposar un poco, sobre todo Starscream, y yo necesito descansar, todos hemos tenido una mala noche .- Respondió el médico más calmado, entonces Rodimus se despidió políticamente de la pareja al igual que Ultra Magnus y se retiraron, Starscream no les respondió y no apartó su vista de ellos hasta que salieron de la habitación.

Ninguno de los 3 dijeron nada, First Aid dio un último vistazo a las máquinas que monitoreaban los componentes y ambas chispas de la paciente y anotó en su datapad, luego de un par de recomendaciones más, First Aid se despide de la pareja y los deja en paz, en unos cuantos breems, vio que se acercaban un par de guardias y se dirigían a la habitación de Nightwind, los guardias se pararon a los lados del umbral y tenían órdenes explícitas de no moverse de ahí hasta que le den de alta, luego recibió una transmisión por radio de Rodimus diciéndole que los aerialbots los escoltaría hasta el apartamento de Starscream y Sunstorm, y debe informarles antes de irse, First Aid estaba seguro el seeker dará el grito al cielo cuando se entere que esa pandilla voladora los acompañaría en el viaje de regreso.

00-00

Permanecía oculto en un edificio cercano, sus ópticos fijos en sus presas y completamente solo, una lata de energon era lo único que lo acompañaba en esa enorme y agobiante soledad, de vez en cuando daba un sorbo para mantenerse despierto, la pareja de seeker había estado tranquila y no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera esos actos vergonzosos que tanto cohibía a Jazz. El espía suspiraba fastidiado, no sabía si tanta tranquilidad en esa casa era algo bueno o malo, sencillamente estaba harto de mantenerse escondido sin tener que salir de ese agujero; el Autobot dejó a un lado los binoculares y suspiró algo cansado, su reloj interno daba las 03:23:41 pm, desde que Starscream y Nightwind llegaron a la casa no había pasado absolutamente nada, alguna que otra conversación, la seeker tomando una siesta de 10 breems, o ambos viendo TV, pero solo eso; Jazz sospechaba que Starscream sabía que él estaba vigilándolos, de otra forma no estaría actuando como un "chico bueno"¿o está equivocado?, era demasiado bueno pensar que Starscream no tiene nada maquiavélico planeado, pero no lo saca de las posibilidades. Jazz maquinaba dentro de su cabeza qué podría estar planeando Starscream en estos momentos¿por qué vino a Cybertron?, estaba seguro que era por algo más que la "voluntad de un camarada".

El siseo de la puerta hidráulica hace que el porsche salga de sus pensamientos y dirija su mirada al recién llegado, Bumblebee había entrado al apartamento desocupado y no pudo evitar sonreir por la graciosa expresión que tenía el espía blanco y negro, sin siquiera esperar una invitación, el Volkswagen toma asiento en una silla y bebe un poco de la lata de energon de Jazz.

.- ¿Algo nuevo? .- Fue el saludo y a la vez pregunta curiosa del joven Autobot, Jazz simplemente suspira cuando vio que el otro espía se acabó todo el energon que le quedaba.

.- Nada, todo está tranquilo desde que llegaron a casa¿y tu que haces aquí?, creí que tenías cosas que hacer .- Jazz miró a Bumblebee con ópticos estrechos y curiosos, el Volkswagen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.- Estoy en mi tiempo libre, pensé en acompañarte un rato para que no tuvieras un momento tedioso, últimamente ellos no han hecho nada "vergonzoso" .- Respondió el minibot, Jazz le da su mejor sonrisa y mira por un instante a los seekers.

.- En verdad hacía falta algo de compañía, aunque no extraño esos momentos ni siquiera ahora .-

.- Hablando de otra cosa¿has ido al panteón? .- La voz de Bumblebee sonó seria y un poco triste, Jazz volvió su mirada hacia Bumblebee y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar a los cientos de compañeros que cayeron en batalla en Ciudad Autobot.

.- No…he tenido tiempo .- Respondió el porsche avergonzado.

.- Yo fui hace unos momentos, es la primera vez que voy después de lo que ocurrió con Unicron .- La voz de Bumblebee cambió a un tono más bajo, pero mucho más triste, el porsche suspiró y se acercó al Volkswagen colocando su mano en el hombro para darle apoyo .- Los echo de menos Jazz, a Optimus, Prowl, Rachet, Ironhide, incluso al pesimista de Huffer, los Autobots no son lo mismo sin ellos .- La mirada de Bumblebee era ausente y lejana, el porsche se sentó a su lado y rodeó los hombros del minibot con su brazo.

.- Lo sé, yo también los extraño, especialmente a Prowl y a Optimus¿sabes?, Prowl fue mi mejor amigo, y me duele que se haya ido, Optimus fue una gran pérdida para todos, al igual que muchos otros compañeros, pero no podemos sentarnos a lamentarnos por sus muertes, al contrario, debemos seguir adelante y vivir por ellos, luchar por lo que ellos lucharon, solo así podrán descansar en paz .- Respondió el espía mayor de manera comprensiva, no por eso menos triste, es verdad, a Jazz le dolía perder a Prowl que era como su hermano, pero la única manera de honrar su memoria es seguir peleando hasta el final.

.- Ellos son mis héroes¿sabías eso Jazz? .- Dijo el minibot mirando de reojo al Autobot mayor, Jazz asintió y dio unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en la espalda de Bumblebee.

.- Lo sé, y ellos también lo sabían, se sentían halagados de tener a alguien que los admiraba, aunque ellos sentía algo de vergüenza, o mejor dicho, les daba ataques de humildad, Prowl siempre me decía que cada vez que tu decías algo bueno de ellos, no podían evitar ruborizarse y que solo hacían su trabajo, pero agradecían tu apoyo, Bumblebee .- Respondió el porsche sonriendo un poco, eso animó un poco más al minibot amarillo y le devolvió el gesto.

.- Gracias Jazz, necesitaba escuchar eso .- El espía menor extiende su mano y el porsche la toma con la suya un poco más grande.

.- No hay de qué chico, es la pura verdad .- Ambos estrecharon sus manos y Bumblebee se levanta de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detiene en el umbral.

.- ¿Oye quieres que te traiga otra lata de energon?, me bebí el tuyo sin pensar .- Dijo el espía menor sonriendo pícaramente, Jazz simplemente negó.

.- No te preocupes, estoy bien así .- Respondió el espía blanco y negro, Bumblebee se retiró del apartamento dejando solo a Jazz y éste retomó su trabajo, fijando sus ópticos en los seekers que estaban en el edificio de enfrente.

00-00

Starscream estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión con cara de pocos amigos y con en control remoto en la mano, cambiaba de canal a cada astrosegundo sin siquiera ver que programa había en cada uno; Nightwind salía de la habitación somnolienta y frotaba uno de sus ópticos, el ruido que hacía los diferentes programas la había traído al mundo real, suspiró cuando vio a Starscream con su cara apoyada en su puño y cambiando los canales de mala gana y de manera ausente, ella se acerca y se sienta a su lado, ella lo miraba fijamente como una niña curiosa y el seeker escarlata no se inmutó, Nightwind se acerca un poco más a él para ver si reaccionaba pero él solo miraba fijamente la pantalla gigante volviendo a recorrer el ciclo de canales televisivos, la seeker pensó que sería una buena idea fastidiar un rato a Starscream en vista que "no se ha percatado de su presencia", aguantando la risa comenzó a rozar un audio con su dedo índice, delineando con una molesta y cosquillante suavidad, Starscream agita su mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca y la seeker ríe entre dientes por la reacción, el F-15 suspira resignado a soportar las niñerías de su compañera por el ciclo de hoy, y Nightwind continúa fastidiando esta vez usando sus dedos como pequeños pies y recorría su camino por el audio y continuando por la parte superior de la cabeza y luego hacia la frente y delineaba el arco de la nariz, reía entre dientes de manera pícara; el seeker escarlata gruñó harto y miró de reojo a su amante muy perturbado y molesto.

.- ¿Te diviertes? .- Inquirió Starscream con una voz peligrosamente baja, pero Nightwind no le prestó atención y volvió a reir entre dientes.

.- Oh si, no tienes idea cuanto .- Respondió la Rebirth 3 riendo de manera divertida, Starscream dejó el control remoto a un lado, tomó la mano de ella y la apartó de su rostro harto de la molestia, la seeker comienza a reir a carcajadas cuando vio el rostro malhumorado de Starscream, el seeker la mira peligrosamente mal, ella estuvo riendo hasta que su procesador de energon comenzó a doler y dejó de reírse poco a poco .- Si tus ópticos tuvieran rayos láser… .- Bromeó ella dejando la oración en el aire, Starscream suspiró resignado y Nightwind se sentó en el regazo de él rodeando su cuello con sus oscuros brazos, él rodea la cintura de ella con los suyos y bajó la mirada algo deprimido y ella borró su sonrisa al verlo así, pensó que se había pasado del límite y comenzó a preocuparse .- Starscream, lo siento solo estaba jugando… .-

.- No estoy molesto contigo Nightwind, simplemente estoy preocupado .- Respondió el seeker escarlata interrumpiendo a su amante, su tono sonó muy frustrada y a la vez triste.

.- ¿Preocupado por qué? .-

.- Por la misión, como siempre, algo ocurre y todo se viene abajo, pareciera que todo el universo estuviera en mi contra .- Respondió nuevamente el seeker escarlata en el mismo tono de voz, Nightwind sintió un dolor en su chispa cuando él dijo esas palabras y se lo tomó por el camino equivocado, el dejó de abrazarlo y Starscream la miró perplejo cuando sintió que ella se alejaba, pudo ver dolor en los ópticos ámbar de ella y las lágrimas aceitosas que se acumulaban en esos hermosos y tétricos cristales.

.- ¿Estás queriendo decir que yo tuve la culpa? .- La voz de la seeker comenzó a empequeñecerse con cada palabra.

.- No, no, no, no Nightwind, simplemente que… .- Starscream se adelanta a decir al ver las lágrimas de ella recorrer sus mejillas, él suspira y busca la manera adecuada de decir lo que estaba pensando .- No quise decir eso, es que…son cosas que pasan Nightwind, tan solo son jugadas del destino, son cielos nublados que aparecen de pronto, solo eso .- Respondió él suavizando su tono de voz y secando las lágrimas con su pulgar, pero ahora era ella la que apartaba su mano y se sentaba a su lado, Starscream sintió un dolor en su chispa cuando ella lo rechazó.

.- Tu solo quieres ser el Líder de los Decepticons, no te importa lo que me pase .- Dijo ella amargamente, Starscream suspiró nuevamente.

.- Nightwind, no empieces con eso de nuevo, ya lo hemos discutido .- Dijo el seeker frustrado.

.- ¿Entonces por qué dices esas cosas?, la misión, la misión, siempre es la misión¿por qué rayos no dices "estoy preocupado porque estuviste a punto de perder la chispa"?, para mí no es suficiente que hayas escapado del instituto y hayas pasado la noche en la clínica Starscream¿no puedes olvidar la misión por un instante y prestarme atención? .- La voz de la seeker aumentó de volumen hasta llegar a un nivel histérico, Starscream tragó aceite y miraba los furiosos ópticos amarillos de Nightwind que parecían un par de flamas infernales, sin mencionar que se sintió extrañamente intimidado por los colmillos que ella mostraba cada vez que hablaba, en verdad que ella si podía asustar con tan solo mostrarse, no había duda del por qué los seekers nocturnos son excelentes asesinos.

Starscream se sintió miserable y de pronto la intensa mirada de su amante se sintió pesada y dominante, él apartó su mirada de ella pensando en lo que dijo, era cierto, Skyfire le dijo que por ahora debe cuidarla y prestarle mucha atención porque lo que ella pasó ayer no fue algo agradable, y tampoco inolvidable, según le había dicho Sunstorm; esto no es capricho de ella, en parte su actitud se debe a la sensibilidad que tiene debido al proceso, pero estaba en lo correcto, debe olvidar por un instante su misión y ocuparse de ella, ya vendrá otra oportunidad de atacar; entonces el sonido de una puerta azotada le indicó que ella se retiró silenciosamente a la habitación, el seeker respingó al escuchar la puerta y se sintió aun más miserable, Starscream suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro de manera frustrada, si que había arruinado el momento.

.- Primus ayúdame .- Suspiró él para sí mismo, frotó su rostro y se reclinó en el sofá pesadamente mirando al techo, pensaba como iba hacer ahora para resolver su asunto personal con Nightwind, él no quería pelearse con la gente en estos momentos, se encontraba en una situación muy delicada y cualquier movimiento en falso podía destruir todo; si pelea con algún Autobot podrían encarcelarlo, si pelea con Skyfire podría perder su empleo, si pelea con Sunstorm él podría echarlo del apartamento a pesar que también es suyo, y si pelea con Nightwind la perdería a ella, él no quiere que eso ocurra, primero muerto que verla alejarse de su lado, como hizo hace unos momentos, miró de reojo la puerta y pensaba una vez más¿cómo me acerco a ella?.

Ha pasado una hora y el seeker abre la puerta de la habitación, pensaba que Nightwind le había pasado el seguro, pero no fue así; la habitación estaba semi oscura, la lámpara azul estaba encendida y ella estaba acostada en la cama de recarga dándole la espalda a la puerta, Starscream suspira tomando valor y entra silenciosamente, la puerta se cierra detrás de él y poco a poco fue acercándose a la Rebirth 3, no se movió¿estará dormida o estará fingiendo?, no importa, siguió acercándose a ella y luego se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado de no molestarla, sin apartar sus ópticos de ella, la miraba fijamente, contemplando su belleza nocturna y tétrica y recordando por qué se había enamorado de ella; él sonríe un poco al recordar aquellos ciclos en Mecorg, al recordar la primera vez que la vio en el Némesis en su forma original, que no estaba mal, pero ella ahora está mucho mejor; titubeó al principio pero luego se decidió, con el dorso de su índice comenzó a trazar una línea invisible en la columna de ella, con sedosa suavidad recorría el centro del torso de arriba abajo, Starscream sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de ella y él sonrió satisfecho, estaba despierta, continuó rozando su dedo azulado recorriendo otra ruta, subiendo por el ala hasta la punta y bajando por el borde con desesperante lentitud, ella arqueó la espalda por la sensación tan excitante y Starscream no se detuvo, él continuó su caricia abandonando el ala y dirigiéndose al glúteo metálico de ella, en donde le prestó una especial atención acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos y describiendo patrones aleatorios, la seeker no aguantó más y un ligero gemido se resbaló de sus labios, Starscream rio entre dientes de manera maliciosa y continuó el tratamiento.

Nightwind tenía otros planes en mente, ella se vuelve y atrapa los labios de su amante con los suyos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer inmediatamente las líneas del rostro y continuó por el pecho en donde se entretuvo acariciando la cabina y los pectorales, por su parte Starscream volvió a colocar, esta vez ambas manos en los glúteos de ella y los acariciaba con devoción, olvidando lo que había ocurrido hace una hora y viviendo el momento actual, ella lo obligó a acostarse y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas escarlatas, ambos fijaron sus miradas y él continuó su caricia por los muslos, cintura, vientre y finalizando en la cabina y el busto, oh Primus este seeker si que es bueno en artes amatorias, ella apagó sus ópticos y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, disfrutaba cada roce y cada caricia que sus sensores registraban. Entonces ella tuvo una idea y volvió a fijar su mirada con la de él, ella se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia, pero ella no se movió, y él aunque trató de besarla ella apartó su rostro sonriendo maliciosamente, entonces él entendió que ocurría, ella estaba al mando, Starscream sonrió y dejó que esta vez, SOLO esta vez, ella asumiera el control.

.- ¿Me perdonas? .- Inquirió él humildemente, mirándola con ópticos de kremzeek a medio morir, pero ella no respondió.

Entonces poco a poco y sin interrumpir el contacto visual, Nightwind comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, tatuando pequeños y delicados besos en el recorrido, de vez en cuando lamía en alguna zona donde los sensores eran más susceptibles, Starscream apagó sus ópticos y se dejó llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que lo ahogaban con delicioso éxtasis, ella se sintió satisfecha al ver la expresión de su amante, entonces continuó bajando lentamente y sin dejar de besar el metal que tanto había sido maltratado por el antiguo Líder Megatron, Starscream respingaba con cada toque, con cada lamida, con cada caricia, apretaba sus dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido, pero su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que su temperatura corporal; ella llegó a la zona en donde se encontraba el poderoso driver del seeker, cuando abrió la compuerta con mucha parsimonia él encendió sus ópticos perplejo, preguntándose que piensa hacer ella, pero Nightwind tan solo le sonreía con malicia e introdujo su mano en la armadura provocando un respingo más fuerte en el cuerpo rojo y plata, ella expuso el enorme driver de su amante, era grueso, plateado, lleno de pequeños nódulos que registraban cada roce pero a una magnitud increíble, con sus dedos comenzó a torturar al seeker escarlata y ni siquiera le dejó decir una palabra, tan solo los gemidos de misericordia se escapaban de sus labios, con su dedo medio y oscuro recorría todo el largo del driver y pulsando pequeñas descargas que volvían loco al F-15.

Starscream movía sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus dedos arañaban la superficie de la cama de recarga en horripilante desesperación, ella sonrió aun más, nunca había visto a Starscream tan sumiso y suplicante, le gustaba verlo así, que se pusiera de esa manera por ella, él jadeaba y gemía desesperadamente y miró a Nightwind rogándole para que acabara con la tortura, ella decidió que era suficiente y accedió a la súplica, introdujo el driver en su boca y comenzó a succionar provocando que otro gemido más fuerte escapara de la chispa del F-15, ella lubricó con su aceite todo el tronco del driver y acariciaba con su glosa cada sensor que tenía, Starscream colocó sus manos en la cabeza de ella instintivamente y continuó moviendo sus caderas, apretaba sus dientes y arqueaba la espalda con cada sensación que la glosa húmeda de la seeker tocaba algún sensor; ¡oh Primus que delicia! No es la primera vez que Starscream tenía una interfaz oral, pero esta es la primera que lo vuelve realmente loco; él halaba la cabeza de ella hacia sus caderas para que la boca abarcara más el driver, por otro lado, Nightwind continuaba succionando, cambiando de nivel de succión cada cierto tiempo, manteniendo al principio un ritmo lento, pero a medida que el F-15 suplicaba por más con sus jadeos, ella aceleró. A él ya no le importaba aguantar, los gemidos se salieron de control y retumbaban por toda la habitación como un poderoso trueno, Nightwind sintió los chasquidos de las descargas y el aumento de la temperatura en el driver de Starscream y él marcó su propio ritmo guiándola a ella a que velocidad quería que fuera, ayudándose también con el movimiento de sus caderas; el humo comenzó a fluir por los audios, escapes de hombros y boca de Starscream, lo que significa que está cerca de llegar a la sobrecarga sensorial, Nightwind continuó succionando más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que él gritó con toda su furia y descargando su nitrosemen en la boca de ella.

Nightwind recibió la ofrenda con mucho gusto y saboreó a Starscream por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no dejó escapar ni una sola gota del líquido azul iridiscente y se deleitaba los audios con los gemidos humildes y suplicantes del F-15, que no dejó de mover sus caderas hasta que descargó toda su esencia; Starscream vio como su nitrosemen salía a propulsión hacia la boca de Nightwind y sintió el triple de placer cuando ella tragó todo su líquido azul; el cuerpo de Starscream por fin se relajó y él se dejó llevar por su peso, jadeando pesadamente y sintiendo como ella gateaba por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse cara a cara, el humo dejó de fluir y los sistemas de enfriamiento hicieron su labor de bajar la temperatura de los componentes internos, el cuerpo del seeker escarlata comenzó a llenarse de las gotillas de enfriamiento y ella tomó un trapo que estaba guardado en la gaveta de la mesa de noche y comenzó a secar con delicadeza el rostro de su amante, él la rodeó con sus brazos que a duras penas podía levantar, Nightwind sentía como el seeker temblaba de la satisfacción y sonrió tiernamente.

.- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer .- Fue lo único que ella dijo mientras continuaba secando la cabeza y continuaba por el cuello, entonces ella se acercó a sus labios y lo besó profundamente permitiéndole saborear su propia esencia, y poco a poco el seeker comenzó a caer en un estado letárgico y no volvió a saber de sí mismo, Nightwind permaneció sobre él acariciando la húmeda coraza de su amante hasta que el sueño también llegó a ella y ambos cayeron a la otra dimensión.

00-00

La semana había pasado con extrema rapidez y ya había llegado el ciclo en que él iría a la expedición con Skyfire, o mejor dicho, en que haría la primera fase de la misión, a Starscream le había costado aceptar la cancelación de esta fase debido a los que le ocurrió a Nightwind, pero esta no sería la única oportunidad que tendría para aniquilar a esos sweeps, los Decepticons están buscando energon constantemente y en cualquier lugar podrá dar con ellos, pero por ahora podrá olvidarse de eso, al menos que ocurra un milagro, pero el problema es que Starscream no cree en los milagros, así que dejó el asunto como está.

Durante su tiempo libre Skyfire visitaba a la pareja, desde que supo lo que le ocurrió a Nightwind sintió una especie de afecto por ella y comenzó a verla como una hermanita y extrañamente la seeker correspondía al trato, el Autobot es un viejo amigo de Starscream así que no hace daño hacer una segunda excepción, eso pensó ella, mientras tanto hablaba con Starscream sobre lo que planeaban hacer en el planeta, como iban a proceder y que muestras traerían, el seeker escuchaba las palabras de su camarada como si en verdad le interesaba el asunto, aunque por dentro se carcomía de la ira por no poder ir; cada vez que Skyfire iba le llevaba un pequeño presente a Nightwind como muestra de su afecto, por supuesto ella se ruborizaba y a Starscream no le hizo mucha gracia, Skyfire se encogía de hombros cada vez que Starscream le lanzaba una mirada asesina cuando recibía un agradecimiento de su chica, varias veces el seeker le dijo que no se le acercara con otros motivos y Skyfire le aseguró que su único motivo era la amistad y no más allá, el meca blanco no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto Starscream.

Por otro lado Sunstorm también ha sido más atento con Nightwind, una noche él la invitó a tomar un trago y por supuesto Starscream se opuso rotundamente a que ella fuera sin él, pero Nightwind se enojó con su amante diciéndole que es un sobreprotector y un desconfiado, Starscream no se dejó pisotear y le respondió a ella que no tiene por qué aceptar ofrendas de otros hombres como si fueran novios o compañeros; Sunstorm no tuvo la más mínima intensión de intervenir, tan solo tomó asiento en su cómodo sofá y vio muy entretenido la discusión de ese par de tontos como si fuera una película de acción, al final Nightwind fue la que ganó la discusión y por supuesto se fue con su cuñado dejando a un muy malhumorado seeker escarlata viendo televisión de mala gana.

Skyfire estaba en el hangar supervisando a los obreros, entraban y salían de la nave llevando e introduciendo cajas de metal y otros artefactos, el meca blanco anotaba en su datapad todo lo que habían cargado a la nave y todo lo que faltaba por cargar; por mera casualidad levantó la azulada mirada de su datapad y vio a su camarada parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el seeker sonríe al recibir atención de Skyfire y entra al hangar seguido por Nightwind que tomó la azulada mano con la suya más oscura; el Autobot le da el datapad a su compañero temporal y se acerca a los recién llegados, saluda con un apretón de mano a Starscream y a Nightwind con un caluroso abrazo.

.- Si que me han dado una sorpresa ustedes 2¿qué hacen por aquí tan temprano? .- Inquirió el meca gigante mientras los guiaba un lugar más apartado para hablar con más tranquilidad, los obreros continuaban su labor y el científico que reemplazaba a Starscream supervisaba el trabajo.

.- Solo vinimos a desearte un buen viaje Skyfire¿es eso ilegal? .- Inquirió el seeker con su típico sarcasmo, pero Skyfire que conocía muy bien a Starscream se lo tomó como una broma y rió acaloradamente.

.- Desde luego que no, más bien me parecía extraño que no hayan aparecido antes¿y cómo te sientes Nightwind? .- Respondió Skyfire y luego dirigiéndose a su casi cuñada, ella ríe entre dientes.

.- Estoy muy bien, ya no he tenido esos ataques de estrés .- Replicó ella acariciando su vientre.

.- Me alegra mucho oir eso .- Dijo el meca blanco sonriendo abiertamente, el Autobot iba a decir algo a los visitantes pero la llamada del científico indicó que ya estaban listos, el meca blanco suspira resignado .- Esa es mi señal muchachos .-

.- Ve antes que te golpee y vaya en tu lugar.- Contestó el seeker escarlata en tono bromista y estrechando la mano con la de Skyfire, el Autobot se despide de Nightwind y se aleja de ellos, de pronto Starscream comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de sí, algo enorme y pesado que aprisionaba su chispa y trataba de escaparse con urgencia mientras veía a Skyfire dirigirse hacia la nave, entonces sintió la necesidad de decirlo, a pesar de haber estado en bandos diferentes en la guerra, a pesar de haber tratado de matarlo aquella vez que drenaban a la Tierra de su energía calórica, Starscream olvidó todo lo que ha pasado, por primera vez, dejó el rencor a un lado .- ¡Oye Skyfire! .- El meca se detiene y se vuelve a mirar a su camarada .- Ten cuidado .- Dijo por fin el seeker después de titubear un poco.

A Skyfire le tomó por sorpresa esa repentina preocupación que tuvo Starscream, incluso Nightwind miró sorprendida a su amante cuando le dijo esas 2 palabras, no le sorprende lo que dijo porque no es la primera vez que lo escucha deseándole bien estar a alguien, sino que se lo haya dicho a un Autobot, ella miraba a su amante y luego al Autobot que compartía su expresión, pero luego el meca blanco sonríe y se despide de su camarada con un saludo que solo ellos hacían cuando estaban trabajando juntos antes de la guerra, Skyfire se llevó sus dedos índice y medio en la frente y simuló un saludo militar, Starscream recordó el saludo y apenas sonriendo lo imitó y Skyfire entró en la nave, después de unos breems y que la torre de control dio luz verde la nave exploradora despegó a toda velocidad hacia el firmamento.

Starscream y Nightwind fueron hacia una terraza y vieron como la nave blanca y gris se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el cielo azul hasta convertirse en una pequeña estrella que se desvanecía lentamente, Starscream no apartó su mirada de la nave, pero otra mirada hizo que interrumpiera su fijación y desvió sus ópticos a la seeker que estaba a su lado y presionaba sus labios tratando en vano de que no se le escapara una carcajada, Starscream estrechó sus rubíes y Nightwind no pudo soportar más, comenzó a reírse y a burlarse del ataque de preocupación de su amante.

.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso enana? .- Inquirió el seeker molesto por la actitud de la joven.

.- Jamás pensé que tu…le dirías eso…a un Autobot…"Ten cuidado Skyfire" .- Logró decir ella entre carcajadas y lo imitó con una voz chillona exagerada y burlona, continuó riéndose al ver la cara del seeker.

.- Ya cállate Nightwind, sabes que eso no significó nada .- Respondió molesto y comenzó a alejarse de ella tratando de liberarse de ese fastidio.

.- Si, seguro que si Starscream .- Ella comenzó a seguirlo atenuando el ataque de risa, pero otra oleada comenzó a azotarla nada más con verle la cara de nuevo.

00-00

El viaje no fue tan largo y no hubo muchos problemas, salvo lluvias de meteoritos, pero no hubo presencia de Decepticons que preocupaba mucho a los exploradores; pero ni siquiera ellos se presentaron, Skyfire vio como el planeta color aguamarina Cyron se hacía cada vez más grande y su procesador de energon comenzó a hacer estragos debido a la emoción contenida, ya no veía la hora de aterrizar y estudiar todo lo que el planeta tenga que mostrar. Después de entrar a la atmósfera las nubes se apartaron de su campo de visión como una cortina y tras el escenario se mostró la riqueza de colores y formas de la que estaba hecha el hermoso planeta Cyron; Skyfire sonrió por la alegría al igual que su camarada, buscaron en su radar un lugar apropiado para aterrizar la nave y establecer el campamento, había un buen lugar en un claro cerca de una loma, después de haber hecho el reconocimiento del terreno comenzaron a sacar el equipo y a instalarlo, estuvieron gran parte del ciclo probando los artefactos, colocando las alarmas, los radares, cámaras, etc.

Había cansancio, pero también entusiasmo, y eso contrarrestaba el agobiante efecto, y en lo que los equipos estuvieron armados y listo para usar, Skyfire los encendió y comenzó a examinar alguna que otra cosa que veía en su alrededor.

.- Oye Skyfire¿Qué tal si exploramos un poco los alrededores?, solo por curiosidad antes que anochezca .- Propuso el meca que lo acompañaba.

.- No puedo decirte que no, Overheat, en verdad tengo tanta curiosidad que no recargaré tranquilo hasta que vea algo más, vamos entonces .-

Ambos mecas encendieron las alarmas y el campo de fuerza antes de retirarse y luego se adentraron a un bosque que comenzaba a los pies de su campamento, teniendo cuidado de no molestar a los nativos del lugar.

Varias navecillas se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia Cyron, a duras penas pudieron entrar a la atmósfera debido a la debilidad que azotaba sus cuerpos, y aun así pareciera que estuvieran en excelentes condiciones, después de esquivar cientos de montañas y árboles los sweeps se transformaron y aterrizaron dentro del bosque, buscaron con su vista el camino que habían encontrado la última vez que vinieron al planeta y cuando dieron con él, lo siguieron.

.- Recuerden que esos cristales son peligrosos si tocan la luz solar, así que no cometan la estupidez de exponerse a la luz¿han entendido? .-

.- Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos Scourge .- Respondió uno de los sweeps harto de volar a grandes distancias y sin poder abastecerse de energon.

Los Decepticons se adentraron a la parte más espesa del bosque y todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, solo la luz tenue de los cristales iluminaban el lugar y su tintineante sonido daba un efecto relajante a quien lo escuchara, Scourge sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver los jugosos cristales, brillantes, prístinos y puros, pero a la vez tan peligrosos y mortíferos; uno de los sweeps sintió que su boca se le estaba haciendo aceite y sintió una enorme necesidad de lanzarse a la carga.

.- ¡ENERGON! .- El sweep no pudo soportar más el hambre y dejó que su instinto se sobrepusiera a su razón, corrió ciegamente hacia los cristales y estuvo a punto de arrancar un buen pedazo para extraer el energon de la forma que pudiera, pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba de sus alas y lo halaba violentamente hacia atrás.

.- ¡GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO! .- Scourge golpeó salvajemente a su camarada y éste cayó al suelo aturdido por el impacto, los demás Decepticons veían con mucha vergüenza a su camarada tendido en el piso .- ¡Deja de comportarte como un muerto de hambre!, si tocas esos cristales todos volaremos en pedazos junto con este planeta, así que modérate .- El Comandante de los sweeps regañó a su subordinado y éste vio con mucho rencor a Scourge mientras frotaba su barbilla y se incorporaba .- En vista que estás tan desesperado harás la guardia esta vez mientras nosotros llenamos los cubos de energon .-

.- ¡Pero Scourge eso no es justo! .- Replicó el sweep frustrado y mucho más molesto que antes.

.- Tampoco me parece justo que tengas que arruinar todo por un ataque de hambre, ya te di la orden, OBEDECE; el resto preparen los cubos y comiencen a llenarlos .-

El sweep empuñó sus manos de manera frustrada mientras veía al Líder sweep y sus camaradas como trabajaban sin prestarle atención¿es que acaso él es el único que se siente hambriento en estos momentos?, la debilidad es una de las cosas que más detesta un Decepticon, y en estos momentos él está siendo débil mientras que los demás mantienen sus cabezas frías y piensan premeditadamente, sin más quejas, el sweep sale de la zona y se establece en la entrada, montando guardia y permanecerá ahí hasta que los demás terminen de llenar los cubos de energon, solo espera que lo hagan rápido.

Skyfire y Overheat continuaban explorando el bosque y maravillándose con las miles de especies de animales y plantas que veían a su alrededor; Skyfire tomaba nota por voz sobre todo lo que sus ópticos captaban y por supuesto Overheat tomaba fotos para los archivos, juntaban algunas muestras de plantas y animales y los introducían en frascos conservadores, Skyfire veía con mucho entusiasmo contenido y curiosidad una pequeña planta que se asemeja a las plantas carnívoras de la Tierra, la diferencia es que esta planta se mueve como un animal, intentaba en vano atrapar una especie extraña de insecto volador con una pequeña ramita que se asemeja a una lengua, la planta parecía una serpiente y atacaba como un camaleón, afortunadamente Overheat sabía de lo que estaba hablando el enorme meca blanco, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir personalmente a esa expedición ni tampoco durante la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, pero Skyfire le había mostrado infinidades de imágenes del planeta y hasta algunas fotos que se había tomado con Spike, Sparkplug y Carlie en ese entonces; Skyfire hablaba maravillas de la raza humana y de cómo han evolucionado en 4 millones de años, para un cybertroniano eso es muy poco tiempo, Overheat le hubiese gustado conocer a esas criaturas que se hacen llamar humanos.

Continuaron adentrándose al bosque hacia la parte donde el sol a penas atravesaba las copas de los árboles y miraban de un lado a otro viendo cientos de animales que aparecían y desaparecían, Skyfire deseó que su camarada seeker estuviera ahí para que viera todo esto.

El sweep caminaba de un lado a otro, sus camaradas estaban tardando demasiado y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su sistema le daba constantes alarmas sobre el descenso de energía, el Decepticon se llevó una mano al rostro completamente frustrado y gruñía molesto por tener que ser él el que debe esperar, no es justo, él necesitaba energon tanto como los demás, las constantes batallas contra los Autobots y los maltratos de Galvatron lo tenía en muy mal estado y al principio no le importaba, pero ahora temía por su vida y no duda que la próxima batalla que tenga será la última.

Por casualidad el sweep deja de caminar y desvía su mirada a la lejanía, y estrecha sus ópticos cuando vio 2 figuras que caminaban por el bosque, prepara su arma y se esconde en un matorral para vigilar mejor a los intrusos, pero los árboles le impedían ver, maldijo por lo bajo y con mucho silencio caminó a hurtadillas a buscar un mejor punto de vigilancia que además fuera discreto, encontró uno que era mejor que el anterior, se colocó en posición y pudo ver mejor a los recién llegados.

.- "Autobots¿qué demonios hacen aquí?" .- Pensó el sweep preocupado, pudo ver a Skyfire y a Overheat caminando torpemente entre el bosque tratando de evitar algunas ramas y arbustos, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

El sweep no esperó más, y de la misma forma que se escondió, se retiró, fue al lugar donde sus compañeros continuaban trabajando y pudo ver varios cubos de energon acumulados en pilas a un lado, ellos continuaban trabajando y extraían energon con sumo cuidado de los cristales, el vigilante entra agitado al lugar.

.- ¡Scourge!, hay Autobots cerca de aquí .- Notificó el sweep que vigilaba en lo que entró a la guarida, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos y perturbados por la noticia.

.- ¿Autobots¿Cuántos son? – Inquirió el Líder sweep alarmado.

.- Solo 2, parece que son exploradores .- Continuó el informe.

.- Maldición, descubrieron los cristales de energía, rápido, salgan y acaben con ellos antes que den con los cristales, pero NO disparen sus armas de energía¡vayan ahora! .- El Líder sweep dio la orden y los demás obedecieron sin titubear.

Los Autobots continuaban caminando por el bosque ignorantes de la presencia de otros mechas, que además tenían muy malas intenciones, simplemente veían, tomaban notas, imágenes y muestras para su estudio; los sweeps estaban agazapados como leones en cacería esperando que su presa se acercaran a ellos, se comunicaban por medio de señas con las manos, y solo cuando Scourge dio la orden a uno de los sweeps, este salió del matorral con su arma en alto, Skyfire y Overheat se detuvieron al unísono y fijaron sus ópticos con el Decepticon, éste tenía su arma en alto, apuntándoles y ante el menor movimiento no dudaría en disparar, aunque eso no era lo que el sweep tenía planeado, poco a poco varios sweeps salieron de su escondite con sus armas en alto y Skyfire y su camarada estaban espalda con espalda, miraban nerviosamente a los Decepticons que los rodeaban en un círculo que poco a poco se hacía más pequeño.

.- No sé como nos encontraron, pero ustedes no saldrán vivos de esta, miserables Autobots .- Dijo Scourge mientras ordenaba con un ademán a sus camaradas para que se detuvieran, Skyfire los miró perplejo.

.- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, nosotros vinimos a explorar este planeta… .-

.- ¡Silencio! .- Cortó el líder sweep de pronto .- Ustedes sabían de la fuente de energía que hay en este planeta, y vinieron a robarla, como si no fuera suficiente esos energetizadores que tienen en Cybertron .-

.- Como si ustedes nunca hubieran robado energon en su vida .- Respondió el pequeño Autobot de manera retadora.

.- Overheat por favor .- Skyfire estaba nervioso y lo que menos necesitaba era un sujeto que se hiciera el valiente, pudo ver la ira contenida en los ópticos de Scourge y levantó más su arma.

.- ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes¡vendrán con nosotros a Char y ahí Galvatron decidirá que hacer con ustedes! .- Estalló Scourge.

Skyfire estaba preparado para lo que viniera, los sweeps estaban preparándose para atacar, los breems se hicieron eternos y los ópticos estaban fijos y ambos bandos entraron como en una especie de trance tan delgado que cualquier cosa rompería con ese equilibrio; una nueva señal hizo que Scourge ordenara capturarlos, pero Skyfire fue más rápido y tomó a su pequeño camarada y huyó volando hacia arriba, provocando que los Decepticons chocaran sus cabezas de manera torpe, Skyfire pudo escuchar a Scourge insultando a sus subordinados y ladrando órdenes de capturarlos, recalcando que no les disparara, esto descolocó a Skyfire¿por qué no pueden dispararles¿acaso los tomará de rehenes para que el Líder actual pague un rescate?, eso tenía sentido, si es así, Galvatron pedirá la rendición de los Autobots y que ellos cedan Cybertron a los Decepticons, la simple idea provocó escalofríos al enorme meca blanco y aceleró cuando vio a sus perseguidores acercarse a ellos; en todo el camino no dispararon, simplemente los embestían para obligarlos a aterrizar, pero Skyfire no se dejó, cuando llegó a la nave de exploración los Decepticons comenzaron a abrir fuego por órdenes de Scourge, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los cristales y no habían en muchos kilómetros, pero eso no lo sabía los Autobots, Skyfire aterrizó deslizándose por el suelo y tomando carrera cuando se estabilizó, los rayos púrpuras pasaban rozando sus cabezas y el meca blanco colocó a su camarada frente a él para protegerlo de los disparos con su cuerpo, entró a la nave dejando atrás los instrumentos científicos y cerró la compuerta inmediatamente, los sweeps continuaron disparando sin contemplación, no iban a dejar que esos Autobots informaran a Rodimus Prime de su descubrimiento.

Skyfire se sentó en el asiento de piloto y encendió la nave, su camarada lo asistía agregando fuerza a sus propulsores y el enorme meca blanco tomó la radio.

.- ¡ICC, aquí equipo Epsilon, estamos en emergencia, estamos siendo atacados por los Decepticons en Cyron, necesitamos asistencia pronto, cambio! .- Skyfire llamó al instituto urgentemente, Overheat iba a encender el campo protector, pero un sweep dio en el blanco y destruyó el componente, estaban indefensos, Skyfire continuaba pidiendo ayuda y trataba de maniobrar la enorme nave, con mucha dificultad esquivaba los disparos de los sweeps, pero muchos de ellos dieron en la nave y ésta temblaba con cada impacto, el equipo recibió respuesta del instituto y dijeron que enviaría a un grupo de rescate, pero justamente en ese instante Scourge disparó varias veces a las turbinas y éstas colapsaron, la nave tembló aun más y fue descendiendo rápidamente hasta estrellarse.

Los Autobots se aferraron a lo que pudieron y solo cuando la nave se detuvo después de tan accidentado y corto viaje los Decepticons destruyeron la compuerta y entraron, volvieron a apuntar a los pilotos y estos levantaron sus brazos lentamente en señal de sumisión, Scourge miró la radio que llamaba a Skyfire y Overheat con urgencia, le disparó varias veces y el aparato se silenció, los Autobots respingaron por la acción repentina del Decepticon, les dio la orden de salir de la nave y estos obedecieron, Skyfire y Overheat se miraban con preocupación, que estos sujetos los lleve con Galvatron no era nada bueno.

00-00

Starscream y Nightwind habían llegado a casa después de un paseo por el cielo, ella estaba muy deprimida (Starscream no sabía por qué) y decidió alegrarle el ciclo a llevarla al parque que a ella tanto le gusta y así estira un poco las alas, Nightwind le explicó que es algún que otro circuito de lógica fuera de control y a veces está al extremo de deprimida o al extremo de enojada, al F-15 no le pareció agradable ninguna de las 2 y ahora que ella va para el segundo megaciclo de proceso debe ir cautelosamente, Sunstorm había llegado después de otro ciclo de trabajo comunitario en el orfanato, se quejaba de esto y aquello y solo perjudicaba a su hermano escarlata, pero Nightwind lo alentaba con palabras suaves y le decía que todo eso tenía un buen motivo pero que no lo vería ahora.

Repentinamente una llamada al comunicador interno de Starscream hizo que saliera de su rutina "familiar" y se alejó de su hermano y amante hacia la terraza.

.- Aquí Starscream .- Respondió la llamada de mala gana.

.- Starscream, soy el director del Instituto de Ciencias de Cybertron, necesitamos de tu asistencia ahora mismo .- La voz sonó más a una orden que una petición, eso perturbó mucho más a Starscream, y sus ópticos se torcieron fastidiados.

.- ¿Ocurre algo "Señor Director"? .- Inquirió el seeker tratando de ser amable, pero el sarcasmo fue lo único que salió a relucir, como siempre, pero el director le restó atención en estos momentos.

.- El equipo Epsilon tiene serios problemas, han sido secuestrados por los Decepticons, por sweeps para ser más preciso, debes encabezar un grupo de rescate de inmediato .- Esta noticia era la que Starscream estaba esperando, un milagro, ahora tendría una buena excusa para acabar con Scourge y los Autobots no sospecharan nada porque son ELLOS mismos quienes les están dando la orden, los Autobts le están regalando la misión en bandeja de plata, y ellos ni siquiera lo saben, el seeker sonríe malévolamente y sus ópticos brillaron de malicia .- Preséntate en el Instituto lo más pronto posible Starscream, tu has estudiado ese planeta junto con Skyfire y solo tu puedes guiar a los rescatistas .-

.- En seguida señor .- Y el seeker cortó la transmisión, o vaya esto si que se está poniendo bueno, usar a su propio amigo para cumplir su primera fase del objetivo, Starscream se relame los labios lascivamente, ya estaba saboreando su victoria, ya se imaginaba en el trono, y esa sensación es…como diría esos apestosos humanos…orgásmica, ahora entiende de donde proviene eso, de las mismas entrañas del deseo, el seeker vuelve su cabeza y ve a Nightwind conversando alegremente con Sunstorm .- ¡Nightwind! .- Ella se vuelve al escuchar su nombre, Starscream le pide que se acerque con una seña con su cabeza.

Cuando ella entró a la terraza Starscream cerró la puerta y Sunstorm miró en dirección a los amantes que se veían a través del vidrio, no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pero por el lenguaje corporal de ambos parece ser una noticia desagradable, esperó pacientemente hasta que ellos terminaran de conversar, el F-15 besó a su amante en los labios y luego saltó por el balcón transformándose casi instantáneamente, Sunstorm se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la terraza, tocó la puerta y Nightwind le abrió, había algo en los ópticos de ella, preocupación, miedo, eso fueron los sentimientos más resaltantes.

.- ¿Qué sucede? .- Pregunta el F-15 dorado muy curioso, Nightwind se toma un instante y luego suspira con pesar.

.- Skyfire y el sujeto que reemplaza a Starscream fueron secuestrados por Decepticons .-

.- Oh…creí que era algo más importante .- Respondió indiferente el seeker dorado y se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación estirando sus brazos de manera perezosa.

Nightwind miró de manera reprobatoria a su cuñado, a ella no le importaba lo que le sucediera al compañero de Skyfire, pero si le preocupaba que el meca blanco saliera lastimado, después de todo, él se portó muy bien con ella cuando estuvo a punto de tener la interrupción, y en el fondo ella sentía que estaba en deuda con él, solo espera que Starscream pueda salir con bien de ese planeta.

00-00

Los Autobots estaban atados con amarras de energon, uno de los sweeps estaba vigilándolos desde lo alto de una gran roca y no dejaba de apuntarlos con su arma, los demás continuaban su labor de extraer energon de los cristales por órdenes de Galvatron, y luego los llevaría a Char para que sirvieran de chivos expiatorios, por una lado Scourge estaba complacido y calmado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo les salía bien, pero Skyfire y Overheat estaban frustrados y también asustados, aunque no se lo demostraban al sweep que los vigilaba como un buitre en el desierto terrestre.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?, no tenían idea, pero sentían que era toda una eternidad, Spike le explicó a Skyfire una vez que una teoría que había creado un humano, cuando disfrutas una situación el tiempo el tiempo pasa volando, pero cuando no estás pasando bien un momento el tiempo se ralentiza, eso es lo que siente los Autobots ahora, Skyfire no recordaba el nombre del creador de la teoría, pero era un ícono en la física humana, de eso estaba seguro; ¿cuándo llegará la caballería¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?, la mente de Skyfire y Overheat saltaba de un pensamiento a otro y eso los distraía por un rato, pero a la vez los torturaba internamente, se imaginaban las mil y una maneras que Galvatron dispondría de ellos, con todas sus fuerzas trataban de pensar en otra cosa¿pero en qué pensarían?; es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

La voz de Scourge anunciando el término de la labor sacó del ensueño a los Autobots, el sweep se baja hábilmente de la roca y les ordena levantarse, Skyfire es el que se levanta y su camarada queda con los pies en el aire, el sweep no pudo evitar sonreir, el Autobot pequeño se ve tan ridículo y gracioso, parecía una mochila viviente, Overheat sabía que el Decepticon se burlaba de él y suspiró resignado a escuchar las risas y burlas de los demás, Skyfire musitó un "lo siento" a su camarada; después de cargar todo el energon a uno de los sweeps todos levantaron el vuelo, Scourge iba al frente, 2 sweeps llevaban a los Autobots con las cadenas de energon, detrás de ellos estaba el sweep de carga y el último lo escoltaba, Skyfire miraba hacia abajo los restos de la nave de exploración, los instrumentos destruidos, las muestras, perdidas, todo perdido; y ahora ellos se enfrentarían a la ira del Lord Decepticon que le dispara a sus propias tropas por simple diversión, Skyfire suspira resignado a encontrar su fin en ese planeta fantasma junto con su camarada.

.- ¿Qué demonios es eso? .- Scourge se detiene en el aire y los demás lo imitaron, Skyfire frunce el ceño perplejo y miró hacia el cielo, Overheat como pudo imitó al enorme meca blanco; todos ensancharon sus ópticos cuando vieron una nave de rescate del Instituto de Ciencias de Cybertron llegar velozmente a Cyron, los Autobots sonrieron esperanzados, los sweeps maldijeron por lo bajo y huyeron en sentido contrario con los prisioneros.

En la nave estaban los rescatistas y Starscream era quien los dirigía, el seeker sonríe por la ironía¿Quién se iba a imaginar que EL iba a dirigir a unos Autobots?.

.- No usen sus armas, el planeta está lleno de cristales muy volátiles y un solo disparo fallido nos mandará a todos al infierno, si se separan persigan al que tiene los rehenes .- Instruyó el seeker con firmeza.

.- Si señor .- Respondió el piloto.

"Si señor", pensó Starscream, de nuevo sonreía por la gran ironía¿un Autobot llamándolo señor?, eso si que es algo genial, pero luego volvió a enseriarse, pensaba como dispondría de Scourge y salvar a Skyfire al mismo tiempo, no deben tener sospechas de sus acciones, cualquier movimiento en falso se expondría tanto a los Autobots como a los Decepticons, entonces Scourge ordenó al sweep de carga que lo siguiera junto con el otro escolta, y a los otros 2 les ordenó soltar a los prisioneros, es mucho más importante el energon que la vida de unos torpes Autobots, y así lo hicieron, Skyfire y Overheat cayeron al vacío, el meca blanco no podía usar sus propulsores debido a que los sweeps los dañó para evitar que escaparan, mientras ellos caían los Decepticons huían hacia el firmamento.

.- ¡Ustedes rescaten al equipo, yo me encargaré de los Decepticons! .- Ordenó Starscream mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

.- Pero señor, lo importante es rescatarlos y alejarnos del planeta, esa fueron las órdenes del Director .- Replicó el piloto, Starscream abrió la compuerta.

.- Esos sweeps deben llevar una carga de energon, si la llevan a Char entonces recibiremos un ataque de los Decepticons mañana¡hagan lo que les ordené! .- Volvió a responder Starscream usando la primera excusa que le vino a la mente.

El seeker saltó al vacío y se transformó en medio del aire y fue tras los sweeps que ya casi habían dejado Cyron, mientras el equipo de rescate se acercó a las víctimas y con un rayo retractor los rescataron y los introdujeron a la nave, los rescatistas se deshicieron de las cadenas de energon y Skyfire se acercó al pilotó.

.- Debemos ayudar a Starscream, desvíe la nave hacia ellos .- Ordenó con urgencia el meca blanco, el piloto obedeció y fue tras el seeker y los sweeps, pero ellos ya estaban fuera de su alcance, de hecho, no aparecen en sus radares.

Starscream continuaba persiguiendo a los sweeps, había encendido los silenciadores y los antirradares para mantenerse invisibles, el seeker pudo ver a través de su radar la nave de rescate que se dirigía a ellos, maldijo por lo bajo y decidió actuar rápido o todo será historia, se preparó para una embestida y se dirigió a los 2 escoltas que tenía al frente, un ala atravesó el cuerpo del sweep por el torso aniquilándolo instantáneamente, mientras que el otro solo pudo conseguir destruirle el ala, éste cayó al vacío y gritaba aterrorizado, Starscream le restó importancia a ese, sino lo mata el fuego, la caída lo hará, Scourge miró hacia atrás y vio al F-15 acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, éste quedó boquiabierto¿Starscream está vivo¿pero cómo…?, él vio cuando Galvatron lo destruyó por segunda vez, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse del Decepticon y aceleró dejando atrás a sus camaradas, Starscream se dirigió al sweep de carga y se transformó en su modo original, se aferró al meca azul y éste daba vueltas de barril de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse del agarre.

.- ¡Déjame en paz maldito traidor! .-

.- Será mejor que te quedes quieto bruto, sino quieres estallar en mil pedazos; oh si, sé que llevas una carga de energon contigo, y no los llevarás con Galvatron .- Dijo Starscream maliciosamente.

.- ¡Tu tampoco los tendrás! .-

.- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero el energon? .- Dijo el seeker con voz lasciva.

El sweep continuó dando vueltas y más vueltas, casi logró liberarse de Starscream, pero éste se aferró con tanta fuerza que sus dedos atravesaron el metal azul del Decepticon, éste gimió del dolor y el seeker aprovechó la oportunidad de golpearlo en un solo punto, en la zona de carga del sweep hasta que consiguió atravesarlo, con el arma secundaria de Nightwind, el seeker sobrecargó el energon con descargas eléctricas y soltó al sweep que se moría del dolor, el energon dentro de él comenzó a ebullir y el calor era sumamente insoportable, el cubo estalló y se hizo una reacción en cadena y toda la carga comenzó a estallar, el sweep sintió como sus componentes internos estallaban junto con el energon y pronto el sweep estalló en mil pedazos, nada quedó de él excepto trozos de metal y humo.

Starscream miró con profunda satisfacción su obra maestra, 3 menos y faltan 2, volvió a transformarse en modo alterno y con todo su poder agregado a sus propulsores se dirigió a Scourge y al sweep que quedaban, estos ya había salido del planeta y se dirigían hacia Char, el planeta estaba lejos así que todavía tenía una oportunidad de acabarlos, antes de que lleguen al campo de asteroides que tenían al frente; Starscream aceleró hasta llegar a mach 2.8 y comenzó a perseguir al cuarto sweep, éste comenzó a esquivarlo y se separó de Scourge, Starscream lo perdió de vista y su radar tampoco registraba su locación debido a la interferencia que provocaba los asteroides, después se encargará de él, ahora debe ir tras su objetivo principal, Scourge.

Starscream se acercó al líder sweep y comenzó a embestirlo sin contemplación, Scourge evadía los ataques con dificultad, pero estaba tan aterrado por la presencia del F-15 que no sabía que hacer, huir no era la solución por los momentos, después de maldecir se transforma y devuelve el fuego al seeker, éste le da en un ala y Starscream grita del dolor, pero todo ese dolor lo convierte en ira, táctica que aprendió de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron y se transformó, abalanzándose sobre su víctima que estaba petrificada como una roca, Starscream acorraló a Scourge en un enorme asteroide y comenzó a golpearlo en la zona ventral con mucha furia, de vez en cuando daba rodillazos, o algún codazo y puñetazo en el rostro, usando los tasers de Nightwind para acentuar más el daño, el sweep sintió que todas sus extremidades se adormecían, no podía defenderse, Starscream lo atacaba demasiado rápido y en puntos clave para debilitarlo más, no dejó de golpearlo hasta que Scourge vomitó energon, Starscream no se detuvo, el seeker sonrió satisfecho y arrojó al ya debilitado sweep a un asteroide de menor tamaño que estaba por debajo de ellos, Scourge comenzó a arrastrarse por el rocoso suelo, gimiendo de dolor, Starscream aterriza detrás de él contemplando el vano esfuerzo por escapar de su enemigo, antes mira hacia el planeta para verificar que aun estaba solo, no quería que Skyfire o los demás Autobots lo vieran cometiendo un asesinato, por ahora no había moros en la costa y los asteroides los volverán invisibles por un rato, Starscream se acerca con parsimonia a su víctima y con brusquedad posó su pie sobre la espalda magullada del Decepticon, este escupió más energon por su boca y grita del dolor.

Starscream ríe sádicamente y con toda su furia patea el costado de Scourge, obligándola a darse vuelta, pudo ver el miedo en los ópticos del Decepticon, oh si, como le gustaba ser temido por sus enemigos.

Starscream es un nombre que provocaba temor en las chispas de sus enemigos, él seeker tenía su fama muy bien ganada, a cuantos a asesinado a energon frío por simple diversión, no les importaba si eran jóvenes, adultos o ancianos, él simplemente los exterminaba, como las basuras que eran, y esta vez no será la excepción, le demostraría a éste sweep porqué Starscream tenía fama de asesino cruel y despiadado, el seeker se hinca a su lado.

.- ¿Cómo quieres morir Scourge¿Lento y doloroso, o extremadamente lento y agonizante? .- inquirió burlonamente el seeker, pero en un impulso el sweep alcanzó su arma pero Starscream toma la muñeca de su víctima y la tritura obligándolo a soltar la pistola, luego con un movimiento personalizado de Spark – Na – Su torció la muñeca y le arrancó parte del brazo del sweep, este comenzó a gritar de dolor y horror .- ¿Sabías que en el espacio nadie puede oir tus gritos? .- Inquirió el seeker mientras se dirigía al otro brazo.

.- ¡No¡espera¡no lo hagas! .- Suplicó el sweep sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

.- ¿Oh hacer qué¿te refieres a esto? .- Y arrancó el segundo brazo del sweep, esta vez desde el hombro, Scourge no pudo aguantar más el dolor y continuó gritando con todas sus fuerzas, no se hacía ilusiones de que su camarada viniera a salvarlo, eso no forma parte de ser Decepticon, mientras el sweep gritaba Starscream veía hacia el planeta, pudo ver a la nave de rescate que se acercaba hacia ellos, el seeker maldijo por lo bajo, quería seguir divirtiéndose con su pequeño juguete, pero deberá acabar con este asunto ahora.

Sin esperar mucho Starscream cargó un pulso de electricidad y dirigió su puño con todas sus fuerzas hacia la caja de la chispa de Scourge, éste no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse siquiera, destrozó la coraza externa y algunos componentes, continuó penetrando su mano hasta llegar su objetivo, la caja de la chispa, se aferró a ella y la arrancó de su portador, Scourge apenas podía creer lo que veía, sus últimas imágenes fue ese malnacido seeker triturando su caja de chispa hasta que acabó con ella; poco a poco el Decepticon fue pereciendo hasta que su cuerpo se volvió gris y opaco; lo ha conseguido, a asesinado a Scourge, Starscream arroja a un lado la caja triturada y suspira aliviado, la primera fase a terminado, pero de pronto siente que algo se le olvida.

El sweep vio como el seeker torturaba y asesinaba a su comandante desde un asteroide cercano, temblaba de miedo a pesar de que él no fue la víctima, volvió a ocultarse detrás del asteroide y frotó su rostro con sus manos, trataba de calmarse, pero eso es algo casi imposible de hacer en estos momentos ya que lo peor está por venir¿cómo haría ahora¿qué le dirá a Galvatron de esto?, él ya no tiene a sus camaradas en quien apoyarse y no fue capaz de ayudar a su comandante por un ataque de cobardía, el sweep suspiró temblorosamente y con mucho miedo volvió a asomarse; un escalofrío recorrió su metálica espina, Starscream se había ido del lugar y solo estaba el cadáver de Scourge, miraba frenéticamente a todas partes pero solo veía más asteroides ir y venir, nada de Starscream.

Volvió a ocultarse y con manos nerviosas alcanzó su arma, flotaba hacia atrás sin despegar su vista de enfrente, su espalda chocó con una superficie y el sweep reaccionó instantáneamente, dándose vuelta y disparando nerviosamente hacia el atacante, pero solo se había topado con un asteroide, el Decepticon suspira aliviado; de pronto una mano rodea su cuello con fuerza y lo arroja violentamente hacia otro asteroide, el sweep vio con terror la figura escarlata y plata de Starscream frente a él, con sus ópticos rojos brillando como flamas infernales y rodeados de una sombra que acentúa más su malignidad, el sweep lo miraba fijamente, sus labios temblaban y trató de articular un "me rindo", pero solo consiguió balbucear, Starscream rió perversamente por el miedo del Decepticon, esa risa penetró los audios del sweep como un tétrico augurio, sabe muy bien que nada bueno le espera.

.- ¿Y ustedes son la nueva fuerza aérea de los Decepticons¿la "élite"?, es lo más patético que he visto en mi vida, con razón Galvatron les dispara cada vez que puede .- Dijo Starscream con tenebroso sarcasmo.

.- P-P-Por favor…n-no me m-m-mates…haré l-lo que t-t-tú me p-p-pidas…pero no m-me mates .- Suplicó el sweep con un hilillo de voz, Starscream levantó su cabeza sin dejar de mirar al sweep, bastante pensativo, entonces sus labios se torcieron en una maquiavélica sonrisa, el Decepticon azul ensancha sus ópticos temiendo lo que esté pensando el ejecutor de su comandante.

.- Entonces, tengo una idea que nos podría beneficiar a ambos… .-

00-00

La nave de rescate había salido de Cyron, buscaban por los radares la señal de Starscream y de los sweeps, pero los asteroides interfieren con la señal, Skyfire comenzó a preocuparse por la seguridad de su camarada y amigo¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Starscream¿por qué él se lanzó a atacarlos solo¡por Primus son 5 contra 1! Y el no está armado, Skyfire comenzó a indagar y no quiso pensar mal, pero piensa que puede estar siendo engañado por el seeker, de pronto un sonoro "bip" hace que Skyfire se pusiera atento y mirara el radar, una señal, y se acercaba a ellos velozmente.

.- ¿Starscream, eres tú? .- skyfire no perdió tiempo y comenzó a llamar a su camarada por su frecuencia.

.- Tarde como siempre Skyfire¿qué pensarán los invitados de tí? .- Fue la contestación del seeker, el meca blanco no pudo evitar sonreir por el clásico sarcasmo bromista de su amigo, vio a través de la ventanilla la figura del F-15 acercarse a ellos…¿con un prisionero?, la sonrisa de Skyfire se desvaneció cuando vio al seeker trayendo a uno de los sweeps amarrado con unas cadenas de energon y éste colgaba de un cable que traía Starscream, Skyfire ordenó al piloto abrir la compuerta para que el seeker pudiera entrar, inmediatamente Skyfire fue a esperarlo en dicho lugar.

Starscream se transforma y entra con su prisionero, lo arroja a un lado y luego se sacude las manos, pero Skyfire lo toma del hombro y lo vuelve para que enfrenten sus miradas, el meca blanco no se veía muy contento.

.- ¿Qué significa esto Starscream? .- Inquirió Skyfire señalando al sweep que permanecía callado.

.- ¿Eso de allá? .- Señaló con su pulgar al sweep .- Nada más es para asegurarnos que no diga nada a los Decepticons, solo es un "por si acaso" .- Explicó el seeker sin mucha preocupación.

.- ¿Un "por si acaso"¿acaso piensas que aun eres soldado?, pudiste haber muerto en ese campo de asteroides y quien sabe que habría pasado con Nightwind si le daba la noticia… .-

.- ¡Si es verdad Skyfire, ya no soy un soldado!, pero lo fui alguna vez, del bando de ellos para ser más preciso¿sabías tu que tenían un cargamento de energon?, si los hubiera dejado escapar mañana mismo tendríamos un ataque de los Decepticons .- Interrumpió el seeker con muy poca paciencia.

.- ¿Cómo sabías tu que ellos tenían una carga de energon? .- Preguntó el enorme meca mirando dudoso a Starscream.

.- Creo que la pregunta es muy tonta Skyfire, y la respuesta es muy obvia .- Respondió Starscream con mucha tranquilidad .- ¿Acaso crees que tengo tratos con ellos¿crees que yo arriesgaría la vida de Nightwind y mi chispa por estar con ellos de nuevo? .- Esa pregunta fue como una bofetada para Starscream, porque es precisamente eso lo que está haciendo, arriesga la vida de su amante y su hijo por un fin peligroso, pero le restó atención y esperó la respuesta de Skyfire que no dejaba de mirar a Starscream a los ópticos, luego suspiró y asintió, aparentemente convencido.

.- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? .- Inquirió mirando al sweep.

.- lo obvio, llevarlo con los Autobots, ellos se encargarán de él .- Respondió Starscream sin preocupación.

Skyfire ordenó vigilar al sweep mientras se daban vuelta y llegaban a Cybertron, el sweep tendría que ser interrogado, Starscream estaba seguro que la vigilancia sería mayor a partir de ahora, quizás haya podido convencer a Skyfire pero convencer a Prime y el resto de los Autobots será todo un reto, debe pensar como demonios haría para liberarse de esta.

00-00

El sweep fue interrogado y encarcelado por Repugnus, el interrogador notificó a Prime que los demás sweeps fallecieron debido a una extraña energía dañina que rodeaba a uno de los asteroides, la energía sobrecargó los sensores y componentes neural y cerebral de los sweeps y perecieron, confirmó que llevaban una carga de energon, pero éste fue destruido, él sobrevivió porque Starscream lo capturó a tiempo y no quería que Galvatron supiese de su existencia; al parecer fue lo suficientemente convincente para Prime, el joven líder habló con Starscream y le advirtió a no aventurarse de nuevo, ya que la próxima vez acabaría en la prisión de por vida, esa amenaza fue suficiente como para que Starscream dejara de lado su osadía...por los momentos.

Rodimus le notificó al Director del ICC que se debe cancelar todas las expediciones a Cyron hasta nuevo aviso, los sweeps no serán los únicos Decepticons que vayan a buscar energon en el planeta, con mucho pesar el Director accedió e inmediatamente le notificó a Skyfire, al meca blanco no le hizo gracia la noticia.

El seeker llega agotado al apartamento y Nightwind se abalanza sobre él en lo que escuchó la puerta cerrarse con seguro, ella lo abrazó y lo besó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Starscream devolvió el gesto y luego la hace mirar a los ópticos.

.- Lo logré Nightwind .- Susurró el seeker conteniendo la emoción, ella ensancha sus ópticos sorprendida.

.- ¿Lo…lograste¿acabaste con Scourge? .- Inquirió ella aun más sorprendida cuando Starscream le respondió afirmativamente ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, ella no sabía como reaccionar, si abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, o gritarle y golpearlo por la estupidez que cometió .- ¿Y…quién sigue en la lista? .-

.- Soundwave .- Respondió él con mucho rencor .- No te preocupes, no lo mataré mañana, ahora me dedicaré a ti, y nada más que a tí .- Agregó él con un susurro mientras besaba el cuello de la joven seeker, Nightwind se dejó hacer y rodeó el cuello de Starscream con sus brazos, estaba preocupada, tenía miedo que ésta misión fuera a fracasar, logró asesinar a Scourge, pero solo fue un golpe de suerte, porque ninguno de ellos se esperaba la presencia de Starscream, pero aun así él estaba en desventaja, y si no hubiera atacado rápido habría acabado muerto.

Starscream no quería pensar en la misión ahora, estaba demasiado agotado y le apetecía una lata de energon, y por supuesto, tener una interfaz con Nightwind para liberar las tensiones, además que le hacía falta unos cuantos mimos, Starscream recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían en el jacuzzi, con una traviesa sonrisa él toma a Nightwind en brazos y la lleva a la terraza, además estaba seguro que Jazz estaría cerca para presenciar el acto.

00-00

En el planeta Cyron se escuchaban los cantos de las extrañas aves y el rugir de algún animal del bosque, dentro de la espesura verde se encontraba el cuerpo herido y abollado del sweep escolta que cayó del cielo; su ala derecha estaba completamente destruida y de las uniones y rotores escurría energon, de su boca salía un hilillo de energon y su armadura presentaba algunas rajaduras, varios animales se acercaban al extraño ser y lo olfateaba para determinar que es y de donde viene, de pronto el sweep enciende sus ópticos a toda potencia y boqueando por aire, los animales huyen espantados del lugar, el meca azul apenas ladea su cabeza para verificar el lugar en donde estaba, no recordaba casi nada de lo que sucedió, si; aun estaba en Cyron, hizo un análisis rápido de su estado y no era nada bueno, se ha roto algunos componentes que le permiten mover las piernas, él echa un vistazo y se da cuenta que ambas piernas están rotas, el sweep deja caer su cabeza pesadamente, comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido, él estaba huyendo de una nave de rescate y cuando salieron del planeta y entraron al campo de asteroides su compañero fue aniquilado por un extraño jet y él perdió el ala, el jet se veía muy familiar, entonces supo de quien se trataba.

.- Starscream .- Susurró el sweep rencorosamente.

Mira su mano derecha y prueba sus dedos, puede moverlos, al igual que el brazo, quizás no con la libertad que quisiera, pero puede moverlo; el sweep busca la frecuencia de radio.

.- C-Cyclonus…debo…informarte algo .-

**To**** Be ****Continue**


	6. 06 Deja Vu

Hola de nuevo!!!! XD Oh si aqui traigo un nuevo cap, esta vez me quedo un poco mas larguito de lo normal u.u pero me gusto escribirlo n.n, y asi como le dije a Fantasia la situacion se torna muy dificil para nuestro seeker escarlata, espero que le guste el cap y como siempre agradezco mucho a la gente que lee el fic y apoyan mi humilde proyecto, acepto criticas constructivas, ya saben que estoy abiertas a sugerencias y comentarios ;) sin mas nada que decir, disfruten el cap y nos leemos luego, Bye!!!!

**

* * *

06 – Deja –Vu**

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, el edificio retumbaba con los alaridos de agonía, y con cada latigazo dado por el Segundo al Mando los demás Decepticons respingaban como si ellos fueran los que recibieran tan terrible castigo; el sweep estaba atado a una columna de desperdicios, con su espalda expuesta y completamente llena de rajaduras, al igual que el ala que le quedaba y exponía delicados circuitos que chispeaban pequeñas descargas azules; Cyclonus continuaba azotando a su subordinado con la misma furia que tendría su amo Galvatron, o al menos eso es lo que trataba de mostrar, el castigo era público, todos veían el terrible espectáculo y trataban de esconder sus expresiones de miedo, Galvatron estaba sentado en su trono disfrutando de tan esplendoroso panorama, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando Cyclonus azotó con mucha fuerza el ala del sweep y ésta se desencajó de su lugar, el Decepticon azul gritó de agonía y lloriqueaba pidiendo misericordia, entonces la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Galvatron al recordar por qué este miserable mecha estaba aquí, las chispas recorrieron su ornamentada cabeza y se perdieron en la parte posterior de esta, desvió su mirada a los demás subordinados y a pesar que no mostraban ningún tipo de simpatía por su camarada, pudo leer el miedo y la angustia en sus ópticos, pudo ver a Rumble que tragó aceite gruesamente cuando vio el ala del sweep caer al suelo y más energon comenzó a fluir de la herida, varios sintieron la necesidad de desviar sus miradas a otro lugar, pero ellos sabían que si lo hacían, entonces compartirían el destino del sweep condenado, y ellos preferían torturarse los ópticos antes que exponerse a cualquier castigo.

Galvatron se levanta de su trono y ordena a Cyclonus detenerse, éste obedece y se aleja un poco de la víctima al ver que su amo se acercaba a ellos, el sweep vio de reojo y con mucho terror como el demente líder se preparaba para atacarlo, o al menos eso es lo que decía su lenguaje corporal, él temblaba, lloriqueaba y gemía temblorosamente, sus ópticos recorría la multitud que estaba a unos pasos de él y sus atormentadores, todos tenían una mirada de "que bueno que no estoy en su coraza", pero ninguno mostró una verdadera lástima por él, después de todo, son Decepticons; Galvatron miró por un instante al sweep encadenado y sin dejar de hacerlo extendió su mano a Cyclonus indicándole que le diera el látigo, éste lo cedió sin titubear un instante, los ópticos del sweep se ensancharon temerosos al ver que ahora el mismo Galvatron será quien lo torture a partir de ahora, el miedo aumentó al doble y comenzó a negar con su cabeza frenéticamente, rogándole por que cesara el castigo.

.- Te arrancaré toda tu miserable piel de metal, pieza por pieza, hasta que comiences a rogar que acabe con tu patética vida .- Dijo Galvatron con peligroso tono de voz, condenando a su subordinado a sufrir.

Sin más que agregar Galvatron azotó la espalda del sweep con tanta fuerza que éste chilló involuntariamente y los demás Decepticons dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando su líder comenzó a azotar incesantemente al sweep, no le daba oportunidad de reponerse del primer ataque para recibir el otro, Galvatron lo azotaba a cada astrosegundo con mucha brutalidad, Cyclonus permanecía inmutable y vio de reojo a los demás Decepticons que ya no soportaban seguir viendo esta terrible tortura; las rajaduras comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y los circuitos de la espalda del sweep quedaron expuestos, pero el demente líder no se detuvo, más bien aceleró el ataque, quería que su subordinado sufriera un dolor que nadie pudiera imaginar, esto parecía no tener fin, el sweep gritaba tanto que él mismo se ensordecía, y sus componentes vocales comenzaron a sobrecalentarse al igual que su procesador de dolor, su mente estaba entumecida, pero aun registraba el horrible dolor del látigo cada vez que golpeaba su espalda.

.- Maldito miserable…criaturas inservibles¡todos ustedes son unos buenos para nada! .- Gritó Galvatron mientras continuaba azotando a su víctima, las chispas continuaban recorriendo la corona púrpura y sus ópticos brillaron de furia hasta volverse casi blancos.

.- ¡Pero amo!...¡Nosotros!...¡no sabíamos!... .- El sweep pudo decir entre la agonía, fue todo lo que logró decir, Galvatron continuaba azotando con más furia que antes, esas palabras lo enardecieron aun más.

.- ¡No sabían¡por supuesto que no sabían nada¡ustedes nunca saben nada¡no supieron prevenir esta situación¡no supieron encargarse de un par de inútiles Autobots¡no supieron defenderse en un campo de asteroides¡ahora perdimos una gran carga de energon por su incompetencia¡y resulta que ese malnacido de Starscream continúa vivo! .- Los azotes se hicieron más brutales, y los demás Decepticons no soportaban estar más tiempo ahí, pero galvatron los miró de reojo por un instante, adivinando lo que ellos planeaban hacer .- ¡Ustedes no se muevan de donde están! .- Rugió el líder púrpura y los demás obedecieron como animales domados, y luego volvió su atención a su víctima, su espalda estaba completamente destruida al igual que algunos circuitos, el látigo no era de energon, era una arma sólida, de metal, adornados con punzantes púas que se aferran al metal y la arranca de su víctima, era un arma sumamente brutal.

.- P-P-Pero amo…se s-s-sup-pone…q-que ust-t-ted…ac-c-cabó con…él…hace…t-t-tiempo… .- Replicó humildemente el sweep entre gemidos y sollozos de dolor, deseó no haber dicho tales palabras, porque al ver que los ópticos de Galvatron brillaron aun más furiosos solo significa una cosa…el líder malinterpretó lo que dijo, y eso puede costarle la vida.

.- ¿Qué dijiste basura viviente? .- Inquirió el Líder entre dientes, el sweep se encogió en la columna como si quisiera desaparecer en ella .- ¿Estás queriendo decir que yo tengo la culpa? .- Volvió a preguntar Galvatron con el mismo tono peligroso, el sweep dirigió su temerosa mirada a sus camaradas, Primus si tan solo ellos pudieran ayudarlo, si ellos tuvieran las agallas para poner a este demente ser en su lugar y lo desataran de esa columna, no quería imaginarse como estaba su espalda, pero si dolía como el infierno y casi sentía que se desmayaba .- ¡¿Dices que yo tengo la culpa?! .- La imponente voz de su líder lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a una terrible y abominable realidad, miró de reojo a Galvatron que esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su subordinado, el sweep tragó aceite y negó con su cabeza, el Lord Decepticon lo mira por un instante y sonríe malignamente, luego se da media vuelta y se aleja de su víctima con pasos lentos, los demás veían alternamente y con muchos nervios a Galvatron y al sweep, anticipando lo que pueda ocurrir, el condenado dio un pequeño respiro entre los jadeos, su cuerpo temblaba mezcla de dolor y miedo.

Galvatron se detiene por un instante, pensativo, en silencio, la tensión aumentaba en cada astrosegundo y parecía quebrantarse al más mínimo sonido, parecía una eternidad; entonces el suspiro del líder Decepticon rompió ese incómodo silencio y todos dirigieron su mirada a su persona.

.- Yo creo que si .- Respondió Galvatron con rencor y odio en su voz, se volvió para ver a su víctima cuya angustia había regresado al escuchar esas palabras, el Lord Decepticon estrecho sus ópticos y miró a su Teniente .- Cyclonus…ya sabes que hacer .- Fue todo lo que ordenó Galvatron y el mecha volador se elevó por los aires transformándose en su modo alterno, dejó salir un cable con un gancho en su extremo y cuando agregó potencia a sus propulsores el gancho se clavó en la espalda herida del sweep, éste gritó una vez más por el insoportable dolor que sentía y esta vez no había descanso de astrosegundos, el gancho se insertaba aun más cuando Cyclonus se elevaba, el peso del sweep provocaba que el artefacto penetrara en sus circuitos haciendo que sintiera un indescriptible dolor, pudo ver como sus camaradas lo miraban aterrorizados desde abajo, ellos sabían que le iba a suceder, ya habían presenciado esto anteriormente, y él también lo sabía, entonces la angustia duplicó su intensidad comenzó a sentir un ataque de pánico mientras se alejaba dolorosamente del suelo.

.- ¡Poderoso Galvatron…por favor…no me haga esto…yo soy su fiel sirviente¡Yo no lo estoy culpando¡se lo juro¡YO NO LO ESTOY CULPANDO! .- El sweep gritó con angustia y dolor mezclado y su voz se perdió en el aire cuando Cyclonus se alejó volando con él del lugar, los demás Decepticons miraban con horror la escena y algunos no pudieron evitar dar un respingo o sentir escalofríos por lo que estaba a punto de venir.

.- Al pozo de fundición¡ahora! .- La orden del demente líder hizo que sus subordinados obedecieran sin titubear, todos levantaron el vuelo y siguieron la trayectoria de Cyclonus, Galvatron volaba detrás de su pobre ejército, vigilándolos como un águila vigila a una liebre desde el aire.

Los pozos de fundición eran sinónimo de muerte lenta y dolorosa, tortura concentrada antes de morir, el infierno viviente, todo lo catastrófico que se le pueda ocurrir a un Autobot y a un Decepticon, esos pozos fueron inventados por los mismo Decepticons, en Kaon habían cientos de estas maldiciones ardientes, a diferencia de lo que los Autobots creen el contenido de los pozos no es lava ni ningún otro compuesto ardiente, son los cuerpos derretidos de las víctimas que han sido arrojadas durante milenios y se han acumulado hasta formar un compuesto parecido al de la lava ardiente, al principio fueron usados para arrojar a los Autobots capturados y estos se derretían en la caldera hasta que solo quedaba el metal líquido, por supuesto todo esto ocurría mientras el Autobot pedía misericordia, luego las calderas se fueron llenando de más y más víctimas hasta que se convirtieron en los famosos Pozos de Fundición, y ahora los mismos Decepticons probaron esta horripilante muerte cuando Galvatron ordenó construir un pozo en Char, que aunque fuera uno solo, no dejaba de ser atemorizante.

Los Decepticons llegaron a su destino y todos aterrizaron alrededor del pozo, manteniendo una prudencial distancia de este, Cyclonus se encontraba flotando sobre el pozo con su víctima aun clavada en el gancho y se retorcía de dolor y agonía como una lombriz en un anzuelo, todos los mecas tenían sus ópticos fijos en el sweep condenado y Galvatron aterrizó en una enorme saliente, estaba a unos 10 metros sobre el pozo, varias columnas de humo se levantaban hacia el cielo fantasmagóricamente, el líder miró por un instante a la víctima y ésta lo miró a él, Galvatron alcanzó un antebrazo que estaba a sus pies y lo mostró al sweep para que prestara atención, para que viera cual sería su destino por fracasar la misión, por traicionar a los Decepticons; el meca púrpura arrojó el antebrazo al pozo y éste comenzó a disolverse con el resto del metal hasta quedar fundido, el sweep sollozaba y temblaba de miedo, miraba una vez más a sus camaradas y luego a Cyclonus, sus ópticos se volvieron locos y miraban de un lado a otro buscando alguna salida, pero sabía que no encontraría ninguna, éste es el final, un trágico, humillante y miserable final, SU final.

.- ¡Observen bien Decepticons! .- Todos los mecas desviaron su atención a Galvatron al oir su imponente voz .- ¡Este es el castigo que aguarda a quien quiera que ose pasar por encima de mí¡a todo aquel que falle una misión será recompensado con la muerte a partir de ahora¡no habrá perdón, ni segundas oportunidades, solo ESTO¡si ésta es la única manera de motivarlos a ustedes a completar una misión…QUE ASI SEA! .- Y con estas duras palabras el meca púrpura ordenó a Cyclonus a soltar a la víctima, ésta calló gritando de terror en todo el trayecto hasta que calló al pozo.

Los Decepticons miraban horrorizados como el sweep trataba de mantenerse a flote, luchaba por salir de ese pozo, pero era demasiado grande y él cayó en el centro precisamente para que evitara salir, los gritos de agonía y dolor se grabaron en las mentes y chispas de los soldados desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio era satisfacción, música para sus audios, ahora era un augurio de terror y penuria para quienquiera que se atreva faltar su palabra o fallar una acción; en breems el cuerpo del sweep se fundió con el metal derretido y sus gritos dejaron de oírse, su agonía había terminado, pero apenas comenzaba para los Decepticons; cuando la ejecución fue terminada Galvatron ordenó a sus soldados que se retiraran inmediatamente, excepto Cyclonus, éste muy obediente se transformó y se posó a un lado de su líder, prestando atención a lo que iba decir.

.- Hemos perdido demasiadas cargas de energon por culpa de su incompetencia, y ahora ese malnacido de Starscream se aparece y nos empeora los planes .- Comentó Galvatron a su Teniente con voz baja, pero frustrada y furiosa.

.- Podemos emprender una nueva búsqueda para encontrar energon en otro lugar, en cuanto a Starscream, yo puedo acabarlo por usted poderoso amo .- Sugirió sumisamente el segunda meca violeta, Galvatron sonrió de manera burlona.

.- ¿Por qué mandar a un inútil como tú cuando yo mismo puedo acabar con él? .- Respondió el meca púrpura mirando al firmamento, a un punto fijo en cielo, una estrella azul que brillaba con luz constante y segura en la lejanía, el planeta Cybertron .- Tengo una idea Cyclonus .-

.- Escucho con atención mi señor .-

.- Debemos esperar por un tiempo breve, dejemos que baje la guardia, solo así será mucho más fácil… .-

.- Pero amo¿cómo entraremos a Cybertron sin ser detectados? .- Inquirió curioso el Teniente Decepticon, Galvatron torció sus labios en una repulsiva sonrisa.

.- No te preocupes Cyclonus, tengo mis métodos, simplemente aguardaremos y cuando llegue el momento entonces… .- Finalizó la sentencia con una demente risotada que retumbó por los edificios destruidos e hizo eco por la zona de manera demoníaca.

00-00

El seeker escarlata es llevado al edificio del Senado siendo escoltado por 2 guardias, Starscream tenía sus manos esposadas detrás de su espalda y los guardias lo llevaban tomado por los brazos, estaba completamente enojado y frustrado, esos Autobots si que son estúpidos y completamente desagradecidos¿acaso no entienden que él los salvó de sufrir un ataque al ciclo siguiente?, esos Autobots y sus estúpidas medidas de seguridad, como si eso lo detendría por el resto de su vida, el F-15 pensaba en las mil maldiciones que les deseaba a los Autobots mientras los guardias lo guiaban por los pasillos de paredes blancas, los demás mecas lo miraban curiosos y él les devolvía una mirada asesina¿qué fue lo que dijo Nightwind el otro ciclo en Mecorg?: "Si tus ópticos tuvieran rayos lásers…", en estos momentos deseaba tenerlos para fulminar a los idiotas que lo miraban inquisitivos; pronto llegaron a la oficina de Prime y cuando la puerta se abrió mostró la magnificencia de la oficina, tenía forma rectangular y el piso era de color negro pulido, estaba tan bien trabajado que se reflejaba todo el entorno como un oscuro espejo, las paredes son de color gris pálido y estaban adornados con cientos de hologramas de los antiguos Primes, Starscream pudo reconocer a Optimus y a Sentinel entre la multitud, el techo estaba dividido en 4 secciones cóncavas y de un color blanco marfil, unas enormes lámparas redondas colgaban elegantemente del centro de cada cúpula, sus luces blancas iluminarían exquisitamente la habitación en horas de la noche , en el fondo la pared era un enorme cristal y mostraba una vista panorámica de Iacon, Starscream sintió una gran envidia a Prime por poseer tan agradable vista, y delante de la ventana estaba el escritorio y su dueño actual lo ocupaba en estos momentos, estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada del ex – decepticon y cuando Starscream estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su escritorio fijaron sus ópticos.

Ambos se dijeron mucho tan solo con sus miradas, las palabras solo serían un aderezo adicional que condimentara la situación, y a pesar que Starscream era impulsivo esta vez dejaría su brazo a torcer…solo un poco.

.- ¿Sabes por qué estás detenido Starscream? .- Preguntó Prime rompiendo con el silencio que separaba ambos mecas, los guardias se alejaron un par de pasos del jet escarlata pero mantuvieron un estado de alerta por si acaso.

.- Si Prime, lo sé muy bien, no necesito ser genio para saberlo .- Respondió el seeker con su característica sonrisa y sarcasmo, Rodimus estrechó sus ópticos y continuó.

.- Entonces también sabes que te puede suceder en estos momentos por transgredir una orden .- Esa fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, y la sonrisa de Starscream fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que sus labios se volvieron una línea recta, Rodimus relajó su expresión al ver que Starscream captó sus palabras y se reclinó en su asiento cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho .- ¿Vas a desperdiciar todas las oportunidades que te hemos dado por un impulso Starscream? .-

.- Simplemente hice lo correcto .- Siseó el seeker muy enojado, Rodimus suspiró frustrado.

.- Tus órdenes eran rescatar al equipo Epsilon y regresar a Cybertron, tan sencillo como eso, en ningún momento ordené que te aventuraras fuera del planeta a perseguir a esos sweeps, especialmente sin ningún tipo de armas .- Contraatacó Rodimus alzando la voz .- Y estoy seguro que el Director tampoco ordenó tal cosa .- Agregó un poco más calmado, Starscream bufó fastidiado.

.- Si tanto te preocupa que esté desarmado entonces devuélveme mis armas Prime .-

.- Sabes muy bien que no voy a hacer eso, estás en libertad condicional y se te prohibió el porte de armas en Cybertron PERMANENTEMENTE, así como tienes prohibido salir del planeta sin permiso, ésta fue una excepción debido a la emergencia que tuvo Skyfire y Overheat y el Instituto necesitaba a alguien experimentado para que guiara el grupo de rescate, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas abusar de nuestra nobleza, existen leyes en este planeta Starscream, leyes ESTRICTAS que debes acatar si quieres vivir en paz .- Prime fue muy firme en sus palabras y Starscream tuvo que contener una mueca de disgusto.

.- Esos sweeps llevaban una carga de energon Prime, iban a atacarnos al ciclo siguiente si esa carga llegaba a ellos¿acaso ustedes no eran atacados muy a menudo últimamente?, estoy seguro que es ahí donde ellos están recibiendo energon, si mandan un grupo de vigilantes a ese planeta ellos estarán indefensos y se verán obligados a… .-

.- Esa información nos la dio el prisionero, gracias .- Interrumpió el joven líder .- Debería mandarte a prisión ahora mismo Starscream, pero… debido al esfuerzo que hiciste por evitar que la carga de energon llegara a su destino, haber hecho que el número de Decepticons se redujera un poco y la información que nos dio el prisionero, serás perdonado, solo esta vez¿Has entendido Starscream? .-

El seeker estaba petrificado, viendo con profundo odio al meca marrón y amarillo que estaba frente a él, sentía que estaba siendo tratado peor que un lacayo, atado con esposas de energon, siendo escoltados por un par de inútiles guardias y además siendo regañado como una chispa por el actual líder Autobot.

.- ¿Has entendido Starscream? .-

No era suficiente ser vigilado constantemente, despojado de sus armas y sin privacidad, sino que tenía prohibido la salida de Cybertron, eso es como si le prohibieran volar, se supone que el cielo no es el límite para un seeker, al contrario, es su hogar, su elemento, y estos miserables le estaban privando de todo esto.

.- Starscream¿has entendido? .-

¿Por qué¿por qué sucedió todo esto¿por qué?

.- Starscream .-

¿Por qué?, nada de esto es justo, nada sale bien¿en verdad estaré condenado¿pero condenado a qué¿condenado a qué?

.-¡Starscream!.-

¡¿Condenado a qué?!

.- ¡STARSCREAM! .-

El seeker despierta exaltado y mira a todas direcciones, a su lado estaba Skyfire quien lo miraba con intensidad, el seeker miró en su escritorio los diferentes datapads que había, uno de ellos tenía una advertencia de Rodimus Prime, el seeker toma el datapad lo lee y luego lo deja caer en el escritorio descuidadamente y de mala gana, el seeker deja salir un suspiro de cansancio y descansa su rostro en sus palmas abiertas; el meca blanco se sienta frente a él cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio, Skyfire estaba preocupado por Starscream, desde hace un tiempo él estaba un poco ausente, apático y cansado, es posible que la razón sea por el bienestar de su compañera, después de lo que le ocurrió Starscream ha estado más preocupado de lo normal y no ha podido concentrarse, estar atado y esperar una chispa debe ser muy difícil, especialmente si eres Starscream.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? .- La pregunta hizo que el seeker destapara su rostro y se reclinara en su silla.

.- Podría estar mejor .- Respondió el F-15 con voz cansada.

.- No lo dudo¿hay algo que te perturba? .- Skyfire inquirió muy curioso, y la mirada perturbada de Starscream fue la respuesta .- Ah vamos Starscream, somos amigos, puedes contarme tu problema, no le diré nada a nadie .- Volvió a insistir el enorme meca blanco.

.- Prefiero dejar este tema a un lado Skyfire .- Respondió Starscream con voz agotada, se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, apretando entre los ópticos la zona afectada para liberarse un poco de la tensión, Skyfire suspiró frustrado y meditó nuevamente.

.- De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme no lo hagas¿pero al menos podrías aceptar una invitación? .- El enorme jet se reclinó hacia delante y Starscream suspiró cansado y miró a su camarada con ópticos entre cerrados.

.- ¿Qué tramas Skyfire? .-

.- Nada .- El meca blanco se encogió de hombros .- Tan solo quería invitarte a ti y a Nightwind a un lugar para beber energon y charlar un rato, y…supongo que Sunstorm también puede venir .- Agregó Skyfire a regañadientes, Starscream lo miró sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo que Skyfire no lo invitaba a tomar un trago y se vio tentado a aceptarlo, pero luego recordó su pequeña diligencia, había terminado de construir el segundo rifle después de reincorporarse hace un megaciclo, durante ese lapso de tiempo no han sufrido ataques de los Decepticons lo que ha tranquilizado bastante al seeker escarlata, pero aun no ha analizado los cristales y él se había propuesto hacerlo esa misma noche, Starscream vuelve a suspirar.

.- Suena muy tentador Skyfire, gracias…pero no gracias .- Dijo Starscream después de pensarlo mejor, Skyfire tuerce los ópticos.

.- ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas Starscream? .-

.- Por Primus Skyfire estoy agotado, lo que quiero es llegar a casa y acostarme, quiero olvidar que existo en este mundo al menos por hoy .- Respondió el seeker escarlata muy a la defensiva.

.- ¿Un viernes en la noche acostarse temprano?, vamos Starscream, precisamente por tu condición actual es que te estoy invitando¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente? .- Skyfire volvió a insistir, Starscream suspiró derrotado y desvió su mirada a la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de los edificios y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento .- Pareces que hubieras salido de la cripta de los Decepticons esta mañana, dormir solo te relajará el cuerpo, pero debes relajar tu chispa, necesitas divertirte un rato, olvidarte del trabajo y pasarla bien¿qué dices? .-

Skyfire es insistente, o necio, Starscream no sabía que le quedaba mejor al enorme meca volador, pero si reconoció que necesitaba divertirse un rato, desde que llegó a Cybertron no ha hecho otra cosa que trabajar y pasar horas extras involucrándose en sus asuntos personales, llega tarde a casa y está unas escasas horas conversando con Nightwind y Sunstorm y luego dormía pensando en cómo demonios acabará con Soundwave; la situación se estaba tornando más difícil después que Rodimus le dio la advertencia hace un megaciclo, estaba seguro que ahora Jazz estaría el doble de alerta, o quizás tenga más espías pisándole los talones, además que debe cuidar de su amante y acompañarla todas las semanas al médico para la revisión de su chispita, tenía mucho estrés acumulado y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, el seeker odiaba admitirlo pero Skyfire tiene razón, necesitaba distraerse un rato, su cuerpo lo necesita y su mente también, y sus receptores de gusto timbraron con el solo hecho de pensar en unos deliciosos tragos de alto grado.

.- De acuerdo Skyfire, me convenciste .- El seeker cedió y su camarada sonrió satisfecho .- ¿Iremos a donde siempre? .-

.- La verdad no, estaba pensando en un lugar diferente .- La sonrisa se amplió aun más tornándose traviesa y a la vez maliciosa, Starscream lo miró preocupado.

.- Skyfire…¿a dónde piensas llevarnos? .- Starscream se preocupó aun más cuando recibió una sonrisa mucho más amplia y maliciosa de su camarada, sea lo que sea que tenga en mente Skyfire no debe ser muy agradable.

00-00

Luces de neón, música estridente, gente alborotada y bulliciosa; 3 cosas mezcladas que como resultado es un club nocturno bastante popular en Vos, sin mencionar que es fin de semana y ese ciclo era ciclo de cobro, es decir que el lugar estaba 3 veces más lleno de lo normal; Starscream estaba con cara de pocos amigos a diferencia de Nightwind, Skyfire y Sunstorm que disfrutaban del ambiente del local; el seeker escarlata le disgustaba estar en lugares cerrados y atestados de gente, recuerda que una vez en la Tierra hizo una misión con Soundwave en la que tuvo que entrar a un lugar similar al que estaba ahora, para Starscream era un lugar repugnante, no sabía que opinión tenía Soundwave con respecto al sitio, tampoco le importaba saberlo, pero a él le disgustaba estar ahí; y para colmo a Skyfire se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de entrar a un club nocturno llena de gente escandalosa y bailando como lo hacían esas miserables criaturas primitivas de la Tierra, era denigrante ver a unos cybertronianos moverse como salvajes que esperan a que la lluvia caiga sobre ellos, ahora dudaba que la intensión de su camarada sea relajarlo, más bien quiere que se vuelva loco de remate.

El grupo entra y consiguen una mesa para 4 personas cerca de la pista de baile, Starscream se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla mientras los demás tomaban asiento civilizadamente, una mesera se acerca a ellos y toma la orden de cada uno, después de un rato la mesera vuelve con una bandeja y 4 tarras de energon, los reparte a cada uno y se retira, ellos conversan de esto y aquello excepto Starscream que parecía estar metido en otra dimensión hasta que el volumen de la música aumentó y sacó de su ensimismamiento, más gente se dirigió a la pista de baile y Starscream se cubrió los audios perturbado, vio a los 2 seekers y al Autobot que reían y disfrutaban el momento.

.- ¡¿Skyfire por qué nos trajiste aquí?! .- El seeker tuvo que gritar para que su amigo lo escuchara.

.- ¡¿Qué?! .-

.- ¡¿DIJE QUE POR QUE NOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ?! .- Volvió a preguntar el seeker escarlata.

.- ¡¿No te agrada?! .- Sunstorm fue el que hizo la pregunta esta vez, no pudo evitar sonreir por la expresión molesta de su hermano.

.- ¡Se supone que vinimos a relajarnos, no a estresarnos más! .- Starscream estaba muy molesto por la tonta idea de Skyfire.

.- ¡Vamos Starscream, vinimos a divertirnos, deja a un lado la amargura y disfruta del ambiente! .- Respondió Skyfire levantando la voz y chasqueando sus dedos al ritmo de la música.

.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que disfrute el ambiente¡me trajiste al peor lugar de Cybertron, detesto los lugares atestado de gente, con música sumamente alta y que los demás se comporten como primitivos cabezas huecas! .- Starscream tomó el tarro de energon y bebió de un solo sorbo el contenido para calmar sus nervios.

.- ¡La rutina hace daño Starscream, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer algo diferente! .- Respondió Skyfire con una sonrisa traviesa y bebiendo calmadamente su energon.

.- ¡¿Pero por qué tuviste que elegir este lugar?! .- Se quejó el seeker escarlata, entonces vio algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto, Sunstorm se levantó e invitó a su cuñada a bailar, los ópticos de Starscream brillaron molestos y cuando Nightwind aceptó la invitación y TOMÓ la mano de su hermano el seeker escarlata sintió que estallaría en cualquier momento, la mano azulada tomó la mano oscura e impidió que se alejara de él .- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! .- El tono de la pregunta fue tétrica a pesar de haber gritado, pero Nightwind le restó atención.

.- ¡Voy a bailar, hace tiempo que no muevo el esqueleto¡¿te molesta?! .- Nightwind estaba perturbada por los celos de su amante.

.- ¡Si me molesta y bastante, no irás a ningún lado¡¿me oyes?! .- Starscream la haló hacia él para que volviera a sentarse, pero Nightwind se zafó de su agarre.

.- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Starscream¡quiero divertirme un rato¡¿es eso un crimen?! .-

.- ¡¿Pero por qué tienes que ir con Sunstorm?! .- Starscream señaló a su hermano con un dedo índice acusador y el seeker dorado estrechó sus ópticos, bastante incómodo por lo que quiso decir su hermano.

.- ¡¿Y que tiene de malo que vaya conmigo¡ella es mi cuñada, no voy hacer nada indecente, solo bailar! .- Sunstorm hizo énfasis en la palabra bailar y el seeker escarlata fijó sus furiosos ópticos en su hermano, Skyfire miraba bastante entretenido la escena mientras bebía otro trago de energon.

.- ¡Yo no quiero que ella baile contigo, primero muerto que verla con alguien más! .-

.- ¡¿Entonces por qué no vienes con nosotros?! .- La seeker inquirió por fin y los 3 la miraron estupefactos .- ¡si tanto te molesta que yo esté con alguien más, entonces levanta tu trasero de esa silla y ven con nosotros! .- Continuó Nightwind cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, Starscream abrió su boca para decir algo pero ni una palabra salió, en vez de eso quedó petrificado y Sunstorm sonrió malévolamente.

.- ¡Cierto Starscream, si tanto te molesta que ella esté con alguien más, ven con nosotros! .- Repitió el seeker dorado con mezcla de burla y desafío; Starscream suspiró toda su frustración¿él, bailar?, jamás en su vida lo había hecho, y no quería hacerlo ahora, pero su amante no tenía intensiones de sentarse la siguiente media hora, después de pensarlo unos breems Starscream decide levantarse con muy mala gana y tomó la mano de su amante, los 3 seekers se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a un atónito Skyfire que casi se ahoga con su propio energon cuando vio a su camarada dirigirse a la multitud bulliciosa.

.- ¿Starscream va a bailar?, esto tengo que grabarlo .- Se dijo a sí mismo el meca gigante mientras sacaba de su cabina una pequeña grabadora, la enciende y la enfoca en sí mismo primero .- Soy Skyfire y hoy es fin de semana, la hora es 11:23:08 pm y la razón por la que grabo este video es porque Starscream, óigase bien, Starscream va a bailar esta noche, y si no me quieren creer, véanlo ustedes mismos .- Luego dirige la cámara hacia la pista de baile y enfoca a los 3 seekers que buscaban un lugar apropiado para bailar.

Nightwind fue la primera que empezó a bailar en lo que comenzó una nueva canción, los chicos la miraban embobados, ella bailaba al compás de la música de manera sensual, se contorneaba elegantemente incitando a los hermanos a unirse a ella, ambos tenían la boca abierta por el hermoso espectáculo que veían y cuando Starscream vió que su hermano la miraba de arriba abajo embelesado lo golpeó en su hombro para que despertara, una mirada furiosa fue lo que recibió del seeker dorado por haberlo golpeado.

.- Vamos muchachos, no se peleen, vengan y diviértanse, esto está muy bueno .- Dijo Nightwind entre risas y sin dejar de bailar, Sunstorm fue el primero que se unió en la pista y Starscream tragó aceite gruesamente, no quería bailar, detestaba bailar, pero los celos se sobrepusieron al orgullo cuando su hermano tomó a su amante por la cintura y luego él se unió al baile, formando un trío bailarín con Nightwind en medio de los 2; la chica lanzó sus brazos al aire ondeándolos al ritmó de la música.

Starscream la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a ella mientras se movían al compás, Sunstorm quien estaba detrás de Nightwind la tomó por la cintura y la lanzó al aire; ella aprovechó e hizo una voltereta y aterrizó graciosamente en los brazos de Starscream riendo por la diversión; Starscream aprovechó e hizo que Nightwind hiciera una pirueta alrededor de su cuerpo y luego ella pasó entre las piernas de su amante y la lanzó hacia su hermano; Sunstorm estaba impresionado, jamás había visto a Starscream bailar de esa manera y por casualidad desvió su mirada hacia la mesa y vio que Skyfire estaba filmándolos muy sonriente, el F-15 dorado no pudo evitar sonreir y continuó bailando, esta vez haló a Nightwind haciendo que se aferrara en su cintura dorado y la bajó, entonces ella se desenganchó de su cuñado y Starscream la haló hacia sí, los 3 moviéndose al ritmo de la música y sin separarse un instante, la seeker oscura estaba impresionada por la habilidad del ex – comandante aéreo, pensó que él era todo un poste de luz, pero demostró ser estupendo bailarín, al igual que Sunstorm, los hermanos son hábiles en el baile, es una lástima que Starscream deteste bailar, tanto talento desperdiciado, pero aun así él estaba divirtiéndose, desde que inició el baile Starscream no ha parado de sonreír, y Skyfire no ha parado de grabar.

La canción había terminado y luego una nueva tonada inició, un ritmo lento y meloso y todos los bailarines tomaron a sus parejas y se juntaron aun más, moviéndose lentamente y de manera romántica, los seekers miraron a su alrededor todo lo que ocurría y Starscream miró a su hermano, ordenándole con la mirada que se largara del lugar, el seeker dorado captó la indirecta y se retiró sonriendo de manera traviesa, entonces Starscream tomó a su amante y la abrazó, Nightwind rodeó el cuello del F-15 con sus brazos y lo miró intensamente, sonriendo de manera traviesa y moviéndose lentamente, siguiendo el lento compás de la música romántica que ahora se oía; mientras tanto Skyfire y Sunstorm reían a carcajadas por el video que había grabado el Autobot, Starscream se veía realmente gracioso y era increíble que alguien lo haya convencido para que bailara, y su expresión cambió drásticamente a medida que avanzaba el baile; se veía relajado y la estaba pasando muy bien, la idea no fue mala después de todo, Skyfire guardaría ese video para reírse un rato y Sunstorm lo usaría para chantajear a su hermano cada vez que tengan un problema, la pareja de seeker seguía bailando, Nightwind tenía una expresión traviesa y maliciosa mientras que Starscream se sentía incómodo y evitaba la mirada de su amante¿qué hacía él en la pista de baile?, no sabía de donde sacó las ganas de seguir bailando, sobre todo una tonada tan cursi y melosa como esa, y en medio de tantos mecas que seguían el compás de la música, si que era frustrante.

.- Y tu decías que no te gustaba bailar .- Nightwind sonrió traviesa y su amante tragó aceite nerviosamente y desvió su mirada a sus pies.

.- Odio esto con toda mi chispa, pero…supongo que no hace daño hacer una excepción, SOLO esta vez .- Starscream respondió mirando de reojo a su amante quien rio entre dientes y golpeó su cabina dorada de manera juguetona, los 2 continuaron bailando hasta que la canción terminó y Starscream llevó a Nightwind a la mesa; Sunstorm y Skyfire los veía a ambos, presionaban sus labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada, Starscream los miró dudoso .- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? .-

.- Nada .- Respondieron al unísono y continuaron bebiendo su segundo trago de energon como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Starscream no era tonto, algo se traían entre manos y dio un sorbo a su segunda ronda sin dejar de mirarlos de reojo.

Un meca se acerca a ellos tambaleante y con un vaso en la mano y de manera amenazante, Skyfire lo ve y pudo ver que miraba con intensidad a la seeker nocturna, Starscream se percató de lo que hacía el recién llegado, y ahora sus ópticos rojos se posaron en su figura amenazante y vigilantes, Nightwind estaba ensimismada, acariciaba su vientre con su dedo índice, sentía algunas cosquillas que le hacía la chispa, al parecer también disfrutó la sesión de baile, pero el meca aun estaba ahí y no dejaba de mirar a la seeker negra y violeta, Starscream no soportó más y se levantó lentamente, se dio cuenta que el meca apenas le llegaba por la barbilla y no era tan corpulento como él, Sunstorm y Skyfire miraron la escena y se preparaban para detener al seeker escarlata en caso que ocurriera un enfrentamiento…lo más seguro es que ocurra.

.- ¿Cuál es tu problema basura de metal?, ella está conmigo así que piérdete si no quieres que te arranque los ópticos .- Starscream amenazó con mucha rudeza al recién llegado, Nightwind fijó si atención en Starscream y ensanchó sus ópticos cuando vio lo que ocurría, Sunstorm la haló con cuidado y ahora ella estaba entre Skyfire y él, los 2 la protegerán en caso que estalle alguna pelea entre Starscream y el meca, los 3 veían preocupados lo que ocurría y ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

.- ¿Qué¿acasssssso no puedo verrrla?, losssss ópticosss sssse hiccccierrron parrra verrr chatarrrrra alada .- El meca estaba ebrio y al parecer no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, para empezar se estaba metiendo con la chica de la persona equivocada, y si llega a sobrepasarse esto acabaría en una golpiza cruda, Starscream estrechó sus ópticos y empuñó sus manos frustrado y furioso, miró por un momento por encima de su ala y vio que Nightwind estaba entre Skyfire y Sunstorm, luego se colocó frente a ella para que el meca ebrio no pudiera seguir viéndola.

.- Nadie te dio permiso para que vieras a mi chica, y esta es la última vez que te lo digo, aléjate de aquí ahora mismo, o sufre las consecuencias .- La amenaza fue deliberada y cruda, el tono de voz fue alto y extendió más sus alas para intimidarlo con su tamaño, pero al parecer le restó atención ya que seguía intentando ver a Nightwind sobre el ala de Starscream.

.- ¡¿Oye pequeña quierrresssss passssarr un rrrato arrrdiente conmmmigo?! .- Se atrevió a decir el meca ebrio, eso bastó para que Starscream le asestara un golpe directo a su rostro y el aludido salió disparado llevándose consigo algunas mesas y bebidas en el camino, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el meca cayó unos metros cerca de la pista de baile provocando que algunos curiosos voltearan en su dirección y luego desviaran sus ópticos en Starscream muy curiosos.

El seeker escarlata permaneció de pie con los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y veía con sus furiosos y ahora brillantes ópticos como el sujeto trataba de incorporarse torpemente, su cuerpo estaba manchado de las bebidas que le cayeron encima y se llevó una mano a su nariz abollada, su propio energon salía por las fosas y decía una gran cantidad de groserías en cybertroniano y en otro idioma alienígena que no era el inglés, español u otro idioma terrestre; miró de reojo la figura borrosa y triple del seeker escarlata y se lanzó al ataque, intentó golpearlo pero Starscream evadió el puño con relativa facilidad y le devolvió el golpe esta vez en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero el meca se recupera y esta vez asesta un golpe en la cabina del seeker y ambos comenzaron a pelear brutalmente.

Nightwind se llevó las manos a los labios para evitar gritar, o reir, la verdad estaba nerviosa que por lo que sucedía, le encantaba ver a Starscream patearle el trasero a quien osara hacerle daño, o por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo, pero estaban en un lugar público, lleno de Autobots, y lo que hacía no era nada inteligente; la música se detuvo y por su puesto varios sujetos, entre esos Skyfire y Sunstorm se involucraron en la pelea para separarlos, pero Starscream estaba tan furioso que se necesito a 7 mecas para detenerlo, ni siquiera Skyfire podía con su fuerza y parece que mientras más los separaban más furioso se ponían, en astrosegundos la pelea se expandió por todo el local y todos comenzaron a pelear entre si, las sillas volaban de un lado a otro al igual que los tarros, gritos furiosos suplantaron a la música que hace rato fue interrumpida y el ambiente se tornó violento y peligroso, la policía no tardó en llegar y por supuesto el orden tardó mucho en aparecer en el aire abarrotado de violencia, Nightwind tuvo que esconderse debajo de la mesa y junto a ella varias mujeres que buscaron refugio en el primer lugar que encontraron.

00-00

No hubo un ganador, tampoco un perdedor, pero al menos se dio el gusto de partirle la nariz a ese infeliz, por fortuna no fue detenido por empezar la pelea, Skyfire le explicó a la policía que el sujeto estaba ebrio y quería aprovecharse de Nightwind, y ella procesaba una chispa, recalcó que solo lo hizo por protegerla y al parecer pudo convencerlos a pesar que se trataba de ese seeker, Starscream pensó que acabaría en prisión a pesar de ser un "ex - decepticon", o mejor dicho, por ser Starscream; pero todo salió bien para él y el sujeto fue detenido y deberá pagar una fianza si quiere salir libre, Starscream tenía varias abolladuras y su cabina estaba un poco agrietada, pero estaba muy bien en comparación del meca ebrio que tenía la nariz abollada, la cabeza rota y el vientre completamente abollado y agrietado.

Después del pequeño episodio decidieron volver a casa caminando y vía subterránea, ninguno de ellos se sentían con fuerzas para elevar sus cuerpos que parecían pesadas pilas de metal de 1000 toneladas, especialmente el seeker escarlata, Starscream estuvo junto a Nightwind en todo el trayecto a casa, su brazo rodeaba los hombros de ella y la mantuvo alejada incluso de Sunstorm y Skyfire; ambos entendía su comportamiento, pero estaba exagerando, el F-15 se comportaba como una fiera fuera de control, el programa parental nublaba el juicio del seeker y tanto Skyfire como Sunstorm seguían sorprendiéndose de la actitud del ex – comandante aéreo, no solamente es sobreprotector y celoso, también es posesivo, no es algo nuevo para ellos, él siempre fue muy celoso y posesivo con su rango, y siempre buscaba la manera de destronar a Megatron cada vez que podía, y algo que caracterizaba mucho a Starscream es el de protegerse a sí mismo y nunca a los demás, pero ahora el F-15 escarlata se ha convertido en el otro lado de su propia moneda, ha mantenido sus características pero otras se han ido al otro extremo.

Skyfire se despidió de los seekers en la estación y él continuó su camino a su casa, ellos agradecieron a Primus que era fin de semana y no tendrían que levantarse temprano, pero Starscream debe continuar con su labor de la reconstrucción de sus rifles, estos estaban listos pero debía examinar los cristales antes de instalarlos, además de sincronizar la función nulificadora con su rectificador de fuerza, oh si el trabajo secreto de Starscream aun no termina, y ahora debe aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana, Skyfire no estará en la oficina así que él puede ir y trabajar con tranquilidad, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, estaba demasiado agotado como para resolver ese asunto, cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hicieron los hermanos fue dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones y cayeron rendidos por el sueño, pero Nightwind no estaba tan agotada, así que se quedó en la sala viendo televisión una hora más, lo que no se percató la seeker nocturna que es un par de ópticos la vigilaban, y no era precisamente los zafiros de Jazz o Bumblebee, el ave de metal Laserbeak se grabó en video todo lo que su cámara captó y luego se retiró silenciosamente hacia el firmamento, evadiendo las alarmas y ópticos enemigos.

00-00

2 megaciclos más ha pasado y Nightwind tiene 5 megaciclos de proceso, ahora no puede volar sin un acompañante a su lado y eso la frustraba mucho, porque los amigos que ella conoce están trabajando y no tenían tiempo de estar con ella los ciclos de semana, así que los fines de semana ella "obliga" a los hombres a salir con ella al parque o a algún lugar a beber energon, y los muchachos no pueden negarse a sus peticiones ya que puede suceder 2 cosas: ella puede caer en una enorme depresión haciendo sentir culpables a los chicos o enojarla, y eso es mucho peor ya que ellos acaban con algún golpe y Nightwind tiene un puño muy pesado a pesar de su tamaño y contextura.

Para Starscream el trabajo continúa en el instituto, las noches eran largas y agobiantes y parecía que e caprichoso tiempo se alargaba más para frustrarlo, el seeker estaba en el laboratorio analizando esos cristales que cogió en el parque, mientras veía a través del microscopio anotaba en su datapad todo lo que veía; el color era uniforme, amarillo pálido y translúcido a diferencia de los prismas comunes que usaba en sus antiguos rifles que eran completamente incoloro, esto podía perjudicar en la separación del rayo ya que el color podía interferir con la labor del cristal, el color se debe a que el mineral posee partículas condensadas de algún tipo, en este caso azufre, y esto podría arruinar el proceso de separación de los rayos de plasma; Starscream se aleja del microscopio suspirando de cansancio y decepción, lo que veía no era nada bueno, de nada sirve colocar esos cristales en sus rifles si no van a cumplir con su función apropiadamente, el seeker anota en su datapad y continúa examinando el mineral, aumentaba la lente para una mejor visión del cristal y después de media hora el seeker vio algo interesante en los cristales, la coloración no es azufre, es algo más, cuando aumentó aun más la lente pudo ver unas extrañas formaciones que nunca había visto en otros minerales, el cristal tenía otros cristales más pequeños en su interior y algunos enfrentaban sus caras de manera diagonal, era fascinante, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar estos cristales a fondo, ahora deseó haberlo hecho, anotó con más entusiasmo y esperanza renovada en su datapad; ahora tenía una teoría, si el rayo láser atravesaba el cristal virgen éste separaba lo en varias formas de luces, el cristal con impurezas retrasa la separación de las luces y puede absorber el rayo evitando que llegue a la cámara de plasma, pero si las impurezas son cristales entonces la luz no se elimina, sino que se reflejará en los diferentes "minicristales" condensando la luz en el prisma, saldrá a la cámara de plasma 2 y hasta 3 veces más concentrado y poderoso, el resultado sería un rayo de plasma completamente cargado de poder destructivo, el seeker sonríe imaginándose la cantidad de daño que le haría a Galvatron con esta arma mejorada, pero¿ese poder lo resistiría sus rifles?, además simplemente es una teoría, nada garantizaba que esto podía ser como lo pensaba, quizás podía hacer todo lo contrario y el disparo podría salir por la culata.

El seeker dejó a un lado el pesimismo y retiró el cristal del microscopio, abandonó el laboratorio y se dirigió a la oficina, ahora mismo haría la prueba y más le vale que su teoría fuera cierta, porque sino tendrá que tomar una decisión desesperada y es el robar sus armas en la base Autobot, y no podrá evadir la seguridad a pesar que tenga los componentes de Nightwind instalados en su cuerpo, así que será entrar y salir como un vulgar ladrón, asesinar a su némesis y largarse de Cybertron, con o sin Nightwind, y se establecerá en Char y será el nuevo Líder de los Decepticons, pero él no quiere que eso ocurra de esa manera.

El seeker entra a la oficina y fue directo al estante que estaba detrás de su escritorio, revisó entre cajas de metal y otros artefactos y extrajo del escondite sus nuevos rifles, Starscream los mira por un instante y luego se sienta en su escritorio, abre el compartimiento y ve el tamaño del cristal, solo uno encaja perfecto, los otros 2 deberá trabajarlos para que pueda entrar en la camilla del prisma, estuvo una hora reduciendo el tamaño de los cristales con un láser, el mineral es bastante resistente y ni siquiera el artefacto más avanzado podía atravesarlo con facilidad, era 10 veces más duro que el diamante terrestre, él podía hacer polvo al diamante con esta herramienta, pero el mineral cybertroniano es bastante duro y difícil de manipular, Starscream coloca el segundo cristal en el rifle y cierra el compartimiento, instala el rifle en su brazo y siente como el mismo extrae energía de sus reservas, Starscream frunció el ceño por la sensación, hacía mucho tiempo que no portaba un arma y la extracción de energon se sintió algo desagradable, luego tomó del contenedor de basura un trozo de metal bastante resistente, no era el metal del que está hecho los mecas, sino de los edificios, son materiales resistentes, pero no deja de ser estándar por lo tanto el resultado será un aproximado o una suposición, la tentación de experimentar con un Autobot era irresistible, y más que eso, necesario, pero deberá conformarse con lo que tiene si quiere permanecer bajo perfil.

Starscream cierra la puerta con seguro y coloca el material recostado en la pared, toma una cierta distancia y carga su arma, el seeker respira profundo y apunta, ésta prueba debe funcionar, su vida y su lugar como líder dependerá de ello, empuña más su mano azulada y muerde su labio inferior completamente nervioso, y dispara; el metal comenzó a humear y cuando Starscream se acerca para inspeccionar pudo ver en lo que se ha convertido el blanco, un agujero se mostraba en la mitad del metal y los residuos de calor derretían los bordes del agujero, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en los labios del seeker, aunque éste éxito es virtual, debe probarlo en alguien preferiblemente vivo, entonces recordó al sweep que capturó hace 3 megaciclos, según había escuchado está en cadena perpetua, él podría servir bastante bien para éste experimento¿pero cómo llegaría a él sin que los Autobots se enteren?, ese sujeto está en una prisión de máxima seguridad y entrar ahí es tener ganas de suicidarse; Starscream suspira por el cansancio y recoge el material del piso, por ahora deberá pensar en otro asunto importante, como hacer que su rifle tenga su modo nulificador sincronizado con su rectificador de fuerza, dejó a un lado la idea de usar al sweep como conejillo de indias y se sentó en su escritorio a continuar con su labor.

Starscream deja las herramientas por un instante y se reclina en la silla suspirando por el cansancio, su reloj interno mostraba 03:38:24 am, era muy tarde y estaba muy agotado, pero había terminado de trabajar con sus rifles, al parecer la sincronización era perfecta, pero al igual que el rayo mejorado debe probarlo en un blanco móvil, su rayo nulificador no solo es parte de su persona, es su mejor arma, no es que sea algo del que deba depender todo el tiempo, pero era necesario tener un as bajo la manga, como dicen los humanos; Starscream dio una última revisión a sus nuevas armas y luego las guardó con mucho cuidado en la caja de metal y la metió en el estante y lo cerró con seguro, entonces estiró sus extremidades, desperezándose del largo rato que tenía sentado y se retiró de la oficina, cerró la puerta y pulsó el código de seguridad en el panel de control y la puerta emitió un sonido alto y seco; cuando salió del edificio decidió tomar el subterráneo hacia su casa, en verdad estaba sumamente cansado y hambriento como tomar el vuelo, afortunadamente la estación estaba vacía y el vehículo no tardó en llegar al andén, todo el lugar era solo para él, la cabina se abre y él entra, pulsa las coordenadas en el panel y la cabina se cierra lentamente comprimiendo el aire dentro, Starscream se abrocha el cinturón y el vehículo inicia su trayecto hacia la superficie del planeta, era un viaje largo y tedioso pero seguro.

00-00

Nightwind estaba en la sala nuevamente viendo televisión, estaba sentada y con sus rodillas recogidas, mientras veía un programa cultural bebía su octava lata de energon, era increíble la cantidad que ahora consumía, antes de tener este estado solo le bastaba con beber una lata, ahora parecía tener un agujero negro en su procesador de energon porque nunca se sentía satisfecha, los antojos eran cada vez más frecuentes y los hermanos tenían que buscar energon a altas horas de la noche, sobre todo Sunstorm porque el padre de la chispa estaba ausente la mayor parte de la noche, Nightwind se sentía culpable por la cantidad de tareas que hacía su cuñado, tareas que debía hacer su amante pero debido a la…misión, los favores los debía hacer Sunstorm; poco a poco ella comenzó a odiar esa misión, Starscream estaba más tiempo en la oficina que en la casa y ella se sentía abandonada, incluso la chispa le daba algunas señales de tristeza al cerebro de la creadora, ella suspiraba cada vez que lo hacía, porque lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su vientre y confortarlo de alguna manera, pero la chispa extrañaba a su creador, y él no estaba con ellos ahora.

Sunstorm sale de su habitación frotando sus ópticos muy somnoliento, a pesar que su cuñada tenía el volumen de la TV bastante bajo lo había despertado los susurros que éste emitía, el F-15 dorado se acerca a ella cautelosamente y la mira curioso y algo preocupado, Nightwind se percata de su presencia y le invita a sentarse a su lado, Sunstorm acepta y se deja caer por su propio peso en el sofá.

.- ¿Te molesta el ruido? .- Inquirió Nightwind mientras desactivaba el sonido de la TV con el control remoto.

.- No, no, no, está bien, es solo que has estado despierta hasta muy tarde durante todos estos ciclos y…yo… .- Se apresuró a decir Sunstorm.

.- Estas preocupado .- Completó Nightwind, a lo que Sunstorm confirmó asintiendo con su cabeza, ella sonríe y luego vuelve a activar el sonido de la TV, esta vez ambos guardan silencio por unos breems .- El hace que pierda el sueño .- Dijo Nightwind de repente y Sunstorm dirigió sus ópticos a ella .- Todos los ciclos esta en esa oficina hasta estas horas y casi nunca puedo hablar con él, incluso los fines de semana está trabajando; esto es frustrante Sunstorm, a veces quisiera que dejara de hacer lo que éste haciendo y se quedara aquí conmigo .- Suspiró Nightwind con tristeza refiriéndose a la misión de su amante, Sunstorm suavizó su expresión y se acercó más a su cuñada.

.- Starscream tiene un trabajo sumamente fuerte Nightwind, ser científico significa trabajar casi eternamente, tu deberías saberlo, eres médico y tu profesión exige mucho también .- Sunstorm trató de confortar a Nightwind de alguna manera, ella volvió a suspirar y miró a su cuñado con ópticos tristes.

.- Lo sé, el problema es que ahora las expediciones se cancelaron y ahora el trabajo de Starscream se redujo a la mitad, por lo tanto no es necesario que se quede en el instituto hasta la madrugada, lo que pasa es que él esta haciendo algo a escondidas de todos y por eso es que llega tarde a casa .- Respondió Nightwind frustrada, el sacerdote asintió aparentemente sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

.- ¿Lo que estás queriendo decir es que… Starscream puede estar con… otra mujer? .- Sunstorm buscó la manera más sutil de hacer esa pregunta para no ofender o preocupar más a su cuñada, pero para su sorpresa ella solo rió, el F-15 dorado la miró perplejo por la reacción y ella negó con su cabeza.

.- No es eso, él no está con otra Sunstom, yo sé lo que está haciendo y me preocupa mucho ¿sabes? .- Dijo ella después de reírse y luego sonrió con tristeza, Sunstorm ladeó su cabeza aun más perplejo.

.- ¿Y qué está haciendo? .-

Nightwind no sabía que hacer, estaba tan frustrada y tan triste que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, le había prometido a Starscream que iba a guardar silencio pero esto está yendo demasiado lejos estaba en un punto que apenas era soportable, ella miraba al F-15 dorado angustiada, abría su boca pero ni una palabra salía de ella, su lealtad a su amante se lo impedía y Sunstorm inquiría con su mirada, animando a Nightwind a que le confesara su problema, pero ella titubeaba, él pudo ver el miedo en sus ópticos amarillos y tomó las manos de la seeker que eran más pequeñas y contrastaba con el color blanco inmaculado de él.

.- Nightwind, yo soy hermano de Starscream, tu cuñado, y también soy sacerdote, sea cual sea el problema, me lo puedes decir, yo no le diré a nadie, te doy mi palabra .- Las palabras de Sunstorm fueron suaves y convincentes, pero aun así era difícil confesar algo de esa magnitud a alguien más, si Nightwind no lo hizo con su propio hermano entonces menos lo haría con este seeker, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que hablara, le exigía que dijera lo que sucedía, recordó el sueño que tuvo con Darkstar, la advertencia que éste seeker nocturno le había dado significa una cosa, que algo muy malo va a pasar, ella lo presentía desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando su intuición le advierte algo, rara vez se equivoca.

.- Sunstorm yo…no sé como decirlo, es demasiado…es…difícil .- Ella tragó aceite gruesamente y bajó su mirada avergonzada, el seeker dorado se aferró más a las pequeñas manos de Nightwind y se acercó más a ella, la seeker se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y comenzó a temblar, su respiración se aceleró y sintió ganas de llorar, había confusión en sus ópticos además de miedo, Sunstorm tomó el rostro de ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

.- Nightwind, tranquilízate, respira profundo; no quiero que tengas otro ataque de estrés como el otro ciclo .- Advirtió Sunstorm y Nightwind obedeció, tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló pesadamente, una y otra vez, su bomba de combustible aun retumbaba y parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, ella tragó aceite y sintió que las aceitosas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ópticos .- Nightwind¿Starscream está haciendo algo indebido verdad? .- Comenzó a preguntar ya que ella no iba a responder por sí misma, así que él apretará la tuerca poco a poco hasta que confiese, ella asintió y las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas y los pulgares de Sunstorm, él asintió con decepción, él secó las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares blancos y continuó .- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los Decepticons¿él está trabajando en cubierto¿hizo algo mientras rescataba a Skyfire? .-

.- Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas Sunstorm .- Ella se zafó de las manos del sacerdote y evitó su mirada, las preguntas la abrumaban, daban vuelta alrededor de su cabeza como murciélagos atormentándola, se abrazó a sí misma y se encogió más en el sofá completamente perturbada.

.- Nightwind, necesito que lo digas, si Starscream está planeando algo a espaldas de los Autobots se va a meter en un grave problema, y tu serás cómplice de lo que sea que éste haciendo, ambos están corriendo un enorme riesgo e irán a prisión y tu perderás la patria potestad de tu chispa, por favor Nightwind, confiesa, por Primus confiesa .- Insistió Sunstorm con más urgencia que antes.

Ella sabía cuales eran los riesgos y le aterrorizaba que se lo repitiera, pero su lealtad hacia Starscream era demasiado poderosa y no quería quebrantarla, se lo había prometido, no le dirá nada a nadie, sin embargo últimamente no a estado de acuerdo con la misión no solo por los riesgos que corren con los Autobots, también temía que Starscream fallara en su misión y acabe muerto por segunda vez, ella no quería imaginarse estar en prisión y que su creación esté en manos de los Autobots, primero muerta que estar separada de su hijo y su amante, la seeker apaga sus ópticos y tomó aire buscando el valor necesario para decir lo que Starscream está planeando hacer.

.- "Perdóname Starscream" .- Pensó la seeker con mucha amargura y luego encendió sus ópticos, esta vez llenos de decisión .- Sunstorm, Starscream va a… .-

El televisor interrumpe la sentencia anunciando una noticia, una importante pero terrible noticia, ambos dirigen sus ópticos a la pantalla y quedan boquiabiertos por las imágenes que mostraba, Iacon estaba siendo atacada por los Decepticons y el noticiero mostraba las imágenes del cuartel de los Autobots desde una distancia prudencial, ambos bandos se disparaban unos a los otros fieramente, lo que se mostraba en pantalla pasó hace unos breems, Nightwind sintió que había sido "salvada", pero solo por los momentos, Sunstorm apagó el TV y se levantó, fue directo hacia el balcón y lo cerró con seguro al igual que las otras ventanas, Nightwind lo miraba perpleja y se levantó del sofá sin apartar sus ópticos del sacerdote.

.- ¿Qué haces? .-

.- No es momento de hacer preguntas Wind, y será mejor que te prepares, los Autobots vendrán a buscarnos .- Contestó Sunstorm tratando de mostrarse calmado, pero no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro de manera frenética y apagaba el TV.

.- ¿Los Autobots¿pero por qué…? .-

.- Es una medida de seguridad, cada vez que sufrimos un ataque de los Decepticons varias unidades Autobots buscan a los ex – decepticons que están en Cybertron y nos llevan a un refugio, en caso que Galvatron quiera arremeter contra nosotros por traidores .- Respondió el seeker dorado interrumpiendo a su cuñada, ella ensanchó sus ópticos sorprendida por lo que escuchaba .- Escucha, hablaremos luego de esto, por ahora debemos escondernos, supuestamente Galvatron no sabe que hay ex – decepticons en Cybertron, pero si llega a enterarse… .- Sunstorm dejó la sentencia en el aire, le daba escalofríos tan solo pensar en lo que Galvatron en capaz de hacer con los traidores.

.- ¿Pero y Starscream?, él aun sigue en el instituto y tampoco sabe de esta medida de seguridad .- Nightwind comenzó a preocuparse por su amante y Sunstorm seguía arreglando alguna que otra cosa antes de marcharse.

.- No te preocupes por él, recuerda que está siendo vigilado, el espía irá por él y lo llevará al refugio .- Sunstorm respondió mientras apagaba las luces.

En unos breems se escucha el sonido del timbre y Sunstorm miró por la pequeña pantalla que estaba a un lado del umbral, mostraba la imagen distorsionada de Jazz y los aerialbots, Sunstorm no dudó un astrosegundo y abrió la puerta.

.- Sé que esto es incómodo para ustedes, pero debemos irnos ahora mismo, ya saben el procedimiento, solo lleven objetos importantes y dejen aquí los de menor prioridad .- Instruyó Jazz en lo que el seeker dorado abrió la puerta, Sunstorm y Nightwind cruzaron el umbral en silencio y Jazz echó un vistazo rápido al apartamento .- ¿Dónde está Starscream? .- Inquirió el espía perplejo por no encontrarlo junto con ellos.

.- Está en el instituto trabajando horas extra .- Respondió Nightwind mirando a Jazz por encima de su ala, el espía miró preocupado a los Autobots voladores y ellos le devolvieron la misma mirada, Nightwind miró a cada Autobot alternamente y la preocupación fue apoderándose de ella .- ¿Qué sucede? .-

.- Se supone que él debe estar aquí con ustedes y no en el instituto .- Silverbolt tratando de suprimir su preocupación, pero no Nightwind.

.- ¿Y no se supone que hay un espía vigilándolo ahora? .- La seeker comenzó a exaltarse y se acercó a los Autobots de manera amenazadora, pero Sunstorm la tomó del brazo y la volvió a alejar de ellos con gentileza para evitar cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir, pero la preocupación y el miedo en los ópticos de Jazz comenzó a llenarla de furia.

.- Ustedes vayan al ICC y busquen a Starscream ahora mismo .- Jazz ordenó a los aerialbots y estos fueron inmediatamente, luego volvió su mirada a los seekers .- Ustedes vendrán conmigo, iremos por el subterráneo y por ningún motivo se separen de mí¿de acuerdo? .-

Los seekers asintieron, pero Nightwind no estaba de acuerdo, ella no confiaba en los Autobots aun, Jazz y los seekers bajaron por el ascensor hasta el sótano y continuaron por una calle vacía y oscura, el espía se guiaba por el satélite, éste indicaba las emisiones de los Decepticons y solo así podrán tomar el camino más seguro, pero Nightwind estaba preocupada, ella sabe muy bien que Starscream no está indefenso, pero de pronto sintió que esta vez la situación iba a ser diferente… y muy malo.

00-00

Starscream se despierta un poco exaltado, estuvo durmiendo por 10 breems desde que inició su viaje de vuelta a casa, mira a su alrededor somnoliento, se dio cuenta que el vehículo se detuvo pero no estaba en la estación que sería su destino, aun faltaba 4 estaciones más para llegar, era extraño, el vehículo no debería detenerse así nada más, se acercó al panel de control y trató de alguna manera revivir el artefacto, pero no respondía, Starscream frunce el ceño frustrado y desengancha el cinturón de seguridad, abre la cabina y sale del vehículo, la estación estaba sola pero las luces estaban apagadas, las luces de emergencia eran las que iluminaban el lugar¿hubo un apagón en la ciudad?, se preguntó mientras asomaba su cabeza por el túnel de cristal, este se mostraba muy oscuro en el fondo, como la garganta de una serpiente gigante, estaba indeciso¿iría volando hacia la superficie por el túnel o caminaría todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su casa?, naturalmente elegiría la primera opción, pero el túnel es bastante angosto, apenas un poco más grueso que el transporte y no tiene oportunidad de evadirlo sino hasta la próxima estación, entonces puede correr con el riesgo de ser arroyado por el vehículo si la luz vuelve, como buen auto conservador que es, escogería la segunda opción, sería triste y estúpido que él, Starscream el poderoso acabe muerto por un tonto vehículo que se mueve cuatro veces más rápido que él, pero…el que no arriesga, no gana.

.- ¡Al diablo! .- Gruñó el seeker y se lanzó al túnel, volaba lo más rápido que podía en su modo normal, su nivel de energía era bajo y transformarse contribuirá a que baje aun más rápido, el seeker le rogaba a Primus que la luz no volviera hasta que él saliera a la superficie, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, porque justamente a un cuarto del trayecto recorrido las luces vuelven y el vehículo que aun tenía el destino programado en su computadora reanudo su viaje, Starscream miró por encima de su ala y vio con horror como el artefacto se acercaba a él como una poderosa locomotora, inmediatamente se transformó restándole atención a su nivel de energía y agregó todo su poder a sus propulsores, pero apenas se mantenía a una pequeña distancia de la proa del monstruo que lo perseguía, Starscream estaba desesperado y mientras más aceleraba más rápido descendía su nivel de energon, "no pienses en eso ahora", se dijo a sí mismo el seeker, el túnel parecía alargarse más, la sensación de claustrofobia y el miedo a morir arroyado lo desesperaba a nivel anormales, gritaba de terror, blasfemaba en su idioma natal y en otros que aprendió durante su estancia en la Tierra, el camino se volvía interminable y el sonido del transporte que tenía detrás de su cola parecía el de una bestia infernal que venía a devorarlo vivo; el sentido de auto conservación de Starscream lo obligaba a huir, pero el nivel de energon no ayudaba, en este momento desearía haber ingerido algo de sustento antes de retirarse de la oficina.

Su visión se nublaba y sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba entrando en pánico, pensó en Nightwind y en su chispa, tuvo miedo de no volverla a ver y de no conocer nunca a su creación, ya no contaba con Unicron para volver a resucitar así que este sería la muerte definitiva; entonces los anuncios luminosos aparecen a los lados del túnel, estaba llegando a la próxima estación, y cuando el andén llega el seeker se transforma y se arroja a un lado, el vehículo pasa rozando sus pies y continúa su trayecto hacia la superficie, Starscream jadeaba pesadamente, su cuerpo temblaba por la mezcla de cansancio, miedo y alivio, se lleva una mano a su pecho y pudo sentir el ajetreado palpitar de su bomba de combustible, esta vez estuvo cerca, se tomó unos breems para descansar del aterrador viaje; después de recuperar el aliento Starscream se levanta pesadamente del piso y vuelve su mirada hacia el túnel, tuvo suerte esta vez, pero quizás no la vuelva a tener, será mejor caminar hacia la superficie, es más largo pero al menos no habrá vehículos locos que quieran atropellarlo, el seeker salió de la estación y comenzó a caminar por las calles subterráneas de Cybertron, subiendo algunas escaleras y cilindros peatonales, en cada esquina había pantallas que mostraban imágenes de la superficie de Cybertron, y sintió que su bomba de combustible se le subió a la garganta cuando vio en las noticias que los Decepticons están atacando Iacon¿Galvatron estará aquí?, si es así, entonces debe apresurar su andar, aun no está listo para enfrentarlo.

Se detuvo en una calle dentro de una zona comercial, no había residencias a los alrededores, la mayoría estaban en las zonas superficiales de Cybertron; pero la razón por la que se detuvo es porque algo extraño ocurría, lo olía en el aire, lo sentía en sus conductos de energon, en su esqueleto de metal, sentía como un horrible escalofrío recorría su espina y llegaba hasta su nuca, luego se extendía por sus brazos y terminaba en sus dedos, se había petrificado como una estatua y agudizaba sus audios para percibir mejor lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero solo escuchaba el susurro del viento subterráneo, el zumbido de las luces de neón y el gemido profundo del mismo Cybertron; pero aun así algo andaba mal, horriblemente mal, sentía que alguien estaba encima de él, vigilando sus movimientos como un fantasma, tuvo miedo al principio, pero lentamente volvió su cabeza y miró por encima de su ala, la calle vacía de vida fue lo único que encontró, y después de suspirar sus nervios continuó caminando, sus pasos hacían eco por la calle y casi sentía que había alguien más ahí caminando junto a él¿o acaso será cierto?; estaba seguro que escuchó unos pasos además de los de él, se detuvo de nuevo y volvió a escuchar.

Nada…nadie.

Starscream estaba muy nervioso y su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas, sacudió levemente su cabeza y continuó andando, tratando de enterrar esa sensación de no estar solo, pero era inevitable, después de unos cuantos pasos más volvió a oírlos, si Starscream fuera humano estaría sudando frío, los pies continuaban su andar, pero no eran los suyos; sus labios comenzaron a temblar y el miedo viajaba por sus redes neurales y hacía estragos en su centro de lógica, Cybertron estaba siendo atacado ahora y no le parecía extraño que en estos momentos el que le sega sea…

…No…Imposible, él no sabe que aun vive.

Los pasos cesan de pronto y Starscream se pone aun más nervioso, empuña sus manos de manera frustrada y con mucho miedo, no tuvo más remedio que volverse violentamente sobre sus talones y enfrentar todo el camino recorrido y ¿vacío? que tenía detrás, sus ópticos miraron de un lado a otro y no captaron nada, pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí, el seeker suspira y suprime todo su miedo.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí¡muéstrate ahora mismo! .- Demandó el seeker con mucha furia, pero su voz tembló levemente, entonces de un callejón oscuro pudo percibir una sombra, caminaba lentamente hacia él pero las sombras de los edificios distorsionaban su imagen; entonces el recuerdo de aquel sueño golpeó su mente como un pedazo de metal muy pesado, por un momento vio como la enorme figura de un meca púrpura se mostraba a la luz de un poste, Starscream ensanchó sus ópticos asustado, anticipando todo lo que iba a suceder y a quien iba a encontrar, el F-15 suprimió los temblores de su cuerpo y casi pudo ver la imagen de Galvatron presentarse ante él bajo la luz del reflector, pero su juicio comenzó a canalizarse y la imagen de Galvatron se disipó, pero la persona que vio no fue mejor que el demente líder.

.- Hola Starscream .- El sujeto lo saluda con una voz muy tenebrosa y sarcástica, sus labios mostraba una sonrisa malvada y él no tenía intenciones de dejarlo con vida, Starscream da un paso hacia atrás a manera de reflejo.

.- ¡Cyclonus! .-

.- Me recuerdas .- Respondió el jet púrpura ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, se acercaba más a Starscream y él caminaba hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de su enemigo .- Es hora de que nos hagas un gran favor, y vuelvas al infierno para siempre, esto es por la gloria de Galvatron, y por haberme usado como un títere .- Cyclonus muestra su arma y Starscream comienza a correr, el Decepticon dispara sin contemplación pero falla debido a que el seeker dobló una esquina.

Primus ahora a dónde iría, la verdad no importa, había una batalla en la superficie y un Decepticon lo perseguía para acabarlo, las calles parecían un maldito laberinto y estaba seguro que Cyclonus no estaba solo, Starscream buscaba las escaleras que lo llevaran a la superficie, solo espera que no salga por la puerta equivocada.

00-00

Jazz pudo llegar al refugio con Sunstorm y Nightwind, la seeker se sorprendió por la cantidad de mecas que había en el lugar, todos ellos fueron Decepticons alguna vez al igual que ella, ella dio un vistazo a su alrededor y el refugio era bastante grande, tenía forma esférica y una gran lámpara blanca iluminaba esplendorosamente el lugar, las instalaciones eran estupendas, había un cubículo donde estaban las camas de recarga, pudo ver las puertas que llevaban a las duchas y también había un centro de abastecimiento, Jazz le había comentado que el edificio era blindado y lo habían construido especialmente para los ex – decepticons que residenciaban en Cybertron, todo el lugar parecía un cuarto de relajación, en verdad que los Autobots se esmeraron en proveerles a los ex – decepticons la oportunidad de vivir mejor.

Muchos la miraban curiosos y extrañados, ellos ya conocían a Sunstorm, él estaba bajo el mando de su hermano cuando pertenecía a los Decepticons, pero nunca la habían visto a ella, los murmullos y chismes no tardaron en aparecer, Nightwind comenzó a sentirse incómoda y Sunstorm se percató de ello, le dio unas palmadas en su hombro para darle apoyo y ella le sonrió agradecida; pero su mirada se posó en un Jazz que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, se veía preocupado y exaltado, no dudo un segundo en acercarse a él, Jazz cortó la comunicación al ver que ella se acercaba y trató de disimular sus nervios, Nightwind se posó delante de él con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con intensidad.

.- ¿Los aerialbots ya traen a Starscream? .- Inquirió la seeker sin interrumpir el contacto visual con Jazz, el espía suprimió un suspiro¿cómo iba a decirle esto a Nightwind?

.- No…está en su oficina .- Pudo decir el porsche en medio de los nervios, Nightwind sintió que su cerebro sufría un apagón y la pequeña chispa pudo sentir la angustia de su creadora, los brazos cayeron a los lados de su torso y sus ópticos se ensancharon preocupados y temerosos.

.- ¿Cómo que no está en su oficina¡él dijo que estaría trabajando hasta tarde hoy! .- Demandó Nightwind con mucha furia y los mecas se volvieron para ver que ocurría, Jazz levantó sus manos de manera defensiva y continuó dando su informe.

.- Eso fue lo que me informó Silverbolt, Starscream se retiró hace media hora de la oficina, los guardias del ICC confirmaron su salida .-

.- ¡¿Y qué esperas Autobruto¡ve a buscarlo ahora mismo! .- Nightwind volvió a demandar a Jazz, aumentaba su tono de voz a un nivel de histeria que el mismo espía sintió deseos de noquearla por insultarlo a él y a su facción, pero mantuvo la calma.

.- Los aerialbots lo están buscando Nightwind, solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia .- Jazz respondió lo más calmado posible y trató de hacer entender a Nightwind que la situación se tornaba difícil, pero la furia recorrió los conductos de la Rebirth 3 de un solo golpe y nubló su juicio nuevamente, ella estaba ahora completamente cegada, se dejaba llevar por la ira y la furia que en estos momentos sentía, no oía nada a su alrededor, pero sus ópticos veían el rostro magullado y abollado de Jazz que en estos momentos estaba debajo de ella y trataba de quitársela de encima, ella pudo sentir varias manos que se aferraban a sus muñecas y brazos, la jalaban violentamente para alejarla de su víctima, sus ópticos negaron romper el contacto visual con Jazz y sus audios pudo captar los gritos de Sunstorm, les pedía que no la lastimaran porque estaba procesando una chispa.

Los demás ex – decepticons ayudaron a levantar al Autobot herido, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los mecas hasta que se disipó el mareo, se llevó una mano a la quijada, frotando la zona afectada para tratar de calmar el dolor, Nightwind parecía una bestia descontrolada, sentía que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y todo a su alrededor se volvía de color rojo, las alarmas de su sistema comenzaron a avisar que estaba a punto de sufrir una sobrecarga en su centro de lógica pero no le importó, ella continuaba moviéndose violetamente, tratando de zafarse de lo que sea que la restringía, escuchaba murmullos, susurros, y gritos.

.- ¡NIGHTWIND YA BASTA, VAS A PERDER LA CHISPA! .- Sunstorm advirtió por enésima vez y la seeker se calmó milagrosamente, miró a su alrededor como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, jadeaba pesadamente y se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en sus ópticos y quien la estaba restringiendo era Sunstorm, sus poderosos brazos dorados rodeaban todo su oscuro cuerpo para evitar que volviera a arremeter contra el espía; cuando el F-15 dorado lo consideró aflojó su agarre lentamente dejando libre a la seeker, todos miraban la escena asombrados y miles de ópticos rojos alternaban entre Nightwind y Jazz, el Autobot dio una sacudida de cabeza y poco a poco fue recuperándose de la golpiza.

Nightwind bajó su mirada avergonzada y triste, con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían los refugiados, los mecas cedían el paso conforme ella avanzaba, Sunstorm no apartó su vista de ella hasta que entró a la habitación, entonces él fue corriendo hacia ella para tratar de confortarla pero Nightwind cerró la puerta con seguro antes que él pudiera llegar, Sunstorm apoyó sus manos blancas en la puerta pesadamente y con mucha frustración dejó caer su cabeza, comenzó a tocar la puerta y a llamar a la seeker, pero no recibía respuesta.

Nightwind se lanzó a una de las camas y comenzó a llorar por Starscream, no sabía como, pero ella presentía que estaba en peligro, algo dentro de ella le decía que va a morir si no hace algo inmediatamente, no puede confiar en los aerialbots, Starscream puede estar en cualquier parte en estos momentos y para cuando esas imitaciones de seekers lo encuentren ya habrá muerto, de nuevo.

Ella se levantó de la cama con decisión y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Sunstorm aun la llamaba, le suplicaba que abriera la puerta, pero no le prestó atención, más bien fijó sus ópticos en una ventana, era pequeña y estaba muy alto, pero ella pueda salir por ahí si pliega sus alas y sus escapes de hombros, Nightwind flota hacia la ventana y la abre con mucho cuidado, plegando sus alas y sus escapes se introduce en el pequeño umbral y sale hacia la libertad; ella se transforma en medio del aire y agrega máxima potencia a sus propulsores, encontrará a Starscream con o sin ayuda de los aerialbots, solo espera que él no encienda su programa antirradar y que ella no sufra un apagón a mitad del camino.

00-00

Starscream salió de otras escaleras y miró a ambos lados, tomó la dirección que consideraba correcta y continuó corriendo, de vez en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro, al parecer había perdido a Cyclonus después de una larga persecución, pudo oir ruidos de batalla, lo que significa que estaba cerca de la superficie, esto no es nada bueno, aun estaba en Iacon, en la zona subterránea de Iacon, si sale a la superficie correrá el riesgo de involucrarse en la batalla desarmado, y si se encuentra con Galvatron en estas condiciones todos sus planes se arruinarán; entonces el seeker escucha un ruido parecido a un rugido seguido de un brusco empujón, algo le cayó encima y le mordía el cuello fieramente, Starscream grita al sentir el punzante dolor de los colmillos que se hundían en el metal más blando de su cuello.

.- ¡Ravage! .- Starscream se levantó pesadamente, apretando sus dientes por el dolor y aferrando su mano en la cabeza del leopardo de metal, Ravage continúa mordiendo y el seeker estrella su espalda en la pared de uno de los edificios, lo hizo una y otra vez, pero el felino ni siquiera había aflojado la mandíbula, Starscream no quería llegar a este extremo debido a la baja de energía que ahora sufre, pero usó el taser de la mano que aferraba la cabeza de Ravage y éste se vio obligado a soltar su presa, Starscream aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó al felino por la nuca, lo arrojó bruscamente contra la pared y este cayó en un contenedor de basura, Starscream cerró el artefacto y continuó corriendo en otra dirección, ese animal solo está aturdido y cuando despierte el contenedor no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo, pero al menos ganó algo de tiempo.

Varios pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza, la mera curiosidad de como demonios se enteraron los Decepticons que él estaba en Cybertron, nada pudo salir mal en su "misión de rescate", él acabó con todos los sweeps y el único que quedó vivo está en prisión ahora mismo¿había algún espía vigilándolo?, es posible que Laserbeak, Buzzsaw o Ratbat hayan estado cerca y le haya informado a Galvatron todo lo que vio, entonces Starscream llegó a una conclusión, sus planes se han arruinado, justamente cuando él siente que todo marcha de manera impecable ocurre un desastre.

"Estás condenado".

Esas palabra resonaron en su cabeza como un pequeño recordatorio a lo que se avecinaba, no era la primera vez que a Starscream se le arruinan los planes, varias a veces a saboreado el amargo fracaso¿pero acaso esto va a durar para siempre¿él no está destinado a ser el Líder de los Decepticons¿está condenado a fracasar para siempre?; Starscream sacudió su cabeza negando toda posibilidad, él jamás creerá en esa tontería, le demostrará a Galvatron, a Nightwind, a los Decepticons y a los Autobots que él nació para ser un rey, y el que lo dude un instante, tendrá que enfrentarse a sus rifles…cuando los instale en sus brazos.

Starscream entra en un callejón angosto, grave error, al final del camino Cyclonus hace su aparición con su arma en alto lista para disparar, el seeker se detiene en seco jadeando y mirando fijamente a los ópticos de Cyclonus, si él se movía un centímetro el jet púrpura no dudaría en disparar, otros pasos se escucharon esta vez a sus espaldas, Starscream volvió su mirada y pudo ver a Soundwave en el otro extremo de la calle, estaba listo para dejar salir a sus sirvientes y se encargara del trabajo sucio, Starscream miraba a ambos mecas alternamente preocupado y asustado, estaba desarmado y no tenía lugar a donde ir, el seeker analizó la situación, si tuviera sus rifles ahora mismo mataría a 2 pájaros de una sola pedrada, este era el momento perfecto y por culpa de las estúpidas leyes a las que estaba sometido no podía lograrlo, Starscream maldijo por lo bajo, maldijo a Rodimus por quitarle sus armas, maldijo a los Autobots por no permitirle no portar armas libremente en su planeta natal, Cyclonus mantuvo una distancia prudente del seeker pero aun con su arma en alto, Soundwave presiona el botón de su hombro y abre su compuerta pectoral, un cassette púrpura sale disparado y se transforma mostrando la forma de Rumble.

.- Rumble, usa tus poderosos mazos, operación: destrucción .- La monótona voz comandó al pequeño Decepticon y éste con una sonrisa obedeció sin quejas, así es Rumble, le encanta obedecer órdenes, siempre está esperando alguna para divertirse, inmediatamente transforma sus brazos y comienza su trabajo, el piso comienza a estremecerse y Starscream no pudo mantenerse en pie, las grietas crecían y recorrían el piso como los rayos en la nubes de tormentas y los edificios también se estremecían, los escombros caían y a cada astrosegundo aumentaban de tamaño, si Starscream no salía de ahí ahora mismo quedaría enterrado bajo esos edificios, no tuvo otra opción, con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse, entre tambaleos levantó el vuelo y se transformó cuando salió de la intersección de los edificios.

.- ¡No escaparás de esta Starscream! .- Cyclonus fue tras Starscream y se transformó, el Decepticon agregó toda la potencia a sus propulsores, no tardó mucho en alcanzar al seeker escarlata ni tampoco abrir fuego cuando lo tuvo en la mira, Starscream tenía un nivel de energía peligrosamente bajo y se le hacía difícil ejecutar maniobras evasivas con precisión, los disparos pasaban rozando por sus alerones y alas, se estaba acercando demasiado y sin armas no podrá devolverle el fuego, así que se dirigió hacia los edificios para tratar de perder nuevamente a Cyclonus, pero éste imitaba a la perfección todas sus maniobras, los disparos caían en las paredes de metal de los edificios dejando marcas negras y humeantes, el seeker volvió a maldecir, nada de lo que hacía impresionaba al enemigo, obviamente estaba muy cansado y toda maniobra que hacía eran pocos precisas¿cómo demonios va a perder a éste sujeto?; Starscream grita de dolor y miedo cuando un disparo lo alcanza, Cyclonus le había dado en una de sus turbinas y el seeker se vio obligado a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, podía escuchar la risa de satisfacción de su enemigo mientras bajaba, con mucho esfuerzo maniobró entre los edificios para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, evadía cada bloque con dificultad, varias veces sus alerones y alas rozaron con varias paredes dejando marcas de rajaduras en las mismas y lastimándose más él mismo, el seeker bajaba cada vez más y más y no pudo ver el edificio que tenía enfrente, Starscream gritó por la angustia y su cuerpo chocó con el edificio que aun estaba en construcción, atravesó las ventanas panorámicas y comenzó un atropellado viaje en el interior de la planta, llevándose por delante materiales de construcción y máquinas menores destruyéndolos por completo, una columna interna detuvo de golpe sus movimientos y el seeker jadeaba por el cansancio por recuperar la cordura, después de unos astrosegundos de descanso Starscream se transforma lenta y aparatosamente, a penas pudo colocarse a gatas temblorosamente y se echó un vistazo a sí mismo; cientos de abolladuras se mostraban en todo su cuerpo, los alerones de sus pies estaban dislocados y uno lo había perdido, sus alas dolían como el infierno debido a los roces con los edificios y su cabina estaba rota, sin mencionar los golpes y rajaduras que tenía en su chasis, el seeker estaba echo un desastre.

Cyclonus pudo ver el humo que salía del edificio y se lanzó en picada; mientras tanto Starscream apretaba los dientes cuando intentó levantarse del piso, el dolor era tremendo e insoportable, su mente estaba nublaba por la enorme cantidad de dolor que sentía, pero sus procesadores aun sentía el agudo dolor; y pronto sintió un nuevo dolor y volvió a caer al piso, miró de reojo por encima de su hombro y pudo ver a Cyclonus que entraba al edificio con su arma en alto y aun humeante, Soundwave había llegado unos breems después junto con Rumble y un Ravage aun aturdido, el seeker suspiró temblorosamente y apoyó sus manos en el piso, volvió a tratar de levantarse pero el Cyclonus se lo impidió, Starscream gimió de dolor involuntariamente debido a que el Decepticon había colocado su pie sobre la herida, apuntaba su arma en su cabeza y sonreía satisfecho, Starscream lo miraba de reojo con mucho temor, Soundwave se colocó a un lado de Cyclonus al igual que Ravage.

.- Starscream, hay alguien que tiene negocios pendiente contigo, y tu le debes más que unos cubos de energon .- Dijo Cyclonus con un sádico y bajo tono de voz, los ópticos del seeker brillaron de terror y se ensancharon por lo mismo, sabía muy bien a quien se refería el meca púrpura y sintió unos pasos pesados y firmes que se acercaban a él, frente a su rostro se posaron los pies de su némesis y el seeker recorrió con su mirada la figura violeta que se posaba delante de él, los ópticos rojos del asesino de Autobots y Decepticons lo miraron con profundo odio y la descarga eléctrica en su frente le dio un aire psicótico y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

.- ¡G-G-Galvatron! .- Starscream lloriqueó temerosamente y el Lord Decepticon lo tomó violentamente del cuello y lo levantó del piso, se miraron frente a frente, ambos pares de rubíes fijaron sus miradas, unos malévolos y amenazantes, y otros aterrorizados y sumisos; Galvatron apretó más el agarre y el seeker se aferró a su antebrazo con sus azuladas manos, estaba tan elevado que sus pies no tocaban el piso, intentaba de alguna manera de librarse de las garras de Galvatron, pero era inútil, estaba muy agotado a pesar que su fuerza de voluntad le exigía liberarse, Galvatron sonrió malévolamente y arrojó al seeker a un lado, éste cayó a unos metros cerca de otra ventana panorámica, trató de levantarse pero el Lord Decepticon se acercó a él a toda velocidad y le propinó una pesada patada en el vientre y lo obligó a permanecer en el suelo, de nuevo volvió a patearlo, una y otra vez, Starscream gruñía y gemía del dolor, nunca había recibido un golpe de Galvatron y deseó no estar en otro lugar ahora mismo, Megatron era 20 veces más dócil y menos fuerte que la bestia desatada que tenía encima; Galvatron aferró sus manos en una de las alas del seeker y se la arrancó sin contemplación desde la raíz, Starscream sintió uno de los dolores más agudos e insoportables que jamás haya experimentado, las alas son las partes más sensibles de un seeker y un disparo en ese lugar provoca el más horroroso de los dolores, nunca le habían arrancado las alas y tuvo que suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, solo espera que no se le ocurra arrancarle la otra.

Una patada obligó a Starscream a darse la vuelta y apagó sus ópticos por miedo a ver lo que su ejecutor tenía preparado para él, sintió que lo tomaban del cuello de nuevo y era levantado del piso, con mucho miedo pero además curioso encendió paulatinamente uno de sus ópticos, sus dientes estaban apretados y el energon salía por la comisura de los labios, ya no tenía fuerzas para aferrarse a las muñecas del meca violeta, simplemente estaba ahí como una muñeca de trapo mirando a duras penas y con mucho miedo a su antiguo Líder, ahora convertido en un demente, Galvatron lo miraba con ópticos furiosos y estrechos.

.- Tiempo sin verte Starscream, vine a arreglar algunas cuentas contigo ahora mismo, y créeme, me las pagarás con algo más que unos miserables créditos .- Amenazó cruelmente el Decepticon, Starscream tragó aceite gruesamente a duras penas, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y sabía que Galvatron lo sentía por la sonrisa que le dedicaba.

.- P-P-Por f-favor…n-n-no me m-mates…te lo s-s-suplico…G-G-Galvatron… .- Starscream tartamudeó temerosamente, su energon se volvió hielo cuando escuchó la horrenda carcajada de su verdugo resonar por la habitación.

.- ¿Matarte?, no, no, no Starscream, primero pagarás los intereses, tu deuda es demasiado grande y me debes desde la primera vez que trataste de destronarme, hace mucho tiempo .- Contestó Galvatron con un peligroso y amenazante tono de voz, el seeke ensanchó sus ópticos aterrorizado .- Te haré pagar cada una de las veces que intentaste asesinarme, cada una de las veces que contradijiste mis palabras, te haré pagar TODO Starscream, TODO,¡la muerte no será suficiente para un miserable meca como TU! .- Galvatron arrojó a Starscream con mucha fuerza y éste atravesó una pared, cayó en un edificio un poco más pequeño que estaba a un lado del que se encontraba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y dolía mucho, trató de levantarse apoyando sus manos en el piso, gemía por el dolor que sentía y el proceso parecía no tener fin, sintió la presencia de Galvatron una vez más y cuando por fin se incorporó dolorosamente el Decepticon lo volvió para que lo enfrentara y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en el rostro; Soundwave y Cyclonus también habían bajado y se mantenían a distancia de la acción, los pesados golpes caían en el rostro y torso de Starscream como una lluvia de meteoritos, su cuerpo sufría el incesante ataque del enorme meca púrpura, ataque que aunque fuera rápido parecía durar una eternidad, sentía que los golpes venían en cámara lenta, sus gritos se escuchaban como susurros, y los ecos se escuchaban como gritos, era algo irreal, ilógico, pero eso era lo que sentía, su mente se había salido de su ser y se encontraba en otro lugar, como si fuera una medida de seguridad para soportar el dolor, pero el dolor volvió cuando su mente entro de nuevo a su carcasa y se dio cuenta después de unos astrosegundo que se encontraba nuevamente en el piso, Starscream estaba aturdido y con todas sus fuerzas trató de al menos sentarse, Galvatron lo veía con repulsión y rencor, Starscream tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que vomitara el energon, pero aun así éste se escurrió entre sus dedos y cayó en el piso .- Eres patético Starscream¿y tú piensas liderar a los Decepticons?, tu no tienes las agallas para hacerlo, nunca lo has tenido; estás condenado Starscream, condenado a estar en mi sombra por el resto de tu existencia, nunca podrás superarme ni en un millón de años .-

Esas palabras, ya lo había escuchado antes, en sus sueños y ahora se repetía en la realidad, sentía que estaba experimentando un deja-vu, y eso lo frustraba mucho más, sus sueños se estaban materializando y sabía como iba a terminar, él iba a morir, aquí y ahora; morirá nuevamente y no volverá revivir, dejará a Nightwind para siempre y nunca conocerá a su hijo, nunca logrará su objetivo; "yo…no quiero morir", se dijo a sí mismo el seeker, Galvatron levantó su arma y apuntó al seeker herido, el gemido del arma alertó a Starscream y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el enorme cañón naranja de su ejecutor, todo iba a acabar ahora.

Nightwind había entrado a la zona subterránea de Iacon después de sobrevolar cuidadosamente con su radar encendido, pudo sentir la presencia de su amante y 4 mecas más en uno de los edificios cercanos a ella, ahogó un grito cuando vio al seeker arrodillado frente al Lord Decepticon y flanqueado por Cyclonus, Soundwave y Ravage, ella se transforma y aterriza a una cierta distancia de los mecas y mira con horror lo que ocurría.

.- ¡Starscream! .- No pudo evitar llamar a su amante y todos los mecas vuelven sus miradas a la recién llegada, Cyclonus, Soundwave apuntan sus armas a la seeker, Ravage se prepara para atacar y Galvatron estrecha sus ópticos al ver a la joven chica, Starscream sintió que todo su mundo estaba pendiendo de un alambre¿qué demonios hace Nightwind aquí?.

.- ¡Nightwind…aléjate…vete de aquí…! .- Advirtió Starscream entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor, Galvatron lanzó una mirada rápida a Starscream y luego la regresó a la joven, tuvo una extraña sensación cuando posó su mirada en la joven, pero le restó atención y sonrió sádicamente.

.- Así que trajiste a una aliada¿eh Starscream?, entonces ella pagará la mitad de tu deuda .- Galvatron ahora apuntó a Nightwind, ella ensanchó sus ópticos y sintió el terror más grande que había tenido, el ejecutor que apareció en sus sueños estaba ahí ahora mismo, y estaba a punto de acabarla, no podía moverse por más que lo intentó, estaba demasiado aterrada; Starscream sintió que el tiempo se ralentizó y una ráfaga de electro-adrenalina dio poder a su cansado y herido cuerpo para hacer una última jugada, se levantó del piso y corrió hacia su amante lo más rápido que pudo, su programa parental le dio suficiente fuerza para levantarse del piso e ir a proteger a Nightwind, Galvatron cargó su arma y disparó, Starscream vio toda la acción de principio a fin y aceleró la carrera, no llegaría a tiempo si continuaba corriendo, cogió impulso y saltó atravesando su cuerpo entre el poderoso disparo y una petrificada Nightwind, el rayo dio de lleno en el pecho del seeker, el grito de dolor hizo que Nightwind se descongelara y viera lo que ocurría.

.- ¡STARSCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM! .- Había muchos sentimientos encontrados en Nightwind cuando vio a su amante caer en el piso, Starscream sintió que el tiempo tomó su curso normal y un nuevo pero familiar dolor comenzó a asaltar su cuerpo y su mente, vio a Nightwind arrodillarse a su lado, lo acuna en su pecho violeta y ella coloca una mano en la herida para evitar que el energon saliera .- Starscream, por favor, quédate conmigo, no te mueras, no tu, por favor¡quédate, no te mueras! .- La desesperación se reflejaba en sus ópticos y en su voz y el seeker se ahogaba en su propio energon.

Galvatron bajó su arma lentamente y fijó su mirada en Nightwind, de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, no sabía como, pero sentía que ya había visto antes esa seeker, recuerdos fugaces de una seeker oscura que estaba en el némesis aparecieron de repente, Galvatron parpadeó varias veces y se acercó lentamente a su víctima y a la joven, con un ademán ordenó a los demás mecas que bajaran sus armas y estos obedecieron, Nightwind desvió su preocupada mirada de Starscream a Galvatron y abrazó más al seeker en un intento inútil de protegerlo.

.- Yo te he visto…te conozco, siiiiiiii, yo sé quien eres, tu eres la pequeña agente traidora .- Dijo Galvatron sonriendo sádicamente, Soundwave ensanchó sus ópticos al escuchar a su líder, él también recordó a la joven, pero Cyclonus miraba perplejo la escena, nunca había visto a esta mujer en su vida.

.- ¡Aléjate de aquí, déjanos en paz, NO TE ACERQUES! .- Nightwind tartamudeó y se aferró a un Starscream que perdía la conciencia y energon, pero Galvatron le restó atención y continuó acercándose.

.- Tu también me debes pequeña ramera, me debes una interfaz ¿recuerdas?, y la pagarás aquí y ahora .- Galvatron relamió sus labios lascivamente y Nightwind se acurrucó más en el cuerpo herido de su amante y gritó aterrorizada.

Disparos y sonidos de naves acercándose y hicieron su presencia, Galvatron desvió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver que los aerialbots se acercaban a ellos, Cyclonus y Soundwave devolvían el fuego, pero los superaban en número, Galvatron disparó varias veces y ninguno dio a un solo Autobot.

.- ¡Decepticons, retírense!, hemos terminado el asunto .- Agregó el Líder en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Nightwind pudiera escucharlo, ella aun abrazaba a su amante y temblaba de miedo, no apartó su mirada de Galvatron y vio como se alejaba de ellos junto con sus secuaces, los aerialbots se transformaron en su modo robot y se acercaron a Nightwind y a Starscream, Air Raid avisaba por radio que habían encontrado a Starscream e informaba su estado, Silverbolt, se arrodilló junto a Starscream y vio la herida, suspiró y negó con su cabeza, Nightwind lo miró con reproche.

.- ¡El no está muerto¡¿me oyes?! .- Exclamó la seeker y el Comandante aerialbot la miró con mucha pena, entones Nightwind sintió algo preocupante, Starscream estaba perdiendo fuerza, ella se preocupó y colocó al seeker en posición horizontal, comenzó a hacer trabajo de reparación de emergencia para mantenerlo estable, pero el seeker simplemente se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad, Starscream podía escuchar gritos a su alrededor, gritos de una mujer que lo llamaba pero no reconocía a quien pertenece, el dolor se ha disipado de su cuerpo y no sentía absolutamente nada, simplemente un agradable sopor y pronto apagó sus ópticos, su mente y cuerpo le exigía dejarse llevar, y la sensación era agradable, muy familiar, ya lo había sentido antes, estaba haciendo el amor con la muerte, y esta lo llevaba al clímax poco a poco, todo a su alrededor se perdió y él se consumió en el tiempo y espacio.

**To**** Be ****Continue**


	7. 07 Sin

He vuelto! n.n Quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto est vez, y tambien por haber prometido que en 2 semanas subiria el cap, pero ultimamente las cosas se han escapado de mis manos y hay demasiadas cosas que hacer en la oficina, ademas de muchos proyectos personales que he dado mas prioridad, encontrar un huequito en mi agenda para continuar con el fic, y como he prometido aqui esta el cap numero 7, es un cap de descanso, espero que les guste ;) Bye**  
**

* * *

**Chapter – 07 Sin**

¿Qué lugar es este¿cómo llegó él ahí¿cómo puede salir¿quiere salir de ahí?; era muy extraño y sin embargo, muy familiar, ya había estado en este lugar, era placentero, pero a la vez frustrante, no podía moverse, ni hablar, tan solo escuchaba el sórdido silencio que lo acobijaba como una manta gruesa, y la deliciosa sensación que sentía su cuerpo, flotaba en el aire, estaba a la deriva, pero le perturbaba y le frustraba no poder moverse, sus ópticos tampoco podían encenderse; quería ver exactamente en donde estaba, en que parte del infierno se encontraba ahora; ahora que lo piensa quizás no había nada interesante que ver, porque es posible que estaba rodeado por un vacío negro y profundo¿pero y si no es así?.

De pronto la sensación de flote se había desvanecido, ahora sentía que su cuerpo reposaba sobre algo sólido, trató de mover sus azulados dedos y sus sensores captaron la textura familiar de un suelo rocoso, sus dedos continuaron paseándose lentamente por el soporte y sintió algo más interesante y a la vez ilógico, era dura, fría y muy lisa; el material metálico que tanto conoce estaba siendo registrado por sus sensores, Starscream frunce el ceño perplejo, aun no enciende sus ópticos, y su otra mano comienza a tantear el soporte, podía moverse con cierta libertad ahora, un gran alivio para el F-15, los sensores de su cuerpo comienza a sentir el frío aire que rozaba su armadura, entonces el seeker encendió paulatinamente sus ópticos, la blanca luz del sol cegó sus sensores oculares y se llevó una mano frente a su rostro instintivamente para protegerlos, con mucha pereza levantó su torso y fue bajando su mano a medida que sus ópticos se acostumbraba a la luz, miró a su alrededor muy somnoliento, ya había estado en este lugar, unas montañas mitad orgánico y mitad metal sostenía su cuerpo plata y escarlata, Starscream se levantó como pudo y echó un vistazo a la maravillosa vista que tenía enfrente, praderas y bosques se extendía hacia el horizonte magníficamente, y al igual que las montañas todo era semiorgánico, el seeker estrechó sus ópticos y luego se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

.- ¿Mecorg…¿acaso… estoy en Mecorg? .- Starscream estaba perplejo, no recordaba haber vuelto a este lugar tan pronto, de hecho, nunca tuvo intensiones de hacerlo, entonces¿cómo es que estaba aquí nuevamente, mientras buscaba una explicación lógica a esa incógnita sintió una ráfaga de viento poderosa en su espalda, sus pies se aferraron al suelo montañoso pero el viento sopló aun más fuerte, como si quisiera llevárselo a otro lugar, el seeker apretó sus dientes y puños y plegó sus alas de costado para alivianar la presión, pero no sirvió de nada, el viento estaba obsesionado por llevárselo y sus pies comenzaron a resbalar poco a poco, Starscream gruñía por la frustración y luego su cuerpo fue arrastrado como las hojas en pleno otoño, Starscream gritaba y trataba de aferrarse a algo, lo que sea, pero lo único que había a su alrededor era el vacío y un furioso viento que lo llevaba en una dirección.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó tierra el viento dejó de soplar, colocó sus manos en el suelo y fue levantándose poco a poco, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, al principio sentía su cuerpo liviano y ahora era tan pesado como miles de montañas puestas unas sobre otras, pero algo extraño sintieron sus manos al tocar el piso, se arrodilló en el suelo y sus ópticos brillaron sorprendidos y aterrados cuando vio el color púrpura del energon empapaba sus palmas, éstas comenzaron a temblar y cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en el último lugar que vieron sus ópticos antes de partir del planeta, el campo de batalla que ahora era un cementerio de seekers, el lugar estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, cientos de cuerpos de mecas alados esparcidos por el suelo, 

sumergidos en su propio energon y completamente opacos, sin vida, Starscream se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mirando cada uno de los rostros de las víctimas de las armas enemigas, algunos cuerpos llevaban la insignia Decepticon y otros estaban desprovistos de ellas, sus rostros expresaban dolor y sufrimiento, y al parecer había algo de tristeza en los negros ópticos, en la distancia pudo distinguir los cadáveres de Hellfire, Marauder y Darkstar, éste último tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y con muchas abolladuras, un disparo en su cabina daba directo en su bomba de combustible, el infeliz murió debido a que Skyscorcher fue mejor tirador, Starscream sonrió morbosamente al imaginarse la última batalla del renegado, el seeker escarlata se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Darkstar y lo contempló por un instante, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y sonrió aun más al ver la patética figura que yacía a sus pies.

.- Si que fuiste patético Darkstar, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, patético y estúpido .- Dijo el seeker escarlata con una sádica sonrisa, pero poco a poco sus labios se volvieron una línea recta y su expresión se tornó lejana y ¿triste? .- Al menos moriste peleando y ese infeliz de Skyscorcher acabó peor que tu; están vengados, todos ustedes, y Nightwind también, no tengo nada más que decir solo…que tengas un buen viaje…Darkstar .- Ese fue el último adiós que Starscream le dedicó al Líder renegado y quien una vez fue su subordinado sin siquiera saberlo, y por primera vez le mostró algo de respeto al soldado caído, Starscream dio un saludo cybertroniano y continuó su camino, mientras andaba pensaba en como demonios había llegado a Mecorg y sobre todo, como iba a salir de ese lugar.

El seeker escarlata sintió algo extraño en su espalda, como una especie de escalofriante descarga eléctrica que recorría toda la línea neural de su espalda, desde el coxis hasta la nuca, se congeló por un instante y tuvo miedo de mirar atrás, sabía a lo que iba a enfrentarse si miraba, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él y lentamente su cabeza miró por encima de su ala; una mano negra se posó en su ala y el seeker escarlata reaccionó instantáneamente, quitándose la mano de encima y apuntando su arma al sujeto que osó tocarlo mientras se alejaba asustado; Starscream se dio cuenta que no poseía su rifle y bajó su brazo tembloroso lentamente, fijó sus ópticos en la persona que estaba frente a él, y éste hizo lo mismo con el seeker escarlata, el tiempo se detuvo y ambos seekers se congelaron por unos astrosegundos, la expresión de Starscream era de sorpresa, incredulidad y miedo a diferencia de la del seeker nocturno que reflejaba seriedad y paz al mismo tiempo, sus colores oscuros habían vuelto y la herida en el pecho estaba curada, entonces el muerto comenzó a acercarse a Starscream y éste dio un paso atrás asustado, el seeker nocturno se detuvo y levantó sus manos tratando de tranquilizar al seeker escarlata.

.- No huyas Starscream, no tengo intención de lastimarte .- El cadáver seguía acercándose a Starscream esta vez con pasos lentos, por otro lado el F-15 continuaba alejándose de él desconfiadamente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ópticos.

.- Si no quieres maldecirme ni arruinar mi existencia, entonces ¿Qué rayos quieres Darkstar? .- Starscream estaba asustado, trataba de no mostrarlo debido a que era ilógico temerle a un fantasma cuando él mismo fue uno hace tiempo, Darkstar se encogió de hombros permaneciendo tranquilo.

.- Tan solo quiero darte las gracias .- Starscream dejó de alejarse del espíritu y lo miró estupefacto .- Gracias por proteger a mi hermana Starscream, si no hubiera sido por ti ella habría muerto .- Continuó Darkstar al ver que el seeker escarlata ya no huiría de él, y continuó acercándose.

Starscream dejó caer sus hombros y sus alas al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, entonces recordó que es ese y por qué estaba ahí, se sintió miserable y triste, había enojo y frustración en su chispa, su cabeza se dejó caer hacia delante, apagó sus ópticos y empuñó sus manos, se esforzó por ahogar un sollozo, estaba tan enajenado que no se dio cuenta que Darkstar estaba a un paso de él ahora mismo, el seeker nocturno miraba a Starscream expectante, titubeó al principio, pero volvió a colocar su oscura mano en el hombro del ex – comandante aéreo, esta vez él se dejó pero comenzó a temblar, el nivel de frustración y enojo no tenía descripción para Starscream, no quería aceptar este destino, no ahora que estaba cerca.

.- ¿Y qué esperabas, ella es mi pareja y tenía que hacer algo por protegerla, lamentablemente eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento .- Había tristeza y enojo contenido en la voz de Starscream, apenas dejó salir esa respuesta y Darkstar palmeó gentilmente su hombro para darle apoyo .- Al menos ella está bien, eso es lo importante .- Por primera vez Starscream sintió que las lágrimas recorrían su oscuro rostro y caían a sus pies amargamente, con el dorso de su mano secó la muestra de sus sentimientos con enojo, resignado a aceptar permanecer con los cadáveres de los seekers nocturnos y sin ver a Nightwind jamás, Darkstar cruzó sus brazos muy sonriente.

.- ¿Quién lo había creído, el ambicioso Starscream dándose por vencido, me esperaba algo más de ti Comandante Aéreo, ese no es el Starscream que yo conozco .- Había un matiz de burla en el tono de Darkstar y aun así algo de decepción, Starscream lo miró perplejo y estrechó sus ópticos, Darkstar nunca se había dirigido a él por su rango.

.- ¿Y qué más da, Ya estoy muerto y no puedo contar con Unicron para que me resucite nuevamente, ya no me importa mi ambición, lo único que quiero ahora es que Nightwind siga adelante y que Sunstorm y Skyfire la cuiden por mí, que mi creación tenga protoforma fuerte y haga su vida, que escuche de la boca de su creadora el porqué su creador sacrificó su vida, al menos seré recordado como un héroe por ambos .- Starscream nunca había sonado tan resignado, y nunca pensó que se escucharía, esas palabras resbalaron de su boca solas y sin titubear, algo que llamó la atención al muy sonriente Darkstar es que todo eso que Starscream dice es su antítesis, a él no le importaría ser recordado como un héroe, sino como un gobernante poderoso, sin límite de reinado, pero no esto, el seeker nocturno rió entre dientes llamando la atención del F-15 .- Si claro, búrlate ahora Darkstar, veo que es divertido verme humillado y acabado¿verdad? .- Contraatacó el F-15 y Darkstar negó con su cabeza.

.- No estas muerto Starscream .- 

.- ¿No lo estoy? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata luego de parpadear varias veces perplejo y con esperanzas renovadas.

.- Estás en el umbral, pero no has atravesado el plano, ahora es el turno de Primus de darte una oportunidad, deberás elegir: entre ir al mundo de los vivos, o permanecer aquí, en el mundo de los muertos .- Al terminar de decir esas palabras Darkstar tocó la cabina dorada de Starscream y un as de luz rodeó el alma del F-15¿vivir o morir, la respuesta es obvia, Starscream deseaba vivir con todas sus fuerzas, no quería permanecer en este vacío sin haber logrado su objetivo primero, sin conocer a su chispa, ya lo había decidido, la luz se volvió más intensa y el F-15 no supo nada de Darkstar ni del otro plano, excepto unas últimas palabras que sonaron en su cabeza como un fantasma .- Primus te da esta oportunidad Starscream, no lo desperdicies .-

00-00

Sonidos extraños penetraban sus audios, gemidos de máquinas y leves "beeps" intermitentes eran los más constantes, habían otros sonidos, pasos que iban y venían, susurros que se hablaban y notificaban algo que no podía entender, no sabía en donde se encontraba, ni que hacía allí, pero si sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho; ¿dolor, oh si, dolor, el dolor solo significa una cosa…vida, estaba vivo, pero no tenía idea de cómo había quedado, cuando encendió sus ópticos tenían estática pero poco a poco esa cortina lluviosa se fue disipando y las imágenes se volvieron más nítidas; entonces pudo ver en donde estaba, era una habitación, las luces estaban tenues y no molestaban a sus ahora sensibles ópticos, su pecho no era la única zona adolorida, de hecho, todo su cuerpo duele, se sentía completamente agotado y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para correr sus propio escáner, apenas pudo levantar su cabeza y vio que varios cables estaban conectados a sus brazos, estaba siendo alimentado con energon, aun había alguien ahí, no sabía quien era, y no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

.- N-N-Nightwind… .- Apenas fue audible el susurró que pronunció el seeker escarlata, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de quien quiera que esté en la habitación, éste deja de hacer sus quehaceres y se acerca con urgencia al ex – comandante aéreo, la luz era tenue y casi no podía ver quien era el que esta con él.

.- Starscream, soy First Aid¿me puedes oir? .- La voz del medico Autobot fue gentil y urgente, a pesar de usar un tono de voz moderado para que no moleste a sus delicados audios.

.- Nightwind…¿dónde…está…? .- Apenas pudo pronunciar el seeker herido.

.- Ella está bien Starscream, la chispa también está en excelentes condiciones, en este momento esta en casa con Sunstorm, más bien preocúpate por tí .- Respondió el protectobot pacífico, el seeker exhaló toda su preocupación y fue reemplazada por un gran alivio, el seeker volvió a quedarse dormido después de saber que su amante está sana y salva.

First Aid revisó las lecturas de su componentes y chispa que registraba las máquinas y anotó en su datapad, suspiró agotado y se retiró de la habitación un poco más aliviado; el reloj digital daba las 03:23:41 pm, muchas enfermeras y médicos pasaban por el pasillo, algunos de manera frénetica debido a alguna emergencia y otros de manera casual, saludaban al Autobot y se retiraban, el meca pacífico aclaró a la enfermera que nadie salvo él y ella misma puede acercarse a la habitación de Starscream, ella asintió y colocó en la pantalla digital junto a la puerta el aviso dado por el médico, First Aid contacta a Nightwind luego que la enfermera se retiró.

.- ¿Nightwind?...se encuentra bien, su funcionamiento ha progresado como se esperaba, no fue fácil, pero lo está logrando…si, por ahora nadie puede verlo, podrás acercarte mañana por la mañana…de acuerdo…no gracias a ti Nightwind, si no hubieras hecho nada él no estaría aquí, eres una excelente médico…nos vemos mañana, adios .- La transmisión cesó y First Aid se retiró con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

00-00

El seeker sentía sus ópticos pesados y necios, sus audios volvieron a percibir leves susurros, por ahora dejó de intentar encender sus ópticos y se dedicó a escuchar, quería identificar quienes eran 

los que estaban a su alrededor, una voz era algo profunda y suave, sentía que estaba a su lado y hablaba en voz baja para no perturbarlo, estaba seguro que el que estaba ahí era Skyfire, luego calla; otra voz parecida a la suya propia pero con un efecto de eco respondió la pregunta de Skyfire, a pesar de ser chillona mantuvo un tono bajo, ese era Sunstorm, y al parecer estaba al otro extremo de la habitación; hubo una brecha de silencio y era interrumpida por algún que otro suspiro de cansancio de los presente, entonces Skyfire y Sunstorm estaban ahí acompañándolo, nada de lo que experimentaba en estos momentos era usual, los Decepticons suelen ser individualistas, cada quien se protege su trasero, pero muy en el fondo agradecía su compañía, su preocupación, le hacía sentir importante, su chispa no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo que pasaba en estos momentos, de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, una voz delicada y muy placentera, y eso fue suficiente para que el seeker escarlata encendiera sus ópticos paulatinamente.

.- Miren, está despertando .- Dijo Skyfire con urgencia y alegría.

Al principio sus ópticos tenían estática, pero el velo fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el mensaje de "percibiendo entorno" comenzó a titilar, lo primero que captaron sus cansados ópticos fueron 3 cabezas diferentes, 2 a un lado y una del otro y cuyos ópticos lo contemplaban expectantes e impacientes, Starscream reconoció a las personas cuando las imágenes cobraron nitidez total, los rostros se iluminaron con amplias sonrisas cuando el paciente los recorrió con su vista.

.- Ya era hora de que despertaras, hermanito .- Sunstorm fue el primero en saludar y los demás rieron entre dientes, pero luego la seeker oscura reemplaza esa sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación y no dudó en abrazar a su amado, Starscream aun estaba cansado y apenas pudo tocar el vientre de la chica con sus azulados dedos, pudo oír los sollozos de su amante en sus audios y las aceitosas lágrimas caían una por una en su cuello.

.- Gracias a…Primus…que estás bien… .- Fue lo que sus audios captó cuando la seeker trató hablar entre sollozos.

.- Nos tenías preocupados Starscream, cuando First Aid nos dio la noticia vinimos inmediatamente, pero no nos dejó verte .- Explicó brevemente Skyfire mientras acercaba un poco más su silla al paciente; Nightwind por fin dejó al paciente pero se aferró a su azulada mano y acariciaba suavemente su dorso.

.- Tuviste que ser sometido a una cirugía de emergencia, First Aid dijo que el disparo dio directo a la bomba de combustible y debilitó la caja donde se aloja tu chispa .- Continuó Nightwind mientras secaba sus lágrimas, Sunstorm se acercó a la cama de recarga para mirar mejor a Starscream.

.- La cirugía fue exitosa, pero deberás descansar por un tiempo, según dijo ese médico Autobot .- Concluyó el seeker dorado, Starscream estaba tan embotado por los sedantes que sintió que todo lo que le dijeron fue en cámara rápida, el seeker frunció el ceño perturbado y los 3 se acercaron a él preocupados.

.- Ugh…¿podrían hablar más despacio, siento como si me estuvieran golpeando la cabeza con todo lo que me dicen .- Murmuró el seeker cansadamente, los demás exhalaron un pequeño suspiro de alivio .- Um…ayúdenme a sentarme .- Volvió a murmurar el seeker escarlata, inmediatamente Sunstorm y Nightwind tomaron un brazo y con mucha delicadeza colocaron a Starscream en una posición cómoda para sentarse, el paciente gimió cansadamente y cuando por fin estaba sentado se 

tomó unos astrosegundos y esperó a que el mareo se disipara, los demás lo miraba expectantes .- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? .- 

.- Nada más un ciclo, los aerialbots te encontraron a ti y a Nightwind en el primer nivel de Iacon, lograron repeler a los Decepticons y te trajeron aquí, afortunadamente pudiste lograrlo Starscream .- Contestó Skyfire, el F-15 escarlata respingó al recordar ese horrible episodio con Galvatron y los Decepticons, no era la primera vez que terminaba su asunto con el cañón del demente Líder, pero aun así no dejaba de ser horrible y no quería repetirlo de nuevo, deberá cuidarse la próxima vez, cuando vaya a Char y retome este pequeño negocio, una enorme mano se posa en su hombro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y el seeker mira al dueño, Skyfire había cambiado su expresión de alivio a preocupación y ¿decepción, al igual que Sunstorm y Nightwind estaba cabizbaja, el seeker miró a cada uno perplejo y preocupado .- Starscream, hay algo más en este asunto que nos preocupa .- Continuó Skyfire, el tono de voz incomodó al seeker escarlata y tuvo miedo de preguntar.

.- ¿Qué les preocupa? .- Aun así lo hizo.

.- Lo que planeas .- Respondió Sunstorm y el ex – comandante aéreo desvió su mirada a su hermano .- lo sabemos todo Starscream .- Dijo Sunstorm usando el mismo tono preocupado y decepcionado del científico Autobot, los ópticos del F-15 rojo brillaron por un instante impactado, pero aun así trató de disimular.

.- No sé de que demonios están hablando .- Murmuró el seeker herido molesto, Skyfire negó con su cabeza.

.- Starscream, sabemos que planeas ir a Char a retomar el liderazgo, sabemos que haz estado construyendo unas armas durante las horas extras y que posees algunos componentes de Nightwind instalados en tu cuerpo .- Volvió a insistir el meca blanco.

.- Y gracias a Primus First Aid no sabe de su existencia .- Agregó Sunstorm y Skyfire asintió estando de acuerdo con el sacerdote.

Starscream sintió que un enojo terrible recorría sus vías de energon, apretó su quijada y sus puños cuando una sola palabra golpeó su mente: Traición; lo habían traicionado y solo hay una persona que sabía de sus planes, el F-15 miró de reojo a su amante, ella continuaba cabizbaja y miró por un instante al furioso seeker, ella respingó y desvió sus ópticos hacia el piso cuando la taladraron esos rubíes infernales que la devorarían viva si pudieran hacerlo, Nightwind dejó la mano de Starscream y se abrazó a sí misma buscando de alguna manera liberarse de la incomodidad.

.- Lo siento Starscream, tuve que decirles .- Murmuró la Rebirth 3 triste y asustada por la reacción que va a tener Starscream, él iba a decir algo pero Skyfire lo interrumpió.

.- No lo dijo de buenas a primeras Starscream, tuvimos que persuadirla .-

.- ¿Y qué demonios te dieron a ti a cambio Nightwind? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata ignorando a Skyfire por un instante .- ¿Tan grande fue el pago que valió la pena abrir la bocota? .- Starscream olvidó que estaba sedado y fue aumentando la voz debido al enojo, pudo ver que la seeker respingaba con cada palabra que escupía el ex – comandante aéreo.

.- No dimos nada a cambio Starscream, simplemente le dijimos que ocurriría si no decía que estabas haciendo en el instituto fuera de las horas laborales.- Sunstorm se adelantó, tratando de defender a su cuñada, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo dorado para tratar de consolarla ya que vio las lágrimas recorrían nuevamente sus oscuras mejillas.

.- Sé cuales son las consecuencias Sunstorm, y estoy seguro que Nightwind también lo sabe .- Starscream desvió su mirada a Nightwind quien se encogió de hombros al escuchar su nombre dicho con desprecio .- ¿Y ahora que lo saben qué piensan hacer¿decirle a los Autobots lo que planeo, aaahhh pero ya lo olvidaba, justamente aquí hay uno que no dudará un astrosegundo en informarlo¿verdad Skyfire? .- Esta vez el seeker desvía sus ópticos a Skyfire, no le gustó el tonó sarcástico que uso Starscream al referirse a él, el meca blanco estrechó sus ópticos visiblemente molesto, pero se mantuvo calmado.

.- Starscream… .- Suspiró Sunstorm ya cansado por la discusión .- Nadie va a informar esto a nadie .-

.- ¿Acaso piensas que soy un estúpido Sunstorm, ustedes ya saben demasiado y le dirán a ese gusano de Rodimus Prime para que me encierren en la prisión y encuentre mi fin ahí .- Starscream siseó entre dientes tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar, puede que haya guardias cuidando la entrada de la habitación; Sunstorm tuerce sus ópticos y vuelve a suspirar, Nightwind se mantiene en silencio y con la mirada baja y sumisa.

.- No nos confundas Starscream, el hecho de que tu seas un miserable traidor no quiere decir que todos lo seamos .- Sunstorm respondió muy golpeado a su hermano y él respingó por la manera como se refirieron a él, el F-15 dorado continuó esta vez moderando su tono de voz al ver a su hermano impactado .- No le diremos nada a los Autobots porque muy pronto serás creador y ni Skyfire ni yo queremos que Nightwind esté sin su compañero cuando llegue el momento, no es justo para ti, ni tampoco para ella y la chispa .-

.- Pero tampoco es correcto que tu estés pensando en esos ideales a estas alturas de la vida, especialmente cuando tendrás una familia en menos de un vorn¿acaso quieres que tu hijo se críe en un ambiente militar e involucrado en una guerra que está a punto de terminar, si vas con los Decepticons condenarás a tu creación Starscream, no le hagas esto a tu compañera y a tu chispa, ya han sufrido bastante con apoyarte en tus esfuerzos .- Continuó Skyfire, había cierta urgencia en su tono de voz y ambos mecas miraron a Starscream esperando una respuesta; el seeker escarlata estuvo mirando sus manos azuladas con su mente ausente, pensaba en las palabras de su amigo y su hermano, ellos tienen razón, su chispa no merece nacer en un ambiente así, él no desea eso, pero su ambición y deseo le ofuscaban la mente, no quería abandonar su misión, él también ha sufrido demasiado y ha llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse cuando está a punto de llegar, el seeker escarlata mira a Nightwind de reojo, esta vez con remordimiento y ella le devolvió una mirada de culpa, está seguro que ella no quería traicionarlo, pero desde hace un tiempo ella mostraba signos de desacuerdo con su misión últimamente, la razón es la chispa que procesa, ella no quería que él muriera, ella se preocupa por él.

La batalla entre el Yo Científico y el Yo Guerrero vuelve a iniciarse, Starscream ama a Nightwind demasiado y no quiere que ella sufra, por eso el se interpuso para que no la hirieran, está seguro que ella sufrió mucho cuando Galvatron le disparó, no quiere volver a repetir esa acontecimiento, no solo por ella sino por él también; pero el Starscream guerrero le carcomía la mente, envenenándolo 

con odio hacia la seeker, diciéndole que por su culpa todo acabó así, si no hubiera aparecido ella no hubiera confesado y él no estaría a merced de su hermano y camarada; pero el Starscream científico vuelve a hablarle en el audio como un ángel enviado por Primus, no debe odiarla, ella intercedió porque lo ama y algo le decía que él había salido bien de la cirugía en parte por las manos de Nightwind, ella ha demostrado lealtad y confianza, pero su estado la vuelve más vulnerable y lo necesita, necesita de su protección y de su atención, y si es necesario decir a alguien cercano lo que ocurría, no dudaría en hacerlo, Starscream pensó con mucho cuidado, ella no lo hizo por condenarlo, sino porque estaba sufriendo y él es el responsable, el seeker suspira con mucho remordimiento.

.- Ustedes no dirán nada a los Autobots, pero esto tiene un precio¿cierto? .- Murmuró el seeker escarlata sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

.- Lamentablemente si Starscream, olvídate de esta misión y dedícate a una nueva vida, tu lo necesitas, y ella también, deja a un lado la guerra, Nightwind y Sunstorm lo hicieron y estoy seguro que ninguno de los 2 se arrepiente, ningún Autobot, salvo yo, sabrá de esto si lo cumples .- Contestó Skyfire volviendo a colocar su mano en el hombro del seeker escarlata.

Starscream volvió a meditar esas palabras por unos breems, luego asintió y ambos mecas relajaron su semblante, Nightwind solo se relajó a medias, sabía que Starscream le reprochará lo que hizo y eso la hará sentir peor.

.- ¿Podrían…dejarme solo con Nightwind, por favor? .- Pidió el seeker sin levantar la mirada y ambos mecas se retiraron, Sunstorm se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta.

.- Starscream, por favor no peleen… .-

.- No lo haré Sunstorm, solo…quiero estar con ella .- Interrumpió Starscream y el F-15 dorado miró con incredulidad a su hermano y luego se retiró.

Al cerrar la puerta el incómodo silencio rugió por la habitación tornando el ambiente con una pesadez indescriptible, ninguno de los 2 se miraban a los ópticos, cada uno cargaba con sus propias culpas, Starscream tragaba gruesamente, no sabía que decirle a su amante y ella temblaba, estaba esperando que le gritara todo un infierno, ella ya se había resignado, pero en vez de recibir un reproche la mano azulada le pide tomar la suya que es oscura; Nightwind mira la mano y a Starscream alternamente, con mucha duda, pero al ver la expresión de culpa de su amante dejó de titubear y tomó su mano; Starscream no quería gritarle ni decirle todo aquello que su ponzoñoso Yo Guerrero le decía, su Yo Científico le suplicó que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijera o ella terminaría temiéndole al igual que la chispa como hace unos megaciclos atrás, y quizás ella sufra de depresión y es posible que la chispa se debilite, el no quiere dañar lo que se ha arreglado con tanto esmero y esfuerzo.

Starscream acaricia el dorso de la mano pequeña con su pulgar delicadamente, sin nada que decir aun, los astrosegundos se convertían en breems y poco a poco la tensión entre ellos fue cediendo, y solo cuando Starscream besó la mano de su amante ella se acerca a él, aferrándose a su cuello como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer, Starscream rodea la cintura de Nightwind con sus brazos que aun tenía conectados los conductos que lo alimentaban de energon, los sollozos no tardaron en romper el silencio y Starscream suspiró de nuevo, la tristeza de ella alimentaba su culpa y la de ella misma, y por supuesto eso lo hacía sentir el doble de miserable, Starscream la separa un poco de sí y

la mira por un instante, parecía una de esas niñas humanas que lloraba debido a la reprimenda de sus padres, el seeker seca sus lágrimas y la coloca en su regazo, ella oculta su rostro en el cuello de él y continuó sollozando.

.- Starscream…por favor…perdóname…yo no quise decirlo…de veras…yo no… .-

.- Sssshhhhhh… .- El no quería que siguiera llorando, acariciaba su cabeza, sus alas, su espalda, todo ese cariño se lo expresaba de manera especial, dándole a entender que no le importa lo que hizo, y que debe calmarse por su bien y el de la chispa, después de unos breems Nightwind comenzó a tranquilizarse y compartieron un momento en silencio, abrazados, acurrucados, sintiendo el calor de uno confortando el otro; entonces la seeker se separa un poco de él para mirarlo a los ópticos, aun sin poder decirse algo, los breems ya estaban terriblemente largos y agotadores, así que decidió dar el primer paso .- Sé que tu prometiste guardar silencio, y lo has hecho muy bien Nightwind, pero… .-

.- …Te he fallado, lo sé… .-

.- No me interrumpas .- Starscream la miró perturbado por unos instantes y luego continuó .- No, no me has fallado, al contrario, soy yo el que te ha fallado a ti, no he estado en los momentos que más me has necesitado, no he pensado en algo más que la misión…en pocas palabras he sido un egoísta, y a veces pienso que tu eres demasiado para mí Nightwind, no sé que demonios vistes en mi, pero sea lo que sea, me alegra que me hayas escogido, y para mi es muy difícil permanecer enfadado contigo por más de un breem, sencillamente no puedo…yo .- Starscream fue interrumpido debido a los labios de la seeker apoderándose de los suyos, el contacto fue suave, delicioso, intoxicante, pero él dirigió sus componentes labiales a una de las zonas favoritas: el cuello, Starscream se entretuvo un buen rato besando y mordisqueando los tiernos cables de su amante, ella inclinó un poco su cabeza para cederle el paso a los labios que la mimaban, oh Primus, esto es la matriz, él sabía como complacerla, conocía cada punto débil de su cuerpo y sabía como tocarlos, y Nightwind amaba las caricias en el cuello.

Aunque el seeker quería experimentar con algo más, aprovechando que ella estaba sentada en su regazo él comenzó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos hasta llegar a la cabina de ella, ahí él descubrió nuevos nódulos sensoriales que podía manipular con su glosa, ella deliraba con las exquisitas atenciones de su amante, mordía su labio inferior para suprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con abandonar su garganta, la glosa del seeker escarlata continuó viajando hacia uno de los escapes pectorales de su amante, ahí habían más nódulos que saborear, y al parecer estos eran mucho más agudos que el resto, porque Nightwind se aferró aun más a su cuello y los gemidos no pudieron contenerse más; era música para sus audios, escucharla sufrir de esta manera era un gran deleite para su chispa.

.- …S-S-Starssscreamm… .-

Oh si, esa es la mejor parte de esa erótica sinfonía, escuchar su nombre de sus labios, saboreaba la mezcla de su nombre con las sensaciones y suplicaba por más, pero ocurre algo que el seeker no se esperaba, ella lo detiene delicadamente levantando su oscuro rostro para que la mirara a ella, Starscream pudo ver el deseo en los ópticos ámbares de su amante y jadeaba de manera incontrolada, él frunció el ceño en muda pregunta, pero ella le sonríe.

.- Lo siento Starscream, pero First Aid no me recomendó que tuviera interfaz por éste ciclo, puedo sufrir inconstancias .- Jadeó ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante, los ópticos rojos del seeker se ensancharon levemente.

.- ¿Por qué? .-

.- Tuve una inconstancia ayer, no fue fuerte pero, se debió al exceso de electro-adrenalina que mi sistema regó en la chispa, y First Aid dijo que debo de permanecer calmada por ahora, o sino podré tener otra inconstancia debido a la emoción, lo siento .- Ella dejó caer su cabeza decepcionada y desilusionada, pero él la toma del mentón para que fijara su mirada con la de él.

.- Está bien, puedo esperar pequeña .- Respondió el seeker con su característica sonrisa, ella sonríe también por un instante y luego vuelve a tornarse seria.

.- Starscream¿abandonarás la misión? .- Esa pregunta le cayó como medio millón de tonelada sobre la espalda al seeker¿abandonar?...debería hacerlo, lo que ha pasado fue por su culpa y debe repararlo de alguna manera, solo así podrá vivir tranquilo, pero… .- Starscream… .- El seeker vuelve a mirarla a los ópticos, ella esperaba una respuesta muy impaciente, el seeker suspiró cansado y derrotado.

.- De acuerdo, lo haré Nightwind, dejaré esta misión, y me ocuparé de ti de ahora en adelante .- Respondió Starscream tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, los ópticos de ella parpadearon sorprendidos.

.- ¿De verdad? .-

.- De verdad .- Volvió a responder, esta vez con más firmeza; Nightwind sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su amante, aliviada que ya dejará todo este asunto a un lado, Starscream le devuelve el gesto cálidamente, pero mientras ella apagaba sus ópticos al sentir la calidez y sinceridad de su amante, Starscream los mantuvo encendidos, maquinando alguna alternativa de continuar con su misión, pero sin que comprometa a su amante y a su chispa…

No va a ser nada fácil, pero logrará encontrarlo…

…Ser el Líder de los Decepticons es su destino, la causa de los Decepticons es la razón de su existencia; pero ella es la que le da catarsis en estos tiempos difíciles, aunque continúe con su misión mantendrá a Nightwind y a su creación fuera de la guerra, Sunstorm y Skyfire tienen razón, ella ha sufrido demasiado y merece descansar de todo esto.

.- Oh Starscream, mira¿lo sientes? .- Nightwind se separó del F-15 y con urgencia y emoción tomó su azulada mano y la colocó en su vientre, Starscream apenas pudo reaccionar ante lo que hizo la seeker.

Sin embargo lo que sintió Starscream fue algo increíble y a la vez maravilloso, pudo sentir las palpitaciones de la pequeña chispa, leves descargas se trasladaban del vientre de su amante a su mano y llegaba a su cerebro, enviando placenteras pulsaciones que serenaban su ser; el seeker escarlata no pudo evitar sonreir genuinamente ante esto, pudo sentir la paz y felicidad que transmitía su chispa, estaba feliz de que su padre "abandonara" la misión, y Starscream estaba feliz de que su hijo lo aprecie y se preocupe por su bienestar; pero ya tomó la decisión, Nightwind está 

fuera de la misión y ahora él está solo en esto, él comienza a acariciar el vientre de la chica y la mira a los ópticos, ella le devuelve una cálida sonrisa, mostrando sus largos colmillos, y Starscream suspiró profundamente, era muy extraño, y muy inusual en él, pero ser padre se siente extrañamente genial. 

00-00

Al siguiente ciclo Starscream amaneció con mejor condición, Nightwind se había quedado con él, la noche anterior se sintió muy sola debido al vacío que había en su cama, así que decidió dormir en la cama adicional que había en la habitación; Starscream se despertó antes que su amante y First Aid fue a visitarlo temprano para hacer una revisión, todo lo hizo con mucho cuidado y con la menor cantidad de ruido posible para no despertar a la seeker que dormía plácidamente a un lado, el médico anotaba en su datapad el progreso del paciente mientras Starscream miraba impaciente a los diferentes puntos de la habitación, estaba harto de estar en la clínica, y por supuesto estaba harto de la proximidad del médico Autobot.

.- Bueno, Starscream al parecer has mejorado mucho, las piezas de repuesto para seekers son escasas en estos ciclos así que tuvimos que instalarte una pieza genérica, tu sistema la ha asimilado muy bien, debo decirte que has corrido con suerte, parece que Primus estuvo de tu lado esta vez .- Dijo First Aid en tono bajo para no despertar a la joven seeker, Starscream bufó ante el comentario del protectobot y éste lo miró por encima de su datapad muy curioso .- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? .-

.- Nada… .- Fue lo único que Starscream contestó, no tenía ganas de conversar con el Autobot, éste continuó anotando los últimos avances del paciente y continuó después de terminar de escribir.

.- De acuerdo, podrás retirarte después del medio ciclo, pero deberás venir aquí para poder revisarte los componentes, hay veces que funcionan bien al principio y luego todo eso cambia de la noche a la mañana, debo mantenerte vigilado al menos por 2 semanas¿bien? .- Esto no le hizo gracia al seeker y suspiró fastidiado por el nuevo itinerario que le impusieron.

.- 2 semanas¿y luego qué? .- Inquirió el seeker molesto pero cuidando de mantener un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a su amante.

.- Y luego podrás continuar con tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora .- Contestó First Aid mientras se retiraba, pero se detiene un breem y mira al seeker .- Por cierto, Rodimus quiere hablar contigo antes de que te retires, estará aquí en unos breems .- Luego de darle la noticia el Autobot se retiró dejando a un malhumorado y preocupado Starscream solo con su amante, ahora ese miserable pseudo líder quiere intercambiar palabras con él, el seeker se lleva sus manos al rostro, frotándolo con frustración y gruñó molesto, miró por un astrosegundo a su amante preocupado, no quería despertarla con uno de sus ataques de rabia, no tuvo opción, Starscream se quedó sentado en la cama esperando a Rodimus.

Alguien llama a la puerta y Starscream da un leve respingo, después de dar un gemido de perturbación el seeker permite la entrada, efectivamente, el líder Autobot aparece seguido esta vez por Springer y Arcee, el ex – decepticon mira a cada uno con desprecio, sin embargo los Autobots se mantuvieron con expresión neutra, los mecas se intercambiaron miradas por unos astrosegundos, en ese instante Nightwind despierta y mira confundida la escena.

.- First Aid nos informó acerca de tu mejoría, nos complace verte funcionando Starscream .- La voz de Rodimus sonó igualmente neutral, pero el seeker sonrió de manera presumida.

.- No salgas con estupideces Autobot, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad .- Respondió el F-15 sarcásticamente, Rodimus estrechó sus ópticos ante la respuesta.

.- En fin…no hemos venido a discutir contigo, sino ha devolverte algo que te pertenece .- Rodimus se apartó por un instante permitiendo a Starscream ver unos objetos muy familiares, él ensanchó sus ópticos y éstos brillaron de sorpresa cuando Springer le devolvía sus antiguos rifles.

.- Pero…¿cómo es que…? .- 

.- En vista del ataque que recibimos y de la seriedad de tu estado, decidimos entregarte tus armas, aun así tu uso en ellas determinará tu destino en este planeta, solo tienes permitido usarlas para defenderte de los Decepticons, úsalas en algún civil o cualquier Autobot y estarás tras las rejas .- Advirtió Rodimus a la vez que Springer le devolvía las armas a su legítimo dueño, Starscream las mira por un instante y luego las toma, Nightwind se acerca a su amante y toma los rifles, por ahora no era recomendable que los instale a su sistema con los conductos de energon alimentándolo aun.

.- Podemos proveerte de un guardaespaldas, solo para reforzar tu seguridad… .- Recomendó Arcee.

.- No, no quiero guardaespaldas, ni tampoco espías, ya estoy cansado que ustedes estén involucrados en nuestras vidas .- Interrumpió el seeker ásperamente, mirando a la meca rosa con mucho rencor.

.- Cuida tus palabras Starscream, el hecho que te devolvamos tus armas no quiere decir que confiemos en tí .- Springer defendió a Arcee usando el mismo tono de voz que usó el seeker, pero Rodimus levantó su mano para detener la discusión.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, si así lo prefieres, ordenaré a Jazz que deje de vigilarte .- Dijo Rodimus y tanto los seekers como los 2 Autobots que lo acompañaban lo miraron incrédulo, entonces continuó .- Pero quiero que sepas que nosotros tenemos un operativo, en caso que sufrir un ataque de los Decepticons todos lo que pertenecieron a esa facción deben ser llevados a un refugio hasta que el ataque cese, por lo tanto, un Autobot los buscará a su casa cuando esto ocurra, que espero sea dentro de mucho tiempo .- Starscream miró al joven líder de arriba abajo con mucho enojo.

.- ¿Y por qué demonios no me dijeron eso cuando llegue a Cybertron? .- Inquirió el seeker conteniendo la furia que recorría sus conductos de energon, los Autobots permanecieron callados y Starscream volvió a sonreir .- ¿Y dices que te alegras de que siga funcionando, la hipocresía existe en los Autobots por lo que veo .-

.- …Fue un error de parte nuestra, pero te aseguro que… .- Trató de excusarse el joven líder, pero eso no hizo otra cosa que enfurecer más al F-15.

.- ¡ERROR MI METALICO TRASERO AUTOBOT¡si en verdad te preocuparas por los refugiados nos habrías notificado eso desde un principio¡pude haber muerto allá por la incompetencia de tu estúpido espía! .- Estalló el seeker señalando acusadoramente a Rodimus, Nightwind dejó caer los rifles y tomó el brazo de Starscream quien estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de los 3 Autobots, Rodimus levantó sus manos de manera defensiva.

.- Tu reclamo es válido, pero Jazz no tiene la culpa, yo le ordené que buscara a tu hermano y a Nightwind, y pensé que tu estarías ahí con ellos, por ese lado nadie tiene la culpa, pero tienes toda la razón en algo Starscream, debí habérselos dicho cuando los liberamos, por eso asumo la culpa y todo lo que puedo ofrecer es una disculpa y la promesa de que nada de esto volverá a ocurrir .- Respondió políticamente, manteniendo la calma, Arcee y Springer tenían sus manos aferradas a sus armas en caso que Starscream arremeta contra su líder, pero confían en que Nightwind controle la situación, el seeker se dio cuenta de las acciones de los mecas verde y rosa y bajó un poco la guardia pero su enojo no bajó de nivel.

.- Una disculpa y una promesa no es suficiente Autobot .- Siseó el seeker con mucho odio.

.- Starscream por favor… .- Rogó Nightwind aferrándose más al brazo del seeker, él la mira de reojo y decidió calmarse por ella, no quería alterarla después de haber sufrido otra inconstancia.

.- Estoy regresándote tus armas Starscream, y 70 por ciento de tu libertad, estoy dándote más de lo que debería .- Contestó Rodimus cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, estaba molesto por el mal agradecimiento del seeker, Starscream respiró profundo, tratando de aminorar su enojo y no contestó esta vez, en vista que no hay nada más que decir, los Autobots se retiran.

.- Espera un momento Autobot .- Rodimus se detiene ante la puerta y mira al paciente .- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "un 70 por ciento de mi libertad"? .- Inquirió el seeker estrechando sus ópticos.

.- Puedes portar armas y ningún espía estará pisándote la cola, pero no tienes permitido salir de Cybertron, al menos no aun .- Contestó el joven líder con calma, Starscream dejó caer su cabeza desilusionado .- Demuéstrame que has cambiado Starscream, solo así ganarás toda tu libertad, ya te he incentivado, no hagas que me arrepienta .- Continuó Rodimus.

.- ¿Y cuándo tendré mi libertad absoluta? .- Inquirió Starscream, su voz sonaba decepcionada y triste.

.- El tiempo depende de tus acciones, así que si quieres ser libre empieza a comportarte desde ahora .- Y con esas palabras el líder Autobot dejó a los seekers solos.

Nightwind se puso frente a un cabisbajo Starscream y acarició su oscuro rostro, él la mira de reojo, Nightwind le sonríe para darle un poco de apoyo y él toma la mano oscura y la besa.

.- Supongo que quieres tus tasers y tu antirradar de vuelta¿verdad? .- Inquirió el seeker después de besar nuevamente la mano de Nightwin, ella niega con su cabeza.

.- No los necesito Starscream, ya no tengo nada que ver en esta guerra, además esas cosas me drenan la energía .- Respondió con una sonrisa más amplia, Starscream sonrió también, porque si ella hubiese querido que las devolviera, entonces su viaje a Char sería mucho más golpeado.

00-00

Al medio ciclo First Aid volvió a la habitación para desconectar los conductos de los brazos de Starscream, el seeker estaba incómodo por la proximidad del médico, éste daba una última revisión al funcionamiento del seeker, después de recordarle que debe venir al consultorio las próximas 2

semanas para un control, el médico se retira, Starscream suspira aliviado y luego conecta los rifles a sus brazos, pudo sentir como las armas le drenaban un poco de su energía, el F-15 frunció un poco por la sensación, era la segunda vez que instalaba un rifle en su brazo y el drenaje seguía siendo desagradable, ella lo mira preocupado, pero él hizo un gesto de "no te preocupes, estoy bien"; ambos salieron de la clínica y levantaron el vuelo, transformándose en mitad del aire, Starscream mantuvo una velocidad moderada debido al avance del proceso de Nightwind, ella voló a su lado con mucha calma, ninguno dijo nada durante el vuelo y Starscream estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y solo el súbito rugir de las turbinas de Nightwind lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella comenzó a alejarse de él riendo traviesamente, Starscream aumentó la velocidad y fue tras ella, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y se posó a su lado.

.- ¿Nightwind acaso te volviste loca¡puedes sufrir un apagón por abusar de tu energía! .- Advirtió el seeker molesto y a la vez preocupado, pero ella ríe restándole atención a sus palabras.

.- No haría esto si estuviera sola, además quiero la revancha Starscream, yo llegué de segundo lugar¿recuerdas? .- 

.- ¡Pero no estás en condiciones para volar así, espera a que transfieras la chispa Nightwind y tendrás todas las revanchas que quieras! .- Respondió el seeker aun más preocupado por lo que está a punto de hacer su chica.

.- ¿Y quién te dijo que tendré la revancha la próxima vez, eh, olvídalo Screamer, o es ahora o es nunca .- Y así como habló se alejó de él girando sobre si misma y gritando por la diversión, Starscream gruñó por la frustración y de nuevo salió tras ella.

Starscream no pensó que ella pudiera volar a esa velocidad con su estado actual, la chispa está drenando mucha cantidad de energon de ella y si sufre un apagón caerá y entonces tendrá que regresar a esa clínica, y lo que menos quiere es volver a ver a esos Autobots, al menos por ahora; ella subió más hacia el cielo y Starscream voló paralelo a ella, manteniendo los ópticos en alerta en caso que algo le ocurra, entonces ella se lanzó en picada gritando de la emoción, el seeker la siguió maldiciendo internamente, ella volaba a máxima velocidad, igualando Starscream en su mach 2.8, ella se dirigía a la zona de tránsito y desafiaba al F-15 a seguirla.

.- Oh no… .- Se dijo a sí mismo el seeker escarlata cuando vio lo que hacía su amante, ella iba a velocidad tope y comenzó a esquivar los vehículos con una precisión que solo pudo ganar experimentando largos años de guerra, por su puesto el seeker no se quedó atrás, él se posó a su lado esquivando la otra fila de vehículos con la misma precisión; Starscream escuchaba los diferentes insultos y las bocinas que reclamaban su forma de volar, no le importaba lo que pensara los demás, pero si estaba impactado por la forma de volar de su amante, a pesar del cansancio por el drenaje extra no dejaba de volar con precisión y elegancia, si Starscream es el Príncipe de los Cielos, Nightwind definitivamente es la Princesa, su Princesa; en cierta forma esto lo enojaba porque EL es el único que reclama los cielos para el solo cuando levanta el vuelo, pero por otro lado se siente bien tener a alguien digno con quien competir.

Starscream dejó ese pensamiento atrás cuando Nightwind se separó de él y se dirigió a la zona industrial de Iacon, el seeker tragó aceite gruesamente, ella comenzó a esquivar las enormes y humeantes chimeneas, en ese instante esta carrera dejó de ser un juego para Starscream y obvió el 

desafío, debe detener a Nightwind antes de que salga lastimada, ella se dirigió a la zona de reciclaje y fue directo a una larga y ancha correa que llevaba desperdicios y toda clase de chatarra, volaba sobre ella a toda velocidad y Starscream la seguía de cerca, tuvo un mal presentimiento, no sabía a donde se dirigía esta correa, pero cuando su computadora registró la proximidad de una enorme máquina aplanadora de metal sintió que su energon se volvía frío, la máquina era enorme, lo suficientemente grande como aplastar a una máquina del tamaño de un avión Boeing terrestre, ésta aplanaba los trozos de metal cada 5 astrosegundos convirtiéndolos en delgadas hojas metálicas, éstas hojas irían directo a una caldera hirviendo en donde se derretiría y los obreros usarían el resto para convertirlo en otras máquinas o piezas de repuesto, había infinidades de ideas que se le aplicaría al metal reciclado; Nightwind no tenía intenciones de desviarse y Starscream comenzó a asustarse.

.- ¡Nightwind, sal de la correa, vas directo a una aplanadora, te convertirá en tortilla! .- Starscream se comunicó con urgencia por radio.

.- Ya sé que voy hacia la aplanadora Starscream, no soy ciega .- Respondió la seeker fastidiada por la afirmación de su amante.

.- ¡Por Primus Nightwind, es en serio, sal de la correa! .- Volvió a insistir el seeker.

.- No lo haré Starscream, quiero probar mi velocidad y precisión .-

.- ¿Te volviste loca¿acaso no fue suficiente con el vuelo! .-

.- No .- Fue la simple respuesta de la joven seeker, Starscream vio que la máquina se acercaba más y no sentía que ninguno de los 2 estaba sincronizado con el movimiento súbito de la aplanadora.

.- ¡Nightwind por favor, nos vas a matar a los 2! .-

En ese momento la máquina estaba justo encima de ellos, todo se volvió en cámara lenta para el seeker, pudo ver como el artefacto subía dejando pasar a la seeker oscura, ella salió ilesa y él dio un respiro¿pero que hay de él, estaba tan preocupado por Nightwind se había olvidado de su propia seguridad, el turno de Starscream fue inmediato, pudo sentir el rechinido de la máquina, le avisaba que estaba bajando para aplanar el trozo de metal que tenía debajo, Starscream aguantó la respiración y el miedo se apoderó de él cuando sintió que el mega mazo de metal se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, afortunadamente su reacción fue agregar más potencia a sus propulsores y la aplanadora apenas rozó la turbina y ambos seekers salieron ilesos.

Nightwind se eleva a cierta distancia de la máquina y se transforma en su modo original y se detiene para dar un grito de victoria, lanzando sus brazos al aire en completa emoción, Starscream se transforma y se posa a su lado, mientras ella victoreaba él la miraba con mucho enojo y jadeaba pesadamente tratando de recuperar su aliento, ella no parecía estar agotada, al contrario, ese desafío parece haberla puesto más alerta, el seeker se cansó de este juego y tomó a Nightwind del brazo bruscamente, ella lo miró confundida.

.- ¿Acaso te volviste loca¡pudimos haber muerto en este basurero! .- Gritó el seeker completamente furioso, aun jadeaba por falta de aire, la confusión en los ópticos de Nightwind se transformó en miedo cuando vio a su amante que la miraba con mucha furia, entonces ella 

parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiese despertado de un trance y desvió su mirada a otro punto, no podía mirarlo a los ópticos .- ¿Qué demonios tratas de demostrar Nightwind¿acaso piensas que tu estado no se vuelve peligroso, por un simple ataque de estrés radical pudiste haber perdido la chispa y tu propia vida .- Starscream continuó reprendiendo a la seeker y ahora ella baja su mirada avergonzada.

.- Yo…yo solo, quería divertirme un poco .- Apenas se pudo escuchar la vocecita intimidada de Nightwind siendo acompañada por el estruendoso ruido que hace la aplanadora sobre el metal.

.- ¿Y a eso le llamas diversión! .- Inquirió con furia renovada y señalando la enorme aplanadora que no paraba su labor ni un momento, Nightwind respingó y se encogió de hombros ante el tono que usó Starscream .- ¿No se supone que no deberías tener emociones fuertes! .-

.- ¡Eso fue solo por ayer¡hoy me sentí con ganas de hacer algo distinto y sentí la necesidad de hacer algo arriesgado! .- Ella se defendió, y Starscream estrechó sus ópticos ante esa respuesta, pero luego ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Nightwind enmudeció y el seeker frotó su rostro completamente frustrado, luego dirigió su miraba a la enorme aplanadora, no es que desconfiaba de las habilidades de su amante, pero es que su estado la vuelve muy vulnerable, y si ella hubiese tenido un apagón en el momento menos indicado todo habría acabado mal para ambos, porque sea como sea, Starscream la hubiese salvado y quizás él sería el que hubiera muerto, después de analizar lo que no ocurrió, gracias a Primus, él la miró de reojo, suavizando un poco su expresión, ella permanecía encogida de hombros y mirándolo con ópticos de kremzeek herido, él suspira para tratar de liberarse un poco del enojo.

.- Ven aquí .- El seeker extendió su mano y le habló con más calma a la joven, ella se acercó cautelosamente y cuando por fin tomó su mano, él haló hacia sí y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza y apagó sus ópticos, horribles imágenes de lo que hubiera pasado asaltaron su mente y eso hizo que apretara más su abrazo, ella estaba petrificada, al principio le costaba moverse, pero poco a poco sus manos subieron por el pecho del seeker hasta que rodeó su cuello, entonces él continuó acariciándola esta ve en el ala derecha .- Nunca más lo vuelvas hacer Nightwind, me preocupé mucho y creí que no lo ibas a lograr, no tomes esos riesgos por favor .- Entonces él la separa un poco de sí y la mira a los ópticos, acaricia su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos y continúa .- Al menos por ahora no lo hagas, cuando transfieras la chispa te daré todas las carreras que quieras, pero mientras tanto quiero que te alejes de los problemas¿hmm? .- Fue la suave petición de él.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, estaré tranquila de ahora en adelante, lo prometo .- No tuvo otra opción, ella hizo prometer a Starscream que abandonara la misión, si no le devolvía la promesa entonces no tendría sentido, Starscream sonrió satisfecho por las palabras de su amante y la besó exquisitamente en sus labios.

.- Ven, debemos llegar a casa antes que Sunstorm, ya tu sabes para qué .- Dijo el seeker mientras le guiñaba un ópticos de manera traviesa, ella ríe por lo que intentaba decir su amante y ambos comenzaron a volar tomados de la mano.

.- Emmm, Starscream, quiero hacerte una pregunta…¿qué es tortilla? .- Inquirió ella con mucha curiosidad y frotando su dedo en su cabeza, nunca había escuchado esa palabra, Starscream la ve por un instante.

.- Emm bueno…mejor te lo explico con más calma en casa .- Respondió él y luego se transformó en modo F-15, seguido por una seeker nocturna que se transformó en su modo Rebirth 3 y ambos volaron ala con ala, Nightwind acercó un poco la punta de su ala derecha al ala izquierda de Starscream y ambos continuaron volando a casa, tomados de las alas.

00-00

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas Starscream fue al consultorio de First Aid en Vos, le había notificado que iba a recibirlo en esa clínica para evitar el viaje tan largo, por supuesto Starscream no soportaba que el Autobot lo examinara, aunque era sumamente necesario para verificar el funcionamiento de sus nuevas partes; afortunadamente el médico pacifista no encontró una sola falla durante ese lapso de tiempo, cuando concluyó la revisión le recomendó al seeker que le avisara si sentía algo extraño, no es algo que le gustara, pero si es necesario para su funcionamiento deberá hacerlo.

Nightwind ha continuado con su revisión semanal, la chispa ha crecido más y ha almacenado mucha información de ambos padres, durante las 2 semanas no ha padecido de estrés ni ningún otro mal, como lo había prometido se ha tomado las cosas con mucha calma y por supuesto su apetito ha aumentado considerablemente para desgracia de los hermanos.

Skyfire le ha dado al permiso al seeker de trabajar medio ciclo debido al reposo y ninguno de los 2 mencionó nada de lo que hacía fuera de las horas laborales, excepto una noche que Skyfire se comunicó con su camarada para preguntarle en donde tenía las armas guardadas, Skyfire se tomó la molestia de enviárselas a Starscream esa misma noche a su casa con los cristales instalados, le advirtió que no se le ocurriera usarlas o si no le dirá a Prime, de mala gana aceptó; Starscream guarda los rifles en un casillero junto a la entrada del apartamento y hasta ahora han permanecido ahí, Starscream ha tenido las ansias de probar sus nuevas armas en alguien vivo para confirmar su teoría, alguien preferiblemente reformado por Unicron, pero hasta ahora no han tenido otro ataque de los Decepticons, y al parecer no lo tendrán por mucho ya que Galvatron piensa que él está muerto, pero ese demente siempre está tratando de tomar Cybertron, así que esa no será la última vez que sepa de él.

3 megaciclos han pasado y Nightwind ya cumplió 8 megaciclos de proceso, su estado es maravilloso aunque ha tenido sueño con más frecuencia, toma siestas cortas hasta 4 veces al ciclo y por supuesto el apetito aumento al doble desde la última vez, Starscream ha tenido que levantarse de madrugada para ir a las tiendas de suministros que por fortuna abren las 24 horas para saciar los antojos de su amante, últimamente ha tenido muchas ganas de beber energon importado, que además de ser escaso, es muy costoso, pero Starscream prefiere aventurarse a buscarle sustento a Nightwind que enfrentarse a sus mortales golpes, a pesar que su proceso ha avanzado con bien, su humor a empeorado, la chispa está haciendo estragos en su centro de lógica y emocionales y por supuesto se ha vuelto más sensible, Sunstorm tuvo la mala suerte de probar los horrendos ataques de Nightwind y el sacerdote supo cómo se sintió el Autobot Jazz cuando ella lo golpeó en el refugio; las reparaciones fueron rápidas y poco costosa, pero el pobre seeker dorado deseó nunca haberle 

dicho a Nightwind que ya no podían seguir comprando esas bebidas tan costosas, afortunadamente Starscream y Skyfire estaban en casa y mientras el F-15 escarlata trataba de controlar a su pequeña fierecilla Skyfire fue a comprar su bebida favorita, y solo cuando Nightwind vio la bebida dejó al pobre Sunstorm en paz.

2 semanas más pasaron como el viento y Nightwind ha estado muy pensativa últimamente, desde que llegaron a Cybertron todos se han referido a ella como la compañera de Starscream, pero tanto ella como él saben muy bien que no es así, mientras estaba sentada en la terraza observando las constelaciones y bebiendo otra dosis de energon se preguntaba por qué Starscream no se ha atado a ella aun, pronto tendrán su primer hijo y aun permanecen como estatus de amantes, quizás no sean compañeros de nombre, pero a ella le hacía falta formalizar la relación, y ahora que el seeker ha abandonado esa misión suicida no veía por que no pueden estar atados, el problema es como se lo preguntará a Starscream, estaba segura que él no se lo tomará a la ligera porque cuando se enteró que ella está procesando una chispa trató de estrangularla, no tenía idea que hará esta vez.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ella volviera su cabeza, y pudo ver la figura escarlata del ex – comandante aéreo entrar al apartamento y dirigirse a la despensa por un trago de energon, se veía sumamente cansado, parece que no tuvo un buen ciclo, ella vuelve su vista a las estrellas una vez más y respiró profundo para tener valor, termina de beber el contenido de la lata y la bota en el bote de basura, cuando entra pudo ver que Starscream estaba sentado frente al enorme televisor pero estaba involucrándose en otras cosas, estaba leyendo un datapad y éste tenía la insignia del Instituto de Ciencias de Cybertron, al parecer decidió traer algo de tarea a la casa, Starscream desvía su atención a su amante y la invita a sentarse a su lado, ella acepta y abraza al seeker por la cintura.

.- ¿Todo bien? .- Pregunta el seeker mientras acariciaba el ala de su amante a la vez que volvía a leer el datapad.

.- Sin novedad .- Respondió ella apretando el abrazo un poco.

.- Me alegra mucho .-

.- ¿Starscream?...¿podrías dejar de leer ese datapad y prestarme atención un momento? .- Inquirió ella con suavidad, el seeker la mira confundido.

.- ¿Sucede algo malo? .- Fue lo primero que preguntó el F-15, Nightwind lo mira de reojo¿por qué cada vez que ella le pide hablar un breem con él inmediatamente piensa en lo peor?

.- No, nada malo, es solo…que quiero hablar contigo de algo… .- Ella contesto con el mismo tono de voz, solo que esta vez comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa y Starscream se percató de ello.

.- Si no es nada malo entonces¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?.- Inquirió el seeker con un poco de indiferencia en su voz y bebió un largo sorbo de su energon, a ella no le agradó el tono de voz y decidió ir al grano.

.- Starscream, ya estoy cansada de que todos me digan que soy tu compañera cuando en realidad no lo somos, quiero atarme a ti en serio .- Esas palabras hizo que el seeker escupiera todo su contenido en la cara de su amante, y por supuesto, Nightwind miró a su amante con mucho enojo .- Supongo 

que eso significa que NO .- Continuó ella esta vez con sarcasmo, Starscream limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano y colocó la lata de energon en la mesa para evitar algún accidente ya que sus manos se tornaron temblorosas.

.- ¿A-A-Atarnos, Nightwind… ¿A-A-caso tienes idea d-de lo q-que dices?.- Tartamudeó el seeker escarlata con voz quebrada, ella estrechó sus ópticos esperando alguna otra palabra barbárica de su amante, pero nunca llegó así que ella siguió con la propuesta.

.- ¿Y por qué no¿acaso no estamos juntos desde hace un tiempo? .- Inquirió ella con mucha seriedad y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, Starscream la miró por unos astrosegundos sin decir nada y luego se levando del sofá, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro bastante pensativo, sin Nightwind refleja sus nervios a través del juego de dedos, Starscream los refleja en caminatas cortas y repetitivas, ella no le quitó los ópticos de encima y después de un par de breems en silencio el se detiene, pero le da la espalda a su amante.

.- Nightwind…nosotros, no podemos atarnos .- Contestó Starscream con voz lapidaria, los ópticos ámbar de la seeker brillaron por el enojo por un instante y ahora ella estaba de pie.

.- ¿Pero por qué Starscream¿acaso no nos amamos?; nosotros vamos a tener una familia pronto y me siento incompleta en estos momentos, de verdad…quiero atarme a ti .-

.- ¿Pero qué sentido tiene que nos atemos Nightwind, de igual forma estamos viviendo juntos, no entiendo de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda .- Contestó el F-15 mientras se volvía para mirar a su amante, estaba empezando a enfadarse y Nightwind también, no le gustó la manera como se expresó y sobre todo que dijera que atarse es una idea absurda.

.- Eso no es lo que quise decir, lo que yo quiero es que estemos juntos para siempre, mientras permanezcamos así siento que en algún momento te perderé y no quiero que eso suceda .- Contestó la seeker nocturna levantando la voz, y Starscream estrechó sus ópticos mirándola de arriba abajo por un instante.

.- Mi respuesta es NO Nightwind, no nos ataremos aunque la vida de Cybertron dependa de ello¿me oyes, estoy feliz como estoy ahora, yo no quiero estar atado a nadie, ya fue suficiente con estar atado a las órdenes de Megatron¡no me ataré de nuevo, sea contigo o sea con quien sea! .- Respondió el seeker deliberadamente, Nightwind empuñó sus manos completamente frustrada y sintió que las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ópticos.

.- ¿Ustedes 2 no están atados? .- Preguntó una voz parecida a la del seeker escarlata, la pareja se vuelve a ver al que hizo la pregunta, Sunstorm acaba de llegar al apartamento y se veía muy molesto, sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho y sus ópticos naranja brillaban indignados, Starscream exhaló su frustración.

.- Sunstorm, no te metas en esto… .- 

.- Espera un momento Sunstorm, podemos explicarte… .- Interrumpió la seeker al F-15 escarlata.

.- ¿Pensabas que podías ocultarlo para siempre? .- Ahora Sunstorm interrumpe a Nightwind .- ¡Yo te ofrezco asilo en MI casa, te ofrezco MI energon¿Y tú me lo agradeces con mentiras! .- El recién 

llegado estaba completamente molesto e indignado, pero Starscream aprieta la quijada y estrecha sus ópticos, porque su hermano estaba yéndose más allá del límite.

.- ¡Detén tus propulsores Sunstorm, esta también es MI casa, y el energon que ingiero es el que me compro con MIS créditos, así que deja de sobreestimarte! .- 

.- ¿Y acaso TU eres el que le compra esas bebidas costosas a tu mujer¿TU eres el que sacias todos sus estúpidos antojos! .- Inquirió el seeker dorado señalando acusadoramente a su cuñada quien dio un paso atrás por las venenosas palabras que salía de su boca, ella siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Sunstorm¿y ahora él se queja de ella también? .- ¿Y cuál es la siguiente sorpresa Starscream¿Me dirás que la chispa que ella procesa no es tuya¡Porque estoy seguro que la estás usando para que tu miserable trasero no esté en prisión! .-

.- ¡BASTA! .- Eso fue más de lo que Nightwind pudo soportar, y ya era hora de terminar esta pelea antes que empeore, porque Starscream estuvo a punto de golpear a su hermano por decir esas barbaridades, los F-15 miraron a Nightwind sorprendidos, ella estaba cabisbaja, su cuerpo se tensaba al igual que sus puños, y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían a sus pies y piso .- Sabes muy bien que es de Starscream, Sunstorm; ya te he contado lo que pasó, y pasó exactamente como lo conté, por ese lado ninguno de los tenemos nada que ocultar .- Continuó Nightwind con una voz peligrosamente baja.

.- ¿Entonces por qué me dijeron que estaban atados? .- Inquirió Sunstorm bajando un poco la guardia al igual que Starscream.

.- Eso es una mísera mentira comparada con las que has escuchado de él durante la guerra¿no lo crees? .- Nightwind miró a su cuñado de reojo, sus ópticos parecían un par de flamas ardientes y el seeker dorado se sintió algo intimidado, Nightwind se llevó una mano al vientre y continuó .- Lo que llevo dentro es el producto de una terapia, fue algo maravilloso y yo estaba feliz de recibirla porque desde que conocí a Starscream siempre quise compartir con él una experiencia como esta, y cuando él se ofreció a hacerme el amor para que superara mi trauma no pude negárselo, estaba asustada y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero al final el resultado fue increíble .- Dijo la seeker recordando aquella vez que estuvo en ese maravilloso oasis rodeados de luciérnagas y sin tener que preocuparse por la angustia de la guerra, ella continuó .- Y cuando Typhoon me dijo que yo estaba procesando una chispa me encontré con muchos sentimientos, estaba feliz y asustada, porque nunca había experimentado este estado; Starscream estuvo impactado por la noticia pero él dejó que yo tomara la decisión, y mi decisión fue tenerlo, porque amo a Starscream con toda mi chispa e interrumpir el proceso es algo que va en contra de mis principios¡así que deja de decir esas estupideces y deja de menospreciarme, porque lo que yo hago o diga no es porque realmente quiero, sino porque mis procesadores me lo piden, y si no puedes entender eso Sunstorm entonces VETE AL DIABLO! .- Concluyó la seeker estallando en llanto y se retiró con pasos agigantados a la habitación que comparte con Starscream, dicho seeker fue tras ella para tratar de calmarla pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella se vuelve .- ¡Y en cuanto a ti, dormirás en el sofá! .- Dijo la seeker completamente furiosa y esto descolocó a Starscream.

.- O-Oye Nightwind¡no puedes mandarme a dormir al sofá! .-

.- ¿No?...mírame .- Y la seeker cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a ambos seekers afuera, Starscream comenzó a golpearla insistentemente la puerta .- ¡Nightwind, abre esa puerta inmediatamente! .-

.- ¡Ya guarda silencio! .- Fue lo único que la seeker respondió.

.- ¡AAAAAARRRGH, todo esto es culpa tuya Sunstorm! .- Starscream señaló acusadoramente a Sunstorm, quien se acercaba un poco a su hermano.

.- Genial, ahora yo tengo la culpa de tus problemas domésticos .- Respondió el sacerdote torciendo sus ópticos fastidiado por la discusión.

.- ¡Tú fuiste el que le dijo todas esas barbaridades a Nightwind, así que deja de hacerte el inocente! .- Starscream se acercó a su hermano hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y hacía énfasis golpeando la cabina oscura del sacerdote con su índice.

.- Tal vez, pero tú eres el que empezó esta estúpida discusión, yo simplemente fui observador, al menos por unos breems .- Sunstorm apartó la mano azulada con la suya como si fuera un insecto, Starscream sintió que la furia derretía sus conductos de energon.

.- ¡LA QUE EMPEZO ESTA DISCUSION FUE ELLA! .- Estalló el seeker dorado señalando la puerta de la habitación .- ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE DEBO SER YO EL QUE CARGA LA CULPA! .-

.- Starscream… .-

.- ¡TODO PORQUE ELLA QUIERE ATARSE EN SERIO¿ES QUE ACASO NO LE ES SUFICIENTE TENERME A SU LADO! .-

.- Oye Starscream… .-

.- ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES OTRA FALLA EN SU CIRCUITO DE LOGICA¿POR QUE EL PROCESO DEBE DURAR UN VORN! .-

.- ¡Starscream! .-

.- ¡QUE! .- El seeker estaba tan enfadado que su misma furia lo había cegado y no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba tratando de decirle algo, Sunstorm estaba señalando algo que estaba detrás de Starscream, y entonces el seeker cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba, volvió su cabeza lentamente y pudo ver a Nightwind con cara de pocos amigos y con ópticos brillando peligrosamente, ambos seekers tragaron aceite gruesamente y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás.

.- ¿Qué parte de "guarden silencio" no entendieron? .- Inquirió la seeker lentamente, con sus puños a los lados de su torso y al parecer estaba preparada para patear los traseros de ciertos seekers escandalosos.

.- O-Oye Nightwind, por favor cálmate, ya vamos a guardar silencio¿verdad Starscream? .- Tartamudeó el sacerdote y miró a su hermano muy nervioso, éste le devolvió la misma mirada.

.- Eh, si, si ya…se acabó la discusión .- Respondió Starscream esta vez, sonriendo nerviosamente.

.- Más les vale, o sino no respondo por mis actos .- Y con ese ultimátum la seeker oscura cerró la puerta nuevamente, los hermanos se relajaron y llamaron a tregua.

.- No va a prestarme atención .- Dijo Starscream con mucha tristeza y Sunstorm palmeó su hombro izquierdo para darle un poco de apoyo.

.- Dale un poco de tiempo, ya se calmará .- Respondió el seeker dorado y un bostezo se escapa de su garganta .- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana tengo reunión con el Lord de la Luz a primera hora .- Continuó Sunstorm a la vez que se retiraba a su habitación.

.- Espera un momento Sunstorm¿dónde voy a dormir yo? .- Inquirió Starscream, el F-15 dorado respondió señalando el sofá .- ¡Yo no voy a dormir en el sofá! .- Respondió nuevamente el seeker escarlata con firmeza.

.- ¡Pues tampoco dormirás en mi habitación! .- Sunstorm se colocó frente a la puerta de su habitación muy a la defensiva.

.- ¿Quieres apostar? .- Starscream estrechó sus ópticos sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

00-00

.- Sunstorm…¿podrías quitarte de mi ala? .- Starscream trataba de acomodarse en la cama de su hermano sin mucho éxito.

.- ¿Y qué esperabas? la cama es individual .- Respondió el seeker dorado, también intentaba acomodarse, y la única forma que pudo encontrar algo de comodidad fue aplastar el ala de Starscream.

.- ¡Entonces sal de aquí y déjame dormir! .- Starscream continuó forcejeando con más fuerza esta vez.

.- ¿Y por qué no te vas tú! .- Sunstorm también forcejeó, y los hermanos estuvieron en una batalla para ver quien se quedaba con la cama, hasta que Starscream se liberó del peso de su hermano y cayó al piso, Sunstorm lo miró muy sonriente desde su cama .- ¿Ves, si no me hubieses empujado no te habrías caído, mi peso evitaba que acabaras así como estás ahora .- Dijo Sunstorm con aires de superioridad, Starscream lo miró desde el piso con mucho enojo, como odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa de su hermano, entonces el seeker decidió ceder por ésta vez y se levantó, tratando de ganar compostura y se dirigió a la puerta .- ¿Ya te vas, tan mal perdedor eres? .- Starscream torció sus ópticos al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano¿es que siempre tiene que hacerlo enojar con tontos desafíos?

.- La única manera que puedo conciliar el sueño es dormir afuera, así duerme en tu cama y yo dormiré en el sofá .- Respondió el seeker escarlata resignado y apenas mirando a su hermano por encima de su ala, procedió a abrir la puerta, Sunstorm se sentó en su cama con las rodillas encogidas y la espalda junto a la pared.

.- Vamos Starscream, seamos sinceros¿en verdad tienes sueño? .- Preguntó el seeker dorado con mucha incredulidad, lo que hizo detener a Starscream, éste se volvió cabisbajo y pensativo, después de suspirar derrotado él responde.

.- No .- 

.- Yo tampoco, ven siéntate y hablemos un rato, de hermano a hermano .- Respondió el F15 dorado cediendo un lugar al F15 escarlata, Starscream volvió a torcer sus ópticos fastidiado por la oferta .- Vamos Starscream, no seas aguafiestas, además no somos malos hermanos, podemos llevarnos bien si queremos .- Volvió a insistir el seeker dorado, después de pensarlo unos astrosegundos más Starscream se decide y se sienta junto a Sunstorm, ninguno dijo nada por unos breems.

.- ¿Y bien, de qué quieres hablar? .- Starscream decidió romper el incómodo silencio con una pregunta, Sunstorm se encoge de hombros.

.- De cosas…lo que sea que rompa el hielo .-

.- No soy bueno iniciando conversaciones, así que busca un tema rápido .- Starscream estaba fastidiado y su hermano lo mira de reojo un tanto molesto por el tono de voz, el seeker dorado suspira y decidió confesar algo que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo.

.- De acuerdo, que tal si te cuento un secreto que he guardado desde hace un tiempo .- Eso fue lo único que llamó la atención del seeker dorado, lo miró perplejo y con ópticos estrechos.

.- ¿Qué clase de secreto? .-

.- Uno muy grande, y muy peligroso, te lo cuento a ti porque siento la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien y tu eres mi hermano así que pienso que eres el "indicado", solo espero que no me arrepienta después .- Dijo el seeker dorado mirándolo a los ópticos, Starscream pudo ver la preocupación en el semblante de Sunstorm y suavizó su expresión.

.- De acuerdo Sunstorm, adelante, cuéntame lo que tienes en mente, no le diré a nadie .-

.- ¿Lo prometes? .- Inquirió el seeker dorado un poco más preocupado.

.- Si no me entero hoy lo haré después Sunstorm, así que empieza a hablar .- La manera como se dirigió a su hermano hizo que tuviera algo de desconfianza, pero ya había hablado, así que debe completar lo que empezó.

.- De acuerdo…verás, se supone que un sacerdote debe hacer un voto de castidad, no tiene permitido enamorarse ni tener pareja ni descendencia, cuando toma la sotana debe vivir por Primus y nada más .- Sunstorm miró a su hermano por un instante y vio que sus ópticos brillaron sorprendidos y dudosos a la vez, entonces continuó .- pero… hay algunos sacerdotes que faltan a ese voto porque no soportan estar solos, o porque quieren tener creaciones o por el simple hecho de que necesitan tener interfaz… y….- Sunstorm se detuvo un instante, no sabía si continuar con su confesión o no

.- ¿Y? .- Starscream comenzó a motivarlo, pero él no habla .- Sunstorm, ya hablaste, ahora termina de decirme lo que te sucede, te hará sentir mejor, créeme .- Starscream trató de parecer amigable y lo que recibió fue una risa triste de su hermano.

.- Si que eres un maldito manipulador Starscream… .- Hubo silencio y luego Sunstorm respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca .- Me he enamorado de una chica Starscream .- Confesó Sunstorm y el 

seeker escarlata dio un leve brinco ante sus palabras, así como todos han pensado que él nunca abandonaría su ambición, todos han pensado que Sunstorm nunca estaría con una chica.

.- ¿Es una broma verdad? .- Inquirió el seeker escarlata, a lo que su hermano negó con su cabeza .- ¿Y tú estabas molesto porque descubriste que Nightwind y yo no estamos atados, y después dicen que yo soy el egoísta .- Starscream estaba indignado por la confesión de Sunstorm, y el seeker dorado se llevó las manos blancas a su cabeza.

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento ¿si, precisamente por eso es que te confesé mi secreto, tú no eres el único que ha pecado aquí, de alguna manera pensé que confesando mi pecado a alguien me haría sentir mejor .- Respondió Sunstorm algo deprimido, sus ópticos comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas .- Si el Lord de la Luz se entera me castigará y hasta me expulsen del consejo¿qué puedo hacer Starscream? .- El sacerdote se llevó sus manos al rostro tratando de contener el llanto y entonces sintió el brazo de Starscream rodear sus hombros, el seeker dorado lo mira perplejo, jamás había tenido esta clase de contacto con su hermano, y su mirada le decía que realmente estaba preocupado.

.- Cálmate Sunstorm, tampoco es el fin del mundo .-

.- Para ti es fácil decirlo .-

.- Yo tampoco volé por cielos despejados Sunstorm, y aun las nubes ácidas se interponen en mi camino, pero debemos avanzar .- Starscream trató de consolar a su hermano de alguna manera, y él rió con tristeza.

.- Es increíble que tú me estés diciendo eso .- Dijo Sunstorm mientras reposaba su cabeza en su puño blanco.

.- Bueno…alguien debe decirlo¿además que tiene de malo que te hayas enamorado, no entiendo a esos sacerdotes… .-

.- Porque nosotros ya dimos el siguiente paso Starscream¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? .- Sunstorm miró a su hermano seriamente y el seeker escarlata lo miró preocupado y a la vez sorprendido.

.- ¿Quieres decir que tú y ella…ya han…? .- Starscream dejó que la pregunta se completara con unos gestos que hizo con su mano refiriéndose a cierta etapa íntima de una pareja, cuando Sunstorm respondió afirmativamente el seeker escarlata ensanchó sus ópticos .- Vaya…eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti Sunstorm .- Confesó el seeker escarlata, Sunstorm suspiró pesadamente.

.- Y lo peor no es eso, ella es una monja de alto rango, si fuera alguien que no está involucrado en este círculo no me dolería tanto abandonar mi profesión, pero ella ha sacrificado mucho por estar en el lugar que está ahora, sé que ella no quiere abandonar su puesto, pero tampoco quiere abandonarme, estamos en un predicamento Starscream .- Ambos seekers guardaron silencio por un buen tiempo, ambos mirando a diferentes puntos de la habitación, en ningún momento cruzaron sus miradas.

.- ¿Cómo se llama la chica? .- Preguntó Starscream de repente, despertando a Sunstorm de su ensimismamiento.

.- Moonshadow .- Fue la única respuesta que dio el seeker dorado, y Starscream pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su hermano cuando nombró a la chica .- Es una seeker, azul clara y violeta oscura, casi negra y sus ópticos son grises, es muy dulce y tierna, nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar a alguien así, en verdad es hermosa .- Continuó Sunstorm con voz soñadora lo que hizo reir al seeker escarlata.

.- ¿La amas verdad? .-

.- No tienes idea cuanto Starscream .- Respondió nuevamente el seeker dorado.

.- Créeme que si la tengo Sunstorm .- Dijo el F15 escarlata refiriéndose a su relación con Nightwind, ambos hermanos rieron entre dientes por la situación .- Bueno… no soy bueno dando consejos pero, quizás sea buena idea que hables seriamente con ella y se pregunten que quieren hacer con sus vidas, porque lamentablemente no pueden tener lo mejor de ambos mundos por más que lo deseen .- Dijo el seeker escarlata, frunciendo un poco ante esas palabras ya que él mismo está inmiscuido en esa situación, que ironía… .- Y también pienso que debes disculparte con Nightwind por lo que dijiste .- Agregó Starscream, Sunstorm asintió y luego miró a su hermano a los ópticos.

.- Hablaré con ella mañana, y le plantearé la idea .- Sunstorm sonrió .- Y… le pediré disculpas a Nightwind antes de ir al Templo, gracias Starscream .- Sunstorm extendió su mano y Starscream la mira por un instante, luego extendió la suya y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

.- No hay de qué… .- 

Ambos escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y Sunstorm se levantó de la cama, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver la figura oscura de su cuñada en el umbral, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y lo miraba muy intimidada.

.- Perdón que los despierte pero Starscream no está en la sala y… .- Se adelantó Nightwind, pero Sunstorm levantó su mano excusándola.

.- No te preocupes, no estamos dormidos .- Sunstorm le sonríe para calmarla y luego vuelve su mirada a su habitación .- Starscream, alguien te busca .- Dijo Sunstorm en tono bromista, la seeker esperó unos astrosegundos hasta que su amante se presentó ante ella, ambos se miraron por un instante, Nightwind trató de decir algo pero su garganta estaba atorada, ni una palabra salió de ahí, hasta que Starscream la motivó tomando su mano .- Starscream yo…lo siento, no quise decirte eso y… .- 

.- No importa Nightwind .- Interrumpió Starscream suavizando la voz .- Escucha, hablaremos de esto mañana con más calma, por ahora debemos dormir .- Continuó el seeker mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano oscura con su azulado pulgar, ella sonríe y abraza a su amante quien le devuelve el gesto, en el fondo de la habitación Sunstorm sonríe feliz por la pareja, satisfecho porque arreglaron sus diferencias, pero ahora él debe arreglar el suyo y se acerca a ellos.

.- Emm Nightwind, lamento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas, no quise hacerlo, estaba muy enfadado y… me dejé llevar¿me perdonas? .- Pidió el sacerdote humildemente y la seeker nocturna sonríe y abraza a su cuñado esta vez.

.- No te preocupes Sunstorm, todos estábamos enfadados, solo espero que nuestra confianza no se rompa por esto .-

.- Claro que no .- Respondió el seeker dorado mirando a su hermano sugestivamente, Starscream asiente y luego ella toma de la mano a su amante y se retiran a su habitación, Nightwind se sentía muy sola sin su Comandante a su lado.

Sunstorm suspiró feliz, esta fue una noche que no pensó que sucedería, se dejó caer en su cama y pronto el sueño fue llevándolo a la otra dimensión, hablaría con su amante para plantearle la idea, solo espera que ella acepte.

**To Be Continue**


	8. 08 Symphony of Destruction

Hola a todos!!! He vuelto :D, por favor disculpen el horrible retraso, ultimamente el trabajo ha consumido bastante de mi tiempo y tuve que poner prioridades U.U entre esas actualizar mi portafolio y dedicarme de lleno al diseño, y ahora mi vida va dar una vuelta enorme puesto que pronto me voy a casar!!!! XD estoy muy emocionada y estoy organizando mi itinerario para poder hacer todo ;)

Antes de empezar este cap quiero agradecerle a akirisan por ayudarme a darle un impulso a este fic que estaba muy abandonadito U.U, también quiero que sepan que a partir de este cap el fic lo hare en conjunto con ella ;), esperamos que les guste y ya saben que todas las criticas constructivas seran escuchadas ;)

Bueno, disfruten el cap :D

* * *

**Chapter – 08 Symphony of Destruction**

Se dirigía nuevamente al planeta Cybertron a cumplir con su rutinaria tarea de vigilar y espiar, la necesidad de mantener a los Autobots en la mira constantemente aumentaba debido a los caprichos de su líder; Ratbat entraba en la atmósfera del planeta junto con una nave para evitar ser visto por los radares y cámaras, aunque el cassette sea pequeño no es imperceptible y ahora él debe tomar el lugar de sus hermanos caídos Laserbeak y Buzzsaw que fueron exterminados por Galvatron hace 2 megaciclos; el murciélago de metal frunce el ceño al recordar ese terrible episodio, Megatron solía tranquilizarse cuando los Autobots no se encontraban en actividad, pero Galvatron no, para él sus enemigos están planificando algo constantemente y si la información que los espías le daban es "están en baja actividad" significa que cometieron una imprudencia y por supuesto el castigo es la muerte; la nave entró al planeta sin problemas y Ratbat se desenganchó del costado de la nave, sobrevoló la ciudad de Iacon buscando alguna información útil para darle a su líder, solo espera poder encontrarlo.

El cassette alado llegó a la cede principal de los Autobots, hizo gala de su sigilo y se posó frente a la ventana teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser detectado, había muchos mecas que estaban sumergidos en sus labores diarias y ninguno se percató de su presencia; con sus poderosos audios receptores buscaba alguna información que los patéticos Autobots soltaran, información que sea de mucha utilidad para la causa, y que también salvara su metálico trasero, pero nadie dijo nada que pudiera interesar a su psicópata líder; por más de una hora Ratbat estuvo de ventana en ventana con la esperanza de grabar algo interesante, pero logró escuchar y grabar palabras huecas y sin importancia; el cassette espía comenzó a agotarse y a perder la esperanza hasta que sus audios receptores captaron algo que lo llenó de curiosidad, el murciélago prestó atención a lo que decían los soldados enemigos.

".- ¿Acaso Rodimus no tiene pensado acabar con esa peste que tenemos por prisionero? .- Uno de los soldados inquirió con una mueca de desagrado.

.- ¿Para qué acabar con él rápidamente si puedes hacerle sufrir? .- Respondió el otro soldado haciendo caso omiso a la queja de su camarada, el otro solo niega con su cabeza y suspira.

.- Pero al menos me evito la molestia de llevarle su ración de energon, ¿en dónde me dijiste que estaba él? .- Preguntó el soldado antes de partir, el otro soldado tuerce sus ópticos, aparentemente harto de contestar la pregunta.

.- Por enésima vez, está en la torre norte, piso 57, celda H, ¿por qué no vas con First Aid para que revise tu banco de memoria…? .-"

Eso fue suficiente para que Ratbat se alejara del edificio y se dirigiera a la prisión que se encontraba cerca, evitando todos los vehículos y radares pudo llegar a la prisión, apagó sus propulsores y comenzó a batir sus alas para evitar que el ruido lo delatara, inmediatamente se dirigió a la dirección designada, con mucho cuidado se posó en la ventana cuidando que los barrotes de energon no lo lastimara, sus ópticos titilaron varias veces de incredulidad, el prisionero resulta ser el sweep que Starscream había capturado hace megaciclos, el Decepticon estaba acostado en la cama de recarga con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos y sus manos servían de apoyo a su cabeza, veía el techo de manera ausente, sin duda alguna se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, el cassette suspiró y negó con su cabeza al ver a su camarada, al menos su condición física estaba mejor que la suya.

.- ¡Pst!, ¡oye sweep! .- Ratbat llama al prisionero quien se levanta exaltado y mira a todos los rincones de la celda completamente alerta, hasta que miró por la ventana, el sweep suspiró decepcionado.

.- Esto en verdad empeora, primero me captura ese miserable de Starscream, estoy encerrado dentro de 4 paredes y ahora mi esperanza de salir de aquí yace en un roedor con alas .- Bufó el sweep en parte por burlarse de su pequeño camarada.

.- Creí que Starscream había acabado con todos ustedes, pero veo que estaba equivocado .- Respondió Ratbat haciendo caso omiso al comentario del sweep, luego estrechó sus ópticos y miró al prisionero con intensidad .- ¿Y quién dijo que yo te voy a sacar de aquí? .-

El sweep giró su cabeza bruscamente y miró a Ratbat con mucho rencor, el cassette solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

.- ¿Si no vas a sacarme entonces para que te tomaste la molestia de venir? .- Inquirió el prisionero mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama de recarga.

.- Vigilancia de rutina, solo eso; y además escuché decir a algunos Autobots que tenían un prisionero, tuve curiosidad de saber quien era, así que vine .- Explicó el cassette espía tranquilamente.

.- Arriesgas demasiado por una curiosidad .-

.- Todos los ciclos me arriesgo al venir a este planeta, así que esto es solo uno más de la lista… .- El sonido de los pasos acercándose a la celda interrumpe el argumento del pequeño Decepticon y éste se oculta, una pequeña portezuela se abre dejando entrar una ración de energon, y la voz del Autobot anuncia la hora de recargarse, después de terminar la labor el vigilante se retira y los Decepticon se encuentran solos, Ratbat asoma su cabeza para cerciorarse que el Autobot ya no estaba presente.

.- Ya puedes salir Ratbat, ya se fue .- Aseguró el sweep mientras buscaba su alimento y regresaba a la cama, Ratbat vuelve a posarse en la ventana y ve como el sweep da un sorbo a la lata de energon mientras perdía su mirada en algún lugar del piso.

.- ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo veo, es mejor estar aquí que en Char .- Dijo el murciélago sin dejar de mirar con ópticos hambrientos la lata de energon, el sweep ríe entre dientes por el comentario.

.- ¿Es una broma verdad?, estar encerrado en este lugar no es nada agradable, sobre todo si eres de los que les gusta volar .-

.- Pero al menos tienes energon gratis, una cama de recarga decente y estás a salvo de Galvatron .- Respondió el murciélago en tono casual, el sweep vuelve a dar un sorbo a su energon y se levanta para acercarse a la ventana.

.- Tengo energon gratis, si; la cama de recarga no es la mejor pero funciona, y en cuanto a la seguridad, eso es algo que no es 100 por ciento seguro, los Autobots pueden acabar conmigo en cualquier momento .-

.- Pero sus métodos son piadosos, uno de tus camaradas fue torturado por el mismo Galvatron y luego fue arrojado al pozo de fundición, más bien tienes suerte de que estés aquí .- Respondió Ratbat, un poco harto de la actitud de su compañero de armas que muy bien sabe en qué situación están los Decepticons, el sweep frunce el ceño de desagrado, imaginándose aquella escena que traumatizaría al guerrero más valiente, luego de beber otro sorbo continúa con la conversación.

.- Si que le ves el lado positivo a la situación Ratbat .-

.- Solo digo que estás como un rey en comparación con nosotros, eso tu lo sabes; ya deja de quejarte y disfruta esto mientras puedas, sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero al menos inténtalo, ya debo retirarme .-

.- De acuerdo Ratbat, gracias por el extraño concejo .- El sweep se vuelve y regresa a la cama de recarga, se dejó caer cansadamente y miró una vez más a su camarada .- Y mándale mis saludos a Soundwave .- Concluyó el sweep levantando su bebida en una mofa de brindis, Ratbat rió entre dientes.

.- Si lo hago él se lo dirá a Galvatron, y tu existencia se reducirá en escasos ciclos hasta que venga y acabe contigo .- Sin más nada que decir, el espía se retira dejando a su camarada solo con sus pensamientos y depresión.

El murciélago metálico tenía sus propios problemas y no lo ha podido resolver, no quería volver a Char con las manos vacías, así que decidió volver a la cede de los Autobots con la esperanza de extraer alguna información útil; la noche había caído y aun así por más que estuvo volando de ventana en ventana grabando conversaciones ningún Autobot dijo nada interesante, Ratbat estaba agotado y se había resignado a terminar su asunto al final del cañón de fusiones, el espía se retira, pero antes decidió dar un último paseo para recordar a Cybertron antes de morir, no recorrería todo el planeta, pero al menos iría a las ciudades que más frecuentaba con Soundwave antes de empezar la guerra; había recorrido Praxus, Altihex, Kaon y por último Vos, cada imagen de la ciudad la guardó en su memoria y con mucha tristeza se dispuso a retirarse, hasta que vio algo, o mejor dicho, vio a "alguien" muy familiar en uno de los edificios residenciales de Vos, el murciélago se acerca a la ventana y su boca cayó por la sorpresa, Starscream estaba en esa residencia, aun está vivo y…¿con una mujer?, no solo eso, Sunstorm también estaba con ellos, los seekers no estaban haciendo nada interesante salvo conversar trivialidades, pero el hecho de que Starscream esté vivo es algo que le debe interesar a Galvatron.

.- ¿Es que ese demente no se cerciora de que su víctima esté muerta? .- Se preguntó el murciélago, si nada más que hacer, el espía se retira del lugar con rumbo a Char con una noticia que puede salvarle la placa de metal, al menos eso espera.

00-00

Al ciclo siguiente Sunstorm se levanta temprano como de costumbre para dar la misa de las 5:30, su hermano y cuñada aun no despiertan, es normal que él sea el que se despierte primero, Starscream no tiene un horario tan exigente y Nightwind debe dormir más porque su cuerpo se lo pide; después de colocarse el colgante de Primus en su cuello y guardar el rosario en su compartimiento pectoral, el seeker dorado emprende el viaje al templo de Vos, el ciclo anterior estuvo pensando en el concejo de Starscream, era necesario llegar a un acuerdo con su amada si quería vivir en paz con su propia chispa, no hay nada más incómodo que tener una relación amorosa a escondida de la gente; Sunstorm suspira frustrado y triste, ser sacerdote no es nada fácil, y mucho menos ser una monja de alto rango, sabía que su amada sufría igual o más que él, ambos se encuentran en una encrucijada, escoger entre la profesión y la relación es la decisión más difícil que hayan enfrentado, Sunstorm espera que sea la decisión que tomen Primus los ayude, o los perdone.

Su ciclo fue rutinario, misa tras misa y entre ellas había trabajo comunitario, pero la hora estimada para la conversación se acercaba cada vez más y más; cuando Sunstorm daba el último sermón del ciclo secretamente miraba entre los mecas para cerciorarse que Moonshadow estaba entre ellos.

La consiguió.

En la penúltima fila se encontraba una seeker violeta y azul clara, le dedicaba una mirada dulce y sonreía tímidamente, Sunstorm sintió deseos de devolverle todo el cariño que ella le profesaba, pero debe terminar la misa antes, apenas unos pequeños titileos de sus ópticos naranjas hicieron que ella percatara que le devuelve el gesto, y entonces esperó pacientemente a que el sacerdote terminara el sermón de la mañana.

Una media hora más tarde el seeker dorado da por terminada la misa y todos los mecas se retiran en paz del templo, la monja no se levanta de su asiento, y esperó hasta que el último meca desalojó el edificio sagrado, entonces ella se levanta y recatadamente se acerca al altar, se persigna y luego sigue al sacerdote que hace rato se había retirado a su habitación; de la misma manera que se acercó al altar siguió por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Sunstorm, ahí estaba él, despojándose de su sotana y colocándola con cuidado en el perchero dorado, él estaba dándole la espalda y ella para hacerse notar dio unos leves golpes al marco de la puerta, Sunstorm voltea con calma, sabía que era ella; ambos se tomaron su tiempo para intercambiar miradas dulces, una sonrisa tímida y cálida, y el ambiente se tornó liviano y de sabor dulce; Sunstorm la invitó a pasar y ella se sentó en un pequeño sofá junto a unos anaqueles; el sacerdote aseguró la puerta y luego se sentó junto a ella, el seeker se tomó su tiempo para admirarla, ¡oh vaya! Como le gustaba ese rostro tan inocente y angelical, esos ópticos grises tan fríos pero tan puros a la vez, no pudo resistir más y acarició el rostro de ella con el dorso de sus dedos más gruesos que los de ella, Moonshadow apaga sus ópticos y se deja llevar por la deliciosa sensación.

Desde el momento en que él la vio supo que ella era para él, ambos son el equilibrio perfecto, él es el día, ella es la noche; él es el sol, y ella es la luna; el es el calor, y ella es el frío; durante un vorn han estado ocultando esta relación al Concejo, era increíble que no los hayan descubierto, al menos no aun, pero es cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien los capture y entonces ocurrirá un desastre en sus carreras, lo que recordó a Sunstorm el motivo por el la citó a ella esa mañana, desvió su mano hacia las de ella y las sostuvo sin dejar de mirarla a los ópticos.

.- Me alegras que hayas venido Shady .- Comenzó a hablarle a ella con suavidad, Moonshadow sonríe tímidamente y desvía su mirada a sus manos por un astrosegundo.

.- No podía dejar de venir, necesitaba verte con urgencia, yo…también quiero hablar contigo .-

.- ¿Ah si? .- De repente Sunstorm sintió nerviosismo ante esas palabras .- Y…em. ¿exactamente de qué quieres hablar? .- Titubeó el sacerdote instando a la joven monja a hablar.

.- Bueno emmm… .- Moonshadow estaba titubeando también, no sabía como por dónde empezar, y Sunstorm sentía que su bomba de combustible se le subía a la garganta, Moonshadow respira profundo y cobra valor, miró a su amante a los ópticos y le expresó su inquietud .- Sunstorm, yo… pienso que no deberíamos continuar nuestras vidas de esta manera, es decir… emmm, pienso que emmm .-

.- Sé a qué te refieres . – Interrumpió el seeker dorado .- yo también estuve pensando y no es sano para ambos continuar con este secreto .- Sunstorm sintió que las manos de ella se aferraban más a las suyas y temblaban de nerviosismo.

.- Pero yo no quiero dejarte Sunstorm, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y…emmm, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que no quiero abandonarlo .- Dijo la seeker inclinando su cabeza con preocupación y tristeza, esto hizo sonreir levemente al sacerdote levantó la barbilla de ella con sus inmaculados dedos.

.- Yo tampoco, y por eso quería hacerte una proposición, pero esto es una decisión fuerte que debemos tomar si queremos seguir juntos .- Dijo Sunstorm y la seeker ensanchó los ópticos fríos con mezcla de curiosidad, esperanza y nervios, el seeker retira su mano de la barbilla de ella y ahora es él el que da un respiro inspirador .- Debemos abandonar este mundo, abandonar el sacerdocio y el voto de castidad para poder seguir con nuestras vidas juntos .- Sunstorm miró a su amante esperando que respuesta iba a darle, ella desvía su mirada al suelo muy pensativa.

.- ¿Dices abandonar una carrera que tanto te costó conseguir y tanto luchaste por estar juntos? .- Inquirió ella sin dejar de mirar un punto perdido en el suelo.

.- Si .- suspiró derrotado el seeker dorado .- Es la única manera de continuar con nuestras vidas, si seguimos con este secreto nos podrían expulsar del Concejo y no nos volverán a ver con buenos ópticos, es mejor ceder y buscar otras oportunidades Shady .- Concluyó el seeker dorado, Moonshadow vuelve su mirada a Sunstorm muy inquisitiva.

.- Yo podría retomar mi antiguo empleo y volver a ser enfermera en la clínica de Vos, ¿pero que harás tú Sunstorm? .-

.- Me han ofrecido ser director del orfanato al que asisto todas las semanas, varias veces las he rechazado por el sacerdocio pero, creo que ahora es una oportunidad para considerarlo .- Dijo Sunstorm sonriendo, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y abraza a su amante.

.- ¿Podremos estar juntos entonces? .-

.- Si, aunque no ganaremos tanto dinero como en este empleo, pero lo importante es que hagamos algo, y quien sabe, quizás podríamos tener una familia más adelante .- Dijo Sunstorm un poco más animado, ella se separa de él y lo ve muy sonriente.

.- Me encantaría tener una familia, siempre he querido ser creadora .- Dijo la seeker muy ilusionada, de pronto su expresión cambia de ilusión a curiosidad .- Y hablando de creadores, ¿cómo esta tu hermano y tu cuñada? .- Preguntó ella muy sonriente, Sunstorm no pudo evitar reir por la situación en que se encuentra Starscream.

.- Bueno, están un poco tensos, ambos; Nightwind se vuelve cada vez más sensible y Starscream pierde la paciencia cada vez más, pero debe soportarlo, es su labor de creador .- Dijo el seeker dorado entre risas y levantándose del pequeño sofá para alistarse a ir a su labor de caridad.

.- Lo mismo que tendrás que soportar tu más adelante Sunstorm .- Rió pícaramente la seeker oscura, Sunstorm sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su metálica columna y lentamente volvió su mirada a su amante.

.- Por ahora no .- Respondió él y la monja rió por la expresión de horror de su amante secreto.

00-00

Al siguiente ciclo Sunstorm informó al Concejo su renuncia al sacerdocio, los Meraks y el Lord de la Luz se sorprendieron ante la noticia, cuando el representante de Primus preguntó al seeker el motivo de su retiro este explicó que le habían ofrecido ser Director del orfanato al que enviaba suministros, no era mentira, varias veces le han ofrecido esa oportunidad, pero no es la verdadera razón; y después de un tiempo Sunstorm logró encariñarse con los huérfanos del hogar, y estos le devolvían el gesto, el seeker dorado nunca pensó que los niños podrían gustarle, y viceversa; el Lord de la Luz asintió y comprendió el motivo, le alegraba que el seeker continuara con su labor benéfica aunque esté fuera del sacerdocio, pero le dolía perder a uno de los más grandes sacerdotes y uno de los mejores ejemplos de regeneración de la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, sin embargo solo un Merak estaba feliz de su ida, esto es algo que Sunstorm se esperaba, pero no le importó.

Después de dar la noticia, el ex - sacerdote le dieron una semana para desocupar su oficina y retirarse, afortunadamente el puesto de Director aun estaba vacante y los niños se alegraron cuando recibieron la maravillosa noticia de tener al seeker dorado como director; Sunstorm no tiene quejas del sueldo, al ser Director de uno de los orfanatos más prestigiosos obtiene una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no gana tanto como su antiguo empleo; Moonshadow gana un poco menos de la mitad de lo que ganaba cuando era monja, pero eso no importa siempre y cuando pudieran vivir en paz.

Después de casi 3 semanas cumplidas en su nuevo empleo, Sunstorm decidió que su hermano y cuñada conocieran a su hermosa dama, el seeker dorado se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a arreglar un poco la casa, por supuesto levantó a Starscream para que lo ayudara, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto, durante la mayor parte de la mañana estuvieron moviendo alguno que otro mueble y aseando todo, Sunstorm exigió que todo debe verse perfecto para la llegada de su amante.

.- Ella es estupenda Starscream, te va a caer muy bien .- Dijo Sunstorm mientras pulía un adorno y lo colocaba en su legítimo lugar y procedía a pulir otro.

.- Ya cálmate Sunstorm, me has repetido lo mismo durante toda la mañana .- Starscream estaba trapeando el piso con muy mala gana, aunque él es un meca muy ordenado y loco por la limpieza odiaba que su hermano lo sacara de la comodidad de la cama de recarga por una simple orden.

.- Ah vamos Starscream, ¿acaso tu no estabas emocionado cuando me presentaste a Nightwind? .- Sunstorm colocaba en su lugar el otro adorno y procedió a limpiar la mesa de la sala.

.- Lo estaría si no hubiese estado en un predicamento .- Respondió mientras aplicaba más fuerza en el trapeado, enfocándose en una mancha rebelde, Sunstorm termina de limpiar la mesa y se sienta en el sofá mirando muy entretenido a su hermano, Starscream le devuelve una mirada frustrada y molesta al ver a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro .- ¡¿Qué?! .-

.- Nada, solo me divierto viendo como peleas con esa mancha .- Respondió Sunstorm terminando con una pequeña risa, Starscream azota el trapeador contra el piso y con muy poca paciencia.

.- Si eres tan bueno quitando manchas, Sunstorm, ¡¿ por qué no lo haces tú?! .- Dijo el seeker escarlata tomando un trapo húmedo de otra mesa cercana y arrojándola a su hermano quien la atajó hábilmente.

.- ¡Porque a ti te toco trapear el piso, Starscream, ya deja de quejarte y continúa limpiando! .- Respondió el seeker dorado de la misma manera que su hermano y le arrojó el trapo húmedo, pero Starscream se hace a un lado esquivando el ataque.

.- Oigan muchachos, ¿podrían …? .- La seeker oscura salía de su habitación medio dormida, no pudo formular la pregunta debido al ataque del trapo húmedo que devora rostros enteros, los hermanos se quedaron petrificados al ver que la seeker empuñaba sus temblorosas manos conteniendo una indescriptible ira, Starscream tragó gruesamente y Sunstorm sintió que dejaría viuda a Moonshadow, Nightwind destapa uno de sus ópticos, ambos seekers se dieron cuenta por el brillo que emitía que ella estaba realmente furiosa.

.- ¡Fue él, fue él! .- Exclamó Starscream señalando acusadoramente a su hermano, Sunstorm lo mira con mucho rencor, que típico de Starscream.

.- ¿Me pueden explicar por qué hacen tanto escándalo?, estoy tratando de dormir .- Reclamó la joven mientras se despojaba del molesto trapo y lo arrojaba a un lado, Sunstorm iba a explicar la situación pero el timbre interrumpe la conversación, los 3 dirigen sus miradas hacia la puerta y Sunstorm corrió hacia ella muy emocionado, Starscream mira de reojo la molesta mancha y con su pie empuja un enorme adorno cubriéndola.

.- ¡Es ella! .- Dijo Sunstorm con voz queda, tomó un trapo de su bolsillo y comenzó a darse un pequeño toque antes de abrir la puerta.

.- ¿Quién? .- Preguntó Nightwind olvidándose que tenía sueño y estaba molesta, sintió mucha curiosidad.

.- Moonshadow, la chica de Sunstorm, te hable de ella varias veces .- Respondió Starscream.

.- ¡Ya cállense y compórtense! .- Exclamó Sunstorm con la misma voz queda y abrió la puerta.

Starscream y Nightwind vieron a una seeker muy oscura entrar respetuosamente por el umbral, ella sonreía de manera tímida y mantenía sus manos juntas y bajas, ella abraza afectuosamente a su amante y luego se presenta ante Starscream y Nightwind. Los cuatro hablaron de esto y aquello durante medio ciclo, Nightwind le preguntó a Moonshadow si ella tiene alguna conexión con los seekers nocturnos y si había participado en la guerra, lamentablemente Moonshadow ni es pariente ni ha participado, Nightwind se sintió decepcionada, pero aun así Moonshadow le cae muy bien.

Mientras los muchachos hablaban en la terraza las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá conversando de sus respectivos chicos.

.- ¿Y cómo conociste a Sunstorm? .- Pregunta Nightwind mientras bebía su quinta lata de energon, Moonshadow apenas iba por la primera.

.- Bueno emmm… yo daba clases de religión en el orfanato en donde él trabaja ahora, emmm… después de las misas de las mañanas él iba a llevar suministros y emmm… ahí fue donde lo conocí .- Respondió la ex – monja con timidez, luego tomó un sorbo de energon .- ¿Y tú donde conociste al señor Starscream?, ¿cómo fue el encuentro? .- Preguntó la seeker púrpura un poco curiosa.

La seeker nocturna dio un largo suspiro y terminó de beber su energon, colocó la lata junto con las otras .- Es una larga historia…la verdad lo conocí en el planeta Tierra .-

.- ¿Tierra? .- Inquirió ella con una expresión dudosa y curiosa .- ¿Pero qué hacías en la Tierra Nightwind? .-

Nightwind le contó a Moonshadow como participó en la guerra, la cantidad de Autobots que había asesinado y el estado tan deplorable que esta su clan, la seeker púrpura escuchaba asombrada la cantidad de eventos que ha pasado Nightwind durante su nefasta carrera, continuó su historia, de cómo Megatron le ordenó asesinarlo, como Starscream la ayudó a escapar de ese planeta, habló de la Guerra Oscura y como consiguió a Starscream, de su violación, de la muerte de sus amigos y hermanos, Moonshadow estaba boquiabierta, nunca pensó que Nightwind haya pasado por tantas penurias, se percató que la seeker nocturna había dejado de hablar y estaba mirando a un punto perdido en sus manos, sus ópticos estaban húmedos y las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en sus oscuros dedos.

Moonshadow sintió que su chispa se encogía, ella sabe lo que es estar en la guerra, sabe el significado de perder a un ser querido en ella, después de todo así perdió a su padre y hermanos, pero nunca sabrá lo que es participar en una guerra y ver como tu hermano, tu única familia fallece delante de ti por heridas de la guerra, Moonshadow solo lo supo por los mensajeros Decepticons que de vez en cuando llegaban a Cybertron.

Moonshadow se acercó a Nightwind y tomó sus manos, la seeker nocturna levanta su mirada súbitamente y al ver la cara de preocupación de su nueva amiga se libra de las lágrimas y ríe entre dientes de manera triste.

.- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión dañar la conversación .- Dijo Nightwind después de secar sus lágrimas.

.- No Nightwind, YO lo siento, no sabía que tu habías pasado por tantas cosas malas, esta guerra nos ha arrebatado muchas posesiones preciadas, tanto a los Autobots como a los Decepticons .- Respondió la ex – monja mientras veía muy triste su lata de energon, Nightwind solo asintió a sus palabras, más que ciertas son, entonces la seeker púrpura tuvo una idea .- Ya sé, emmm…¿qué te parece si mañana en la noche vamos a un lugar donde podamos distraernos un poco? .- Sugirió la seeker púrpura, Nightwind levanta la cabeza muy curiosa.

.- ¿A dónde ? .-

.- Está cerca de la clínica, se llama Wingz, no es una taberna ni un sitio nocturno, más bien es una especie de santuario, la gente va para conversar y relajarse, es un sitio muy agradable y tranquilo .- Explicó la ex – monja, Nightwind asintió .- Emmm… ¿qué dices?, ¿te gustaría ir y hacer algo diferente? .- Invitó Moonshadow, Nightwind sonríe y asiente.

Las chicas acordaron en verse a las 7:30:00 pm en la planta baja del edificio y de ahí partirían, cuando la seeker púrpura se retiró a su casa acompañada de Sunstorm Nightwind le comentó a Starscream que iría a Wingz con Moonshadow, por supuesto él se quejó cuando su amante le dijo que no podía ir, y se enojó cuando le dijo el por qué: hablaremos de temas femeninos.

00-00

Mientras Cybertron mejoraba con pasos lentos pero seguros, Charr se volvía cada vez más terrible y despiadado, al igual que su gobernante, él no sabe la verdad que guarda el tercero al mando y Soundwave ha estado en un predicamento durante estas 3 semanas, Ratbat le ha informado que Starscream aún sigue con vida y lo más extraño es que esta con una fémina y con Sunstorm, creía que ese fanático religioso ya había muerto, en ese instante recordó un dicho humano: hierba mala nunca muere, que verídico era, y lo peor es que Soundwave no le ha informado a Galvatron sobre su…fracaso, precisamente porque así se lo tomaría, un fracaso, y ya puede imaginarse quién va a recibir la peor de las palizas.

Soundwave suspira recatadamente con resignación, le dio gracias a Primus que usa una máscara y por supuesto, está solo, últimamente ha tenido la necesidad de estar consigo mismo, ni siquiera ha querido la presencia de sus cassettes salvo Ratbat quien es su única ventana hacia Cybertron.

Soundwave no se destaca por ser un meca expresivo, y sus camaradas lo tildan de frío y sin chispa, que equivocado estaban, mientras estaba en presencia de los demás llevaba un velo rígido e inmutable, pero bastaba con la compañía de la soledad para pasar por la más grande de las depresiones, Laserbeak y Buzzsaw, dos de sus más preciada de sus creaciones encontraron su fin al final del cañón de fusión de Galvatron, ¿la razón?: dar una mala noticia. Desde que el sweep murió por cortesía de su nuevo líder no han encontrado fuentes de energía en ningún lugar a la redonda y esto ha llevado a los Decepticons al borde de la desesperación, se estaban muriendo de hambre, y esto hería más su orgullo que su procesador de energon, el imperio más grande que ha visto la galaxia reducido a unos cuantos mecas vacíos que están dirigidos por un demente que le dispara a cualquier cosa que se mueva por cualquier motivo, diversión o enojo, daba igual.

Mientras Soundwave permanecía sentado en el suelo polvoriento y oxidado con su espalda recargada en una algo que parecía una columna pudo percibir el revoloteo de su única creación alada que le quedaba, el murciélago de metal se posa en el brazo que su amo le ofrece.

.- Ratbat: Informa .- Fue la orden del meca azul, su creación puedo percibir el cansancio en su voz, después de astrosegundos de silencio el alado responde con un suspiro.

.- Nada Soundwave, he recorrido todo el maldito sector y no he encontrado algo ingerible .- Respondió el murciélago cabizbajo, su amo asintió lentamente digiriendo la mala noticia, de nuevo hubo un silencio y Soundwave pierde su mirada en el cielo rojizo de Charr .- Galvatron pedirá explicaciones Soundwave .- Dijo Ratbat interrumpiendo el silencio, su amo dirige su mirada lentamente a su creación, Ratbat pudo ver el cansancio en su visor.

.- Sugerencia: mantener distancia de Charr .- Fue la única respuesta del meca azul.

.- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿quieres que me aleje de Charr y te abandone? ¿qué demonios te ocurre Soundwave?, la falta de energon debe estar afectando tus circuitos de lógica, yo no pienso dejarte aquí con ese… .-

.- Es una sugerencia Ratbat, pero lo convertiré en una orden si es necesario .- Interrumpió el comunicador, Ratbat suspira frustrado y recorre el brazo de su amo hasta llegar a su hombro donde lo mira con intensidad, Soundwave pierde la mirada en el cielo nuevamente.

.- ¿Es por Laserbeak y Buzzsaw verdad? .- Inquirió el murciélago, Soundwave no responde, pero su silencio habla más que mil palabras, Ratbat continuó .- Escucha, sé que estás preocupado por mí y los demás, pero no tienes por qué abandonarte de esa manera, la debilidad no encaja en un Decepticon Soundwave, tú lo sabes muy bien, debes levantarte y pelear .- Dijo el pequeño espía con firmeza, Soundwave suspira y baja su mirada.

.- Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías… .-Respondió Soundwave con un tono de voz bajo, Ratbat puedo reconocer la tristeza que acompañaba ese tono monótono.

.- Bueeeeeno, no es por arruinar tu sesión de auto compasión Soundwave, pero yo también siento la pérdida de ellos, eran mis hermanos después de todo, obviamente no puedo fingir que no me importa pero tampoco puedo sentarme a esperar a que el oxido devore mi carcasa, mi forma de honrar la memoria de Laserbeak y Buzzsaw es seguir peleando, como ellos hubiesen querido, ¿cuál es la tuya? .- Preguntó el murciélago en parte por burla y en parte en serio, por la manera en que Soundwave miraba a su creación era obvio que no le gustó el tono en que se dirigió hacia su persona.

.- El irrespeto no es apreciado Ratbat .-

.- "El irrespeto no es apreciado Ratbat" .- Se mofó el murciélago y comenzó a revolotear frente a su amo .- ¡Por favor Soundwave!, ya ni siquiera inspiras respeto con ese tono, nada más mírate, estás opaco, vacío, y aunque no lo demuestres estás desesperado, deprimido y asustado, ¡eres la viva imagen de la desgracia! .- Continuó Ratbat de manera despiadada, Soundwave ni siquiera levanto el rostro, ¿habrá escuchado lo que le dijo su creación?, el espía suspira derrotado y vuelve a posarse sobre su amo, esta vez en su rodilla izquierda .- Escucha Soundwave no fue mi intención hablarte de esta manera, tu mereces todos mis respetos, pero debes continuar, lo diré en tu idioma: Llorar por las aves: comprensible pero contraproducente; luchar por sobrevivir: lógico .- Soundwave reaccionó ante las palabras de Ratbat, le lanzó una mirada asesina y Ratbat se encogió de hombros .- No me estoy burlando de ti Soundwave .- Dijo el espía con un hilillo de voz.

El comunicador no dijo nada ni hizo nada, simplemente lo miró y volvió a desviar su visor en otro punto en el suelo, si estuviese en óptimas condiciones le hubiera ordenado que se transformara y entrara en modo de recarga en su compartimiento, Ratbat comenzó a preocuparse, Soundwave está realmente mal.

.- Escucha Soundwave, por si te interesa, los Autobots van a ese planeta donde buscábamos energon, parece que van a retomar la expedición .-

.- ¿Qué sentido tiene? .- Inquirió el comunicador agotado de tanta palabrería.

.- Bueno, puedes infiltrarte en su nave y cuando terminen de hacer lo que tengan que hacer estarás dentro de Cybertron .- Dijo el espía, sintió un alivio cuando Soundwave se mostró interesado en el plan, Ratbat continuó .- Podrías matar a Starscream.- Terminó el espía con un siseo, Soundwave se mostró pensativo, las palabras de su creación eran muy tentadoras.

.- Matar a Starscream: lógico, pero carece de placer total .- Dijo el comunicador, Ratbat ladea su cabeza inquisitivamente.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? .- Preguntó el murciélago, Soundwave se levantó del suelo con algo de esfuerzo, Ratbat vuelve a revolotear frente a su amo, el comunicador lo mira a sus pequeños ópticos.

.- Starscream, tiene una fémina, ¿no es así? .- Inquirió el meca azul, Ratbat sonríe de manera maquiavélica.

.- Ya sé por dónde quieres ir Soundwave .- Dijo el espía riendo entre dientes, Soundwave sonríe de la misma manera detrás de su máscara.

Está hecho, Soundwave irá a Cybertron, nunca tuvo el placer de insertar su puño en el rostro del antiguo comandante aéreo, pero esta vez si la tendrá, Ratbat tiene razón, no puede seguir así, Laserbeak y Buzzsaw ya no están pero él honrará su memoria peleando, además descargará toda su ira reprimida en ese maldito seeker.

Entonces Soundwave recordó el dicho humano: hierba mala nunca muere, pero luego recordó otra: Una vez es aceptable, dos veces es casualidad, la tercera es la vencida.

00-00

Al ciclo siguiente Skyfire se comunica con Starscream para informarle que la expedición al planeta Cyron y por supuesto le recalcó que no está obligado a participar debido al estado de Nightwind, por alguna extraña razón el seeker escarlata decidió quedarse ese ciclo, a Skyfire le pareció extraño esa decisión, pero al final accedió, Starscream es su amigo y la chica lo necesita.

Esa misma noche Nightwind y Moonshadow se encontraron en la azotea para salir, a Starscream no le pareció buena idea de que fueran ellas solas a un lugar nocturno, por supuesto, Nightwind le aclaró que no era un "lugar nocturno" y que simplemente iban a tomar un bajo grado y a relajarse un poco, a la seeker nocturna le hace mucha falta salir a hacer algo diferente y sobre todo, tener una amiga con quien conversar cosas de mujeres.

Mientras volaban hacia el centro de la ciudad iban conversando de esto y aquello, evitando temas relacionados con la guerra y por supuesto volaban a una velocidad moderada debido al avanzado estado de la seeker nocturna.

Las féminas aterrizan en el lugar indicado y ambas entran, Nightwind pudo apreciar el hermoso decorado del local, varias lámparas pequeñas y esféricas colgaban del techo y a Nightwind le recordó mucho a los racimos de nitruvas que ha visto comer a los Cyborgs en Mecorg, las paredes son de color azul claro y daba la sensación de frescura y ampliaba el lugar más de lo que ya era, las mesas eran de tamaño variado, desde las bulliciosas mesas familiares a las íntimas y románticas mesas para parejas, tomó una pequeña nota de mental de traer a Starscream aquí más adelante.

.- Nightwind me tomé la libertad de invitar a un par de amigas del Templo, espero que no te moleste .- Dijo de repente la ex – monja sacando a de pronto a Nightwind de su ensoñación.

.- En lo absoluto, de hecho, me parece estupendo, entre más grande sea el grupo, más divertida será la velada .- Respondió la seeker nocturna muy sonriente, Moonshadow le devuelve la sonrisa abiertamente, Nightwind le estaba cayendo muy bien.

.- Bueno, ellas ya deben estar aquí, vamos a buscarlas .-

Ambas se adentraron más al local, Nightwind y Moonshadow percibieron varias miradas indiscretas de los mecas que estaban a su alrededor, en parte se sentían curiosos por el extraño diseño orgánico de la ex – Decepticon, Nightwind no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y apresuró su andar hasta que por fin dieron con las amigas de Moonshadow quienes se manifestaron saludando enérgicamente con sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia ellas.

.- Lamento la tardanza muchachas .-

.- No te preocupes Shady, nosotras también acabamos de llegar .- Respondió la fémina amarilla.

.- Marauder, Soundtrack, ella es Nightwind, es compañera de mi cuñado .- Moonshadow presentó a Nightwind y las nuevas amigas la recibieron de forma muy cálida.

Sin embargo a Nightwind le pareció un poco incómodo que Moonshadow se refiera a ella como la compañera de Starscream cuando en realidad no es así, y a la vez se sintió un poco triste, al parecer Sunstorm no le dijo la verdad, pero quizás sea mejor así, Nightwind esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le dio la mano a sus nuevas amigas, esta noche conversarían de cosas nuevas y diferentes.

Al principio la conversación fue bastante tímida por ambas partes, afortunadamente la ex - monja ayudaba a las chicas a desenvolverse poco a poco, Nightwind estuvo sorprendida con Moonshadow porque ella se ve bastante tímida y por lo general las personas tímidas se les hace difícil hacer amigos, pero Moonshadow ha demostrado que puede desenvolverse con facilidad a pesar de ser recatada. Había pasado una hora y las chicas conversaban y reían, Soundtrack, Marauder y Moonshadow estaban por su segunda ronda de bajo grado mientras que Nightwind ya iba por la octava, afortunadamente el tipo de energon que ellas bebían no embriagaba.

A medida que el tiempo y la conversación pasaba Nightwind pudo conocer un poco más a fondo a sus nuevas amigas, Marauder es muy reservada y seria, mientras que Soundtrack es un poco más expresiva.

.- ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Starscream? .- Preguntó Marauder con mucha curiosidad, Nightwind suspiró y bebió de un solo sorbo su décima bebida.

.- Es una historia bastante y larga y un poco trágica .-

.- ¿El te trata bien verdad? .- Volvió a inquirir Marauder.

.- Por supuesto que si, Starscream es incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima, _casi_ .- La última palabra la dijo mentalmente, ella no ha olvidado ciertos episodios en Mecorg, pero eso quedó en el pasado, actualmente Starscream es bastante amoroso con ella, sobre todo cuando están a solas.

.- Me sorprende que estés con un meca como él, tu eres bastante gentil y amable, en cambio Starscream…bueno, todo el universo sabe quién es Starscream .- Dijo Soundtrack precavidamente, Moonshadow veía con cierta incomodidad la conversación y con mucha discreción lanzaba miradas de reproche a sus amigas, Nightwind se percató de eso y colocó su mano oscura sobre la otra azulada grisácea de su concuñada diciéndole que está bien, y procedió a contar la historia.

Las muchachas están bastante anonadadas e incrédulas, jamás pensaron que Nightwind una vez fue Decepticon y asesinaba a sangre fría, la historia tuvo altos y bajos como cualquier vida de todo ser viviente, ellas rieron cuando Nightwind le hizo trampa a Starscream cuando hicieron carrera, quedaron boquiabiertas cuando les mencionó de su estado, y no pudieron evitar el derramar aceitosas lágrimas cuando mencionó la muerte de su enorme familia y que ahora ella es la única de su especie, sin embargo todas expresaron su apoyo a la seeker nocturna.

.- Lamento mucho tu pérdida Nightwind .- Susurró Marauder mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

.- En verdad te admiro Nightwind, si yo hubiese pasado por todo eso no sé que hubiese sido de mi, no tengo esa fortaleza que tienes tú .- Secundó Soundtrack con profunda admiración, la seeker nocturna sonríe levemente.

.- Gracias chicas, pero yo tampoco sé que hubiese pasado conmigo si Starscream no hubiese entrado a mi vida, fue él quien me ayudo a seguir adelante, y ahora que estoy esperando, con más razón debo seguir, debo luchar por mi hijo y vivir por mi hermano, es lo que él quizo .- Dijo la seeker nocturna mientras acariciaba su vientre y enviada pequeños pulsos cálidos a su chispa para consolarlo.

.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras Nightwind, no dudes en avisarme si tienes algún problema .- Dijo Sountrack con una cálida sonrisa.

.- Lo mismo digo, cualquier hora, cualquier ciclo, estoy a la orden para ti .- Secundó Marauder sonriendo abiertamente a pesar de su seria personalidad.

.- Gracias chicas, en verdad muchas gracias .-

Nightwind abrió sus brazos y las cuatro chicas se dieron un abrazo grupal, bastante cursi pero anima el espíritu, Moonshadow pidió una tercera ronda de bajo grado para las tres, Nightwind decidió que ya es hora de detener el consumo de energon.

00-00

La noche aun es joven y la tan esperada expedición se lleva a cabo, Skyfire espera que no haya otra interrupción, en aquella vez tuvieron mucha suerte pero no siempre se corre con la misma 2 veces, esta vez la expedición irá escoltada por 6 agentes Autobots para proteger a los científicos que están ansiosos por retomar los estudios del planeta Cyron.

Para Skyfire ir a la expedición es imposible en estos momentos debido a la enorme cantidad de datapads que debe leer y firmar, la mitad de ellos son de Starscream pero debido a la ausencia del seeker escarlata en la mitad del ciclo él debe hacer su trabajo, Skyfire miraba con expresión cansada y resignada a la montaña de datapads que tenía sobre su escritorio y después de un pesado suspiro toma el primer datapad y comienza a leer.

.- Al mal tiempo darle prisa .- Se dijo el enorme Autobot mientras comenzaba su lectura.

Skyfire iba por la mitad de la lectura cuando escuchó el rugido de unas turbinas, entonces pudo ver por la ventana que la nave de la expedición levantaba el vuelo junto con otras 6 más pequeñas que la rodeaban, el enorme Autobot suspiró con nostalgia, como le hubiese gustado ir a esa expedición, siente que ha dejado su labor a medias y otros deben continuarla, pero al menos nada de lo que ha pasado fue cupa suya, en realidad no es culpa de nadie, salvo de los Decepticons.

Pero entonces recordó que ésta no sería su única expedición, en el universo hay millones de planetas esperando ser explorados y billones de especies también esperando por ser descubiertas, con ese pensamiento positivo Skyfire sonríe un poco y los ánimos comienzan a elevarse, entonces retoma su trabajo y continúa leyendo su datapad.

La nave y sus escoltas tuvieron un recorrido tranquilo y sin novedad, cuando llegan a Cyron los agentes son los primeros en bajar e inspeccionan los alrededores con sus armas preparadas, al no haber presencia hostil le indican a los científicos que pueden bajar e instalar sus equipos, 5 mecas bajan de la nave con varias cajas negras, algunas de ellas son computadoras y detectores de sonidos, instalaron todo su equipo y comenzaron a idear el plan, 3 científicos irían a explorar los alrededores para recolectar datos e información, 2 agentes los escoltaría por medidas de seguridad, siempre existe la posibilidad de un ataque de alguna criatura que no sea un Decepticon, los demás se quedarían en el campamento base para estudiar y proteger, una vez que todos tuvieron claro lo que tenía que hacer procedieron a trabajar.

Sin embargo los visitantes ignoraban la presencia silente del Oficial de Comunicaciones que se había establecido en el planeta un ciclo antes de la llegada de los Autobots, el meca estaba agazapado, vigilando a sus enemigos como una pantera negra entre los arbustos alienígenas, Ratbat le había informado exactamente cuándo sería el momento de la llegada de los casi deseados visitantes, unas de las características de Soundwave es la de ser muy precavido y sutil, ya ha tomado ciertas medidas de seguridad y ha trazado un plan, según el informe de Ratbat los Autobots estarán en el planeta por una hora, si él usa una de sus ondas sonoras podrá aturdir los sensores de los escoltas y los científicos, usará una frecuencia muy baja y estimulará la necesidad de dormir, esperará pacientemente el momento para usar sus ondas y ese momento es cuando el equipo de exploración esté lo suficientemente alejado.

Esperó unos cuantos astrominutos y…ahora.

Soundwave presionó su botón play y las ondas comenzaron a viajar, pronto los mecas que estaban alrededor de la nave comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos, el momento que Soundwave ha estado esperando llegó, comenzó a correr como el mismo demonio y pasó a los mecas adormilados, entró en la nave y rápidamente cambió a otra frecuencia que suprimía los sensores de sonido, movimiento y calor, desactivó momentáneamente las alarmas y buscó un lugar para esconderse.

Lo encontró.

Al final en la zona de carga, en una esquina oscura y rodeada de cajas se transformó en su modo de grabadora y ahí entre las cajas esperó pacientemente, desactivó sus ondas y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, los mecas volvieron a estar lúcidos y no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió hace unos astrosegundos.

El primer paso estaba hecho, ahora deberá esperar a que los científicos terminen su labor para regresar a Cybertron sin ser detectado.

La hora pasó rápidamente y los mecas reunieron suficiente información, recogieron los artefactos y los colocaron cuidadosamente en la zona de carga donde Soundwave esperaba con mucha paciencia su partida a su planeta natal, las cajas recién puestas ocultaron aun más a Soundwave y la aleación de metal del que estaban hechas las cajas suprimían sus ondas de energía, por lo tanto Soundwave se vuelve imperceptible a los escáneres comunes, el comunicador sonríe dentro de sí, quien habría pensado que los mismo Autobots lo ayudarían a entrar a Cybertron.

La nave levanta el vuelo junto con los escoltas y el viaje de retorno fue tan calmado como el de ida, cuando la nave aterriza los mecas descargan la mayoría de las cajas y abandonan la nave, Soundwave espera unos cuantos astrominutos más y luego libera a Ratbat quien se transforma en modo murciélago y se posa cabeza abajo en uno de los tubos del techo, luego Soundwave se transforma y mira a su creación alada.

.- ¿Cuál es la orden Soundwave? .-

.- Operación: Búsqueda de la fémina .- Fue la simple respuesta del amo comunicador.

Ratbat se deja caer y vuela hacia la salida de la nave teniendo cuidado de no ser detectado, Soundwave se acerca con cautela hacia la salida de la nave y mira a ambos lados, el lugar está casi en penumbras, su reloj interno indica que son las 12:47:02 am, es bastante tarde y la mayoría de los empleados se deben haber ido a sus casas, un punto a su favor, pero la vigilancia nocturna siempre estaba presente por lo tanto debe tener cuidado.

Pudo ver una salida en la parte trasera del hangar, volvió a ver si había moros en la costa.

Nada.

Entonces comenzó a correr hacia la salida y se colocó de espaldas a la pared, asoma su cabeza y ve a ambos lados, hay un guardia inmóvil en una columna, a unos 5 megametros, el guardia tenía una gran disciplina, no movía una sola coyuntura, el comunicador no podía desperdiciar más energía usando otra onda, lo necesitaría para enfrentarse a Starscream, y justamente cuando pensó que las cosas se tornaban negras vio un milagro, otro guardia se le acerca a su camarada y hace relevo, mientras ambos hablaban por unos astrosegundo, Soundwave aprovecha para escapar, el comunicador se lanza de la plataforma y vuela por las zonas menos iluminadas, agradeció que la mayoría de los ciudadanos están recargándose, eso le facilitaba las cosas.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida poco iluminado y se escondió detrás de unos containers de chatarra, solo su visor rojo se distinguía en la oscuridad, entonces el meca azul se comunica con su creación por una línea super segura e impenetrable.

.- Ratbat: informa .-

.- Aun sigo con la búsqueda Soundwave, al parecer la fémina no está en casa, solo Starscream y Sunstorm y por supuesto están discutiendo por algo .- Informó el murciélago de metal, información parcialmente inútil para Soundwave.

.- Continúa con la búsqueda y quiero que me des la ubicación precisa de la fémina una vez que la encuentres .-

.- Entendido jefe .-

La comunicación entre el espía y el comunicador cesó y Soundwave no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a esperar, al menos pudo salir de ese lugar ileso.

00-00

Las chicas salían del lugar riendo y hablando trivialidades, eran aproximadamente la una y diez minutos de la madrugada, Nightwind ha recibido varios contactos de Starscream preguntándole a qué hora regresa a casa, la seeker nocturna tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para no gritarle a su amante y decirle que se fuera al demonio, después de todo Starscream estaba preocupado por su bienestar y con muy buen motivo.

Soundtrack y Marauder se despiden de las seekers y luego toman caminos separados, Nightwind y Moonshadow continúan hablando mientras caminan, ambas están muy cansadas como para levantar el vuelo y deciden caminar, sin embargo ignoran la presencia del murciélago de metal que sobrevolaba los alrededores y que casualmente dio con ellas.

.- Soundwave las encontré, están en la cuarta avenida del centro de Vos .- El murciélago transmite a su amo por la línea segura, el comunicador recibe el mensaje y sonríe malévolamente tras su máscara.

.- Excelente Ratbat, no las pierdas de vista .-

.- Entendido .-

La transmisión se interrumpe por ahora, Soundwave se levanta de su escondite y levanta el vuelo hacia la cuarta avenida, vuela entre los edificios que tenga menos ventanas encendidas para evitar ser visto por los ópticos enemigos.

Mientras tanto Moonshadow se detiene un instante.

.- ¿Qué sucede Shady? .-

.- Estoy tan agotada que mis hidráulicos se quejan con cada paso que doy .- Suspiró la ex – monja sonriendo levemente, Nightwind se lleva la mano a la barbilla muy pensativa y mira a ambos lados, y sonrió cuando vio lo que parecía su salvación.

.- Vámonos por el subterráneo .- Sugirió, Moonshadow sonríe y asiente. Ambas féminas se dirigen a su destino aun ignorantes del pequeño volador que las seguía, Ratbat se posa en un poste y vuelve a comunicarse con Soundwave.

.- Entraron al subterráneo .-

.- Las coordenadas Ratbat, evita ser visto .- Esa fue la orden, el murciélago asiente y vuelve a tomar el vuelo.

El andén estaba vacío por lo tanto la entrar era libre, las féminas pasaron el torniquete y entraron al vehículo, Ratbat se posó cabeza abajo en un cable que estaba por encima de la cabina, tenía una excelente vista de las seekers y la pantalla del vehículo, Nightwind introdujo las coordenadas deseadas e inmediatamente Ratbat las transmite a Soundwave.

.- Soundwave: LAT 256.005, LON 448.510 .-

.- Excelente, me dirijo hacia allá, no pierdas de vista a las féminas .-

El comunicador aceleró su vuelo hacia ese punto y en cuanto a Ratbat, cuidadosamente se posó en el vehículo y se aferró con sus garras justo antes que éste saliera disparado por el túnel.

Dentro de la cabina Moonshadow observa a Nightwind como acariciaba su vientre.

.- ¿Qué te pareció la velada Nightwind? .- Preguntó de repente la ex – monja sacando a Nightwind de su ensimismamiento y le dedicara una mirada atenta .- ¿Te cayeron bien mis amigas? .-

.- Seguro que si, y la verdad me divertí mucho, no sabía que las monjas podían divertirse así .- Dijo la seeker nocturna entre risas, Moonshadow sonríe con cierta picardía.

.- Bueno no estábamos haciendo nada malo, tan solo una reunión amistosa en un lugar tranquilo .- Respondió ella encogiendo un poco sus hombros, Nightwind suspira y vuelve a acariciar su vientre, ella siente como su chispa le envía pulsaciones sutiles de felicidad.

.- Estoy segura que Starscream debe estar amargado porque no estoy en casa aun .-

.- Pienso que igual con Sunstorm, a él no le agrada que salga sola con mis amigas .-

.- ¿Por qué los mecas serán tan posesivos y tan sobreprotectores? .- Nightwind mira a su amiga con los ópticos entrecerrados, Moonshadow simplemente se encoje de hombros.

.- Muchos motivos, ¿orgullo?, ¿necesidad?, ¿celos?, además del hecho que nos aman .- Respondió la seeker púrpura, ambas se miraron por un momento y luego se ríen, en pocos astrosegundos el vehículo se detiene y abre su cabina.

Las féminas salen y proceden a salir del andén, Ratbat las sigue en silencio, las chicas estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que ignoraban por completo su presencia, todo parecía normal hasta que la imponente y oscura figura de Soundwave se interpone en el camino, las féminas se detienen en seco y sus ópticos se ensancharon al máximo al ver al Decepticon que las mirabas con muy malas intenciones, Nightwind fue guerrera una vez, a pesar de estar asustada no lo demostró abiertamente, pero Moonshadow estaba aterrada, Nightwind la vio por la esquina de sus ópticos y pudo ver como la pobre seeker temblaba de miedo.

Era obvio que Soundwave estaba esperándolas, quería atraparlas antes que salieran a la superficie donde tenían una oportunidad de escapar, pero en el subterráneo ellas estaban en desventaja, Nightwind maldijo internamente, entonces vio al cassette alado volar por su lado y se posa en el hombro de su amo, así que esa rata con alas era quien las vigilaba, el rostro de Nightwind se volvió severo por la frustración y Soundwave sonrió detrás de su máscara, él comenzó a acercarse a las féminas y Moonshadow se aferró a Nightwind sin quitar sus ópticos grises del comunicador, Nightwind la rodea con sus brazos para confortarla de alguna manera, pero la ex - monja solo seguía temblando y ambas comenzaron a retroceder.

Soundwave sentía que esto era demasiado fácil, las féminas estaban desarmadas y bajo el suelo, no tenían a donde huir.

Nightwind comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no quería sufrir otra inconstancia, trató de calmarse porque en éste momento ella es el pilar de Moonshadow, entonces Soundwave señaló a Nightwind con su índice.

.- Fémina, vendrás conmigo .-

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí? .- Nightwind y Moonshadow se aferraron más una a la otra, la seeker nocturna trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero el temblor en su voz la delató.

.- Silencio, harás lo que se te ha ordenado, vendrás conmigo ahora .-

Moonshadow comenzó a sollozar y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, una pared detiene el andar de las seekers y la sombra de Soundwave comenzó a cubrirlas de manera siniestra, los sollozos de Moonshadow se transformaron en llantos y entonces Nightwind no lo soportó más, tenía una idea de cuál era el motivo de Soundwave para llevársela, pero no le daría ese placer.

Sin previo aviso la seeker se separó de Moonshadow y comenzó a atacar a Soundwave con cientos de golpes y patadas, Ratbat defendió a su amo disparando sus pequeños cañones pero Nightwind tomó un contenedor de basura y lo arrojó hacia el murciélago, el contenedor cayó justamente sobre Ratbat y el murciélago se sentía como una de esas aves mascotas de los humanos.

.- ¡Déjame salir de aquí ramera! .- El cassette comenzó a disparar al contenedor desde adentro.

Soundwave aprovechó la distracción de Nightwind y la tomó desde atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos para inmovilizarla, Moonshadow veía la pelea y con cada astrosegundo que pasaba ella se volvía más y más nerviosa, por un momento pensó que Nightwind perdió la pelea, pero ella se zafó de Soundwave con un movimiento fluido tan veloz que Soundwave tardó unos preciosos astrosegundos en reaccionar, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un potente gancho derecho que aturdió momentáneamente al comunicador.

.- ¡¡VAMONOS!! .-

La voz de Nightwind sacó a Moonshadow de su tensión y ambas emprendieron el vuelo hacia la superficie, pero Soundwave se recupera casi instantáneamente y oprime el botón de su hombro.

.- Frenzy: Ejecta, operación: detención .-

En el momento en que el pequeño meca rojo y negro tocó el piso comenzó a emitir unas ondas dañinas que lograron alcanzar a las féminas justamente cuando llegaron a la superficie, ambas cubrieron sus audios y comenzaron a gritar de agonía, el ruido era insoportable y producía vértigo, eso las obligó a tocar tierra nuevamente, Soundwave y Frenzy subieron a la superficie sin aminorar el ataque, las féminas estaban en el piso retorciéndose por los mareos, Soundwave y Frenzy estuvieron unos astrosegundos viendo a las féminas gritar y agonizar, el comunicador le ordena a Frenzy que detenga su ataque y él obedece, las seekers comienzan a jadear y ambas sienten las peores náuseas que han tenido en su vida, Ratbat logra destruir el contenedor y sube a la superficie para encontrarse con su amo y su hermano.

Soundwave se acerca a Nightwind y la toma del brazo obligándola a levantarse, ella se queja del dolor y Moonshadow comienza a levantarse trabajosamente.

.- Repito: vendrás conmigo, las quejas no serán escuchadas .- dijo Soundwave con su característico tono monótono, Nightwind le dedica una mirada iracunda a pesar del cansancio.

Moonshadow logra levantarse y observa a Soundwave abrir su compartimiento y le permite la entrada a frenzy, entonces ella cobró valor y se lanzó al ataque, le daría un golpe, un mordisco, una patada, lo primero que se le ocurra, pero no va a dejar que ese odioso Decepticon se lleve a su amiga, Soundwave vio a la atacante y tan solo una fuerte bofetada bastó para detener el inútil ataque de la seeker púrpura, ella volvió a caer al piso y Ratbat se burló de ella.

.-¡Moonshadow! .- Nightwind estaba preocupada por su amiga, no quería que saliera lastimada por su culpa.

.- Esfuerzo: inútil, detenerte: recomendable .- Es lo único que el comunicador dijo mientras la seeker púrpura lo miraba con mezcla de rencor y miedo, pero luego su expresión cambió a resignación y se llevó una mano la zona afectada.

.- Por favor…déjala ir .- Fue lo único que la ex – monja pudo decir, Nightwind sintió mucho dolor por su amiga, no solo no pudo defenderla, sino que ahora ella suplicaba por su vida, jamás se había sentido tan indefensa, tan inútil.

.- Petición: rechazada .- Respondió Soundwave con indiferencia .- Debes entregar un mensaje, así que escucha con atención: Esta fémina está bajo mi poder y Starscream debe presentarse ante Soundwave SOLO, si está con algún Autobot, la exterminaré, si está con su hermano Sunstorm, la exterminaré, si se retrasa un astrosegundo, la exterminaré, tiene exactamente una hora para presentarse, punto de encuentro: la zona industrial de Vos .- Así de simple.

Las féminas sintieron que sus bombas de combustibles se subían a su garganta, Soundwave dijo esa orden con un tono tan frío que llenaría de miedo a cualquier meca, los nervios traicionaron a Nightwind y la chispa lo resintió, al tener un audio receptor muy sensible Soundwave se percató que dentro de Nightwind palpitaba 2 chispa, el comunicador supo entonces que la seeker estaba procesando una chispa, Soundwave sonrió de manera maquiavélica detrás de su máscara.

.- Ve ahora, informa a Starscream, y que se presente en una hora, si no lo hace, en vez de destruirla a ella, destruiré la chispa que ella procesa .-

Ambas féminas ensancharon sus ópticos hasta donde sus servos lo permitieron, Moonshadow le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación a Nightwind, ella simplemente asintió, resignada, indicándole que hiciera lo que le indicó el Decepticon, entonces Soundwave tomó a Nightwind de la cintura y se la llevó hacia el Este.

Moonshadow comenzó a temblar por la desesperación, solo ha tenido encuentros con los Decepticons una sola cuando la guerra recién empezó y por supuesto ella y su familia han huido de Vos, han permanecido a salvo hasta que la ciudad donde ella estaba fue atacada y ella fue una de las pocas supervivientes, su familia no lo logró, pero jamás pensó que encontraría a uno frente a frente, en el subterráneo, en horas de la noche, era demasiado, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas y cayeron en el piso una tras otra, tuvo mucho miedo, mientras estaba en esa situación sintió como toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ópticos, pensó que moriría esa noche, volvió a levantarse con menos esfuerzo que antes y levantó el vuelo, si quiere que su amiga y su hijo continúen con vida deberá hacer lo que se le ordenó, y la siguiente parada es la casa de Sunstorm

00-00

Starscream estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales de TV, en realidad no hay ningún programa que le interesase al seeker en estos momentos, simplemente quería que su amante regresara a casa cuanto antes, le ponía nervioso que ella anduviera sola y sin ningún tipo de protección, no es que Nightwind no supiera defenderse, al contrario, pero ella ya no posee sus teisers ni tampoco su rectificador de fuerza, solo posee sus puños y pies y estaba seguro que no podría sostener un combate mano a mano por mucho tiempo debido a su estado, en 10 astrominutos cumplió con el ciclo de canales 14 veces y volvía a empezar.

Sunstorm sale de su habitación y ve a su hermano explayado en el sofá, con una mano sostenía en control remoto y su cabeza estaba apoyada en la otra mano, su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y aburrimiento, Susntorm suspiró de manera reprobatoria y se sienta al lado de su hermano quien parece no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del seeker dorado.

.- Oye Starscream, ¿me permites? .- Inquirió Sunstorm, Starscream voltea su cabeza, lo mira un instante con la misma expresión de preocupación/aburrimiento y le entrega el control remoto, entonces Sunstorm cambió a un canal religioso y ahí lo dejó, pudo ver que la expresión de Starscream cambió de aburrimiento y preocupación a molestia e incredulidad .- Starscream, cálmate, ellas están bien, Moonshadow sale con sus amigas un par de veces a la semana y siempre lo hace a estas horas, siempre llega ilesa a casa, así que no te preocupes .-

Starscream emitió un bufido de incredulidad .- ¿Me vas a decir qué tú no estás preocupado Sunstorm? .- El seeker dorado lo observa por un instante y luego suspira derrotado.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, si estoy preocupado, siempre lo estoy, pero no puedo prohibirle que no se encuentre con sus amigas, es muy contraproducente para ella .-

.- Yo solo espero que a Nightwind no se le ocurra hacer esto de nuevo .-

Entonces Sunstorm vio a su amante llegar alteradamente por la terraza, tenía lágrimas en los ópticos y una pequeña abolladura en la mejilla, y lo más preocupante, Nightwind no estaba con ella, Sunstorm fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta de cristal a su amante, Starscream se levantó de su asiento y vio a una Moonshadow que se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano, Nightwind no estaba con ella, esto le dio muy mala espina a Starscream.

Sunstorm sentía como su amante temblaba entre sus brazos, él le acaricia sus alas para tratar de calmarla, pero la urgencia de saber de Nightwind obliga a los hermanos a hacer hablar a la seeker púrpura, Sunstorm colocó sus manos en el rostro de su amante y muy sutilmente la obligó a mirarlo a los ópticos.

.- Shady, ¿Qué sucedió? .- Inquirió un Sunstorm muy preocupado.

.- ¿Dónde está Nightwind? .- Inquirió Starscream inmediatamente después de Sunstorm, la seeker fue calmándose paulatinamente y después de exhalar su preocupación respondió.

.- Ella fue… un Decepticon la tiene .- Respondió ella con hilillo de voz y mirando a Starscream de reojo, el seeker sintió como su bomba de combustible se aceleraba.

.- ¿Quién? .- Preguntó entre dientes, Moonshadow volvió a tomar aire y respondió.

.- S-S-Soundwave… .-

La noticia le cayó a Starscream como 30 toneladas de acero macizo, Soundwave la tiene, ¿pero cómo logró entrar ese malnacido a Cybertron?

.- Dijo que… .- Starscream volvió a prestarle atención a su cuñada .- …que debes presentarte en una hora…ellos están en la zona industrial de Vos… debes ir solo y Starscream… él sabe que ella está procesando una chispa .-

Esto empeora las cosas, Starscream se lleva las manos al rostro lleno de frustración y enojo, tan solo pensar que su amante está en las manos de ese bastardo lo llena con un temor más grande que el que sentía por Megatron, conoce muy bien las formas de tortura de Soundwave y no son agradable, el seeker escarlata grita con toda su ira y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirige hacia el casillero, recoge sus nuevas armas, se lanza por la terraza e inmediatamente se transforma en su modo F – 15 Eagle y vuela a toda velocidad hacia la zona industrial sin prestarle atención a la llamada de Sunstorm quien tiene intención de seguirlo pero Moonshadow se lo impide.

.- ¡No vayas Sunstorm! .- La ex – monja se aferra al brazo blanco de su amante con fuerza.

.- ¡Tengo que ayudarlo Moonshadow, él va directo a una trampa! .- Respondió Sunstorm tratando de zafarse de su amante.

.- ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije?! ¡Va a matarla si tu o los Autobots están con él!, ¿¡vas a arriesgar la vida de ambos por un impulso!? .-

Sunstorm se calma a medias y mira con intensidad a su amante.

.- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ¡debemos hacer algo! .-

.- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Tu estas desarmado y no podrás con él .-

.- ¿Quién dijo que estoy desarmado? .- Inquirió el seeker dorado mientras levanta su mano derecha y de pronto ésta se enciende como una antorcha, Moonshadow se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de energía que su amante emitía de su mano, sus ópticos grises recorrió el brazo hasta llegar a los ópticos naranjas de su amante y se asustó no sólo por la expresión asesina y determinación que tenía, sino porque estos también estaban encendidos, Moonshadow pudo ver a su seeker angelical convertirse en un demonio cubierto en llamas, comenzó a asustarse, nunca había visto a su amante de esta forma, entonces ella rompió a llorar de nuevo.

.- No lo hagas Sunstorm por favor, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida y la de Starscream y Nightwind, por favor, tienes razón, debemos avisar a los Autobots, explícales lo que sucede ellos sabrán que hacer, pero no te arriesgues, no quiero que vuelvas a prisión, te lo suplico Sunstorm .-

El seeker dorado suavizó su expresión y poco a poco Sunstorm fue reduciendo sus llamas hasta que se extinguieron, la seeker púrpura tuvo miedo al principio pero luego se acercó a su amante y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sunstorm le devuelve el gesto y suspira derrotado.

.- De acuerdo .- Dijo Sunstorm cobrando toda su cordura .- Perdóname por haberte asustado .- Continuó él mientras acariciaba las alas de su amante.

.- No te preocupes Sunny, no te preocupes .- Susurró la seeker púrpura mientras acariciaba su cabina y después de dedicarle una dulce mirada a su amante éste le besa exquisitamente en sus labios, luego Sunstorm se comunica con Skyfire.

.- Skyfire…Sunstorm…escucha, tenemos una situación muy delicada aquí… .-

00-00

El seeker volaba a toda velocidad hacia la zona industrial, se repetía a sí mismo que sabía que algo como esto pasaría, simplemente lo sabía, el maldito de Soundwave, jamás se le ha escapado un solo detalle, debe reconocer que es bastante meticuloso cuando se trata de reunir información, él sabía que todo tipo de información la usa para chantajear a sus oponentes, como lo hacía ahora, después de todo para Soundwave la información es poder, y Starscream comparte su opinión.

El seeker llega al lugar del encuentro en menos de una hora, miró a ambos lados y no encontró señal del comunicador ni su amante, tan solo el sonido metálico y seco de las máquinas que no paran de trabajar era escuchado, Starscream comenzó a andar con cautela, con Soundwave se podía esperar cualquier cosa, además, el comunicador NUNCA estaba solo.

El seeker comenzó a llamarlo, gritando a su alrededor.- ¡SOUNDWAVE! ¡SOUNDWAVE! ¡AQUÍ ME TIENES! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES! .- Starscream continuó llamando, pero el sonido de las máquinas fue lo único que respondió, no dejaba de buscarlo con la vista y al no tener respuesta comenzó a desesperarse .- ¡¡¡SOUNDWAVE!!! .-

Esta vez la respuesta vino en la forma de un potente temblor, el seeker no tuvo tiempo de levantar el vuelo y cayó al suelo sin remedio, luego el temblor cesa y pudo ver a la pequeña y odiosa figura púrpura de Rumble saliendo de entre una montaña de escombros aun con sus poderosos masos, el seeker se levanta trabajosamente tratando de recobrar su compostura si dejar de dedicarle una mirada asesina al cassette.

.- ¡Hola Screamer! ¿me extrañaste? .-

Starscream no pudo responder, ya que en ese instante se aparecieron Ravage, Ratbat, Frenzy, Overkill y Slugfest.

.- El comité de bienvenida, ¿por qué no me sorprende? .- Dijo Starscream con repulsión, en ese momento su expresión se tornó preocupada al ver al comunicador salir en escena con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Nightwind, ella se aferraba al brazo instintivamente, pero lo que más le preocupó a Starscream es el arma de Soundwave que apuntaba a la cabeza de la fémina, el seeker le dedica una mirada llena de odio y presagiaba todo un infierno para el comunicador y sus creaciones, y el seeker supo por los años que trabajó con él que Soundwave estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara, los astrosegundos pasaron lentamente y los oficiales se miraban fijamente a los ópticos, el silencio de los mecas era interrumpido por el sonido de las máquinas y los gruñidos de los cassettes bestias pero no por eso deja de ser incómodo.

.- De acuerdo Soundwave, ya estoy aquí como tú lo pediste, ahora déjala ir .- Dijo el seeker escarlata sin dejar de mirar a Soundwave al visor y tratando de aparentar estar calmado.

.- Negativo .- Fue la simple respuesta del meca azul.

.- ¡Maldito seas Soundwave! ¡ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, esto es entre TU y YO! .- El seeker no pudo sostener por más tiempo la máscara, su programa parental le dictaba que debe destruir al meca que osó tocar a su amante, pero Soundwave no la soltó, al contrario, el aferró su agarre y la fémina emitió un gemido de miedo, Starscream la miró por un instante, tratando de transmitirle a través de su mirada que todo va a estar bien.

.- Correcto: esto es entre tú y yo, pero la fémina no se irá .-

.- Lo que quiere decir Soundwave, Screamer, es que él quiere que ella presencie tu completa destrucción, así de simple .- Secundó Frenzy de manera casual, Starscream empuña sus manos con frustración, la seeker temblaba de miedo y miraba a su amante con ópticos suplicantes, aun así se negaba darle a Soundwave el placer de llorar.

.- ¿Piensas que puedes contra mí, eh?, muy bien, si lo que quieres es que acabe contigo y todos tus patéticos enanos, así será .-

No pasó un astrosegundo cuando Ravage dio un rugido de guerra y se abalanzó hacia Starscream a una gran velocidad, pero el seeker hizo gala de su agilidad y en un abrir y apagar de ópticos Ravage estaba sumergido en un montículo de chatarra, los demás cassettes animales se lanzaron al ataque al instante en que Ravage falló.

Starscream no dudó en usar sus armas contra Slugfest y Overkill, el estegosaurio fue el primer desafortunado en recibir el primer impacto y explotó en mil pedazos, esto hizo que el otro dinosaurio detuviera el ataque, los Decepticons estaban atónitos ante lo que ocurrió y Starscream estaba bastante sorprendido ante la cantidad de poder que proyectó en ese disparo.

.- Slugfest .- Susurró Soundwave con mezcla de dolor y asombro, la seeker estaba impactada ante ese poder, así que esa eran las armas que construyó Starscream en sus horas libres.

.- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO STARSCREAM! .- El murciélago gritó con toda su ira y se lanzó al ataque junto con Overkill y un recuperado Ravage, los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Starscream salió de su asombro y se preparó para el siguiente ataque, Overkill lanzó toda su carga de misiles hacia el seeker quien los esquiva hábilmente y le retorna el ataque, pero Ravage lo ataca por la espalda y comienza a morderle el escape de los hombros, el seeker grita del dolor y trata de quitarse al jaguar de encima, pero el murciélago aprovecha la oportunidad y lo ataca con sus rayos en las piernas haciendo que el seeker caiga sin remedio.

Ravage continuó mordiendo esta vez en el cuello del ex – comandante aéreo y éste grita con más fuerza, Nightwind observa como esos despreciables seres atacaban al unísono a su amante, se sentía cada vez más y más frustrada, el miedo comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y la pequeña chispa palpitaba con más fuerza en respuesta a ese miedo.

Ravage comenzó a morderle el hombro al seeker escarlata y éste aprovecho lo tomó por la cabeza activando el teiser que Nightwind le había instalado en su antebrazo, Starscream comenzó a electrocutar al felino y éste convulsionaba por la potente descarga hasta carbonizarlo, entonces Starscream lanza nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida del jaguar y esta vez cae en un contenedor de basura y el impacto hizo que la puertecilla se cerrara de golpe, Ratbat se lanzó al ataque pero Starscream lo capturó y éste comenzó a revolotear tratando de escapar, entonces el seeker hizo algo completamente fuera de lugar, le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco al murciélago matándolo en el acto y arrojó el resto de su ahora grisáceo cuerpo a un lado, Overkill titubeó un instante al ver a sus hermanos ser asesinados, pero la ira suplantó al miedo y con un rugido en ceratosaurio se lanzó al ataque pero Starscream lo toma por el cuello y lo somete, entonces apunta su arma a la cabeza y lo ajusticia.

Ahora solo quedaban Rumble y Frenzy.

Soundwave estaba temblando de la ira, y esto ponía a Nightwind cada vez más nerviosa, pudo ver a su amante cubierto del energon de los cassettes, sobre todo el rostro, el seeker escarlata lamió un poco del energon que se escurría por su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a Soundwave, estaba retándolo y el comunicador por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostró su odio hacia el ex – comandante aéreo, demostró su dolor por los cassettes caídos y también su ira.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Soundwave? ¿acaso estas molesto porque aplasté a todas tus pestes? .- Preguntó Starscream de manera retadora, la mente de Soundwave se volvió un desastre y arrojó a la fémina a un lado, ella se aleja del comunicador con su mano en su vientre y no dejaba de mirar alternamente a los mecas que se enfrentaban.

.- Rumble, Frenzy, no dejen ir a la fémina .- Soundwave no pudo disimular su furia, su voz que siempre sonaba monótona ahora demostraba toda su ira y dolor por el fallecimiento de sus cassettes, vio que Rumble y frenzy estaban petrificados por lo mismo y no movieron un servo .- ¡Ahora! .-

.- S-Si Soundwave .- Respondió un Rumble que apenas salía de shock, tomó por el brazo a su gemelo y se dirigieron hacia la fémina que se encontraba encogida y con sus manos protegiendo su vientre, ambos cassettes apuntaron su armas hacia ella y mantuvieron su contacto visual, Nightwind pudo ver la confusión y el dolor en los visores de ambos, eso la ponía aun más nerviosa porque se les podía escapar un disparo si hacía un movimiento en falso.

.- Has ido demasiado lejos Starscream .- Dijo Soundwave entre dientes, Starscream amplió aun más su sonrisa al percibir el enojo del comunicador.

.- Optico por óptico Soundwave .- Fue la simple respuesta del seeker, el meca azul piensa un instante.

.- Correcto, óptico por óptico, si estuviera en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo .- Dijo el comunicador en un tono que no le agradó al ex – comandante aéreo .- y en este momento lo estoy .- Y el comunicador apuntó su arma hacia la seeker nocturna pero antes de que diera el disparo Starscream disparó su arma destruyendo la pistola de contunsión de su enemigo e inmediatamente se lanzó contra él.

Tanto los cassettes como la seeker quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de los mecas y los 3 estuvieron más pendiente de la pelea que cualquier otra cosa.

Oficial y ex oficial se intercambiaban golpes y patadas, varias veces se han lanzado hacia los montículos de chatarra o se han arrojado trozos de metal oxidado, tanto los cassettes como Nightwind estaban completamente enajenados a la pelea, estaban nerviosos y no querían que su amo y amante murieran en batalla.

Entonces Soundwave decidió darle honor a su nombre y comenzó a lanzar sus poderosas ondas destructoras, eran tan poderosas que ni siquiera sus propios cassettes podían soportarlo, el seeker se llevó las manos a los audios al igual que Nightwind y los cassettes, Starscream gritaba de dolor y sus ópticos comenzaron a tener estática, el seeker vio a Nightwind de reojo y pudo ver como ella sufría, sus manos cubrían sus audios y ella gritaba de dolor, comenzó a llorar y vio como ella se llevaba una mano a su vientre, entonces Starscream hizo un esfuerzo y disparó su ahora poderosa arma al comunicador y sin pensarlo 2 veces disparó.

El impacto que recibió Soundwave hizo que interrumpiera su ataque sónico, el seeker aprovechó y disparó otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, todos los disparos dirigidos a su compartimiento, los cassettes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su amo recibir todos esos disparos, el seeker detuvo su ataque al ver que su enemigo caía de espaldas, Rumble se dirigió corriendo hacia su moribundo amo pero Frenzy se quedó con la fémina, Starscream estaba agotado, su brazo tembloroso aun apuntaba al Decepticon caído y jadeaba tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Rumble miró a su amo, estuvo a su lado suplicándole que no se fuera, pero Soundwave poco a poco fue perdiendo la batalla contra la muerte y al final el comunicador fallece y su cuerpo se torna gris, Rumble se deja caer sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de mirar a su amo mientras que Frenzy empuñaba su mano y la otra apretó más su agarre al arma que sostenía, comenzó a temblar de la ira y Nightwind presentía lo peor, entonces Frenzu emitió un alarido de dolor y agonía y estuvo a punto de dispararle a la seeker nocturna pero un disparo lo impidió, ese disparó no vino del arma de Starscream, ambos seekers quedaron atónitos al ver a la figura inconsciente de Frenzy y Starscream pudo ver un escuadrón de Autobots que bajaban de una nave armados hasta los dientes, el entonces el seeker se dirigió hacia su amante y la ayudó a levantarse, ella se aferró del cuello del ex – comandante aéreo y los brazos de éste se aferraron a la cintura de la seeker, Nightwind dejó salir todo su miedo en forma de llanto Starscream acariciaba su nuca y le susurraba al audio que ya había pasado todo, ambos eran completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los Autobots colocaron a Frenzy en una camilla y lo ataron para que no se moviera cuando despierte, esposaron a Rumble y se llevaron a los cassettes a bordo de la nave mientras los demás revisaban los alrededores en busca de más Decepticons, pero no hallaron nada.

Springer se acercó a la pareja junto con First Aid para asegurarse de que no estuvieran heridos, el programa parental de Starscream le decía que era una amenaza y levantó su hacia los Autobots que se acercaban.

.- Tranquilo Starscream, no queremos hacerles daño, First Aid solo quiere ver tus heridas y si la chispa de Nightwind .- Dio Springer al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos en señal de paz.

.- Estamos bien, no necesitamos de su ayuda .- Espetó Starscream de manera tajante.

.- Starscream, deja que First Aid se acerque por favor .- Susurró Nightwind, el seeker la observó y pudo ver el cansancio y los nervios en sus ópticos amarillos, él sabía que su chispa pudo haber resentido el temor y el dolor de su creadora y puede estar debilitada, él suspiró derrotado y bajó su arma permitiendo que el médico Autobot se acerque a su amante, escaneó el vientre de Nightwind y pudo ver que su chispa resintió el miedo y la agotó un poco pero afortunadamente no recibió ningún daño, después escaneó a Starscream y pudo ver que tenía unas cuantas laceraciones cortesía de Ravage y su escape del hombro mordido, pero no era nada que su sistema de autoreparación no pudiera arreglar.

El seeker pudo ver el cuerpo gris de Soundwave ser trasladado en una camilla hacia otra nave, Springer le ofreció a los seekers llevarlos a su casa pero Starscream se negó, simplemente levantó a Nightwind en vilo y se fue volnado, dejando a los Autobots hacer su trabajo, obviamente Springer no va a dejar que Starscream salir ileso de esto, le informará a Rodimus y él querrá que le haga una interrogación al seeker.

00-00

Starscream y Nightwind llegan a su casa y entran por la terraza, Sunstorm y Moonshadow se encontraban en la sala esperando por ellos, cuando la seeker nocturna entra en la casa su amiga Moonshadow la recibe con un abrazo y Nightwind no dudó un segundo en devolvérselo, sollozando por el susto que había pasado, entonces la ex –monja la guía hacia el cuarto de baño para que se diera una ducha caliente y pudiera relajarse, Starscream simplemente se quedó parado en el mismo lugar observando como Nightwind se aleja de él.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? .- Preguntó Sunstorm que ahora se encontraba a su lado con su mano blanco en su hombro.

.- Si solo…necesito recargarme .- Starscream comenzó a alejarse de su hermano a rastras, en ese momento pudo sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros y alas, Starscream se llevó su mano al rostro y lo frotó para tratar de alguna manera quitarse un poco de ese cansancio.

.- Me alegra que ambos estén bien .- Dijo el seeker dorado de repente, haciendo que el seeker escarlata se detuviera en seco, entonces miró a su hermano por encima de su hombro y pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras reflejadas en sus ópticos naranja, Starscream expresó su agradecimiento asintiendo con su cabeza y se retiró a otro cuarto de baño, Sunstorm sonrió, en verdad se alegra de ver a su hermano ileso al igual que su cuñada, y pudo sentir que Starscream apreciaba su preocupación.

El seeker yacía en la cama de recarga con sus brazos sirviendo de apoyo para su cabeza, miraba un punto perdido en el techo y su mente iba a millones de revoluciones, siempre supo que Soundwave era sigiloso y muy inteligente, lo reconocía, y también supo que era cuestión de tiempo que el maldito encontrara una brecha en la seguridad de los Autobots y la aprovechara, pudo haber entrado en la nave de la expedición, burló a esos estúpidos Autobots y logró entrar a Cybertron, si él hizo eso y secuestró a Nightwind es porque sabía que había sobrevivido el ataque de Galvatron, esa rata voladora los tenía muy bien vigilados, se sorprendió de no ver a Laserbeak y Buzzsaw, ¿tal vez Galvatron los destruyó?, porque pudo algo diferente con Soundwave, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no estaba del todo bien, lo veía disperso, hasta podría decir que estaba deprimido, eso explicaría la falta de Buzzsaw y Laserbeak ya que los cassettes comparten un vínculo simbiótico con él, o al menos lo hacían.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver a una Nightwind que se acercaba a la cama completamente agotada y no dudo en abrazar con fuerza a su amante, Starscream la rodeo con sus brazos y acarició sus alas con mucha delicadeza.

.- Starscream yo… .-

.- Ssshhhhh, tranquila niña, ya todo pasó, nadie podrá hacerte daño de nuevo .-

.- ¿Pero…pero cómo sabían que estaba aquí? Se supone que la seguridad de los Autobots podría … podría protegernos.- Susurró la seeker un poco alterada, Starscream suspiró.

.- Te dije que esas pestes estarían vigilando Nightwind, conocía muy bien a los cassettes, ellos eran excelentes espías y podían suprimir su señal de energía a un nivel imperceptible para los escáneres, supongo que después de esto los Autobots aumentarán la seguridad .- Dijo el seeker escarlata, Nightwind coloca su cabeza en el pecho de su amante y se acurruca más.

.- ¿Crees que Galvatron sepa de nosotros? .- Nightwind no pudo evitar sentir mucho temor en su chispa.

.- No lo creo .- Respondió Starscream mientras seguía acariciando el ala de su amante con la punta de sus dedos .- Si fuera así todos los Decepticons habrían venido, además, conozco a Soundwave, él no parecía estar siguiendo órdenes de Galvatron, más bien parecía estar vengándose .- Continuó el seeker, Nightwind asintió y luego buscó los labios de su amante con los suyos.

Ambos labios comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, al principio lenta y dulcemente, las manos comenzaron a explorar los cuerpos del otro, la temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar y las caricias y besos pasaron al siguiente nivel, Starscream se colocó encima de ella con mucho cuidado y poco a poco sus labios fueron explorando su cuerpo comenzando por el cuello mientras sus azulados dedos describían patrones al azar en las oscuras alas, la seeker no tardó en expresar su excitación con pequeños y humildes gemidos, Starscream continuó bajando lentamente besando la cabina, la cintura y se detuvo en el vientre, sus labios besó dulcemente el metal cálido de esa zona y el ex – comandante aéreo pudo sentir en sus labios las pequeñas y placenteras pulsaciones de su creación, el seeker se sintió aliviado por saber que su hijo estaba bien y a la vez se excitó aun más al sentir a su amante retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y oírla gemir con más fuerza, entonces continuó su trayecto y abrió las piernas de su amante y colocó su rostro frente a su puerto, ella abrió la pequeña compuerta mostrando un pequeño sensor muy delicado que era el objetivo momentáneo del seeker.

Comenzó a acariciar ese pequeño nódulo con su glosa y la reacción de Nightwind fue instantánea, su espalda se arqueaba y los gemidos se volvía cada vez más incontrolables, la glosa de Starscream parecía la lengua de una serpiente terrestre, saboreaba la intimidad de Nightwind y enviaba pequeñas pero excitantes descargas que recorría la columna de la seeker y se desplegaban por sus extremidades, entonces Starscream comenzó a succionar el nódulo y a seeker se aferró a la cabeza de su amante, acariciándolo de vez en cuando y suplicándole que no se detuviera por nada del mundo.

Entonces Nightwind se separó esos delicioso labios y se colocó a gatas con su puerto frente a su amante, Starscream entendió lo que quería y abrió su compuerta para exponer su driver, ella lo miró por encima del hombro, se excitó aun más cuando vio la ardiente lujuria en los ópticos rojos de su amante y sus manos aferrar sus caderas, Nightwind gime cuando siente ser penetrada por el vibrante driver Starscream, él la penetra de manera compasionada y dulce y su apaga sus ópticos para poder saborear la intensidad y el calor que su driver registraba, las embestidas eran suaves, a pesar de la excitación Starscream estaba consciente del avanzado estado de su amante y no quiere que ella sufra alguna inconstancia por su culpa, pero ella no estaba de humor para delicadezas, estaba aterrorizada y lo que más quería en el mundo era sentir a su amante, sentir que ella estaba viva al igual que él y su chispa, así que ella comenzó a moverse de manera acelerada, sus caderas se encontraban con las de Starscream bruscamente y la respuesta de él vino en la forma de un gemido doloroso y a la vez placentero.

Si eso era lo que ella quería se lo dará, Starscream se aferró con más fuerza a las caderas de su amante y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos de Nightwind aumentaban hasta convertirse en gritos de euforia y el seeker escarlata apretaba sus dientes y gruñía con mezcla de excitación y dominancia, las descargas eléctricas aumentaron en intensidad también y pronto la pareja comenzó a expulsar humo por sus escapes de hombros, boca y audios, sus ventiladores pectorales se encendieron para evitar que el aumento de temperatura sobrecargue sus componentes internos, las alas de Nightwind se batían ligeramente al ritmo de las embestidas de su amante, esa visión hizo que Starscream se excitara aun más y su cabeza se dirigió hacia atrás y apagó sus ópticos, entonces sintió que su amante se colocaba de rodillas con su espalda pegada a su cabina, Starscream la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello de Nightwind con gran pasión.

La sobrecarga sensorial se apoderó de los cuerpos de los amantes haciendo que tocaran las estrellas, los gritos eufóricos de Nightwind se mezclaron con los de Starscream y la seeker sintió el exquisito nitrosemen de su amante llenar su vientre con su deliciosa calidez, ambos seekers se aferraban a la moribunda euforia, jadeando, gimiendo, y pronto ambos se dejan caer en la cama aun más exhaustos que ante, Starscream se deja tumbar sobre su espalda y Nightwind vuelve a acurrucarse exquisitamente en su flanco, él sonríe y con su brazo rodeando los hombros de su amante la atrae hacia él y con sus dedos en la barbilla de ella hace que levante su rostro y ambos comparten un dulce y tierno beso, entonces un sonido peculiar pero también familiar interrumpe su momento íntimo, ambos seekers escuchan con cuidado y luego sonríen al descubrir de qué se trata.

.- Veo que Sunstorm y Moonshadow quieren competir con nosotros en la interface .- Dijo Nightwind entre risas.

.- Dejemos que ganen por ahora, pero mañana les daremos una gran pelea .- Dijo el seeker guiñándole un óptico a su amante, ella ríe entre dientes y vuelve a besar a su amante en los labios.

.- De acuerdo Starscream, como tú digas, buenas noches .-

.- Buenas noches avecilla .-

En cuestión de astrosegundos ambos seekers entraron en modo de recarga y ni siquiera los gemidos frenéticos de su vecinos de habitación interrumpieron su sueño.

To Be Continued


End file.
